Question de vie ou de mort
by choupette13
Summary: Hermione est témoin d'un meurtre sanglant. Dans l'attente de retrouver le meurtrier qui sème le trouble dans la population magique, la justice décide de lui envoyer son meilleur agent pour la protéger…
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, me voilà de retour avec une toute nouvelle fiction. Je ne vous cache pas que cette histoire m'a demandé énormément de temps (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas fini de l'écrire …), et de réflexion, du coup je stresse comme pas possible. C'est la première fois que j'écris autant dans le registre policier et j'ai découvert à quel point c'était un thème compliqué, pour ne pas dire difficile ! J'espère donc que cette histoire vous plaira, et que les personnages resteront à la hauteur de vos attentes, surtout en ce qui concerne nos deux héros préférés._

_Comme j'en ai l'habitude, je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi._

_Un grand merci à ma nouvelle bêta Anarchy of the Lightning pour son travail et son dévouement._

_Avertissement : Rating M : Je préfère prévenir les âmes sensibles, mais dans cette fiction, il y aura du sang, du sexe, parfois même de la violence ou du vocabulaire familier (pas trop non plus mais bon, ça peut être jugé comme tel, on ne sait jamais)._

_Musique qui m'a énormément inspiré pour ce chapitre : **Nickelback - How You Remind Me**_

**Resumé : Hermione est témoin d'un meurtre sanglant. Dans l'attente de retrouver le meurtrier qui sème le trouble dans la population magique, la justice décide de lui envoyer son meilleur agent pour la protéger…**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione releva ses lunettes au-dessus de sa tête, fatiguée par sa journée de travail qui était décidemment bien longue et pleine de mésaventures. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où rien ne marchait comme on le voulait…

D'un geste pensif, elle s'empara à tâtons de sa tasse de café, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle était vide, et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de recharger ses batteries. Même si la magie facilitait la vie, il n'y avait malheureusement aucun sortilège permettant de faire du café à volonté…

Face à ce constat, Hermione soupira comme jamais auparavant. Elle se sentait épuisée.

Depuis qu'elle avait eu ses ASPICS en poche, elle a été promue au sein de la plus grande Banque du Monde Magique. Très vite, elle avait grimpé les échelons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne Directrice de la Banque, dix ans plus tard. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était fainéante –bien au contraire- mais depuis qu'elle dirigeait cette entreprise, elle n'avait plus aucun temps de répit. Fini les weekends passés en famille, terminées les vacances, les soirées tranquilles chez elle, il y avait toujours un élément qui venait perturber ses projets et elle passait amplement plus de temps dans son bureau que dans son appartement. Y avait-il besoin de préciser qu'elle n'avait pas de vie privée ?

Mis à part son histoire avec Ron qui s'était terminée quatre ans auparavant, elle n'avait connu que quelques histoires d'un soir, sans grand intérêt et qui ne la satisfaisait jamais. Elle, qui avait toujours rêvé de fonder une famille, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle finirait vieille fille, et sans amis. Malgré les invitations récurrentes de Ginny à son encontre, elle annulait toujours au dernier moment à cause d'un imprévu professionnel ou d'un coup de téléphone primordial pour ses affaires. Elle aurait tout donné pour se rendre chez Harry et sa petite famille, mais comment faire quand on avait autant de travail sur le dos ?

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois.

Même si elle adorait son travail, elle commençait à regretter de ne pas prendre plus de temps pour elle et ses amis. Après tout, elle avait à présent vingt-huit ans, et en y réfléchissant davantage elle n'avait pas vécu grand-chose. À côté de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses années à Poudlard, elle sentait que sa vie prenait un tournant terne et monotone. Cependant … le travail était devenu vital pour elle. Au moins, quand elle se levait le matin, elle avait un but.

C'était grâce à tout cela qu'elle avait surmonté sa rupture avec Ron, qu'elle supportait de voir tous ses amis en couple et avec des enfants. Elle gagnait très bien sa vie, voyageait partout dans le monde et assistait à des centaines de conférences par an. Les gens qui travaillaient pour elle l'aimaient bien, et faisaient le travail tel qu'elle le leur demandait.

Malgré tout, elle réussissait à combler ce vide de vie privée… du moins, elle essayait de s'en persuader.

La jeune femme regarda la pendule accrochée au mur en face d'elle, et sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus de minuit. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle pour se reposer quelques heures, car le lendemain matin elle avait une réunion très importante de prévue pour son entreprise.

Lasse, elle s'empara de plusieurs dossiers dont elle lirait chez elle avant de se coucher, attrapa sa baguette au passage et sortit de son bureau. Elle aurait pu transplaner directement chez elle, mais ce soir elle avait envie de marcher, pour se détendre l'esprit et prendre un peu l'air frais. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était trouvée bien pâle et elle avait peur de tomber malade à force de perdre la notion du temps. Respirer l'air frais lui ferait toujours du bien.

Malgré le poids de ses dossiers dans son sac à main, Hermione marchait à grand pas sur les trottoirs glissants de Londres. Elle remonta aussi son écharpe jusqu'à son nez tellement le froid était mordant. Ses chaussures à petits talons claquaient lourdement sur le sol et bientôt ses cheveux furent trempés de fines gouttes de pluie. Tous ces petits désagréments lui firent bientôt regretter de ne pas être rentrée directement chez elle. Beaucoup de voitures roulaient à vive allure, et au final il y avait très peu de passants, ce qui ne la réconfortait pas beaucoup. Son travail oblige, elle avait lu dans les journaux sorciers toutes sortes d'histoires de meurtre qui lui fichaient la chair de poule. Depuis la fin de la guerre, très peu d'incidents avaient eu lieu au sein du monde magique, ce dont elle se félicitait chaque jour. Mais depuis quelques mois, un fou furieux s'en prenait à des victimes plus différentes les unes des autres, ce qui laissaient les Auror dans l'embarras car ils n'arrivaient pas à l'arrêter. Le peu de fois où elle avait vu Harry, il lui en avait parlé du bout des lèvres, ne cessant de répéter qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour trouver le meurtrier et les mobiles. Même si elle n'appartenait à aucun groupe de malfaiteurs, elle ne se sentait pas sereine pour autant. Consciente qu'elle tournait à la paranoïa, elle se força à ne pas accélérer le pas et de profiter de la ville ainsi que ses lumières.

Plus elle se rapprochait de son appartement, mieux elle se sentait. Sa respiration reprit son rythme normal, et elle oublia même ses craintes sur ces meurtres. Elle aurait presque rigolé de sa propre bêtise. Elle était Hermione Granger, jamais quelqu'un ne la tuerait ! Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, même dans son entreprise et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle tournerait du mauvais côté.

Lorsqu'au loin elle aperçut son immeuble et ses éclairages, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle n'avait plus qu'une rue à traverser, pour rentrer chez elle et prendre un bon bain chaud. Elle se ferait un thé à la camomille, qui réussissait toujours à la calmer lorsque son esprit était tourmenté, et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait dormir quelques heures d'affilées. Satisfaite de son programme, son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement des éclats de voix entre un homme et une femme, non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Curieuse, elle tourna la tête vers une ruelle noire, qu'elle n'approcherait pour rien au monde, et se demanda qui avait eu l'idée de se donner rendez-vous dans un lieu pareil. Ne se sentant pas de taille à aller voir ce qui se passait – ça devait encore être un de ces couples qui ne cessait pas de se quereller pour un rien du tout - elle continua sa marche, lorsque soudainement elle entendit :

-Endoloris!

Ses pas se figèrent net, et toute trace de soulagement s'enfuyèrent de son cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre de nouveau ce sortilège un jour dans sa vie. C'était un maléfice qu'on n'apprenait même plus à l'école, de peur d'enseigner la Magie Noire à des élèves, tels que l'était Voldemort. Consciente que la situation était grave, Hermione mit quelques secondes à se demander quoi faire.

Elle devait appeler les Aurors, faire quelque chose ! Après tout, peut être que la victime était en train de se faire violer, ou tuer …

Au moment même où elle sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de son manteau, elle entendit un cri déchirant. Oubliant toute réflexion, Hermione courut vers la ruelle, se disant qu'il était de son devoir de faire quelque chose. Elle n'était pas ressortie héros de guerre pour rien! Plus elle s'aventurait dans la ruelle, moins la lumière était présente. Une forte odeur d'ordures se dégageait de l'endroit, mais Hermione n'y prit pas garde, craignant ce qu'elle allait voir.

-S'il vous plaît, sanglota une femme.

Hermione commençait à distinguer deux corps. L'un sur le sol, l'autre juste à ses côtés, les mains rivées sur sa gorge.

-Tu le mérites, tu ne crois pas?, demanda l'homme d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Il appuya sur le bras de la victime qui poussa un autre hurlement déchirant. Cet homme la torturait !

Prête à intervenir, Hermione leva sa baguette pour protéger la femme, mais avant qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, l'homme tua la femme, sans ménagement. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir l'individu lancer le sortilège, ce qui prouva ses talents de sorcier et sa rapidité incroyable. D'abord trop choquée pour bouger le moindre mouvement, Hermione fut ensuite submergée par une émotion qu'elle pensait avoir oublié : la tristesse et la terreur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de stupeur en voyant le sang s'échapper du crâne de la victime, ce qui n'eut qu'un seul effet : attirer l'attention sur elle. L'homme était encapuchonné, elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, mais sans savoir comment, elle perçut une violence incroyable émaner en lui, visiblement frustré d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Oui, cet homme faisait terriblement peur.

-Toi ! gronda t-il dans sa direction.

Au même moment, Hermione se sentit propulsée à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ne sachant comment il parvenait à être aussi rapide. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était novice en matière de combat, et pourtant il semblait coriace à tous les niveaux. Une douleur aigue l'élança dans son bras, mais elle continuait de tenir fermement sa baguette en main, ce dont son agresseur ne semblait pas s'apercevoir.

-Je rêve…, s'exclama celui-ci en s'approchant tout près d'elle.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de grave, d'envoûtant, mais qui lui fichait tout de même la chair de poule. Malgré sa peur, Hermione essaya de ne pas perdre contenance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie s'approcher d'elle, pas à pas.

-Voilà décidemment quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à voir, c'est mon jour de chance. Une Sang-De-Bourbe digne de ce nom !

Hermione sursauta. Ce mot … cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas insultée de cette manière.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répondit l'homme en s'approchant dangereusement. Par contre moi je sais qui tu es… Hermione Granger. Je m'intéresse à toi depuis de longues années maintenant.

Comme pour approuver ses propos, il appuya fortement sur la blessure d'Hermione, qui ne peut s'empêcher de glapir devant la douleur.

La jeune femme eut subitement envie de vomir. En plus de la douleur qui lui tiraillait le bras, savoir que cet homme connaissait son identité, lui faisait encore plus peur et la tourmentait plus qu'autre chose. Toutefois, plus par son instinct de survie que par un automatisme, elle actionna du bout de sa baguette magique cachée derrière son dos, le sortilège pour appeler les Aurors en urgence. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient là dans les secondes qui suivraient… s'ils étaient de bons Auror et non pas des petits nouveaux incompétents, pensa la jeune femme, plus terrorisée que jamais.

Le rire de son agresseur la fit sursauter, et alors qu'il se baissait vers elle, elle fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il lui caressait le visage d'un geste attendrissant, presque compatissant, du revers de la main.

-Tu n'es pas si laide pour ton sang, marmonna t-il à lui même… c'est tellement dommage… Mais tu ne peux pas vivre … oh mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite … non, avant, tu dois souffrir.

-Ne me touchez pas, ordonna Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se détestait de ne pas réussir à se contenir, mais son corps refusait de rester tranquille, et bientôt ses tremblements s'accentuèrent.

-À moins bien sûr que je te prenne avec moi, que je te mette en lieu sûr …

Cette fois, le cœur d'Hermione se stoppa net dans sa poitrine. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Allait-elle se faire enlever par ce fou furieux ? Pourquoi ? Qu'allait-elle vivre ?

Lorsqu'elle le vit lever la main sur elle, elle hurla :

-Attendez !

Surpris, il s'arrêta une seconde de trop. Hermione profita de son étonnement pour lui coller un coup de pied dans un endroit sensible, ce qui eut le don de ne faire rien d'autre que de rendre l'assassin encore plus en colère. Il s'effondra quelques secondes seulement sur le sol, pendant qu'Hermione essayait de prendre la fuite en hurlant. Mais avant même qu'elle ne fasse cinquante mètres, elle fut une nouvelle fois propulsée vers l'homme, et sa tête frappa lourdement contre le sol. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, et elle vit apparaître la tête de l'individu un court instant, sans parvenir à savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

-C'est encore mieux quand ils essaient de se défendre, murmura t-il en ricanant. Ma douce…

Mais alors qu'il s'avançait une nouvelle fois vers elle pour transplaner ensemble, il y eut un léger « pop » qui surprit l'individu et lui fit prendre la fuite. Des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione, et elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qui était en train de se passer autour d'elle. Soudain, une tête inconnue apparut dans sa vision, et Hermione sentit son cœur bondir de soulagement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'allait finalement pas mourir ici!

-Madame, vous m'entendez ? demanda un jeune homme, soucieux.

Hermione aurait aimé lui répondre mais les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle se sentait épuisée, et sa vision ne cessait de se brouiller. Les images autour d'elle étaient floues, et elle n'entendit presque plus rien. Seules les images de son agression ne cessaient de hanter son esprit, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Bordel je crois que c'est Granger! Vite, il faut l'amener à Sainte Mangouste …

Après ces quelques mots, Hermione n'entendit plus rien et ce fut le noir complet.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'elle reprit peu à peu conscience, Hermione pensait avoir fait le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle vit le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami Harry apparaître juste au-dessus d'elle, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tourna alors légèrement la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans un lieu assez lugubre, et étroit. Une chambre d'hôpital.

-Harry, murmura t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je suis là, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ginny voulait venir, mais j'ai pensé que se serait mieux que tu sois … plus tranquille. Au moins pour cette nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda t-elle en regardant l'étendue de sa petite chambre.

-On t'a amené à Sainte Mangouste, mes collègues m'ont annoncé ce qui s'est passé et je suis venu aussitôt. Ron ne devrait plus tarder non plus. Mis à part ton bras et quelques autres blessures, tu n'as rien et tu pourras te remettre vite sur pied. Tu as eu une chance incroyable.

-Mon bras… pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas guéri? demanda t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

-Je … c'est de la magie noire. Il va falloir du temps avant que ça ne cicatrise, mais tu es hors de danger.

-De la magie noire? répéta Hermione, abasourdie.

Harry baissa la tête puis la regarda avec une telle intensité qu'Hermione sentit la chair de poule lui envahir le bras. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, des bribes de scènes passées dans la ruelle hantaient sa vision. Elle revoyait cet homme, prêt à l'embarquer elle-ne-savait-où pour lui faire elle-ne-savait-quoi…

-Écoute Hermione, je sais qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu tu n'as pas envie de revenir sur le sujet, mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé... il faut que tu me donnes le plus de détails possible.

Hermione sentit aussitôt sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser une nouvelle fois à son agression. Pourquoi Harry la regardait-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler de son agression alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller ?

-Harry, tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi.

-Non! Je n'ai pas envie de revivre toute ça, tu comprends?!

Des larmes incontrôlées s'échappèrent de ses yeux et Harry s'empressa de lui tendre un mouchoir, le visage désemparé. Une telle douceur s'échappait de son regard, que les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent d'ardeur. Enfin, quand elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle, elle murmura :

-Je … je rentrais du travail… J'ai énormément de dossier en ce moment et … mon Dieu, ma réunion de demain, il faut absolument que je les prévienne que …

-Je m'en occuperai demain à la première heure, coupa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es donc rentrée du travail. À quelle heure ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané directement ?

Hermione comprit que son meilleur ami avait revêtu sa casquette d'Auror, et qu'il ne s'attarderait que sur les choses importantes.

-Aux alentours de minuit passé. J'avais beaucoup de travail comme je te le disais et j'ai préféré marcher plutôt que de me servir de la magie, soupira Hermione. Je n'étais pas sortie de la journée et … Oh pourquoi est-ce que je suis sortie Harry ? J'y ai pensé en plus ! J'ai pensé à cet homme qui tue tous ces pauvres gens ! Mais je … je ne pensais pas …

Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Elle pleurerait plus tard, pour le moment elle devait raconter. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler après tout?

-Juste avant de rentrer chez moi, j'ai entendu une dispute.

-Une dispute ? Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disaient ?

-Non, et je ne voulais pas intervenir… jusqu'à ce que je l'entende jeter le sortilège Doloris. Cette fois, j'ai pris peur, plus personne ne jette ce maléfice à l'heure actuelle, et j'ai compris que quelques chose n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler à l'aide, j'ai voulu sauver cette femme, tu comprends ? Ce sorcier, Harry, il était … très puissant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tuer si vite, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu jeter le maléfice tellement il était rapide ! Il a tué cette femme Harry… il l'a tué, et je n'ai rien pu faire… je n'ai pas agi assez vite !

Encore une fois, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, vu la situation. Peut-être que cette femme était mariée, et avait des enfants ? Peut-être était-elle apprécié de ses voisins, sa famille, ses amis …

-Rien n'est de ta faute, murmura Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Quand il s'est rendu compte de ma présence, il s'en est pris à moi… j'ai essayé de gagner du temps mais encore une fois, il semblait surhumain! J'étais terrifiée.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ? Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Il me connaissait.

Cette fois, les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur elle si longtemps, qu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu dire de si grave. Après tout, depuis la guerre, elle était connue par beaucoup de gens.

-Il … m'a dit que … ce n'était pas prévu que je le rencontre aujourd'hui … il … il … il ne voulait pas me tuer ce soir et alors … il a voulu m'enlever, Harry …

-Hermione…

Visiblement prêt à lui dire quelque chose de sérieux, Harry fut cependant stoppé par l'apparition de Ron, qui ouvrit la porte si vite, qu'elle claqua bruyamment contre le mur.

-Par Merlin, Hermione !, s'exclama t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit. Comment tu vas ? Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les bureaux sont sans-dessous, tout le monde semble fou ce soir.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire triste. Vu ses cheveux roux en bataille, il sortait visiblement du lit et n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'habiller. Il portait un pyjama qu'elle lui avait offert il y a des années de cela et elle s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de le jeter. Il n'avait sans doute pas du l'avouer à sa nouvelle femme …

-On devrait te laisser dormir, s'exclama Harry en se passant la main dans ses cheveux indomptables.

-Hors de question, s'énerva Hermione. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser dans le flou, tu semblais vouloir me dire quelque chose, dis-le maintenant!

-Hermione…

-Pas d'états d'âme pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, il faudra attendre demain matin pour que tout soit clair.

-Tu penses qu'elle va devoir être sous protection?, s'enquit le rouquin en écarquillant les yeux.

-Il la connaît, Ron, et il ne voulait pas la tuer mais l'enlever. Je pense qu'elle devait faire partie de sa liste.

Jamais Hermione n'avait vu Ron si choqué de quelque chose.

-Quelle liste ?, demanda t-elle, le cœur serré.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil qui irrita Hermione au plus haut point. Elle détestait quand ils complotaient de cette manière! Elle ignorait comment, mais ils étaient capables de se parler sans dire un mot, et ce depuis des années.

-Les médias ne sont au courant de rien, on ne voulait pas effrayer la population inutilement, déclara Harry à mi-voix.

-Je ne comprends rien du tout, s'énerva Hermione.

-Cet homme n'est pas un simple sorcier, continua Ron. C'est un combattant, il a un niveau de puissance très, très important. Sa magie est pratiquement inconnue, il utilise fréquemment des sortilèges anciens et méconnus.

-Il est là pour tuer, rien d'autre.

-Mais… tuer qui ?, interrogea Hermione sans rien comprendre.

-Tuer les personnes issues de famille Moldues.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Mais enfin, s'écria t-elle, la guerre n'existe plus! Voldemort est mort, enterré, et les Mangemorts sont tous entrain de pourrir à Azkaban!

Elle stoppa net ses propos, se rappelant soudain les paroles de son agresseur.

-Il m'a traité de Sang de Bourbe… il a mentionné mon sang mais ça ne veut rien dire, pas vrai ? C'est impossible…ça … je suis sure que ce n'est pas grave.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent une nouvelle fois un regard en biais.

-La seule chose qui relie les victimes depuis le début, c'est leur statut, apprit gravement Harry. Ce sont tous des sorciers ayant des parents Moldus. Pour le reste, ils ne se connaissent pas, ils ne font pas partie du même milieu, ce sont des hommes, des femmes, parfois même des mendiants !

\- Plus les mois passent, plus il accélère et tue des gens.

-Cette nuit, c'est une cousine de Kingsley qui a été tué.

-Il monte en puissance, il veut se faire connaitre.

-Et tu devais sans doute être son trophée, termina Harry. Je pense que vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu dois sûrement continuer à l'être.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu es la seule à lui avoir échappée. T'attraper et te tuer sera encore plus excitant pour lui. D'autant plus que tu fais partie des héros de guerre…

-Merlin…, murmura Hermione.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions, je ne suis sûr de rien, relança Harry, comme pour la rassurer.

-Tu es le meilleur Auror de Londres, et tu connais cette enquête mieux que personne, murmura Hermione avec lourdeur. À mon avis tu ne te trompes pas. Tout me paraît logique … n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais on ne le laissera te faire du mal, s'énerva Ron. Jamais !

-Même si c'est vrai Ron, je ne veux pas me cacher le reste de mon existence parce qu'un fou furieux croit que je ne devrais pas être une sorcière!

-Je savais que tu réagirais de cette manière, marmonna Harry.

-Mais enfin comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? J'ai une vie ! Un travail ! Des obligations ! Je refuse d'être à la merci des Aurors !

-Ton témoignage va nous aider !

-En quoi ? Je ne me souviens pratiquement plus de rien, et encore moins de son visage ! J'ai tellement paniqué...

-On récupérera tes souvenirs, on travaillera encore plus que d'habitude et on le trouvera ! Il est seul, n'a aucun complice et un jour ou l'autre il commettra une erreur, comme tout le monde.

-Tu ne comprends pas …

-Je n'ai pas tué Voldemort pour rien! Toutes les victimes de cette guerre ont été suffisantes à mes yeux, sans que ça ne recommence ! Je ne veux pas voir mes deux enfants subir la même chose que nous !

-Donc tu me demandes de me sacrifier …

-On veut te sauver la vie!

-Et si tu n'arrives pas à le retrouver ?, s'énerva Hermione. Si rien ne se passe comme tu me le dis ? Tu vas m'enfermer dans une boite le restant de ma vie ?

-Je te jure que je ferai tout pour que cette affaire se termine. Ça fait plus de six mois que je travaille là-dessus.

-Six mois ?, s'étonna Hermione. Ça ne fait pourtant pas longtemps que cette histoire fait les gros titres dans les journaux…

-Je te l'ai dit, au début on a passé ça sous silence.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse. Cette histoire était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. En y réfléchissant, bien évidemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre son quotidien comme si de rien n'était ! Un tueur était à ses trousses et visiblement il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, bien au contraire.

-Bien sûr, tout reste à voir. Tant que Kingsley et le chef des Auror ne nous auront pas convoqués, on n'en saura pas plus. Ils viendront te voir sans doute demain pour te mettre au courant de la situation.

-Et évidemment je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire, râla Hermione.

-Ils feront tout pour te rendre la chose facile, au contraire, répondit Ron. Tu restes le seul témoin vivant à avoir vu son visage. Pour les autres, on n'a rien du tout, puisqu'ils ont tous étés tués.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Hermione. Si j'accepte d'être protégée, qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ? Comment est-ce que je vais vivre ?

-Tu habiteras dans un nouvel endroit, surveillé et protégé par toutes sortes de magie. Des hommes et des femmes parfaitement entrainés te protègeront, quoiqu'il leur en coûte. Le chef de leur équipe restera avec toi pratiquement tout le temps, pour te poser toutes sortes de question, pour t'apprendre quelques techniques de combat basique, pour te protéger …

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir, sanglota Hermione. Rester sans rien faire … ne pas être utile … Je ne pourrai voir personne ?

-ça va être difficile mais on fera tout notre possible, mentit Harry.

-Il faut que tu acceptes la protection maximale. Promets-le nous, implora Ron.

Hermione renifla, ne sachant que faire. Malgré tous ses aprioris, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et que si elle voulait continuer à vivre elle devait les écouter. Entre deux sanglots, elle acquiesça de la tête… et se maudit aussitôt.

**XXXX**

Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle s'endorme. Par chance, les médecins lui avaient administré quelques gouttes de potion d'Endormissement, et très vite Hermione se détendit et dormit profondément. Une fois certain qu'elle était plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve, il se tourna vers Ron, les traits crispés.

-On n'aurait pas dû lui mentir, murmura Ron.

-C'est pour son bien, répondit Harry, nerveux. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais accepté, et Merlin sait ce qu'elle aurait fait comme bêtise.

-Tu sais qui travaille sur cette enquête depuis le début, répliqua Ron, tu ne pourras pas lui cacher bien longtemps que … que cet homme va être avec elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je l'ai vu dans les bureaux, et il sortait d'une entrevue avec Kingsley. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de la situation... Il était tellement furieux qu'il m'en en fichu la chair de poule. La dernière fois que je l'ai aussi en colère, c'est quand tu l'as ramené dans nos bureaux après sa sortie à Azkaban ...

-Il n'a pas le choix et il le sait très bien.

-Il déteste Hermione! Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il va la protéger comme il le devrait ?

-S'il ne le fait pas, il met sa vie en jeu, répondit gravement Harry.

Ron soupira bruyamment et se passa la main dans ses cheveux roux.

-Non mais franchement, finit-il par dire, qui aurait parié sur le fait que Drago Malefoy protégerait un jour Hermione ?

**XXXX**

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui introduit l'intrigue principale. Que pensez-vous de ce début ? Le personnage d'Hermione vous plait ? Comment avez-vous trouvé l'agression ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans la suite ? Comment imaginez-vous Drago ? Avez-vous des idées de départ sur ce fameux assassin ? :P_

_Dans le chapitre 2, je vous promets : du Drago (beaucoup de Drago :P), une séance de confession, de nouveaux personnages, des cris… et encore plein d'autres choses !_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et à la semaine prochaine !_

_PS : D'habitude, je ne mendie jamais de reviews, je trouve ça indécent. Or, j'ai remarqué depuis un certain temps une baisse de commentaires assez conséquentes et je trouve que c'est tout aussi impoli de lire des fictions sans laisser un avis, quel qu'il soit._

_Ecrire est une de mes passions, mais ça demande beaucoup de temps et je pense que la moindre des choses est de laisser un avis, surtout si la fiction vous plait._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_On est vendredi, alors me revoilà ! :D Voici un chapitre entièrement consacré à Drago, je pense que ça va faire plaisir à certaine xD _

_Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire une reviews ou de m'ajouter en favoris/fallow. Ça fait vraiment très plaisir, surtout que pour le moment vous avez l'air content de la mise en place de l'intrigue :D Vous me motivez énormément ! _

_Merci également à : _

_**Guest : Je suis rassurée de voir que ce début d'histoire te plait, mais surtout très contente que ma fic te plaise en général. La rencontre de nos deux héros est ici … J'espère que ça te plaira :D **_

_**Crayoline : Merci pour ta review ! Ton compliment sur mon style d'écriture m'a vraiment fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce 2eme chapitre te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçue par les personnages … **_

_Vous pouvez remercier une nouvelle fois Anarchy of the Lightning, qui permet de rendre les chapitres plus présentables et sans fautes xD _

_Musique de ce chapitre: __Bon Jovi - It's My Life_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Drago n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Des cernes se dessinaient en-dessous de ses yeux gris et d'un geste las, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, ne sachant que faire de ses mains qu'il trouvait d'un seul coup envahissantes. Frustré, il les mit dans les poches de son jean, et regarda Potter et Kingsley d'un air assassin.

Voilà dix ans qu'il payait pour ses erreurs passées, mais jamais encore on ne lui avait donné une telle mission. Il était un homme de terrain, il était fait pour les combats et l'action! Ce n'était pas à lui de protéger les victimes, de rester enfermer dans une maison, de ne rien faire de ses journées… et ce n'était sûrement pas à lui de prendre soin d'Hermione Granger. Cette garce… Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier, de son procès et de la manière dont elle avait parlé de lui… il avait gardé intacte ses paroles et ses accusations mesquines. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, jamais il ne pourrait passer outre ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il la détestait comme personne.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait de Potter – et c'était toujours d'actualité - il lui devait le fait de respirer l'air frais chaque jour qui s'écoulait depuis dix longues années. Il lui avait évité la prison, c'était un fait, mais il ne lui avait pas rendu la vie facile pour autant. Après le procès, il avait parlé au juge, et avait fait en sorte de le faire sortir d'Azkaban aussitôt, sans l'ébruiter au sein de la population magique, par peur de connaître une révolte. Après tout, il portait la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce tatouage était le signe du mal, de guerres et de morts et plus personne n'avait envie que des partisans reprennent une vie normale… ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Ainsi, Drago travaillait dans l'ombre, au sein du Gouvernement et s'était révélé être un espion très efficace et doué. Grâce à lui, des tas d'assassins ou de violeurs pourrissaient à Azkaban, et il avait sauvé plus d'une vie. Après sa sortie de prison, il avait subi un entrainement intensif, violent et très difficile, le rendant plus puissant que n'importe quel Aurors du Gouvernement. Il n'était pas peu fier de ce qu'il pouvait accomplir car il aimait se sentir fort et utile. Sauf aujourd'hui, ou il se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas aller directement à Azkaban.

\- J'ai envie de fumer, maugréa Drago. J'en ai même carrément besoin.

\- Nous sommes à l'hôpital, il est interdit de …

\- Je sais, je sais !

\- Ton devoir est d'aider les gens, râla Potter. Alors arrête de faire cette tête et soit heureux d'être libre.

Drago sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Cela faisait des années que Potter lui balançait la même remarque, mais cette fois il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter sa supériorité. Il en avait sa claque de subir ses ordres et ses remarques rabaissantes…parfois, il avait même des envies de meurtre.

-Libre ?, répéta t-il en le menaçant du regard. Libre? Depuis quand est ce que je peux faire ce que je veux de ma vie? Depuis quand est-ce que ma parole a un impact sur quelque chose ? Je suis pratiquement ton esclave et tu en es fier depuis trop longtemps!

-C'est ta peine de prison de me supporter et franchement tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Je te donne des missions à exécuter et tu les fais, c'est tout. Ici tu as l'ordre de prendre soin d'Hermione, point barre. C'est clair ?

-Granger, siffla t-il entre ses dents… me demander de la protéger est inacceptable. Je préfère encore recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur!

Satisfait de voir le visage de Potter rougir de colère, Drago le méprisa du regard et se concentra sur Kingsley, le Ministre de la Magie.

-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi continuer mon enquête et trouver qui a tué votre cousine ou je ne sais qui. Je ferai des heures supplémentaires, tout ce que vous voudrez … mais pas cette mission. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter… c'est trop!

Kingsley le dévisagea longtemps, la tristesse lisible dans son regard.

-Si Harry a raison, dit-il au bout d'un moment, miss Granger court un grave danger. Et l'ennemi public numéro 1 voudra l'atteindre sans plus tarder… Vous serez alors le premier à pouvoir le neutraliser. On a besoin de vous dans cette enquête, monsieur Malefoy. Mettez vos sentiments de côté, s'il vous plaît.

Drago jura. Il détestait la gentillesse courtoise de Kingsley à son égard, qui le faisait toujours flancher dans ses décisions. Il était prêt à laisser tomber, lorsqu'une idée s'empara de son esprit. Chaque année, il essayait de faire en sorte d'arrêter d'être à la merci de Potter et de la justice, et à chaque fois on lui refusait ce qu'il demandait, sous le prétexte qu'il n'était pas prêt et que sa peine n'était pas assez purgée. Il fallait qu'il tente sa chance avec cet homme. Après tout, il en avait les pleins pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas?

-Cela fait dix ans Monsieur que je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire, reprit-il d'une voix grave.

-Ça suffit Malefoy tu ne vas pas recommencer!, s'énerva Potter.

-Combien de temps allez-vous vous servir de moi? J'adore ce boulot, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus accepter la manière dont on me parle. J'ai subi assez d'ordres! J'ai assez payé! Je veux être un citoyen normal!

-Où voulez-vous en venir?, demanda Kingsley en le regardant avec intérêt.

\- Je vous aiderez du mieux que je le peux, je passerai outre le fait que… que Granger soit la pire femme qui existe, j'attraperai l'assassin et le remettrai à la justice, comme toujours. Mais je veux redevenir libre. J'ai été jugé pour une… erreur de jeunesse, je n'ai jamais tué personne, jamais rien fait de mal à proprement parler, pour mériter d'être le joujou de Potter! Cela fait dix ans que j'ai purgé ma peine, combien de temps allez-vous encore me considérer comme un Mangemort, comme un traitre?

Un long silence s'installa entre les trois hommes, et Drago sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Il avait confiance en Kingsley, il avait envie d'y croire! Au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le Directeur des Aurors, Jack Peans, accourut dans leur direction, la respiration rapide.

-Satané médias!, grogna t-il. Ils essaient toujours de vous faire dire ce que vous n'avez pas dit. C'est bon, on peut aller voir Miss Granger et lui expliquer la situation, à moins bien sûr que…

Jack s'arrêta net dans sa discussion, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne l'écoutait. Harry observait Malefoy avec frustration et Kingsley semblait en pleine méditation. Quant à Malefoy, on aurait dit qu'il venait de gagner au Loto.

-C'est d'accord, s'exclama soudain Kingsley.

Il tendit la main face à Drago, qui la regardait sans vraiment y croire.

-Vous me promettez de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger Miss Granger?

-Je vous le jure, si vous gardez votre parole, déclara Drago en retenant sa respiration.

-Si vous menez à bien votre mission, vous êtes libre. Je compte sur vous. Ne me décevez pas.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Drago s'empara de la main de Kingsley, et la serra avec satisfaction. Il était heureux comme jamais.

-Attendez une minute, s'exclama Jack, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Malefoy est sous mes ordres et jamais je ne…

-Malefoy a passé un compromis avec moi, coupa Kingsley d'un ton sévère. Et aux dernières nouvelles je suis le Ministre de la Magie, j'en ai bien le pouvoir. Si Malefoy réussi cette mission, il ne sera plus sous votre commandement avec les mêmes conditions de travail. Mais nous en rediscuterons plus tard.

Avant que Jack ne dise quoique ce soit, Kingsley s'avança vers les étages supérieurs, prêt à aller voir Hermione. Harry le suivit en silence, mais l'esprit tourmenté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fallait qu'il parle à Kingsley et le fasse changer d'avis. Même si Malefoy avait changé –en apparence – il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir.

C'était un atout dans leur équipe, et s'il était si sérieux et doué, c'était parce qu'il avait la pression de réussir pour ne pas mettre fin à sa liberté. Il le connaissait, et savait que si on lui laissait trop de liberté, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et qu'il oublierait ses objectifs premiers. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore… Celle d'agir avec le plus de morale possible. Aurait-il apprécié qu'il pense de cette manière? Qu'il lui fasse subir un tel entrainement pour le faire devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Le chemin pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Hermione lui parut plus court que la veille, et il passa le premier dans la chambre, regrettant de ne pas avoir prévenu Hermione plus tôt de leur invité surprise…

**XXXX**

Drago attendit dans le couloir de l'hôpital que Potter lui fasse signe de rentrer. Pour ne pas brusquer Granger, Jack avait décidé de le laisser entrer une fois qu'elle serait au courant de la nouvelle. Drago en avait bien rigolé. Son seul plaisir désormais, c'était d'agacer la jeune femme par sa présence. Certes, il ne lui dirait pas un mot –ou le moins possible-, et il essaierait de l'éviter au maximum. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils vivraient sous le même toit. La seule chose qui le motivait, c'était ce qu'il aurait comme récompense. Être à nouveau libre avait un prix, et s'il fallait qu'il supporte Hermione… il le ferait. Il travaillerait comme un fou pour trouver l'identité du meurtrier, pour que l'enquête avance plus vite, et qu'il se retrouve sans aucune contrainte. Oui, Drago était prêt à tout pour retrouver une vie normale.

Soulagé d'un grand poids, il ne tressaillit même pas, lorsqu'il entendit les cris de protestations de Granger. Visiblement, on venait de la mettre au courant. Satisfait, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher – ce n'était pas un chien après tout! - et entra directement dans la chambre, un sourire ironique aux coins des lèvres. À sa vue, la jeune femme se figea net, et l'incompréhension était lisible sur son visage. À son grand désespoir, Drago constata qu'elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Elle faisait plus jeune que son âge, et gardait les mêmes traits que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ses cheveux semblaient toujours aussi indomptables, quant à ce regard qu'elle lui adressait, il restait toujours le même. La seule chose qui le frappa, c'était sa maigreur. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce détail lors de leurs années à Poudlard.

-Je répète ma question, reprit Granger en serrant les lèvres et en croisant des bras, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas en prison comme il devrait l'être depuis des années?

-Parce que le Gouvernement ne peut pas se passer de moi, railla Drago. Je reste trop important, tu comprends.

-Tais-toi, s'énerva Potter.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, répliqua sèchement Drago. Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire la vérité au lieu de me mettre dans cette position.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui!, s'exclama Granger. Je n'étais déjà pas spécialement d'accord pour être écartée de la société, mais alors là… là! C'est la goutte d'eau de trop ! Me faire soit disant protéger par un ancien Mangemort! Tu y vas fort! En quoi est-ce que cet homme peut être si important, hein? Je me le demande!

-Je t'en prie ne reste pas bloquée sur le passé, soupira Potter. Quoi que tu puisses penser de lui… il nous aide énormément pour chaque enquête importante et il est le meilleur d'entre nous pour te protéger convenablement.

À ces mots, Granger ouvrit la bouche d'incompréhension, ce qui amusa profondément Drago. Il aimait entendre Potter parler de lui de cette façon.

-Le meilleur?, répéta Granger visiblement peu convaincue. Ron était au courant? Où est-il? Il faut que je règle aussi mes comptes avec lui aussi!

-Monsieur Weasley est sur le terrain aujourd'hui, répondit Jack d'un ton sans retour. Il n'a pas pu se déplacer.

-Il est absolument hors de question que je reste sous la protection de cet homme, s'énerva Hermione. C'est un traître, un Mangemort, il n'est pas de notre côté et je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez eu l'audace de le laisser en liberté! Il pense la même chose que celui qui veut me tuer, un comble vous ne croyez pas?

-Malefoy travaille pour nous depuis de longues années, expliqua Harry d'une voix calme. Il est digne de confiance, crois-moi! Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais… il va falloir lui faire confiance. Il est là pour te sauver la vie.

-Il ne le fera jamais. Je suis Hermione Granger! Il va en profiter pour me tuer ou …

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était d'une idiotie incroyable. Sa voix l'agaçait déjà, et il se demandait s'il n'était pas allé trop vite en croyant pouvoir la supporter.

-Te tuer? ricana t-il. Franchement, je ne vais pas prendre une telle peine, tu ne le mérites pas.

Il sentit son sourire s'élargir lorsqu'il vit la fureur et l'indignation apparaître dans le regard de Granger. Comme d'habitude, elle réagissait au quart de tour, ce qui démontrait son immaturité totale.

-Harry…, commença Granger.

-Je te promets de retrouver l'homme qui veut s'en prendre à toi, coupa Potter. Malefoy se contentera de faire son travail, c'est-à-dire de te protéger et tu n'auras pas à le subir continuellement… Vous ne serez pas tous les deux, il y aura d'autres agents avec vous …

Granger regardait Potter avec méfiance, comme si elle avait du mal à le croire - ce dont Drago pouvait comprendre -, puis finit par accorder toute son attention vers Kingsley, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vraiment confiance en lui?, demanda t-elle d'une voix faussement maitrisée.

Kingsley regarda Drago de biais pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit de sa voix grave et apaisante:

-Si j'étais dans votre position, je lui laisserais ma vie.

Hermione parut insatisfaite de la réponse et reposa lourdement son dos sur les cousins de son lit d'hôpital en soupirant puissamment. Elle regarda Drago en le fusilla du regard – ce dont il se délecta – et s'exclama d'une voix forte:

-D'accord. Mais je te jure Harry, si d'ici un mois tu n'as rien trouvé, je reprends ma vie normale. Je me fiche que tu sois d'accord ou non mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Drago émit un sourire moqueur, mais au fond de lui, il se sentait totalement dépassé. Comment allait-il faire pour supporter une telle personne ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry se posait la même question…

**XXXX**

Drago souffla sur sa cigarette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Essayer de faire bonne figure devant les autres s'était révélé passablement épuisant, et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans un lieu sûr, il abandonna toute protection et laissa ressortir sa frustration et sa colère. Il tenta de maitriser ses émotions en regardant de vieux tableaux accrochés au mur, mais constata bien vite que rien ne marchait pour le calmer. Encore plus dégouté, il continua de s'en prendre à sa cigarette, les mains encore tremblantes de colère.

-Comment s'est passé ce rendez-vous?, demanda Eric d'une voix enjouée, un peu trop même aux oreilles de Drago.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'il considérait son psychomage comme étant quelqu'un de doué dans son domaine, il lui arrivait de poser des questions idiotes qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

-À votre avis ?, grogna t-il en enlevant le nœud de sa cravate.

Son cœur battant d'énervement, il aurait voulu se confier, dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement en lui, mais il se retrouvait totalement bloqué. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, lors de ses premiers rendez-vous avec Eric. À ces pensées, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un sourire. Il lui en avait fait voir à l'époque, c'était un fait. Et il se demandait comment son médecin avait fait pour le supporter autant de temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire?, demanda Eric d'un ton attendrissant.

-Je repensais à nos premières entrevues… ça n'a pas été simple pour vous, n'est-ce pas?

-Établir une confiance chez un homme qu'on ne connaît pas est toujours difficile, approuva Eric en se passant une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai dû être votre client le plus difficile. Ce dont je suis fier… Au moins, je sais que je suis votre préféré.

-Je ne peux pas avoir de préféré, ma profession me l'interdit.

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, maugréa Drago. Je sais que mon cas vous intéresse. Je reste persuadé que si j'étais une femme on aurait déjà couché ensemble.

Le visage d'Eric n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de leur entrevue, et Drago fut déçu de ne pas réussir à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Pourtant Merlin sait qu'il avait essayé.

-Alors Drago? Cette rencontre? Qu'en est-il ressorti?

-Cette fille est une...

Drago ne savait pas par quel adjectif il pouvait qualifier ce qu'il pensait de Granger. Les mots d'insultes se bloquaient dans sa gorge, sans savoir lequel employer pour montrer à quel point il la détestait.

-Le courant ne passe pas, continua Eric.

-Vous êtes toujours trop gentil, râla Drago. Quand elle m'a vu, on aurait dit que j'étais le Diable en personne. Toujours ce même air hautain et catégorique…Ce physique de garce… Et cette voix qui m'irrite au possible.

-Tous le monde vous croit enfermé à Azkaban, c'est normal qu'elle ait été choqué.

-C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai failli vivre dans cette prison miteuse… Son témoignage m'a accablé, elle a tout fait pour foutre ma vie en l'air! Tout ça alors que quelques minutes auparavant Potter tentait de me laisser une seconde chance… mais non, il a fallu qu'elle dise tout le mal qu'elle pensait de moi … Et maintenant on me demande de lui sauver la vie et de vivre avec elle pour la protéger. Du délire vous ne croyez pas?

Cette fois carrément frustré, Drago se leva de son siège comme s'il venait d'être piqué par un serpent venimeux, et s'appuya contre la grande porte fenêtre du bureau d'Eric, regardant passer les Moldus en voiture. Sa situation commençait à l'agacer profondément. Il avait d'un seul coup envie de dormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

-Et si on vous offrait une deuxième chance, justement?, demanda Eric d'un ton compatissant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?, demanda Drago

-J'ai appris que Kingsley a accepté votre offre… Votre vœux le plus cher risque de se réaliser dans très peu de temps, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Étonné, Drago le regarda sans comprendre la situation.

-Il est venu vous voir n'est-ce pas?, finit-il par dire d'un ton maussade. Je parie qu'il regrette son geste.

-Non, c'est Harry Potter qui est venu me voir. Il voulait que je lui dise si oui ou non vous seriez capable de vivre normalement en société après toutes ses années passées comme espion. Il s'inquiète de votre réinsertion au sein de la population magique.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Oh vraiment, il s'inquiète ? Vous êtes décidemment un idiot. Que lui avez-vous répondu? demanda Drago en sentant son cœur battre à vive allure.

Eric mit du temps à lui répondre. Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, et Drago se rendit compte à quel point l'avis de cet homme comptait pour lui. Pourtant, il n'émanait pas grand-chose de son physique. Plutôt petit, d'âge moyen, il avait un visage rond et quelques rides se dessinaient aux coins de ses yeux, ce qui le rendait assez mystérieux. Ses yeux bleus faisaient un fort contraste avec ses cheveux poivre et sel et sa peau blanche mais ce signe plaisait à Drago, car cela lui donnait un air charismatique, presque impérial, qui lui rappelait souvent les airs de son père.

-Je lui ai répondu qu'une peine de dix ans était suffisante pour un homme qui travaille tous les jours pour son Gouvernement et ses habitants. J'ai également ajouté qu'après une enquête comme celle-ci, n'importe qui mériterait quelques jours de congés, répondit Eric en remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Il n'a pas eu l'air satisfait de ma réponse, mais je pense qu'au fond de lui il était d'accord avec ces propos.

Drago émit un sourire.

\- Des vacances… je ne sais même plus ce que ça fait de faire la grasse matinée le matin et de se balader tranquillement là où j'ai envie d'être… Il doit se mordre les doigts de vous avoir choisi.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela?, demanda Eric en haussant les sourcils

-À la base, mes rendez-vous obligatoires devaient être faits par un homme qui devait me juger… et il se trouve qu'en fin de compte vous m'aimez bien.

-Aucun psychomage ne vous aurait jugé et je vous rappelle que chaque entrevue est privée. Jamais je ne répéterais vos propos. Jamais. Si nous sommes là, c'est pour parler de ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. Sinon, il faut aller directement voir un juge ou un avocat.

-Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis, grogna Drago. Potter ne cesse de vouloir me tenir en laisse … il ne veut pas que je parte, je suis son larbin, l'homme à tout faire. Il me colle tout sur le dos pendant qu'il rentre chez lui, pénard, avec sa femme et ses gosses qui l'attendent sagement à table... La vie est une putain de pourriture… Quand je ne travaille pas, il faut que je subisse ses rendez-vous stupides et quand je suis enfin trop épuisé pour travailler, on me permet de rentrer chez moi pour dormir dans mon appartement infect et surveillé.

-Moi qui pensais que vous finissiez par apprécier nos conversations …

Drago sourit.

-Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous allez me faire la leçon n'est-ce pas?, demanda Drago en obéissant toutefois.

Eric attendit que son patient soit confortablement assis sur son fauteuil, avant de prendre une longue respiration.

-Je sais que la situation peut se montrer particulière. Vous avez un passé que vous aimeriez oublier et il se trouve qu'Hermione Granger vous rappelle sans arrêt vos années à Poudlard et la Grande Guerre. Ce ne sera pas facile de faire ce que je vais vous demander, mais je vous le demande en tant qu'ami. Essayer de mettre vos sentiments de côté. Essayer de considérer Granger comme une victime quelconque. Vous devez la protéger, c'est un fait, mais ne laissez pas votre colère prendre le dessus. Si vous parvenez à réussir cette mission, pensez au nouvel avenir qui s'offre à vous. Vous attendez ça depuis si longtemps!

-Je vais devoir manger et dormir sous le même toit que cette femme, marmonna Drago en serrant des dents. Lui poser sans cesse des questions, lui apprendre à se défendre, et mener mon enquête à côté, comme si elle était importante à mes yeux. Je vais devenir fou, doc. Vous ne savez pas qui est réellement Granger. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comment je la méprise… comme je la déteste.

-Comment la voyez-vous?

-Comme une femme sans grand intérêt… et pourtant elle ne m'inspire que de la colère et de la frustration. En fait, je crois que je l'ai toujours détesté. Avec son air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et ses manières de duchesse… Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle meure hier soir. C'est peut-être pas beau à entendre pour vous, mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. J'ai envie de fumer.

\- Je désire avant tout vous poser une seule question.

\- Je déteste vos questions.

Eric afficha un petit sourire et posa son petit cahier sur son bureau, visiblement peu désireux d'embêter son patient avec d'autres interrogations. Ses yeux bleus vifs se posèrent sur lui avec une telle intensité, que Drago eut du mal à faire le moindre geste.

-Une dernière question Drago, et je veux que vous y répondiez avec le plus d'honnêteté possible.

-Allez-y, soupira ce dernier.

-Attention, ce que je vais vous dire est purement professionnel. Je me mets à votre place et j'imagine dans quel état d'esprit vous êtes… Si jamais vous sentez que vous craquez et que cette mission devient impossible, posez-vous cette unique question. Est-ce qu'Hermione Granger mérite de ficher votre avenir en l'air pour la deuxième fois consécutive?

Drago resta un instant muet, ne sachant comment il devait le prendre. Granger lui avait déjà gâché sa vie une fois et il était hors de question qu'elle recommence, c'était clair. Voir les choses sous cet angle lui fit du bien et son cœur réussit à reprendre un rythme plus normal.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez doué dans votre boulot, doc?, se moqua gentiment Drago.

Eric ne répondit pas, mais à voir son regard, Drago comprit immédiatement qu'il lui avait fait un beau compliment.

-Pensez à ce que je viens de vous dire. C'est important.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Drago. Rien ne sera facile, mais si cette option me permet de redevenir libre, alors je ferai de mon mieux.

Désireux de finir l'entretien, Drago s'empara de sa veste et ressortit de ses poches son paquet de cigarette, pressé d'en allumer une autre. Après un dernier regard pour Eric – il avait l'habitude à ce qu'il ne lui dise jamais au revoir - Drago sortit du bureau, l'esprit moins tourmenté mais la colère toujours présente. Il avait un paquet de boulot qui l'attendait.

**XXXX**

_Voilà ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience, parce que j'ai passé énormément de temps à finaliser les pensées et les réactions de Drago. _

_Vous vous attendiez tous à une confrontation entre nos deux héros, mais je vous avoue que dans le prochain chapitre ce sera plus accentué. _

_Du coup, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? L'enchainement de situation vous plait-il ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Drago va-t-il garder son calme, ou au contraire péter les plombs ? Comment avez-vous trouvé les nouveaux personnages (le psy et Jack) ? Et la réaction d'Hermione ?Que pensez-ous de Drago ?! _

_Bref, je pose trop de questions je crois xD_

_Dans la suite je vous promets : des pleurs, une mise au clair, et du Hermione/Drago. _

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à vendredi prochain !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Chapitre 3 en ligne ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car ce chapitre de « transition » va nous permettre de rentrer dans le vif du sujet pour la suite de l'intrigue. Je voulais également vous remercier à tous pour vos reviews. Je me régale de lire vos commentaires, et je suis ravie de voir que pour l'instant les personnages et l'histoire vous contentent )_

_Merci également aux guest :_

_J9 : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui me font vraiment très plaisir. Tu as raison en ce qui concerne Hermione et Drago, ils se détestent carrément, mais il y a des raisons et tu en sauras davantage dans la suite ) Je vais prendre le temps d'étoffer leur réaction et leur caractère pour montrer à quel point ces personnages peuvent être complexes :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira )_

_Unepetitefolle : Mercii pour cette review super sympa ! Tu es l'une des rares à avoir apprécier le psychomage alors merci parce que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce personnage :P Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise :D Bisous !_

_Didi1206 : Merciii pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! ça me rassure de savoir que l'intrigue plait autant et que me style d'écriture ne te dérange pas xD Tu verras par la suite que la vie de couple ne s'annonce pas si facile que ça … J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que les personnages continueront de te satisfaire (c'est mon gros stress à chaque fois !) Biisous_

_Je crois n'avoir oublié personne. Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos commentaires adorables ! Bonne lecture :)_

_Musique : Dido - No Freedom_

**Chapitre 3:**

Pour la énième fois de la matinée, Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Décidément, rien n'allait comme prévu. Subir une agression était assez difficile à supporter mentalement, mais se dire qu'en plus, elle allait devoir cohabiter avec un assassin était plus répugnant encore. Le pire, c'était que ses meilleurs amis étaient complices de cette situation et qu'ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte des efforts qu'ils lui demandaient de faire. En plus d'avoir un fou furieux à ses trousses, voilà qu'elle allait cohabiter avec Malefoy durant un temps indéfini. Cette situation avait fini par l'achever complètement et elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. D'où sa mauvaise humeur permanente.

-Je t'ai amené pas mal de vêtements de tous genres, ainsi que des bouquins et des jeux de cartes, déclara Ginny en un large sourire.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, sans cacher son impatience et son irritation. Voir sa meilleure amie de si bonne humeur la rendait dingue. Coiffée d'un chignon et habillée d'un tailleur élégant qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur, elle faisait des années de moins que son âge et était aussi fraiche qu'une rosée de printemps. Jamais on n'aurait parié sur le fait qu'elle avait deux enfants en bas âge. Hermione avait toujours trouvé qu'elle était d'une beauté rare et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé outre mesure, sauf aujourd'hui, ou elle commençait à se sentir plus lamentable encore. Ce qui accentua d'autant plus sa mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne pense pas qu'autant de vêtement soit nécessaire, maugréa t-elle en regardant sa valise. Rester enfermée des jours et des jours ne me fera pas mettre des talons et des robes, bien au contraire!

-Ça peut toujours faire passer le temps, continua Ginny. Harry m'a dit qu'il y aurait la télé et des jeux Internet ou je ne sais quoi. C'est toujours ça de gagné, pas vrai?

-Génial, je me sens d'un seul coup beaucoup mieux!

Cette fois, Ginny arrêta de sourire et regarda Hermione d'un air réprobateur.

-Hermione…

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me faire la morale, tu m'entends? Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je ressens à cet instant… en fait, tu es même à des années lumières de ce que je peux ressentir! Avec ta petite vie parfaite…tes enfants adorables et ton mari aux petits soins pour toi… Non, décidemment tu ne peux rien savoir, cracha t-elle malgré elle.

En entendant ces accusations, la bonne humeur de Ginny s'envola directement et une trace de tristesse et de colère s'alluma dans son regard chocolat. Le visage plus pâle que jamais, elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et Hermione s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle aurait aimé s'excuser pour sa propre bêtise, mais sa meilleure amie la devança.

-C'est donc ainsi que tu me vois? Comme une simple femme chanceuse sans aucuns ennuis et une vie de familiale de rêve? Si tu n'étais pas autant bloquée dans ton travail, tu saurais que rien n'est jamais parfait et qu'il arrive que rien n'aille comme on le souhaite.

-Ginny je …

-Rose a été malade pendant un mois entier sans que je puisse m'en occuper comme je le voulais, et elle garde des séquelles de sa bronchiolite qui m'inquiète plus que n'importe quoi. Harry est absent pratiquement tous les jours et me laisse toute seule en me laissant combiner mon travail, mes enfants et ma maison! James est tellement grognon en ce moment qu'il m'empêche de dormir plus de deux heures d'affilés, ce qui me met en général à fleur de peau… quant au boulot, j'ai failli être virée plus d'une fois à cause d'erreurs stupides que j'aurai pu éviter si tout allait aussi bien que tu le penses.

Honteuse de s'être laissée emporter, Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Comment Ginny avait pu lui cacher de telles choses? Lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était parce qu'elle n'était jamais libre à cause de sa vie professionnelle, elle se sentit plus honteuse encore. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte du mal être de Ginny? Comment toutes ses choses avaient-elles pu arriver sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien ?

-Excuse-moi, je suis désolée. Mes propos ont dépassés ma pensée.

-C'est faux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Non, je t'assure.

Ginny ferma les yeux une seconde avant de déclarer d'une voix forte:

-En tous les cas, je peux te dire que Harry fera son maximum pour t'aider. Il m'a déjà prévenu de le considérer comme absent pendant des semaines… et je sais qu'il traquera l'assassin des mois entiers s'il le faut.

-Oh Ginny! Je suis tellement désolée!

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione courut dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, répondit calmement Ginny. Il faut que tu sois hors de danger et je comprends très bien sa situation… même si ce n'est pas facile. Maman m'a promis de m'aider. Tu sais qu'elle vient de rentrer d'Égypte …

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur toi, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller… Je ne sais pas où cette histoire va me mener, mais je sens que rien ne va se passer comme prévu.

-Harry a confiance en Malefoy.

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Comment peut-il lui faire confiance? Comment a-t-il pu penser qu'il allait m'aider? J'ai comme l'impression de vivre un enfer, d'être dans une autre dimension incontrôlable. J'ai envie de me réveiller de mon cauchemar, de retrouver ma vie d'avant! Avec ce type complètement fou qui veut me tuer à cause de mon rang social et Malefoy qui devient mon garde du corps… je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. J'ai peur Ginny, j'ai l'impression de ne rien maîtriser. J'ai beau essayer de me rappeler quelques bribes de sa conversation, ou me souvenir de sa voix… je ne me rappelle de pratiquement plus rien. Je ne contrôle rien…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile… tu vas devoir être forte. Promets-le moi, s'exclama Ginny en s'emparant des mains d'Hermione. Je sais que dernièrement nous n'avons pas été très proches, mais sache que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Ron m'a prévenu que ce serait pratiquement impossible de se voir parce que même lui ne connait pas ta cachette mais … j'espère qu'il pourra m'aider à te revoir très bientôt... et que ça te fera plaisir.

-Quelle question!

Soulagée de ne pas être aussi seule qu'elle le croyait, Hermione se sentit plus légère et moins apeurée. Elle aurait aimé lui dire à quel point elle était désolée pour son comportement passé, lui avouer son mal être de l'avoir laissée seule alors qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, on toqua à la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit apparaître le visage d'Harry et de Ron, elle sentit la pression reprendre le dessus et perdit son sourire et sa bonne volonté.

-Déjà?, murmura t-elle en les regardant un à un.

-Malefoy est en bas, il ne va pas tarder, acquiesça Harry. Je lui ai dit qu'on… enfin, même si tu m'en veux, je ne serais pas contre le fait de te dire au revoir une dernière fois.

Hermione sentit ses lèvres trembler sous l'effet de la pression et courut dans les bras d'Harry avant même qu'il ne lui ouvre ses bras pour l'accueillir.

-Fais attention à toi, lui murmura ce dernier en l'embrassant sur le front. N'oublie pas qu'on t'aime tous ici.

-Et toi … n'oublie pas que tu as une femme qui t'aime et qui a besoin de toi, bredouilla Hermione d'un ton si bas que seul Harry pouvait entendre. Ne fais surtout pas la même bêtise que moi et prends soin d'elle.

Visiblement surpris de l'entendre dire une telle chose, il leva les sourcils, puis finit par acquiescer doucement de la tête, comme s'il avait compris le message. Contente d'avoir remis les choses au clair – et en espérant qu'Harry l'écouterait- Hermione embrassa tendrement Ron sur la joue, mettant de côté sa rancune envers lui. Elle s'était longtemps demandée pourquoi il avait fini par la quitter alors que tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble… Au départ elle avait jeté toute la faute sur lui, prétextant qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle et qu'il avait tout fichu par terre à cause de son immaturité. Aujourd'hui elle comprenait qu'une grande partie de leur séparation était entièrement de sa faute. Son travail lui prenait tout son temps, et elle n'avait pas pu combiner sa vie professionnelle et sa vie privée.

-Prends soin de toi, déclara Ron en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Toi aussi.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, Hermione comprit que c'était l'heure d'y aller. Elle se tourna au ralenti vers l'entrée et aperçu l'homme qu'elle redoutait tant, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés. Habillé d'une simple chemise et d'un jean, il dégageait de sa personne quelque chose d'assez intimidant. Il n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'homme qu'elle connaissait de Poudlard et cela la déstabilisait beaucoup. Elle ignorait si c'était dû à son regard glacial ou à son visage reflétant une maturité et une confiance impressionnante, mais il lui fit ravaler tous propos sanglants. S'ils devaient cohabiter ensemble, elle devrait mettre ses aprioris de côté et agir en tant qu'adulte. Visiblement peu désireux de faire autant d'effort qu'elle, Malefoy l'ignora royalement et se tourna vers Harry, l'air furieux.

-On peut y aller ou je vais devoir vous laisser le temps de sangloter chacun dans votre coin?

-Malefoy …

-Quoi?, Tu es en train de nous faire perdre du temps inutilement.

-Chaque victime a le droit de dire au revoir à ses amis à ce que je sache, non?

-Et tu fais partie de ceux qui râlent quand ils mettent trop de temps à sortir, tiqua Malefoy en le fusillant du regard.

-Je suis prête, coupa Hermione en essayant de garder un ton calme. On peut y aller sans tarder, promis.

Malefoy ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue et continua de regarder Harry avec une colère non dissimulée. Puis, tout en jurant à mi-voix, il s'avança lourdement vers Hermione, et marmonna sans la regarder dans les yeux:

-Prends ton sac.

Hermione prit sur soi pour ne pas faire de remarques sanglantes sur son manque de gentillesse. Sans rien dire, elle porta donc son sac sur ses épaules et s'approcha lentement vers Drago, le cœur battant.

La dernière image que vit Hermione, ce fut le visage désolé de Ginny, de Harry et de Ron. Visiblement, ils commençaient à se demander s'ils avaient eu une si bonne idée que ça en demandant à Malefoy de prendre soin d'Hermione…

**XXXX**

L'endroit dans lequel ils atterrirent surprit Hermione. Dès qu'on lui avait parlé de «planque», elle s'était imaginée le pire et pensait devoir vivre dans une pièce unique avec pour seule compagnie Drago Malefoy. La réalité était tout autre.

Le salon était plutôt joli au premier abord. Assez spacieux et lumineux, il se composait d'un coin télé, d'un espace pour la cuisine et d'une petite bibliothèque -Harry n'avait pas menti quand il disait avoir fait tout son possible pour aménager l'espace comme elle l'aimait. Des plantes vertes décoraient chaque coins de l'espace et le rendait un peu plus chaleureux, ce dont Hermione appréciait le geste. Un escalier assez étroit était situé au bout de la pièce, et elle comprit qu'elle aurait droit à avoir une chambre à elle. Finalement, plus de peur que de mal, pensa t-elle en soupirant.

Elle retomba toutefois dans la dure réalité lorsque Drago la lâcha brusquement, visiblement peu désireux de subir son contact encore longtemps.

-Alex et Fred débarqueront ce soir, pour te tenir compagnie durant le repas.

-Alex et Fred?, répéta Hermione.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester avec toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, non ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, râla Hermione devant une si mauvaise humeur. Je sais que tu t'occupes de l'enquête alors je me doute bien que tu as d'autres choses à faire plutôt que de me …

-Nous sommes seulement trois à savoir réellement où tu te trouves, pas un de plus et il faut que ça reste ainsi, coupa Drago en allant dans l'espace cuisine pour s'emparer d'une bouteille d'eau. J'ai entendu Potter me demander si sa femme pouvait venir te rendre visite… La réponse est clairement non. Même le Directeur de l'agence des Aurors ne sait pas où tu te trouves alors tu penses bien qu'on ne va pas faire venir ta copine pour te faire plaisir et vous laisser jouer aux cartes.

\- Oh, je …

\- Alex et Fred te poseront toutes sortes de questions sur ton agresseur dont ils m'en feront le rapport ensuite. Je passerai dès que possible dans cette planque pour tenir au courant mes équipiers de l'enquête et malheureusement pour moi, je serai dans l'obligation de t'entraîner, au cas où nous sommes découverts. Je te demanderai sans doute quelques informations sur tes souvenirs de l'agression mais crois-moi, moins je te parlerai mieux je me porterai.

\- Comment oses-tu-me…

-Tu auras le droit de sortir une fois par jour si tu le souhaites, avec obligatoirement un garde du corps à tes côtés. Tu ne devras montrer ton visage à personne et parler à aucun individu, pas même à l'épicier du coin. Pas besoin de faire des courses ou du shopping, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, tous te seras payé par le Gouvernement. Maintenant tu devrais monter choisir une chambre et me laisser tranquille pendant au moins une heure. Je crois qu'on s'est assez vu pour la journée.

Totalement abasourdie par une telle dureté, Hermione en perdit un instant son vocabulaire.

-C'est donc de cette manière que tu veux que ça se passe?, demanda t-elle en sentant la colère monter en elle. Tu es incapable de te montrer adulte, il faut directement que tu m'attaques et que tu me parles comme une moins que rien? Moi qui pensais que tu ferais au moins un effort… qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide parfois!

Malefoy leva un sourcil, puis demanda d'une voix narquoise:

-Tu vas déjà me faire une scène de ménage?

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent malgré elle.

-Je…Toute cette situation est assez dure pour moi sans que tu en rajoutes! Tu ne peux donc pas te mettre à ma place rien qu'un instant? Faire un peu preuve de… compassion ou d'humanité? Comprendre ce que je peux ressentir ?

Le rire amer de Malefoy lui fit couper court sa respiration. Il n'était pas en colère comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé, non, il était tout simplement furieux. Il la regardait avec une agressivité incroyable, qui la laissa très mal à l'aise. Un goût amer s'empara de sa bouche, comme si elle pouvait sentir le pire arriver.

-Tu ne penses donc qu'à toi, n'est-ce pas Granger?, demanda t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Il n'y a que toi qui compte et les autres tu n'en as rien à foutre… comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire.

-Alors pour toi je ne suis pas une victime, c'est ça? Seulement une hypocrite qui est fière de ce qui lui arrive?, s'emporta t-elle, le cœur battant. Dis-moi Malefoy, est-ce que ce sont réellement des attaques intelligentes ou simplement personnelles?

Malefoy préféra boire une grande gorgée d'eau avant de répondre d'une voix mauvaise:

-Tu as simplement de la chance de t'appeler Granger et d'avoir des hommes politiques dans la poche. Ça tombe au bon moment après tout, n'est-ce pas? Tu as droit à une protection maximale, qu'aucun autre sorcier n'a eue avant toi –sauf en période de Guerre peut-être– et tu arrives encore à te plaindre de ce qui t'arrive. Tu croyais quoi? Que j'allais te dorloter pendant des jours et des jours? Que je mettrai de côté tout le dégout que tu me donnes? Que j'allais me montrer patient et plein de tendresse parce qu'un malade mental veut s'en prendre à toi ? Crois moi j'ai essayé de me dire que j'arriverai à faire ce qu'on me demande, mais plus je t'entends parler, plus tu me donnes envie de t'en foutre une.

Cette fois totalement dépassée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hermione sentit la détresse l'envahir. Elle était profondément blessée, elle ne le niait pas, et les paroles de Malefoy avaient fait l'effet escompté: elle se sentait sale et faible. Ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était pour elle une catastrophe personnelle. D'abord elle perdait tout contact avec ses amis, son travail, sa vie en société… et en plus elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre ou d'émettre le moindre signe de contrariété. Elle comprit en cet instant précis, qu'elle serait comme une prisonnière, sans avoir son mot à dire et ce, pendant un temps indéterminé.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux que ça marche? Tu ne feras rien pour m'aider? Tu… tu ne feras aucun effort?, demanda t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

-Je mènerai mon enquête comme j'en ai reçu l'ordre et quand ce type sera derrière les barreaux je pourrai enfin être tranquille, point barre. Tous ce que je ferai ce sera pour moi et pour personne d'autre. Je ne te dois rien, bien au contraire et je me trouve même admirable d'avoir accepté de… t'aider après tous ce que tu m'as fait subir. Tu n'as pas oublié notre dernière rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sentant les larmes arriver, Hermione préféra ne pas répondre aux attaques lancées par Malefoy. Elle avait envie de crier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement, mais au dernier moment elle garda toutes ses émotions en elle, ne souhaitant pas se donner en spectacle. Alors, le plus sûrement possible et sans un regard pour lui, elle pivota vers les escaliers, le cœur lourd et l'esprit envahit de doute et de désespoir. Elle avait envie de monter le plus vite possible dans sa nouvelle chambre en tentant de se calmer, de se faire toute petite, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha au dernier moment. Une jambe sur une marche, elle se retourna subitement vers Malefoy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil et s'exclama d'une voix basse:

-Je comprends parfaitement que tu me détestes et ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai tranquille comme tu le désires… Ce n'est même pas la peine que tu restes avec moi, je préfère rester seule et sans défense plutôt que de subir tes sautes d'humeurs. On se déteste Malefoy, c'est un fait. Et rien ne pourra changer une telle chose. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, notre dernière rencontre a fait en sorte que rien ni personne ne puisse réparer ce qui a été fait.

Cette fois sûre d'elle et sans entendre de réponse particulière, Hermione monta quatre à quatre les marches d'escaliers. Elle entra dans la pièce la plus proche et s'enferma à double tour, se sentant vidée de toutes forces. Elle ne détailla la chambre que lorsqu'elle s'écroula complètement sur le lit en soupirant. L'espace était petit mais lui allait parfaitement. Le lit trônait au milieu de la pièce et prenait les trois-quarts de l'espace mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Le sol était recouvert de parquet, et les murs étaient couleur taupe –un mélange de gris et de marron- qui rendait le tout plutôt sympathique. Par chance, l'endroit était très lumineux grâce à une grande baie vitrée qui longeait tout un pan du mur. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre mais alors qu'elle voulait ouvrir la porte fenêtre, un sort de protection se déclencha et elle se recula de plusieurs pas, surprise.

-Génial, marmonna t-elle. Je ne pourrai même pas prendre l'air quand j'en ai envie.

Cette fois totalement déprimée, elle regarda l'extérieur d'un air envieux, et fut surprise de l'environnement qui entourait la maison. Elle se trouvait dans un quartier chic de banlieue Moldu tout à fait ordinaire, qui ne laissait rien paraître de ce que cachaient ses murs. Hermione se demandait si les Moldus pouvaient voir la maison ou si elle était protégée d'un sortilège d'Invisibilité, mais elle n'y réfléchit pas bien longtemps, son esprit trop tourmenté par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Drago Malefoy.

Elle ne s'était pas fait d'illusion et avait deviné que ce ne serait pas facile d'être avec lui. Par contre, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la détestait autant. La manière dont il l'avait regardé, ce regard glacial et cette manière de serrer les poings quand il lui adressait la parole… Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait autant méprisé. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de la protéger si c'était pour la détester autant et lui dire autant de méchancetés? Comment allait-elle faire pour subir sa mauvaise humeur continuelle tout en gardant son calme ? Elle allait craquer, elle le sentait. Toute cette situation était trop difficile à gérer. Elle était à la fois terrifiée par son malfaiteur, mais aussi mal à l'aise par cette situation. Être enfermée sans rien faire n'était pas dans ses habitudes de toute façon. Et si Alex et Fred étaient comme Malefoy? Des anciens Mangemorts qui tentaient de se racheter au sein du Gouvernement?

À ces pensées, Hermione se figea net, l'esprit en ébullition. Elle avait réfléchi pendant une nuit entière à la situation actuelle de Malefoy, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se racheter de sa trahison passé. Être Mangemort était une situation grandement punie par la loi –même à l'heure actuelle – et elle ignorait comment il avait pu être gracié aussi facilement. Était-il aussi redoutable que Harry avait bien voulu lui dire? Pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas de Malefoy comme étant un grand guerrier. C'était même plutôt l'inverse, il voulait toujours sauver ses fesses en premier. Était-ce un signe de savoir qu'il était un espion renommé? Avait-il réellement changé malgré ses ressentis envers elle? Si tel était le cas, elle comprenait pourquoi il la détestait tant. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de son procès et de son témoignage à la barre sur le principal suspect. Elle avait dit la vérité et toute la vérité –malgré les avertissements de Harry- et n'avait rien caché de la manière dont Malefoy l'avait traité durant ses années Poudlard. Certes, cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir de parler contre lui, car ce n'était pas son genre, mais la justice ne permettait pas qu'on mente et qu'on protège des gens comme Malefoy. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé à l'époque. Et puis elle avait fait son devoir de citoyenne et avait répondu à chaque question qu'on lui posaient… Voilà tout. Elle n'était fautive en rien, et il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire des reproches après tant d'années.

Et si elle n'avait pas témoigné? Malefoy s'en serait-il sorti?

Toutes ses questions allaient la tuer si elle continuait d'y penser. Cette fois bien décidée à mettre sa curiosité de côté, Hermione plongea une nouvelle fois sur les draps de son lit, et à peine avait-elle posé la tête sur l'oreiller, que le sommeil s'empara d'elle, la laissant tranquille pour au moins quelques heures…

Elle était loin de se douter que tout ne faisait que commencer.

**XXXX**

Drago était furieux et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis que Granger était partie se réfugier dans une des chambres du premier étage. Passablement irrité par ce qui venait de se passer, il balança sa bouteille d'eau à l'autre bout de la pièce, et se passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, le cœur battant.

Lui qui était si doué pour cacher ses émotions, voilà qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air en moins de quelques minutes. Il avait échoué. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il supporterait Granger? C'était tout simplement impossible, c'était hors de sa portée. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité qu'elle soit punie à cause de son témoignage accablant lors de son procès ? Combien de fois l'avait-il maudite?

Cette fois totalement désemparé, Drago se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour réussir sa mission et pouvoir redevenir libre de ses propres actes. Il fallait qu'il se remette à travailler d'arrache-pied, tant pis pour Granger, elle ne passerait qu'au second plan. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle préférait rester seule plutôt que de le voir ?

Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il partirait sur le terrain, oublierait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Potter, et tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'était pas le baby-sitter de Granger, il n'était pas son chien, il n'avait pas à la subir des heures entières alors que son bureau regorgeait de travail et d'enquêtes non résolues … Tout était si simple, pourquoi se prendre inutilement la tête?

Demain matin, à la première heure, il retournerait voir Jack et lui demanderait le dossier de l'enquête. Peut-être que Potter n'avait pas vu un détail important qui remonterait à l'assassin? Ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde …

Soulagé par ses pensées, Drago reprit un rythme respiratoire normal et ricana de nervosité. Il avait besoin de se calmer, d'oublier, et il avait peut être la solution à ce problème. Pansy était libre le dimanche soir, et il avait besoin d'elle pour retrouver son calme. Il avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler et de se changer les idées.

Presque heureux, Drago sortit sa baguette de sa veste et fit apparaître deux Patronus pour prévenir Alex et Fred que leur tour de garde commençait maintenant. Ils allaient râler, mais franchement il n'en avait rien à faire. Ils aimeraient toujours mieux la compagnie de Granger que lui-même…

**XXXX**

_Voilà, Drago a craqué et s'est défilé au dernier moment ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues. Allez, pour ne pas que vous me détestiez, je vous spoile en disant qu'il faudra attendre le chapitre 5 pour retrouver nos deux héros, mais je ne vous dis pas dans quelles conditions xD_

_En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? J'avoue que je stresse un peu de vos réactions … _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Drago ? Et d'Hermione ? Les comprenez-vous ? Toujours pas d'avis sur l'Assassin Numéro Un ? Revoir Ginny vous a plu ? Pensez-vous que Harry va faire quelque chose pour sauver son couple ? A votre avis Drago va faire quoi dans le prochain chapitre ? Xd Qui reste votre personnage préféré ?_

_Dans la suite, je vous annonce : des combats, une réunion, et un Assassin Numéro Un plus en forme que jamais !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine (le chapitre 4 fait partie de mes préférés … je veux vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, oui ! xD)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir, voilà ce 4eme chapitre. J'attends vos réactions avec pas mal d'impatience car c'est un des chapitres que j'ai adoré écrire et en plus il est 100% Drago :P _

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fiction (260 d'après mes stats) et seulement 5 personnes d'entre vous m'ont laissé leur impression. C'est assez injuste, vous ne croyez pas ? ^^_

_Donc du coup je remercie encore plus les gens qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit message. _

_Unepetitefolle : Merci vraiment pour tous ses compliments ! Pour les disputes, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas faire que ça (et heureusement !), Hermione va se reprendre très vite et essayer de faire des efforts, sans pour autant tomber dans les bras de Drago xD Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils cherchent à coincer l'Assassin :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Biisous _

_Amel : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis super contente (et rassurée) de savoir que cette fiction te plait bien pour l'instant. J'espère que ça va continuer sur cette voie xD _

_Berenice : Merciii pour cette review :D Déjà, je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plait, et que l'intrigue t'intéresse, après tout c'est assez important ) Par rapport au comportement d'Hermione, je préfère te rassurer, elle ne va pas agir de cette façon toute la fiction xD Son agression l'a beaucoup perturbé, et je voulais vraiment le montrer dès le début de l'histoire. Après, ne t'attend pas à ce que Drago et Hermione se sautent dans les bras dès le prochain chapitre xD ça va être plus long … mais avec pas mal de rebondissements :P Biisous ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Musique : Alaris morisette; Crazy

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une lumière rouge vif traversa le bras de son collègue, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, blessé. Un cri de douleur terrifiant s'échappa de sa bouche, et Drago crut pendant un instant qu'il allait y laisser ses cordes vocales. Il se retourna vers lui, et jura férocement lorsqu'il constata les dégâts. Le sol était parsemé de traces de sang et une forte odeur âcre lui souleva l'estomac. Il était pratiquement certain d'apercevoir son os à travers ses tendons et cette image le laissa sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Prêt à lui lancer les quelques sortilèges de guérisons qu'il connaissait, il fut cependant stoppé par David, l'un de ses supérieurs.

\- Je m'en occupe, lui dit-il. Pourchasse ce salopard et ramène-le.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua sa course poursuite. La nuit ne l'aidait en rien, mais par chance, il avait une ouïe très fine, et il se dirigea donc à l'aveugle grâce aux pas qu'il entendait et qui résonnaient dans les multiples ruelles de Londres. De temps en temps, il entendait son rival reprendre son souffle, alors que lui-même ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il était endurant, il le savait, et à ce niveau-là il se sentait largement supérieur face à son ennemi.

L'homme qu'il pourchassait était connu de tous les services secrets d'Angleterre. Célèbre pour avoir tué et torturé de multiples femmes –Moldues ou Sorcières -, Drago avait étudié son dossier avec une attention particulière durant de longs mois. Il connaissait ainsi tous ses points forts, et ses points faibles, ce dont il s'en félicitait intérieurement car il savait qu'il arriverait à l'attraper sans difficultés particulières. De plus, il avait la chance avec lui, car le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait –le plus dangereux de Londres – était protégé par un sortilège qui empêchait toutes transplanation. Encouragé par ces pensées, il accéléra le pas.

Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes il s'arrêta net, les sens en alerte. Il ne décernait plus aucun bruit autour de lui, seulement un silence pesant voire inquiétant. Sa cible avait arrêté de courir et devait se cacher, visiblement trop épuisé pour continuer. Une étrange sensation d'être observé s'empara alors de lui, mais il ne se laissa pas impressionné outre mesure et fit face aux ténèbres de la nuit.

\- Tu es mort, Stewart, s'exclama Drago d'une voix grave.

Peu impressionné par ce qui l'attendait, Drago se fia à ses sens et s'avança le plus doucement possible vers le bout de la ruelle qui lui faisait face. Sa baguette en main, il ignora les battements de son cœur et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait entendre une autre respiration que la sienne… Il a peur, constata Drago avec satisfaction. Savoir que sa cible avait peur de lui et de ses pouvoirs était une satisfaction personnelle qu'il n'avait jamais cachée à ses victimes.

\- Rend toi et toute cette histoire sera terminée pour de bon, continua t'il en souriant presque. Tu sais très bien que tu vas perdre face à moi.

Il fallait qu'il le provoque, qu'il le fasse sortir de sa cachette… C'était toujours le moment qu'il préférait le plus lors de ses combats. La provocation était un art qu'il adorait pratiquer et ce, depuis toujours.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas réussir à t'en sortir face à moi, si ? Sais-tu qui je suis Stewart ? Ne t'a-t-on pas parlé de moi ? La plupart des prisonniers d'Azkaban sont des gens comme toi que j'ai pourchassé et que j'ai attrapé sans la moindre difficulté alors ne crois pas pouvoir y échapper.

Un craquement sonore résonna pas très loin de lui, et l'Auror s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, l'adrénaline lui donnant la chair de poule. Le combat n'allait pas tarder, et il l'attendait avec impatience.

\- Tu es un traitre, rétorqua alors une voix mauvaise.

Aussitôt, Stewart sortit de sa cachette et se posta juste en face de Drago, visiblement prêt à le combattre. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Une grande mèche bleue longeait son front, sans doute pour se donner un style, ce dont il le remerciait intérieurement, car il était plus facilement repérable.

\- Un traitre ? s'amusa Drago. C'est de loin un compliment que tu me lances. Après tout, tu es un assassin … qui aime s'en prendre aux femmes en plus. C'est pour dire ton courage …

Drago ne put continuer ses moqueries. Stewart lui lança plusieurs sortilèges à la fois, qu'il s'empressa de stopper le plus vite possible. Ses réflexes aidants, il renvoyant les sortilèges de l'assassin droit vers lui. Manque de chance pour Stewart, il en reçut un en plein dans le torse, qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. Son atterrissage fut d'autant plus difficile, qu'il percuta une poubelle dégageant une odeur forte et repoussante. Tout en jurant férocement, l'assassin se releva péniblement et refit face à Drago, le torse sanglant.

\- Alors, tu veux toujours jouer avec moi ou tu te décides à te rendre ?

\- Jamais !

\- Tu vas te vider de ton sang, j'en serai désolé.

Drago soupira théâtralement et décida de passer à l'attaque à son tour. Il lui envoya le même sortilège Impardonnable que son collègue avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant, mais Stewart se protégea in extremis. Visiblement épuisé, il ne tarderait pas à craquer, ce qui amusa lourdement le jeune homme. La main tremblante et sanglante, il regardait l'Auror avec une haine démesurée.

\- Allez, un peu de courage Stewart ! On ne fait que commencer !

Cette fois fou de rage, le fameux Stewart se releva de tout son long et s'exclama :

\- Endoloris !

A l'aide d'un autre maléfice, le sortilège se multiplia en plusieurs fois. Tout en se protégeant par magie, Drago fut toutefois obligé de faire quelques roulades sur le côté pour se protéger pleinement de l'attaque. Cette fois totalement divertie par le combat qui se dessinait, Drago se releva rapidement et lança son sortilège d'Endormissement de manière si rapide, que Stewart ne le vit même pas arriver. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva totalement inconscient, sur le sol.

\- Désolé Stewart, mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'amuser avec toi, murmura t'il d'une voix morose.

C'est lorsqu'il attacha son nouveau prisonnier, que David le retrouva, transpirant de sueur.

\- Tu as réussi à l'avoir aussi vite ? s'amusa ce dernier.

\- Tu t'occupes de l'amener au poste des Aurors pour l'interroger ?

\- Je te dois bien ça.

\- Comment va Stéphane ?

\- Les Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste viennent de l'emmener. Je leur ai dit que je ne pouvais pas rester parce que tu avais besoin de moi, mais visiblement tu t'es très bien débrouillé tout seul.

Drago émit un petit sourire. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une équipe et que Stéphane et David étaient seulement avec lui pour le surveiller. Par chance, tous deux le respectaient pour ses talents, et le laissait donc tranquille. Très souvent, c'était même lui le leader du groupe, qui donnait les ordres quand il le fallait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda David en s'approchant de Stewart, toujours endormi. Tu as l'air bizarre. Tu es plus heureux d'habitude, quand tu arrives à attraper un salopard de première.

Drago haussa des épaules. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être … observé. Malheureusement, la nuit ne l'aidait en rien, et il ne voyait que d'interminables toits d'immeubles surplomber l'obscurité. C'était sans doute le manque de sommeil qui le rendait parano … Mieux valait ne pas en parler à David, qui ne tarderait pas à le faire savoir à Potter. Drago n'imaginait même pas les leçons de morales qu'il recevrait par la suite …

\- Tout va bien, s'exclama t'il d'une voix grave. Simplement un peu crevé.

\- J'imagine. Toujours rien de nouveau sur l'assassin numéro un ?

\- Rien de rien.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait encore frappé hier soir. Heureusement que Granger est en sécurité, pas vrai ?

Drago grogna. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Granger en trois jours, et n'avait pas envie de penser à elle.

\- On se rejoint au bureau demain matin ? coupa Drago. Je dois encore rendre mon rapport avant de rentrer.

\- Hum … je peux le faire si tu veux.

\- Non. Rentre, tu as une femme qui t'attend.

Visiblement gêné, David semblait hésiter. D'habitude, il était obligé d'assister Drago lorsqu'il écrivait ses rapports…

\- Je t'en dois une, mec, dit-il soudainement en se grattant le crane.

Drago lui tapota l'épaule en signe de conclusion et marcha à grands pas vers le quartier principal de Londres, là où il aurait l'occasion de transplaner pour se rendre directement au local des Aurors.

Une légère pluie fine commença à tomber et le jeune homme rabattit sa veste autour de son cou pour éviter de recevoir des gouttes d'eaux gelées sur lui. Toutefois, il prit le temps de ralentir le pas, trop heureux de savourer cette pluie glaciale. Toute trace d'inquiétude envolée, il ralentit encore plus le pas, se disant qu'une petite promenade ne lui ferait pas de mal avant de retrouver Potter et Jack… Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le périmètre avait été bloqué aux transplanages …

XXXX

_Non loin de là, deux yeux noirs observaient Drago Malefoy avec un intérêt certain. Oh il le connaissait certes, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était si doué dans son domaine. Après tout, il y a des années de cela, il n'était pas réputé pour son courage et son grand talent de duelliste… Comme quoi, les choses changeaient … Heureux toutefois de se dire qu'il avait enfin un ennemi à sa taille, l'homme émit un large sourire. Toute cette affaire devenait très intéressante, surtout depuis qu'il savait que c'était lui qui s'occupait de Granger … Ce serait divertissant de voir s'il la protégerait aussi bien qu'il en avait l'ordre. Lui qui portait encore la Marque des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas sauver une Sang-de-Bourbe, d'autant plus quand elle s'appelait Granger. Il la détestait, il le savait très bien. Oui, toute cette histoire devenait palpitante. Il avait hâte de passer une nouvelle fois à l'action, et de laisser un petit cadeau à la Brigade des Aurors._

_Le jeu ne faisait que commencer._

XXXX

Drago commençait à voir flou. Se sentant épuisée –voilà plus de trente-six heures qu'il n'avait pas dormies sans utiliser une seule potion de Revigorement – il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots sur son rapport. Il avait l'impression de ne même plus comprendre sa propre langue. D'un geste languissant, il se cala sur la chaise de son bureau et ferma les yeux trois secondes. Trois malheureuses secondes, avant qu'on vienne l'emmerder.

\- Jack nous attend dans son bureau pour la réunion.

Entendre cette voix le rendait toujours de mauvaise humeur, mais cette fois c'était pire que d'habitude. Il ouvrit un œil avant d'apercevoir la tête de Potter juste en face de lui, puis le referma, peu désireux de le regarder davantage. A le voir, il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas content de quelque chose, et s'il en avait eu la force il aurait déjà levé les yeux au ciel pour son manque de politesse. C'était étonnant qu'il soit un si bon Auror –oui, même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer il devait au moins le reconnaitre - alors qu'il cachait si mal ses émotions.

\- Une réunion à minuit ? demanda t'il d'un ton ironique.

\- Tu avais peut être oublié ? C'est aujourd'hui la réunion privée sur l'assassin numéro un, alors il serait peut-être temps de se réveiller et de s'y rendre.

\- Tu es au courant que je rentre d'une mission ?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu pour Stewart. Félicitation. Maintenant faut y aller.

Si Drago ne se sentait pas aussi vidé, il l'aurait déjà tué … dans ses propres pensées, certes, mais cela lui aurait fait du bien. Sans un regard supplémentaire pour Potter, il ferma lourdement le dossier Stewart et s'avança nonchalamment vers le bureau de réunion. Toutes les personnes qui s'occupaient de la mission top secrète du fameux Assassin numéro un, se trouvaient déjà assises sur un siège. Kingsley et Jack débattaient à voix basse entre eux. Weasley regardait –comme d'habitude- dans le vide, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, pendant que Fred –l'un des gardes du corps de Granger - jouait avec son stylo en tirant la langue. Drago décida aussitôt de s'asseoir à côté de lui, pour éviter de subir le regard continuel de reproche de Potter.

\- ça va mon vieux ? demanda Fred en lui serrant la main. J'ai appris pour Stewart. Tu gères, comme toujours.

\- Si tout le monde pouvait penser la même chose, grogna Malefoy en refermant les yeux et en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise, prêt à dormir.

A peine avait-il fermé les yeux que le sommeil commençait déjà à le gagner. Il se sentait plus tranquille que jamais, calme, serein … Le monde des rêves commençaient à s'emparer de lui, lorsqu'un violent claquement de main résonna dans toute la salle et le réveilla en sursaut.

\- Bien messieurs, s'exclama Kingsley de sa voix profonde. Je vous remercie de nous avoir rejoints dans les temps. Nous avons mis cette réunion à cette heure assez tardive je vous l'accorde, pour que les locaux soient vides, à l'exceptions de quelques Aurors qui se trouvent de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Comme vous le savez tous, hier soir un nouveau meurtre a été commis, et nous pensons que l'assassin numéro un se cache derrière ce crime …

Ce fut à partir de ces mots que l'Auror cessa d'écouter. Il savait déjà ce que Kingsley allait dire. Qu'il n'avait toujours rien mis à part le lien qui unit les victimes : leurs statuts de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mis à part ça, rien, aucune preuve pour avancer dans l'enquête. Cette situation enrageait Drago mais il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait un pro en face de lui, et son seul rêve, c'était de le combattre et de le remettre à sa place pour tous ses crimes commis.

\- Malefoy ?

En entendant son nom, le concerné reprit aussitôt ses esprits.

\- Quoi ? demanda t'il d'un ton énervé.

\- On vous demandait si vous aviez autre chose à rajouter, râla Jack.

\- A propos de l'Assassin Numéro un ? Rien. En revanche, il est clair que je me pose des tonnes de questions… des questions qui valent la peine d'être exploiter.

\- Du style ? demanda Weasley en suçant son stylo.

Drago serra la mâchoire devant la tête de cet imbécile.

\- Du style que je me demande comment il arrive encore à approcher ses victimes. Potter a laissé un message grâce aux Médias avant-hier soir, demandant à chaque sorcier de faire attention, de sortir en groupe, ou de transplaner directement chez eux pour plus de sécurité. Or, il arrive encore à tuer de main froide en plein milieu de rues malfamées … et comme vous le savez, il est quand même assez rare qu'un sorcier se promène tous seul, sans oser garder sa baguette a porté de main.

\- Quelle est ta conclusion ? demanda Fred

\- Que les victimes connaissent leur assassin. Je pense même que notre assassin doit être un minimum connu.

\- Et comment peux-tu tirer une telle conclusion ? râla Potter

\- Il a tué plus d'une quinzaine de personnes en trois mois et chacune de ses victimes sont totalement opposées l'une à l'autre. Aucun lien de familles, de rang social, ou professionnel. Ils sont de tout âge, de sexes différents, et ne se ressemblent en aucune façon. Comment se fait-il que ses personnes aient décidé de marcher dans des lieux aussi peu sécurisés et en étant tous seul par-dessus le marché ? Pour rencontrer quelqu'un sans doute, mais pour quelle raison ? Vous croyez que si je demande à des gens que je ne connais pas de me retrouver dans un endroit en plein milieu de la nuit, ils diraient oui ? Par contre, si je le demande à des gens que je connais … pourquoi pas. Et c'est encore mieux s'ils me connaissent grâce à ma réputation.

\- Oui mais …

\- Autre chose, continua Drago sans regarder Potter alors qu'il venait de lui couper la parole, comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse le sang de ses victimes ? A l'heure actuelle, plus personne ne fait attention aux statuts des sorciers, il est même très rare qu'on demande si des sorciers descendent de famille Moldus. Comme vous le savez, depuis la guerre, ce sujet reste Tabou. Comment notre meurtrier est donc au courant ?

Un long silence s'installa autour de la table, ce dont Drago se félicita.

\- Tous ceci me semblent pertinents, admit Kingsley. Potter et Weasley, vous chercherez de ce côté-là. Weasley, des nouvelles pour le corps de la victime d'hier ? Le médicomage légiste a-t-il trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?

\- Rien qui puisse évoquer quelque chose d'étrange. Je vous ai laissé à chacun le dossier du médicomage, si quelqu'un veut jeter un coup d'œil et remarque une chose étrange …

\- Bien. Fred, qu'en est-il pour Hermione Granger ?

\- Tout se passe bien pour l'instant. Elle a réussi à prendre un minimum ses marques … On essaie de lui rendre la vie le plus facilement possible.

\- Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose de nouveau sur son agresseur ?

\- Et bien … pour l'instant elle a encore quelques trous de mémoires … ou alors ce qu'elle nous raconte est trop superficiel pour approfondir nos recherches. Je pense qu'elle se remet petit à petit … et qu'on risque d'attendre quelques jours avant d'avoir quelque chose de nouveau et de concret.

\- On ne peut pas attendre, coupa Jack en tapant sur la table. Il faut la forcer à parler !

\- En parlant d'Hermione, reprit Potter d'une voix aigre, je me demandais pourquoi Malefoy n'était pas allé la voir depuis qu'il l'avait amené dans le périmètre sécurisé.

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Drago, qui sentit la colère s'emparer de lui.

\- J'ai également du boulot à côté Potter, je ne peux pas me couper en trois, répondit sèchement Drago.

\- Et moi je pense surtout que tu ne veux faire aucun effort. As-tu oublié ta promesse faite à Kingsley ? Tu mets ta liberté en jeu de façon inutile.

\- Ton chantage ne marchera pas avec moi. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, et si tu crois que je ne fou rien sur ce putain de dossier, tu te trompes. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de baiser depuis plus de deux semaines si tu veux savoir, et figure toi que ça commence à aigrir mon humeur alors tes remarques tu peux te les garder et les mettre …

\- Je me fou totalement de ta vie sexuelle, s'emporta Potter tandis que Weasley rougissait à vue d'œil et que Fred ricanait entre deux toussotements. Tu dois faire preuve de professionnalisme, Hermione a besoin de toi, et nous avons besoin d'indices supplémentaires pour stopper cet assassin. Ce n'est pas à Fred et à Alex à faire ton boulot, c'est clair ?

Cette fois hors de lui, Drago se leva de son siège malgré les protestations de Fred à ses côtés.

\- Tu insinues que je n'en fou pas une, c'est ça ? J'ai traqué sans relâche ce putain de Stewart pendant douze heures, j'ai aidé une brigade à emprisonner un enfoiré d'assassin qui s'était échappé de manière presque incognito, j'ai tapé tous les rapports que je devais faire, sans parler des heures incalculables que j'ai passé à bosser pour récolter des indices sur l'Assassin numéro un. Tu aurais voulu que je fasse baby-sitter avant ou après une intervention alors que d'autres personnes avaient besoin de moi ?

Cette fois, un silence lourd et pesant s'installa autour de la table. Drago n'en avait que faire et se contenta de fusiller du regard l'homme qu'il détestait tant. L'accuser sans relâche commençait à le gonfler. Il avait un boulot prenant, il n'avait pas de temps d'accorder à Granger –ou alors il faisait en sorte de ne plus l'avoir.

\- Désormais ton enquête première sera celle de l'Assassin numéro un, ordonna Potter. Tu ne feras rien d'autre à côté.

\- Il en est hors de question, s'exclama Jack en rougissant. Malefoy nous est très utile dans les enquêtes en cours et nous avons besoin de lui.

Cette fois satisfait d'entendre Jack parler en sa faveur, Drago lança un coup d'œil mesquin à Potter, avant de se rassoir calmement sur son siège, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Monsieur, reprit Potter, Hermione peut nous être très utile, et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a besoin d'un entrainement intensif et complet

\- Cela demande du temps…

\- Peut-être, mais il doit lui éduquer les combats minimum en cas d'attaque, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver ! Ce sorcier est puissant, il connait des sortilèges très ancien, et je vous avoue que j'ai assez peur de ce qu'il peut faire. Peut-être pourra t'il entrer dans ses rêves ou apprendre qui connait son adresse … Cela fait cinq jours que nous l'avons caché, et à mon avis l'Assassin doit déjà connaitre certain détails qu'il devrait ignorer. Imaginez l'opinion publique si jamais ils apprennent qu'Hermione Granger est morte … ce sera la panique totale. Une héroïne de guerre morte signifie une autre guerre en route.

Drago aurait voulu ricaner face à cette dernière phrase mais il se retint de justesse. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui une nouvelle fois. En revanche, il espérait que Jack allait encore venir le sauver sur ce discours pittoresque de Potter. S'occuper de Granger tous les jours serait franchement la pire torture au Monde.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, Jack, déclara Weasley. Même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer, je pense que Malefoy fera avancer l'enquête de cette façon. En restant avec Hermione.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux faire de ma vie un enfer, ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? demanda Kingsley sans faire attention à l'intervention de Drago.

\- Demain, dès huit heures du matin vous irez voir Granger, s'exclama Jack au grand dam de Drago. Vous y resterez quarante-huit heures pour en apprendre davantage sur son agression. Si vous revenez ici avec de bonnes nouvelles, je vous laisserai douze heures de repos, même si on est débordé. Fred et Alex, vous prendrez vos jours de repos, mais je vous veux après-demain de retour sans faute.

L'envie de fumer reprit Drago de plein fouet. Quarante-huit heures il avait dit ? Deux jours entiers en compagnie de Granger ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Eric demain, tenta Drago du bout des lèvres.

\- Je m'en occupe, s'exclama Jack comme si de rien n'étais. Bref, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je tombe de fatigue. Je vous laisse messieurs, bonne nuit à vous… Et a demain, neuf heures.

Drago tiqua. Il aurait tellement aimé venir travailler sur le terrain demain matin … c'était sa dose de caféine, celle dont il avait besoin, et surement pas celle de voir Granger …

Tout en maugréant entre ses dents, il quitta la salle de réunion pour se diriger vers son bureau et ranger tous les dossiers dits « sensibles » sous clés. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il aperçut Potter, les bras croisés sur le devant de sa porte.

\- Toujours pas rentré Potter ? demanda t'il d'un ton faussement étonné.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu me parles de cette façon devant Jack, c'est clair ?

Peu surpris par un tel affront –il commençait à en avoir l'habitude -, Drago serra des poings de rage.

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, je vais me coucher, ciao.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau, Potter lui empoigna sa chemise et le poussa violemment contre le mur. Drago sentit aussitôt la colère le submerger mais il suivit les conseils d'Eric – pour apprendre à se calmer, il fallait prendre de grandes inspirations et expirations, et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à de bons souvenirs. Ainsi, il parvint à garder son calme.

\- Tu te crois tous permis depuis que Kingsley a fait ce marché avec toi, mais crois-moi tu n'as pas les pleins pouvoirs, loin de là.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi stressé depuis que tu es au courant de la nouvelle ? Et pourquoi être allé voir Eric pour lui demander son avis ? A mon avis ce n'est pas moi le plus stressés des deux, Potter !

Visiblement surpris qu'il soit au courant, Drago dégagea fermement les mains de Potter sur son col de chemise et le regarda le plus froidement possible :

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tôt ou tard je serai libre. Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? Que je te tue pour avoir fait de ma vie la pire torture qu'il soit ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'en vaux pas la chandelle. Par contre, tous ce que je souhaite pour toi, c'est que tu connaisses la pire des choses : te retrouver tout seul, comme tu me l'as fait subir durant ses longues années.

\- Jamais je ne serai seul.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Et vu le nombre d'heures que tu passes ici, dans ces putains de bureaux, je suis prêt à parier que ta femme va te laisser tomber d'ici peu.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma femme tu entends !

\- Oh ? Tu veux me frapper ? Vas-y je t'en prie. Ce sera un parfait alibi pour éviter de voir ta chère et tendre Granger demain matin.

\- Je ferai en sorte de savoir si tu lui as fait du mal ou pas. Tu es loin de pouvoir faire ce que tu veux.

\- Et je suis loin d'être aussi con que tu le crois. Maintenant bouge-toi de mon chemin, et tout de suite avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

\- Harry !

Surpris, Potter se retourna et aperçut Weasley, le regarder avec des yeux incrédules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda t'il en colère

\- Une petite mise au point, rien d'autre.

\- Laisse tomber, on devrait rentrer. Nos femmes nous attendent.

A ces mots, Drago émit un petit sourire puis partit en sifflotant sans accorder un regard à Weasley.

Ron attendit que Malefoy soit hors de portée avant de reprendre son attention sur Harry.

\- Arrête tout de suite Harry.

\- Il me nargue, il n'a pas le droit.

\- Fais comme s'il n'existait pas ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Malefoy se fiche totalement de ma personne parce que je ne lui parle pratiquement jamais et c'est très bien comme ça. Toi par contre, il faut toujours que tu lui cherches des emmerdes.

\- Alors tu prends sa défense c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non...

\- Il a parlé de Ginny … Il n'a pas le droit de s'occuper de ma vie privée !

\- Allez ça suffit, rentrons chez nous et allons dormir. Nous sommes tous fatigués.

Harry acquiesça mais c'est le cœur lourd qu'il suivit Ron. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était que Malefoy ait raison sur un point : se retrouver tout seul à cause de son travail …

**XXXX**

_Outch, une autre dispute avec Harry. Je sens que vous n'allez pas être contentes et qu'Harry va s'en prendre plein la tronche xD _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous êtes déçue ? Satisfaite ? Pourquoi ? Ce chapitre 100% Drago vous a plu ? Qu'avez-vous préféré dans ce chapitre ? La réunion sur l'Assassin Numéro Un vous a semblé pertinente ? Est-ce que certaines d'entre vous ont des idées sur son identité ? Vous aimez toujours Drago et son caractère ? _

_Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement dédié à Hermione et Drago, et je pense que vous serez surprise … xD _

_Bref, merci à vous de m'avoir lu ! A vendredi prochain. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir, Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Il y a des gens qui font grève de review ou quoi ? Hé, ceux qui lisent mes chapitres sans laisser de commentaires (vous êtes super nombreux en plus !) vous êtes radins ou vous avez la flemme d'écrire 3 mots xD Vous aimez ma fic ? Dites le moi. Vous n'aimez pas ? Bah dites le moi aussi, je ne vais pas vous mordre (sauf si c'est pour m'insulter gratuitement). _

_Bon allez, pour vous motiver, celui qui me laissera la __**5eme review**__ aura droit à choisir une phrase, n'importe laquelle, que j'insèrerai dans mon prochain chapitre. Vous pourrez me donner n'importe quoi, je la mettrai quand même ! Si jamais quelqu'un me laisse une __**10eme reviews**__ (soyons fou pas vrai ?), je vous ferai lire une scène importante du prochain chapitre, par MP ! Je ne sais pas si ça va vous inciter à me laisser un petit mot, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ? Ecrire ces chapitres me demandent du temps alors faut bien que je me motive ou je vais laisser tomber, surtout que pas mal de trucs me tombent dessus en ce moment. _

_Bref, un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Merci aussi aux guests, que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP :_

_Unepetitefolle : Merciii ! Ahah, si Drago te plait, c'est génial, et j'avoue que c'est bien son caractère de merde qui le rend si charmant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, il y a une raison pour qu'il soit aussi tendu, je le ferai découvrir plus tard :D _

_Leley :Merci pour ta review :D Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et que le rythme de l'intrigue te convienne :D J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite, surtout qu'il va y avoir du Hermione et du Drago ! Biisous _

_Allez, bonne lecture, surtout que ce chapitre est 100% Drago et Hermione !_

Musique du chapitre : Midnight Oil - Beds Are Burning

**Chapitre: 5**

« Attention… Vous avez soixante secondes pour répondre aux maximums de questions toutes plus différentes les unes des autres. Vous êtes prêts? Top! En quelle année La Reine Elisabeth II d'Angleterre a t-elle commencé son règne? »

-1952!, répondit Hermione toute contente.

Concentrée par l'émission de télé qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle n'entendit pas le petit « pop » qui signifiait que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans son nouveau foyer. Les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit concentré, elle répondait à toutes les questions que le présentateur posait, excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait de star Moldu dont elle ignorait même l'existence. Vêtue de son pyjama le plus simple, elle grignotait au ralenti les céréales qu' Alex avait eu la gentillesse de lui acheter la veille et s'amusait à boire son chocolat au lait en même temps. Sans se l'avouer, elle avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, lorsqu'elle habitait encore chez ses parents et qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez eux, en se cultivant le plus possible. Elle se sentait chouchoutée et avait du mal à se dire que ce matin encore elle ne travaillerait pas et qu'au contraire elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait –ou presque. Même si tout paraissait simple et convivial, la jeune femme se sentait toutefois plus seule que jamais. Son cœur était souvent lourd lorsqu'elle se levait le matin et son esprit ne cessait de venir la hanter lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux. En fait, depuis qu'elle était dans cet endroit, elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

En sentant la peur lui nouer une nouvelle fois le ventre, Hermione souffla un grand coup et tenta de maîtriser ses émotions, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du frigo s'ouvrir, elle ne sursauta même pas, sachant que Fred allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle –c'était son tour de garde ce matin- et regarder le jeu télévisé avec elle sans rien comprendre mais en y prenant un certain plaisir. Elle aimait beaucoup Fred et Alex, ses deux gardes du corps attitrés, et tous trois arrivaient assez bien à vivre ensemble. Pour eux il était inconcevable de vivre sans magie, elle leur démontrait qu'au contraire c'était tout à fait possible.

Le canapé sur lequel elle était assise s'aplatit lourdement lorsque Fred vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. D'abord trop obnubilée par le jeu, elle reprit ses esprits seulement lorsque l'un des candidats fut éliminé dès le premier tour.

-J'ai découvert ce jeu en me levant et …

Hermione poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'elle aperçut non pas Fred mais Drago Malefoy assis à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'air grognon, il buvait son jus d'orange à la bouteille et observait la télé d'un air morose et désespéré.

-Par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?, demanda t-elle, la main sur la poitrine pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur précipité.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui répondre froidement:

-À ton avis? J'ai ordre de passer cette journée avec toi… et par-dessus le marché de regarder cette émission plus que débile. Au fait, ton vendeur de pyjama est mort?

Loin d'être vexée par de telles paroles – venant de Malefoy c'était on peu plus normal – Hermione le regardait comme si c'était une hallucination passagère. Sauf que plus elle attendait et plus il semblait réel et de mauvaise humeur.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il viendrait un jour la voir. Non pas qu'elle se sente heureuse de cette situation… seulement soulagée de constater qu'elle ne le répugnait pas autant qu'il l'avait laissé entendre il y a quelques jours de cela. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ses propos cinglants lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal, même venant de la part de Malefoy. Elle était dans une phase ou tout était compliqué, et elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peu confiance en elle-même qu'aujourd'hui.

-Où est Fred? Normalement c'est son tour ce matin.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais se sentit frustrée lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Le regard rivé sur la télé, elle se rendit compte qu'il écoutait le jeu avec curiosité, comme s'il se demandait quel était le but réel de la manœuvre. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, ce qui la fit ricaner intérieurement car en cet instant il avait presque l'air… normal.

Voulant paraître la plus invisible possible – et éviter une quelconque dispute-, elle se leva donc du canapé et alla dans la cuisine pour laver son bol et son verre. Toutefois curieuse par cette situation, elle se permit de lui lancer quelques regards du coin de l'œil, se demandant comment désormais elle allait agir en sa présence. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'il avait changé. Certes, il la détestait encore plus qu'à l'époque de Poudlard … toutefois, il paraissait différent, comme si son travail l'avait transformé en le rendant plus homme. Plus viril. Plus mystérieux. Et c'était cette facette qui l'intriguait malgré elle.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à son sujet mais elle préféra se mordre la langue plutôt que d'oser les lui poser. À coup sûr il s'énerverait et c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie en ce moment. Mieux valait ne pas envenimer la situation… En fait, ce qui la préoccupait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Il détestait tout ce qui était Moldu –ce dont elle faisait partie-, et par conséquence elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'occuper autant qu'avec Fred et Alex. Elle n'avait plus vraiment de provisions pour les journées qui arrivaient, mais ce n'était même pas la peine de lui demander de faire quelques courses pour elle à moins qu'elle veuille mourir à la seconde où elle le lui demanderait. Quant à lui faire la conversation, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser … Et puis ils parleraient de quoi tous les deux? De leur passé respectif ? Plutôt mourir. Non décidemment, elle se sentait partiellement gênée par sa présence. Aussitôt, elle ressentit une autre bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir. Si elle s'ennuyait ce serait la fin pour elle elle repenserait irrévocablement à son attaque et à sa nouvelle vie qu'elle avait héritée et dont elle ne voulait pas.

Pendant tout ce temps où elle pensait à Malefoy et à la manière de se conduire avec lui, Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, le regard dans le vide. Ce n'est qu'en reprenant ses esprits qu'elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait éteint la télé et qu'il la regardait à son tour, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, se demandant sans doute ce à quoi elle pensait. Aussitôt, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur s'affoler contre sa propre bêtise. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance en rangeant son bol dans un placard comme si de rien n'était (sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se triturer les cheveux de nervosité) et se figea net lorsqu'elle entendit:

-Habille-toi en tenue de sport. On se rejoint à la cave.

-À … la cave?, répéta Hermione qui s'attendait à tous sauf à ce genre de proposition. Maintenant?

-Rendez-vous dans dix minutes. Ne sois pas en retard.

Et c'est sans un regard supplémentaire qu'il ouvrit la porte menant au sous-sol, non sans avoir amené avec lui le paquet de céréales. Lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue, Hermione inspira de soulagement, elle venait d'éviter le pire.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ignorait à quel point elle se trompait …

XXXX

Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine. À pas de loup, elle descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, les sens en alerte. Elle ignorait totalement ce que Malefoy pouvait lui réserver comme entraînement sportif – car en y repensant, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela -, et c'était sans doute ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle n'avait pas spécialement confiance en lui et se savoir seule en sa présence la rendait particulièrement nerveuse.

C'est donc la main légèrement tremblante qu'elle tourna la poignée de porte donnant sur la cave. Un autre escalier totalement noir lui faisait face et Hermione déglutit péniblement. Elle se revit quelques jours auparavant, dans cette ruelle lugubre avec cet homme n'ayant qu'un seul but celui de faire du mal et de tuer. Elle revit le corps sans vie de la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire pour elle …

«Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, murmura t-elle entre ses lèvres. Il suffit juste de respirer calmement et de reprendre ses esprits … voilà… respirer calmement … »

-Malefoy?, demanda t-elle alors qu'elle descendait les premières marches d'escalier avec appréhension.

Bien évidemment, il ne répondit pas, ce qui accentua la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione. Cela étant, c'était plutôt positif pour elle, car elle continua sa lancée sans ne plus faire attention à la noirceur du lieu.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle!

Le reste de ses paroles resta coincées dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la transformation de la pièce. Hier encore cet endroit servait à faire des machines à laver – on était dans une vraie maison Moldue après tout – et à entreposer des dizaines et des dizaines d'objets cassés et de cartons vides. Aujourd'hui, tout avait été enlevé et remplacé par une grande salle d'entrainement. Ce qui étonna d'abord Hermione, c'était surtout l'aspect visuel de la chose, car tout ressemblaient aux salles d'entrainements Moldus. Des tapis de sports recouvraient chaque parcelle du sol et donnait un aspect très primaire de la chose. Des haltères et d'autres objets lourds trônaient sur une grande table située dans un coin de la salle et Hermione priait pour n'avoir jamais l'occasion de s'en servir. Un tapis roulant marchait tout seul et donna une impression de jambes lourdes à la jeune femme rien qu'en le regardant… enfin, un grand punching bag était attaché en plein milieu de la pièce et semblait attendre que quelqu'un y tape dessus avec impatience. Bref, tous cela reflétait un Monde qu'Hermine ne connaissait en rien et elle se demandait ce que Malefoy pouvait bien penser à cet instant précis.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

-Cet endroit te servira de deuxième maison, répondit Malefoy en sortant de l'obscurité.

Il se posta devant Hermione, le visage toujours aussi fermé mais la jeune femme parvint à déceler une certaine joie dans ses yeux brillants. Ainsi Malefoy aimait cette ambiance? Ce détail le rendait plus intriguant encore. Habillé d'un simple pantalon de sport et de chaussures ultra performée pour faire ce genre de sport, Hermione se sentit gênée de le voir torse nu pour leur premier duel. Non pas qu'elle se considère comme une Sainte Nitouche … seulement, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et le trouver habillé de cette manière la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait peur de se trahir en le regardant d'un peu trop près mais en même temps elle n'y pouvait rien. Ses dernières relations remontaient à quelques mois et sa conscience ne cessait de lui hurler de regarder le corps de son ennemi avec attention … C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était si bien bâti.

-Tu as ta baguette?

-Oui, répondit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-Bien. On va d'abord commencer par le plus simple. Je vais d'abord tester ta manière de combattre, évaluer ta rapidité, tes sortilèges employés et ta forme physique.

-Je … pardon ?

-Imaginons, reprit Malefoy d'une voix plus forte et en marchant en cercle au milieu de la pièce, que je veuille te tuer, ce qui, j'imagine ne sera pas bien difficile pour toi.

Il émit un petit sourire qui affola Hermione –elle sentait le pire arriver- et continua :

-Vas-y, défend toi.

Hermione sentit aussitôt son corps se crisper lorsque Malefoy se posta devant elle, les mains le long du corps, attendant qu'elle agisse comme il le lui demandait. Se défendre avait-il dit ? Elle resta figée dans la même position une bonne dizaine de secondes, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'attaquer une personne alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait, même s'il s'agissait de Malefoy ! Lorsqu'elle le vit le fusiller du regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard, se sentant totalement impuissante et stupide. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait d'un seul coup? Elle n'avait plus vraiment pratiqué la magie depuis son agression … était-ce un signe ?

-Bien que je te considère comme une moins que rien, j'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux.

-Je … je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de me battre de cette façon ! Et puis tout ceci ne rime à rien… Je ne peux pas …

-Oh vraiment ?

À peine avait-il posé cette question, qu'une lumière blanche fusa de sa baguette et atterri en plein sur l'estomac d'Hermione qui se sentit propulser violemment contre les escaliers. Le corps endolori, elle jura face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur tous son corps, et à l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir. Elle sentit aussitôt une colère sans nom l'envahir et se releva aussi vite que la douleur le lui permit pour refaire face à son adversaire.

-Stupéfix !

Le sortilège d'Hermione fonça droit sur Malefoy à une vitesse impressionnante. Satisfaite, elle esquissa un sourire qui se figea net lorsqu'elle constata avec quelle aisance il parvint à le repousser. Il ne paraissait même pas étonné par la violence du sortilège et semblait même plutôt amusé par la situation. Un grand silence s'installa alors entre les deux personnages, chacun se défiant du regard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione se rendit compte du sourire en coin que lui adressait Malefoy, qu'elle mit fin à ce silence intenable.

-Arrête tout de suite de sourire, ordonna t-elle sèchement.

Elle était assez humiliée, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, pas vrai ?

-Désolé, c'était seulement jouissif, répondit Malefoy en reprenant aussitôt son sérieux. Bon pour être honnête, ce n'était pas aussi minable que je l'avais pensé. Bien que tu manques sérieusement de rapidité, ton sortilège était bien lancé. Au moins tu as les bases du collège.

Passablement irritée, Hermione allait répliquer mais fut prise par surprise lorsque Malefoy tapa des mains, le regard brillant et qu'il annonça d'une voix forte :

-Bien ! Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses.

-Que veux-tu dire ? La magie est une chose sérieuse ! Quel était donc ce sort que tu m'as envoyé ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Mais …

-La magie est un art essentiel, je te l'accorde mais tu peux être encore plus puissante en te servant de tes sens, de ton physique et de ton intelligence. Même si tu te retrouves désarmée, ces trois choses te permettront de rester en vie et d'avoir le dessus sur ton adversaire. C'est en cela que nous allons travailler durant les jours qui arrivent. Et nous avons beaucoup de boulot.

En entendant ces mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Malefoy venait-il de lui dire que la magie n'était pas un tout ? Décidemment, il le surprenait à bien des égards. Comment avait-il pu changer autant ? Harry en était-il pour quelque chose ?

Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher vers elle, elle retint sa respiration, se demandant ce qui allait encore lui arriver. Presque nez à nez, Malefoy reprit d'une voix grave :

-Tu vas devoir t'entraîner comme jamais encore Granger, faire preuve de souplesse et de force de caractère. Et c'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. Rien ne sera facile mais tu n'auras pas le choix.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

-C'est pourtant très simple. Plus personne n'est en sécurité depuis que l'ennemi numéro un est apparue et tu l'es encore moins que les autres parce que Merlin sait pourquoi, tu sembles intéresser ce type.

-Tu penses qu'il va me retrouver n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Pour lui c'était déjà un jeu de tuer, alors traquer une proie sans relâche doit être encore plus amusant. Il compte gagner la partie et c'est pourquoi tu vas devoir m'écouter très attentivement.

-Et tu penses qu'il arrivera à m'atteindre ? Sois sincère Malefoy. Je sais que toi au moins tu n'auras pas peur de m'effrayer. Je veux savoir.

-Je pense qu'il arrivera à ses fins, oui ...

Une boule saisit aussitôt Hermione en plein dans l'estomac, bien qu'elle s'attendait à ce genre de révélation. Elle avait envie de vomir, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, dans le noir, et de ne plus jamais y ressortir. Sa vie était foutue désormais, elle aurait dû en prendre conscience plus tôt au lieu de s'enfermer dans une bulle qui n'existait pas. Le pire, c'était qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait les bons choix dans sa vie. Elle aurait dû accorder plus d'importance à sa vie de famille, à ses amis, à elle-même … Si seulement elle avait une chance de changer son passé !

-Granger ? Je te préviens que si tu tombes dans les pommes je ne te rattraperais pas. Regarde-moi maintenant.

Malgré elle, Hermione leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, et la détermination qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne lui faisait peur, et cette forme de courage la rendit plus forte. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais la colère qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard la réconforta un minimum. Elle devait vraiment se trouver mal pour penser une telle chose de la part de ce type.

-Même si cet homme te retrouve, il ne s'attendra pas à l'évolution de ton combat et c'est pourquoi je suis là. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver mais tu vas devoir le surprendre, et écouter attentivement tous ce que je vais t'apprendre. Je ne t'aime pas et je te supporte encore moins mais je veux que cette mission soit bouclée et se termine bien pour retrouver ma tranquillité et un semblant de vie. On ne se supporte pas, je te déteste pour ce que tu es … mais nous allons devoir faire avec. Compris ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant ces phrases mystérieuses, mais évita de se poser des questions, se disant qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de savoir quelle était l'état de sa situation.

-Il faut que je sache ou en est l'enquête, s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix maitrisée malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit toujours pas enfermé à Azkaban ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial? Pourquoi n'arrive t-on pas à l'attraper ? A-t-il encore tué des gens ?

-Ce sont des questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. Aucune, tu entends

-Il s'agit de ma vie, j'ai le droit de savoir !

-Tu n'as donc rien écouté à ce que je t'ai dit ? gronda Malefoy. Moins tu en sais et mieux c'est. Si tu veux garder ton niveau magique aussi médiocre que ce que tu m'as montré, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Quoi ? Tu es vexée par ce que je te dis ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Là aussi il n'y a aucun soucis je trouverai un moyen de m'en sortir autrement. Alors, ta décision Granger ? Vite, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se serrer sous le choc de tous ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Rien ne se passait comme elle l'imaginait et elle avait encore plus peur de sa situation que quelques minutes auparavant – ce qui était peu dire. De plus, Malefoy ne l'aidait en rien. Il se contentait de la rabaisser sans cesse, sans prendre la peine d'être poli ou agréable. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait. Il voulait qu'elle soit sportive ? Soit, elle allait le devenir et lui montrer à quel point elle apprenait vite !

-Très bien, je suis prête, déclara t-elle d'une voix forte et motivée.

-Parfait. Tu vois ce tapis roulant derrière moi ? Tu vas courir une bonne trentaine de minutes dessus.

-C'est une blague ?!

-J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Malheureusement pour Hermione, Malefoy n'avait jamais l'air de plaisanter sur rien …

-Ça ne peut pas fonctionner de cette manière ! martela la jeune femme. En quoi me faire courir des heures peut m'aider à fuir ce fou furieux ? C'est totalement inutile.

-Tu commences sérieusement à m'irriter.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire… Si tu veux vraiment que j'avance et que j'arrive à faire ce que tu me demandes, il faut que les choses soient claires entre nous.

-On ne couche pas ensemble à ce que je sache, non ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors nous n'avons rien à clarifier.

-Mais …

-Viens avec moi.

L'ordre était simple, pourtant Hermione se sentit frémir. Il allait se venger, elle le sentait. Malgré tout, elle le suivit jusqu'au centre de la pièce, l'air de rien, mais les sens en alerte.

-Mets ces gants, ordonna Malefoy sans la quitter des yeux.

Hermione regarda les gants en question et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de gants de boxe. Ou Malefoy voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi la regarder de cette manière ? Elle se sentait tellement petite lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle !

-Ok, reprit Malefoy après avoir aidé Hermione à attacher sa deuxième paire. Maintenant on va faire un petit duel. Encore une fois je suis le méchant. Frappe-moi.

Hermione se sentit totalement ridicule. Toutefois, elle fit un effort et essaya de frapper Malefoy comme il le lui avait demandé. Ce dernier repoussa ses coups de poings aussi facilement que s'il chassait une mouche. Ne voulant pas paraître trop faible, elle essaya de l'attaquer, comme elle avait pu le voir dans les films ou les cinémas d'actions mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté…

-Bouge tes pieds, tu n'es pas handicapée, non ?

-Je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai mal au bras !

-Si tu étais un peu plus motivée ce serait largement mieux. Arrête de vouloir faire du karaté alors que tu ne sais même pas bouger ton corps !

-Mais explique-moi ! Tu ne me dis rien, comment est-ce que tu veux que j'apprenne facilement dans ce cas-là ?

Cette fois passablement irrité, Malefoy s'arrêta net et la regarda d'un air furieux.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir comment il faut faire?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Tu dois être une ordure.

-Je … pardon ?

-Il faut viser les yeux, la gorge, tous les endroits sensibles qui s'offrent à toi.

-Mais …

-Tu dois provoquer le plus de blessures qu'il est humainement possible de faire. Il faut avoir envie de frapper, il faut même y prendre un certain plaisir.

-Mais … Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça.

-Alors tu peux remonter là-haut et remettre ton émission stupide sur ton écran. En fait tu n'as rien à faire ici Granger. Malgré tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, tu continues d'être une lâche et de ne pas vouloir avancer. Tu te contentes simplement de pleurer sur ton sort, sans jamais penser à ce que tu fais endurer aux autres. Tu n'es qu'une lâche, une donneuse de leçon, et la femme la plus irritante que je connaisse. Ton côté Miss-je-Sais-Tout est toujours le même depuis tes onze ans et j'avoue que ça peut expliquer ton manque de vie sociale et sexuelle. Si tu veux mon avis …

Le gant d'Hermione frappa de plein fouet le visage de Malefoy. Le coup fut bref, précis et visiblement assez fort car la lèvre de Malefoy se retrouva en sang. Horrifiée malgré tout par son propre geste, elle fut d'autant plus étonnée d'apercevoir un petit sourire sur le visage de son adversaire.

-Ça c'était bien Granger. Tu as ressenti cette colère qui menace d'exploser ? C'est à ça que tu dois penser désormais pour t'entraîner.

-Et la magie ?

-Chaque chose en son temps je t'ai dit.

-Tu penses que si j'y arrive il y aura des chances pour que je m'en sorte ?

-Arrête avec tes questions.

-Mais …

\- Ton vrai problème à l'heure actuelle, c'est de t'entraîner, rien d'autre. Tu verras qu'après ça te fera du bien.

-C'est de cette manière que tu as appris à te battre ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu posais trop de questions.

-Désolée.

-Maintenant c'est à toi de voir. Soit tu tapes sur ce punching bag, soit tu cours. Autant te dire que demain tu feras ce que tu n'as pas fait aujourd'hui. Alors ?

-Je vais … taper.

-Ok. Je reviens dans trente minutes et on se battra à nouveau ensemble.

-Tu … tu ne restes pas ?

-N'oublie pas Granger que passé une heure j'ai du mal à te supporter.

Et c'est en lui faisant son fameux regard arrogant, qu'il laissa la jeune femme en plan, seule, avec pour seule compagnie le fameux punching bag…

Une fois seule avec elle-même, Hermione haussa des épaules. Il y avait du progrès, pensa t-elle avec ironie, car il y a quelques jours encore il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle pendant plus de deux minutes. Encore quelques jours supplémentaires et il arriverait à la supporter plus d'une journée !

Et c'est sur ses pensées peu engageantes, qu'Hermione donna son premier coup sur le punching-ball… tout en jurant férocement contre la douleur qui lui tiraillait le bras et la main. Décidemment, elle sentait qu'avec Malefoy rien ne serait plus pareil.

**XXXX**

Le soir venu, c'est couverte de sueur et de courbatures qu'Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers sa salle de bain, et se déshabilla en un temps record, désireuse de sentir l'eau chaude sur son corps endolori. Les premières gouttes d'eau lui firent pousser un soupir de soulagement et d'extase qu'elle avait du mal à refouler. En fait, elle avait mal partout, et se sentait épuisée physiquement comme jamais encore. Il était humainement impossible qu'elle arrive à subir ses séances d'entraînements encore longtemps. Malefoy était resté impitoyable toute la journée, et tant qu'il n'avait pas le résultat escompté, il continuait à la faire travailler sans relâche. Elle ignorait s'il était satisfait ou non par son entraînement –il n'avait plus beaucoup parlé après la scène du punching bag- et c'était d'autant plus frustrant de ne pas avoir réussi à déchiffrer son visage. En fait, tout était difficile venant de Malefoy. Il était tellement grognon !

Même s'il faisait des efforts, il restait renfermé à toutes sortes de conversation. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de combattre. Pourquoi aimait-il autant la bagarre, lui qui avait peur de tout quelques années auparavant ? Pourquoi être si en colère ? Hermione n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer ce qui l'avait tant fait changer … En fait elle n'avait plus envie de penser à lui tellement il l'irritait. Si ça continuait de cette manière, elle ne tarderait pas à faire une crise de nerf à force d'essayer de l'analyser.

En sortant de la douche, elle poussa un lourd soupir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du nombre impressionnant de bleus qui recouvraient son corps. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur la cicatrice qui recouvrait son bras, elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps et aussitôt des flashs revinrent dans sa mémoire.

« N'y pense pas Hermione … N'y pense pas … »

Une fois concentrée, elle parvint à refouler ses pensées. Le regard rivé sur le miroir, elle se rendit compte que Malefoy avait eu raison en lui disant que s'entraîner lui ferait du bien. Peut-être qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais aussi forte que lui, peut-être qu'elle échouerait dans ses entraînements … mais une chose était sûre: quand elle tapait sur le punching bag, elle arrivait à ne pas penser à ses pires craintes.

Était-ce pour cette raison que Malefoy aimait tant s'entraîner ? Elle en était certaine. Toute cette volonté de taper, de ne penser à rien et de se défouler … il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible. Que cachait-il donc derrière son cœur ? Quelles pensées le hantaient réellement ?

Elle se promit de le découvrir un jour …

**XXXX**

_**Hum un chapitre tout en douceur, pas vrai ? Bon, vous vous attendiez à ça ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 1**__**er**__** entrainement ? La réaction de Drago ? Et d'Hermione ? Votre passage favori ? Drago reste votre personnage préféré ? Ou Hermione est remontée dans votre estime ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le reste de l'intrigue ? **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promets : de l'Assassin Numéro Un – de la psychologie – un souvenir …**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu ! **_

_**N'oubliez pas : celui qui me laisse la 5eme review aura le droit de me laisser mettre une phrase qu'il veut dans le prochain chapitre (choisissez-bien hein ? :P). Et au bout de la 10eme review (hum) vous lirez un passage inédit du prochain chapitre. Ça peut être sympa, non ? :P**_

_**Allez, bon week end et merci de m'avoir lu ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, rempli de révélation alors ouvrez-bien les yeux, mouahah ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ajoutés en favoris/follow. Vous avez été super nombreux ! Merci également à :_

_Lisa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D Je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te plait ! C'est clair que Drago et Hermione ne vont pas se tomber dans les bras tout de suite, mais je pense que c'est mieux d'y aller doucement… On savoure plus ! ahah. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Leley : Merci énormément pour tes encouragements ! ça fait du bien de se sentir motiver ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira … Biisous _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Musique : Murder –Within Temptation**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Une ombre survola un pan de mur le long d'une ruelle sans fin et marcha délicatement sous la pluie, le col de son long manteau relevé contre ses joues mal rasées. Seul le bruit de ses pas trahissait sa présence, mais il savait que personne ne ferait attention à lui dans un endroit pareil. Après tout, il était un homme comme les autres… en apparence. Pour le reste, il se différenciait totalement. À commencer par le fait que tuer ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

Au début il avait pensé qu'il devenait fou en ayant ses pulsions de meurtres qui le démangeaient chaque jour qui défilait devant lui, mais aujourd'hui tout était clair dans son esprit. Il devait faire marcher son plan sans réfléchir. Il avait démontré que personne ne pouvait l'attraper, et cela lui avait donné une confiance inimaginable. Il allait se venger, comme il le devait depuis toutes ses années. Voldemort avait peut-être été vaincu, mais les résultats de cette guerre étaient devenus catastrophiques. Les Sangs de Bourbe étaient devenus plus puissants que jamais, on devait s'aplatir devant eux de peur de finir à Azkaban … alors qu'ils étaient plus pourris que jamais. Voldemort devait se retourner dans sa tombe …

Jamais il n'aurait pensé devenir un jour l'Ennemi Numéro Un du Monde Magique, et il en était d'autant plus fier. Les gens le craignaient sans savoir qui il était vraiment et aucun Auror n'arrivait à l'attraper lorsqu'il passait à l'acte. En fait, il était un génie, et il savait qu'à la différence de Voldemort il arriverait à gagner. Il était sans doute plus subtil, plus patient, et surement plus intelligent.

Pour l'instant le jeu était facile, il s'en prenait aux Sang de Bourbe qu'il connaissait et qui ne se doutaient pas un seul instant de qui il était … mais ensuite il passerait vraiment à son plan, et là ce serait le moment le plus puissant de toute sa vie. Il allait trouver Granger et la tuer, comme il le devait. Il prendrait le temps de la torturer, et de lui faire regretter tout ce qu'elle était… Certes, cela prendrait plus de temps que prévu avant d'en savoir davantage sur elle, mais pour l'instant c'en était plutôt excitant. Savoir que Malefoy la protégeait, encore plus. Il avait hâte de se retrouver face à lui et de le combattre, traître qu'il était à son rang. Et lorsqu'il l'aurait tué ainsi que la chère et tendre Granger, là encore il pourrait encore s'amuser davantage et prétendre régner totalement sur le Monde Magique. L'homme esquissa un petit sourire en pensant à son avenir, et à toutes sortes de richesses qui l'attendraient par la suite. On aurait peur de lui, on le vénèrerait sous peine d'être tué … il serait le Maître du Monde et il aurait tout le monde à son service …

-Ah, tu es enfin là, s'exclama un homme à quelques mètres de lui. Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir et je me tâtais à rester ici … tous ses meurtres qui arrivent en ce moment me fichent la chair de poule. Ma mère disait toujours qu'il y avait des fous mais jamais je n'aurais cru que des gens pareils existaient, surtout que nous sommes censés être en Période de paix.

-Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé?, questionna l'ombre d'une voix grave.

Logan râla dans sa barbe des paroles inaudibles et fouilla précipitamment sa sacoche avant d'en retirer une pochette toute fine qu'il garda précautionneusement en main.

-Je veux mon argent d'abord, dit-il d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

Un sourire cruel s'étira sur la bouche de l'homme et il sortit de la poche de son manteau une vingtaine de liasses de billets, toutes plus épaisses les unes que les autres. C'était tellement facile d'acheter les gens … un simple bout de papier pouvait faire toute la différence.

À la vue de l'argent qui s'étalait devant lui, le fameux Logan poussa une exclamation satisfaite, et tendit les papiers à l'ombre qui lui faisait face, sans se rendre compte du danger qui rôdait autour de lui. Il ramassa en vitesse les liasses de billets et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Désormais, sa vie allait changer. Fini d'avoir peur des impôts qui lui tombaient dessus, fini de se lever le matin pour faire un travail qui ne servait à rien et de supporter ses collègues plus idiots les uns que les autres! Désormais il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Et tout cela avait été si simple! Donner simplement des informations sur Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaissait déjà, grâce aux livres d'Histoires notamment.

-À qui tu as dit que tu m'avais donné ceci Logan?, demanda l'homme d'une voix menaçante.

-À personne, je te l'avais promis, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est bien Logan. Très bien même.

L'homme sortit sa baguette de sa poche et caressa le bois du bout de ses doigts, le cœur battant d'excitation. C'était le moment à présent.

Toujours à terre, Logan continuait de ramasser furtivement son argent sans se douter de ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant lui. Toutefois, lorsqu'il releva les yeux et qu'il loucha sur la baguette qui lui faisait face, il resta bouche bée, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait. Ayant repris ses esprits, une peur fugace traversa son visage, ce qui eut le don d'exciter son malfaiteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda Logan en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Je suis d'humeur charmante aujourd'hui Logan, et je vais te laisser le choix… Comment veux-tu mourir ce soir? Je n'ai jamais essayé la méthode tendre, mais pourquoi pas.

-Je … si c'est un jeu, ce n'est pas drôle, arrête ça tout de suite!

-Allons Logan, ne soit pas si énervé, je fais ça pour ton bien, tu sais. Tu ne sers à rien dans notre société, tu devrais en prendre conscience! Et puis vois cela comme un cadeau: tu seras le premier sang-pur à mourir de ma propre main. Ta mort provoquera un tôlé de stupeur et tu seras connu dans tout le pays, chose qui ne se serait jamais passé sans moi n'est-ce pas?

Le teint blafard, Logan ne cessait de regarder la baguette qui le menaçait sourdement. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire une sorte d'incompréhension et de stupeur, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres -d'un seul coup très sèches- et bégaya d'un ton peu convaincant:

-Ma femme … elle sait où je suis … elle sait que j'avais rendez-vous avec toi!

-Tut tut tut, ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Logan.

-Pitié … nous sommes amis, nous étions dans la même école à Poudlard! Tu n'as pas le droit de …

Fatigué de l'entendre pleurnicher, l'homme le fit taire d'un simple mouvement de baguette et lui jeta un sortilège de torture qui le fit s'écrouler au sol. L'entendre hurler lui fit du bien et il continua son jeu plusieurs minutes d'affilées. En fait, il adorait entendre crier ses victimes. Cela voulait dire qu'il maîtrisait la situation, qu'il avait le pouvoir... il adorait tout particulièrement les supplications qu'on lui adressait par la suite … Lorsqu'il vit Logan perdre peu à peu la vie, l'homme stoppa son sort et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche pour en ressortir un petit couteau. Il était fin mais aussi tranchant qu'un couteau de cuisine. Sans se soucier du regard suppliant de son ancien camarade, il lui trancha délicatement la gorge, le cœur battant à la vue du sang qui coulait à flot et qui se répandit lentement le long du corps de sa victime. C'était un spectacle tellement obsédant, tellement charmant, qu'il regarda la scène avec un plaisir inouï. Bientôt, le liquide rouge se répandit le long de la ruelle, tandis que Logan luttait contre la mort, son corps ne cessant de remuer sous forme de spasmes. Dans une dernière tentative de survie, il avait tenté de recouvrir sa blessure avec ses mains, pour que le sang coule moins vite, mais c'était bien évidemment peine perdue. Les yeux de l'ombre se délecta d'autant plus face à ce spectacle innovant.

Trop vite à son goût, Logan cessa de bouger et ses yeux sans vie continuaient à le regarder avec crainte et surprise, comme si jusqu'à la dernière minute il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui se passait.

L'homme resta quelques secondes à le regarder, se disant que finalement la méthode douce n'était pas faite pour lui. Le temps passait trop vite quand il était trop gentil, et il n'avait pas le temps d'apprécier son travail. Il reprit toutefois très vite ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Bientôt le corps allait être retrouvé, il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'en finir. Il aurait pu partir, s'enfuir à travers la noirceur de la nuit, mais il avait avant une dernière chose à faire … C'est donc avec délicatesse qu'il inséra un souvenir au fond de la gorge de Logan, désireux de mettre la pression aux Aurors qui le pourchassaient – et notamment à Potter, Weasley et Malefoy.

Il avait tellement hâte qu'ils découvrent son petit message.

Sa joie retomba brusquement lorsque son regard tomba sur sa montre. Il était en retard. C'était sa femme qui n'allait pas être contente…

**XXXX**

Accroupi sur le sol, Harry regardait le corps sans vie qui lui faisait face, le regard ailleurs mais l'esprit concentré comme jamais. Des multitudes idées encerclaient son cerveau et il imaginait la scène qui avait pu se dérouler quelques minutes auparavant …

Ce meurtre était différent des autres, il le sentait. Pour commencer, l'endroit où l'assassinat avait eu lieu était contradictoire avec les précédents -moins sombre et plus habité - sans parler de la manière dont le meurtrier était passé à l'acte … Contrairement aux autres victimes, on ne lui avait pas jeté le fameux Avada Kedavra, mais on avait pris le temps de le tuer en lui tranchant la gorge, en lui faisant face, comme pour marquer une forme de respect… Il était persuadé que la victime avait vu son assassin droit dans les yeux, et qu'il avait cru jusqu'à la dernière seconde pouvoir s'en sortir … Étaient-ils amis tous les deux? Ou de simples connaissances? Si oui pourquoi commettre un tel acte? Parce qu'il était né Moldu?

En ayant de telles pensées, Harry secoua la tête et fit la moue, incapable de croire qu'un tel monstre avait refait surface alors que cela faisait des années que la société était restée plus ou moins calme.

-Désolé Potter, je vais devoir l'amener avec moi.

En sentant son ami Mike –le médicomage légiste-, lui toucher l'épaule, Harry sursauta mais essaya de ne pas montrer sa frustration. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec le cadavre et réfléchir davantage à ses côtés. Non pas qu'il soit devenu fou, mais cela l'aidait à mieux comprendre les choses.

-Vas-y je t'en prie, dit-il toutefois en se relevant. Et apporte-nous des preuves solides.

-J'essaierai Potter, j'essaierai… Quel temps abominable n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha la tête et prit soudainement conscience de la pluie fine qui ruisselait sur ses cheveux. Il remonta sa veste jusqu'à son cou et sentit des frissons le parcourir tout le long de son corps, le visage lourd et fatigué. Il s'inquiétait lourdement pour Hermione. Elle était plus en danger que jamais, et il ignorait quoi faire pour l'aider davantage. Il la savait entre de bonnes mains, mais à l'heure actuelle ce n'était pas suffisant … Il fallait qu'il parle à Malefoy… Qu'il mette sa colère de côté et lui fasse part de ses inquiétudes. Même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer, il n'y avait que lui pour l'aider à sortir sa meilleure amie du pétrin.

-Harry!

Le concerné se retourna et aperçut Ron s'avancer dans sa direction, le visage aussi trempé par la pluie que le sien. Ce dernier releva la lanière qui indiquait que le périmètre était protégé par les forces de l'ordre et s'exclama en ralentissant le rythme et en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Ouais, je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment…

\- A qui tu le dis, la nuit dernière j'ai fait un cauchemar monstrueux. J'étais avec Hermione, on dinait ensemble, et d'un seul coup elle me laisse en plan pour aller se laver les mains dans ma salle de bain. Quelque chose m'a poussé à aller la retrouver et devine quoi ? En ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, je voie Malefoy en serviette de bain en train de dire « La vue te plait Granger ? Maintenant que tu t'es bien rincée l'œil je peux finir ma toilette ? »* Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus fait peur. De voir Malefoy en serviette ou Hermione le regarder d'un peu trop près.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry éclata de rire. Ron avait toujours le chic pour faire des rêves de fous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici au fait ? demanda t'il en reprenant ses esprits. Tu n'as pas été appelé en renfort, non ?

\- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié, on doit retrouver Jack dans son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-On a du nouveau apparemment, murmura t-il en faisant attention à ce que personne ne l'entende. Je n'en sais pas plus mais à mon avis ça ne peut être que positif pour la suite.

Cette fois, Harry sentit son cœur cesser de battre dans sa poitrine. L'enquête allait enfin prendre un nouveau tournant, il en était sur …

**XXXX**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé?, demanda Harry en poussa la porte du bureau de Jack

Assis sur son imposant fauteuil, ce dernier était accompagné de Kingsley et visiblement leur conversation précédente semblait pour le moins intense. Le teint rouge, Jack ne cessait de jeter un coup d'œil persistant voire méprisant sur Kingsley, qui lui, l'ignorait royalement.

\- Hum, bonjour Kingsley, désolé de vous interrompre …

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Harry, répondit Kingsley en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Il avait l'air épuisé. Le teint pâle et les yeux cernés, il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis un long moment. Harry se sentit mal pour lui, mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui donner des conseils alors que lui-même n'arrivait plus à vivre correctement depuis le début des meurtres.

-Ron m'a dit qu'il y avait du nouveau?

-En effet, répondit Jack en se levant de son siège.

Il leur adressa son plus grand sourire avant de reprendre:

-Comme j'en avais donné l'ordre express, des dispositifs de caméra Moldu ont été placés un peu partout dans la ville, et notamment dans les lieux peu recommandables …

Harry pouvait sentir Ron se crisper à ses côtés mais il ne fit aucunes réflexions désobligeantes et préféra garder son calme. En réalité, c'était lui qui avait donné l'idée à Jack, qui n'avait fait que donner les ordres à ses hommes de main et amis Moldus …

-Vous voulez dire qu'on a l'image de l'assassin?, demanda Harry en sentant ses pulsions cardiaques s'accélérer.

-Pas tout à fait mais …

Avant qu'il ne parvienne à finir sa phrase, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée, et laissa apparaitre Drago Malefoy, le teint rosé et la respiration saccadée.

-Il y a du nouveau?, demanda t-il, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Aucun de vous n'a appris à frapper aux portes?, s'emporta Jack, les lèvres pincées.

-Quelle porte?, demanda Malefoy d'un air faussement étonné.

Harry se força à ne pas sourire face à cette provocation mais un détail retint son attention. Il sentit aussitôt la mauvaise humeur le gagner de nouveau.

-Tu n'es pas avec Hermione?

-Fred est revenue à la rescousse, répondit Malefoy d'un ton énervé.

-Mais …

-C'est moi qui ait donné l'ordre à Malefoy de venir, y voyez-vous un problème Potter?

Heureux d'avoir le dessus sur lui, Malefoy lui envoya son air le plus arrogant –et irritant- possible avant de poursuivre:

-Quelle est la pièce à conviction?

-Premièrement, nous avons ceci.

D'un simple mouvement de baguette, Jack éteignit les lumières et une image vidéo apparue sous les yeux des Aurors. On voyait nettement la victime parler avec empressement à un autre homme, dont le visage était totalement sombre et dissimulé. Déçu, Harry continua néanmoins à regarder le petit film avec le plus d'attention possible. Plus de doute possible, ils se connaissaient. La manière dont l'assassin lui balançait de l'argent sans que la victime ne se doute de quoique ce soit le démontrait assez bien. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui, mais fut brutalement déçu par la suite des évènements. Plus la caméra avançait, plus la qualité devenait de mauvaise qualité, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Si Harry n'avait pas vu le cadavre quelques minutes auparavant, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'était fait tranché la gorge à coup de couteau par exemple.

-On ne voit pas grand-chose, souffla Ron alors que Jack rallumait les lumières.

-Au contraire Weasley, rectifia Malefoy. Ce film est plutôt intéressant… Regarde comment se conduit la victime au tout début … il a l'air presque soulagé de voir son assassin … ce qui signifie qu'ils se connaissent plus ou moins. Sans parler de tout cet argent qu'il reçoit … Comment a-t-il été tué d'ailleurs?

-Gorge coupée.

-Intéressant … maintenant la question qu'il faut se poser, c'est quel est le document que l'Assassin Numéro Un a pu recevoir? Quelles sont les informations qu'on a sur la victime au fait?

-Voilà la deuxième bonne nouvelle que nous avons si je puis dire, répondit Kingsley. Il s'appelait Logan Patterson et travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, Département des Archives magiques, dixième étage.

-Des archives?, s'étonna Ron

-Logan … Patterson dîtes-vous?, répéta Malefoy, visiblement surprit.

-Tu le connais?, demanda Harry sur le qui-vive.

Malefoy se passa un geste nerveux dans les cheveux avant de répondre d'une voix maitrisée:

-Il était avec moi à Poudlard. Je ne le connais pas particulièrement bien … il était plus âgé mais j'ai le souvenir de lui comme étant quelqu'un de très discret voire quasi invisible. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et n'aimait pas trop se mêler aux autres … qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Il me faisait souvent penser à Londubat, sauf qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'il était nettement moins bête.

Harry se força à ne pas hausser le ton, frustré de l'entendre parler ainsi de son ami.

-Faisait-il parti du clan Voldemort lui ou sa famille?

Malefoy ricana:

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était à Serpentard qu'il était irrévocablement un Mangemort.

-Dans ce cas comment peut-il connaître quelqu'un comme l'Assassin Numéro Un?

-À mon avis il ne se doutait pas un instant de sa vraie nature. Regarde comme il baisse totalement sa garde quand il le voit arriver! Il a même l'air soulagé.

-On voit bien qu'il avait rendez-vous avec lui pour remettre seulement un document, reprit Ron en fronçant des sourcils. Et ce n'était que pour l'argent. À mon avis il ne se doutait de rien ou alors il était maso.

-Qu'est-ce que le Département des Archives peut bien posséder de si important?, demanda Harry.

\- Des informations personnelles de chaque individu sorcier pour commencer, répondit Malefoy d'une voix grave, ainsi que … attendez un peu! Ce n'est pas le département qui détient le groupe sanguin de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre? Je me souviens que les médias avait provoqué un tôlé lorsqu'ils avaient ébruité l'information et que le département avait tenté de dire qu'ils allaient détruire ses archives datant d'avant-guerre.

-Par Merlin, souffla Kingsley en pâlissant à vue d'oeil.

-Il faut mettre sous protection toutes les familles susceptibles d'être assassinée, ordonna Jack.

-Nous ne devons pas faire part de ce que nous savons, riposta Harry d'une voix forte.

-Je vous demande pardon Potter?, s'énerva Jack, les joues rouges.

-Imaginez un peu la panique de la population si vous faite surveiller un par un des victimes potentielles? Sans parler des effectifs, nous n'aurons jamais assez d'Aurors pour surveiller chaque sorcier nés de parents Moldus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez alors? De tous les laisser se faire tuer?

-Je pense que la meilleure solution est de rester le plus invisible possible. C'est la première fois depuis le début que nous avons un pas d'avance sur l'assassin, il nous faut garder l'avantage!

-On aurait pu avoir d'autres informations à l'heure qu'il est, si vous m'aviez laissé faire pour Miss Granger!

Cette fois, Harry laissa sa colère exploser.

-Je la connais bien et ce n'est pas en la frustrant que vous arriverez à quoique ce soit avec elle. Son agression a été une vraie perturbation psychologique, sa mémoire en a pris un coup et vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de subir des sortilèges pour se rappeler son altercation!

-Vous n'êtes pas assez impartial dans cette enquête Potter.

-Et vous vous voulez être trop gourmand.

-Je veux tout le monde dehors, excepté vous Malefoy!

-Jack, je vous en prie …

-Potter, ne me poussez pas à bout. Allez interroger la femme de la victime et foutez moi la paix jusqu'à demain!

Vaincu, Harry sortit en fureur du bureau et passa ses nerfs sur son bureau à quelques mètres de là. Des dizaines de dossiers s'écroulèrent au sol mais il s'en fichait royalement. Épuisé, il prit place sur son siège et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il avait les nerfs à vif et se méprisait pour son manque de professionnalisme. Il fallait qu'il se calme … qu'il essaie d'oublier … Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'être dérangé par Kingsley.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, cette enquête met les nerfs à rude épreuve de tout le monde je crois.

-Jack va avoir ma peau.

-Pas autant qu'à moi, ricana Kingsley.

-Je sais ce qu'il est en train de demander à Malefoy, s'exclama Harry d'une voix grave.

-Moi aussi.

-Il ne va pas prendre la bonne décision … il s'agit d'Hermione, Kingsley… je ne peux pas le laisser faire… C'est trop tôt.

Son ami soupira et prit place sur le bureau, le regard grave.

-Tu te représentes Malefoy avec une idée bien précise Harry … et tu ne vois pas le plus important.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Tu le verras par toi-même. Sur ce, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, tu as une mine épouvantable.

-Vous aussi.

Kingsley éclata de rire.

-Malheureusement je n'ai pas de jolie femme qui m'attend avec impatience, contrairement à toi.

Harry perdit aussitôt le peu de sa bonne humeur, se rappelant sa dispute de la veille avec Ginny. Folle de colère, elle avait quitté leur maison en prenant leurs deux enfants avec elle, chose qui ne leur était jamais arrivé auparavant. Harry en avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait laissé couler sa tristesse à l'aide de l'alcool. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Ron, même s'il se doutait qu'il devait déjà être au courant de la situation...

-Il faut d'abord que j'interroge la femme de Patterson.

-Ron s'en occupe. Rentre Harry, tu ne seras qu'en meilleure forme pour demain.

Kingsley lui adressa un petit clin d'œil puis le laissa seul, lui et ses pensées.

Au fond de lui, Harry s'était réellement dit qu'il fallait qu'il rentre dans sa maison isolée et froide, mais lorsqu'il aperçut Malefoy sortir du bureau de Jack, il ne put se résoudre à le laisser partir sans être mis au courant de la situation. Il se dirigea dans la même direction que lui, et referma la porte du bureau de Malefoy après lui.

-Potter, soupira Malefoy sans même se retourner vers lui. Il faut que je te fasse le compte rendu maintenant, vraiment? Tu as vu l'heure?

-Hermione ne peut pas subir le traitement que Jack veut lui infliger.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui, un sourire narquois et répliqua :

-Sans blagues! Tu m'apprends vraiment quelque chose.

-Je … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Que Granger est terrifiée, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais et que je ne peux pas pratiquer de sortilège sur elle, à moins qu'elle ne rende l'âme dans mes bras ...

Harry déglutit péniblement.

-Tu l'as dit à Jack?

-À ton avis?, soupira Malefoy

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu?

-Que je devenais aussi barbant que toi. Je crois qu'on ne m'a jamais autant insulté de toute ma vie.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui sembla choquer Malefoy.

-Tu devrais aller boire un verre, tu as une tête à faire peur, Potter.

-Je sais.

-Ah les femmes!, soupira t-il en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Il ne faut pas s'appeler Merlin pour se rendre compte de ton état. Tu es une loque et seules les femmes peuvent rendre un homme aussi … malheureux, même si je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de te voir subir quelques épreuves personnelles. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'en passant toutes tes journées ici tu rendrais ta femme complètement dingue.

-Tu es décidemment le pire salaud qu'il soit.

-Tu crois? Tu peux tellement être stupide quand tu t'y mets …

-Je ne te permets pas …

-C'est justement ton problème, trancha sèchement Malefoy. Tu es incapable d'admettre tes erreurs, et un jour ou l'autre ça va te perdre! Ta tête va exploser à force de prendre le melon!

-On parle de toi ou de ma femme?

-Ta femme doit attendre une seule chose de ta part et tu es assez con pour refuser de la lui donner. Va la voir et t'excuser, point barre.

-Je me suis déjà excusé!

Harry se serais mis une gifle pour avoir osé dire une telle chose à Malefoy. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'un seul coup? Pourquoi lui rendre des comptes alors qu'il n'en avait même pas parlé à son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi se laisser submerger par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Et pourquoi par-dessus le marché être d'accord avec les paroles de son pire ennemi ?

-Dans ce cas elle ne t'a pas cru et on en revient au point de départ. Tu es incapable de mettre ta fierté de côté. Tu ne vois donc pas à quel point tu peux être con parfois? Tu ne te remets jamais en question?

-Si tu crois que je vais m'excuser pour toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

-Quoi tu penses réellement que j'attends des excuses venant de ta part?

Il ricana méchamment et reprit d'une vois menaçante:

-Tu veux que je te dise? Tu es …

Malefoy fut brutalement interrompu par la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit à la volée et qui surprit les deux hommes, dont le rythme cardiaque s'accélérait au fur et à mesure de l'ampleur de leur conversation. Jack entra à l'intérieur, le visage enflammé et s'exclama rapidement:

-Il faut que vous voyez ça … je crois que vous aviez raison Potter…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, demanda Malefoy et Harry en même temps.

-Mike a trouvé quelque chose dans le corps de la victime, il faut que vous veniez voir ça! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

-De quoi s'agit-il?, demanda Harry

Jack le regarda droit dans les yeux et avala sa salive avant de lui répondre d'une voix blanche:

-Il a introduit une photo de Miss Granger dans la gorge de Patterson…Je crois que désormais, elle fait partie de son trophée et qu'il ne compte pas la laisser tranquille à moins d'être trouvé le plus vite possible …

Harry regarda Jack sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une photo d'Hermione dans la gorge d'un cadavre? La situation était décidemment des plus catastrophiques…

**XXXX**

* Cette phrase vient spécialement de clamaraa. J'ai eu du mal à la mettre dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que tu es satisfaite malgré tout ^^

_Bon, ce chapitre était peut-être un peu plus sombre que les autres, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience en tout cas, surtout concernant l'Assassin Numéro Un. Toujours pas d'idées précises malgré quelques indices supplémentaires ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé le passage ou je parle de lui ? Et son meurtre ? La conversation entre Harry et Drago vous parait comment à la fin ? Pensez-vous que Harry et Ginny vont divorcer ? Est-ce que Harry remonte dans votre estime ou pas du tout ? Qu'avez-vous aimé particulièrement dans ce chapitre ? _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous annonce : 2 nouveaux personnages (lesquels à votre avis ? :P) – du Drago – des regrets … _

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à vendredi prochain ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous laisse lire ce tout nouveau chapitre avant de commencer le week end. J'espère franchement qu'il va vous plaire parce que j'ai vécu des péripéties dignes de ce nom avant d'arriver à le poster xD Entre mon ancienne Bêta qui m'a lâché au dernier moment et le chapitre qui refusait de s'ouvrir après la correction de mon nouveau Bêta, je ne vous raconte pas la galère. Heureusement, Internet est mon ami … Vous pouvez donc remercier __**Nergal57**__ pour sa correction, grâce à lui vous avez un beau chapitre ! _

_Un grand merci également pour vos reviews super gentilles et motivantes ! C'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à avancer plus vite, que je me motive à poursuivre cette histoire et à la terminer comme il se doit. _

_Merci également à :_

_Nat : C'est une très belle review que tu m'as écris là ) Mercii énormément ! J'espère que tu arriveras à aimer encore plus le couple HG/DM qui pour moi, reste l'un des meilleurs. Il y a tellement de possibilité à les faire s'aimer … :D Et le fait que tu adores le registre policier me fait très plaisir parce que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ) N'hésite pas à me dire si tu vois des incohérences ou des trucs qui vont pas, ça me permettra de m'améliorer dans l'intrigue ^^ Je suis désolée de voir que tu fais parties de celle qui n'aiment pas Hermione xD Pourtant, elle va s'améliorer sur quelques sujets … xD Quand à Harry, je suis contente de voir que tu n'es pas déçue par son caractère, qui est différent des autres fictions … J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci encore ! Ah, et avant que j'oublie de répondre à ta question je poste tous les vendredis, sans faute, pour ne pas vous faire attendre :D_

_Lisa : Merci pour ta review super gentille et motivante ! Ahah, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre avant de retrouver Hermione et Drago. Promis, d'ici quelques chapitres on aura droit de les voir très souvent ensemble, je pense que ça te plaira )_

_J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) Biisous _

**Musique chapitre : Dido, Thank You**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Il avait froid. Il était même congelé. Le regard dans le vide, il regardait de manière presque mécanique la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, agir, parler, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. De toute façon, il savait comment cela allait se terminer.

Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et attendre que le cauchemar se termine, mais sa raison lui indiquait l'inverse, comme s'il devait subir ce châtiment toute sa vie. Il regarda donc d'un œil agar et impuissant la bataille faire rage autour de lui, et ses parents se faire amener de force par les agents spéciaux. Sa mère lui criait des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, le visage décomposé, pendant que son père tentait de la calmer, en vain, mais l'air aussi apeuré que sa femme. Ils savaient que c'était la fin pour eux ... Drago, aurait aimé avoir la force leur dire quelque chose, mais il se sentait trop épuisé moralement et physiquement pour pouvoir les réconforter sur leur situation. Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelques-uns de ses amis se faire tabasser par d'autres sorciers et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait la rancœur de la population magique… mais eux ne comprendraient jamais combien leur vie était devenue abominable avec le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tout le monde n'avait pas eu la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras par plaisir … souvent, ce sont leurs parents qui les obligeaient à s'engager en tant que Mangemort … d'autres se sont rendus compte de leur erreur bien trop tard, comprenant que toutes les éloges qu'ils avaient pu entendre de leur parent sur le Mage Noir étaient en réalité totalement fausses. Comme c'était son cas.

En fait, Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner pour tout ce qu'il avait vu et fait au cours de cette année. Il était meurtri au plus profond de son être et il avait hâte d'une seule et unique chose : dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Bientôt, deux visages apparurent au-dessus de lui. Là aussi il aurait aimé pouvoir leur dire de le laisser tranquille, de lui laisser une mort paisible, comme il le méritait. Mais encore une fois, personne ne l'écouta. Lorsqu'il se sentit transplaner, il comprit que désormais, sa vie ne serait plus comme avant, et qu'elle deviendrait pire que jamais …

**XXXX**

Le corps en sueur, Drago se réveilla brutalement de son cauchemar, non sans avoir poussé un râlement énervé contre lui-même. A la fois désolé et irrité contre sa propre faiblesse, il se leva subitement en poussant sans ménagement toutes les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Qu'est ce que … Drago, ça va ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la question, peu désireux de rendre des comptes à sa maitresse attitrée et meilleure amie de surcroit, et se rendit dans sa cuisine en se servant un verre bien rempli de Whisky Pur Feu, le cerveau en ébullition. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent le liquide puissant, il se sentit soulagé quelques secondes, voire presque serein. Puis, l'alcool passé, il ressentit son cœur s'affoler une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine. Comprenant qu'il n'en avait pas fini, il se resservit un autre verre aussi rempli que le précédent, maugréant contre lui-même.

\- Drago ?

Le visage grave, Pansy vint le rejoindre tout en attachant le nœud de son peignoir qui dévoilait ses belles formes féminines. Ses yeux verts l'observaient avec inquiétude, ce qui énerva davantage Drago.

\- Va te coucher Pansy, ordonna t'il d'un ton sans retour.

\- C'était encore ce cauchemar ? Combien de fois faudra t'il te dire que tu ne pouvais rien faire ? Tu étais blessé, pratiquement mort et tes parents …

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rendes des comptes ! s'énerva Drago. Je ne veux pas que … va-t'en s'il te plait.

Pour approuver ses propos, il lui lança un regard assassin et s'empara de la bouteille d'alcool pour s'affaler sur son canapé, les nerfs à vif. Il savait qu'il allait se bourrer la gueule jusqu'au petit matin, et il avait envie de le faire tout seul, sans que quelqu'un ne le regarde avec contrariété. Quelques secondes plus tard, néanmoins, Pansy vint troubler ses projets et prit place sur la table basse en face de lui. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle lui tendait deux muffins, comme si c'était LA solution pour le calmer et lui faire oublier ses pires cauchemars. Certes, il adorait ces viennoiseries, mais en ce moment il aurait été incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, mis à part son Whisky.

\- Les muffins arrivent toujours à me remonter le moral, annonça Pansy d'une voix agréable.

\- Je ne veux pas de ces muffins et je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Tu es un homme, et comme tout homme qui se respecte, tu as besoin d'une femme qui soit là pour toi, tacla Pansy. Parle-moi Drago. Dis-moi. Pourquoi être aussi en colère ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je vis des jours particulièrement chiants.

\- ça je l'avais bien comprit. Jamais encore tu ne m'avais autant sauté dessus, plaisanta t'elle.

Drago lui-même dut se montrer fort pour ne pas esquisser un petit sourire. Revoir Pansy lui faisait toujours du bien …

\- Ton enquête avancera bien assez tôt, arrête de t'en faire.

\- Elle n'avance pas assez vite. On n'a pratiquement rien… et à chaque fois qu'on croit avancer, un élément vient tout perturber. Si je n'arrive pas à tenir parole, je continuerai à subir les mêmes conditions de vie que je ne veux plus. Je suis fatigué Pansy … je veux que ça s'arrête.

\- Je sais, murmura t'elle en lui caressant le visage. N'oublie pas que tu es fort, que tu arriveras à tes fins, comme toujours.

\- Sauf que cette fois c'est différent. Ce mec est plus fort que moi … et en plus je dois cohabiter avec Granger, la même qui m'a foutu à Azkaban !

\- Si elle peut t'aider à avancer, ne pense plus au passé. Tu es le premier à savoir que tout le monde change.

\- Ne prends pas sa défense, râla t'il en buvant une autre gorgée de Whisky.

D'un geste moins patient, Pansy lui enleva la bouteille des mains et s'exclama brutalement :

\- Tu as vécu des choses très difficiles, et je sais que tu es malheureux, que tu t'en veux pour ne pas avoir réussi à sortir tes parents d'Azkaban …

\- Que je m'en veux ? répéta Drago. Ma mère en est morte ! Et mon père en a perdu la raison !

\- Crois-moi chéri, j'aimais tes parents … mais ce sont eux qui se sont mis dans ce merdier tout seul. Ils ont pris les mauvais choix qui t'ont fait tomber avec alors arrête de …

\- Si tu étais n'importe qui d'autre, je t'aurai déjà tué pour ce que tu viens de dire, menaça Drago d'une voix grave.

\- Depuis combien d'années es-tu en colère, hein ? Tu crois pouvoir tenir encore combien de temps en agissant de cette manière ?

\- La colère est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir.

\- Et moi ? Et Blaise ? Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous vous avez été pardonné, gracié et remercié avec un grand sourire et une lettre d'excuse. Vous travaillez sans que personne ne vous regarde avec des yeux choqués et terrifiés. Vous, vous avez droit à sortir dans la rue incognito et de faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'à côté on ne subit rien d'autre ? Mon nom de famille est synonyme de traitrise et de Mangemort ! Impossible pour moi de trouver un travail correct sans qu'on me dise « nous vous remercions pour votre confiance mais … »

\- ça ne t'empêche pas de travailler en tant que vendeuse.

\- Et c'est un travail superbe, ironisa Pansy. Que tu dises que Blaise a réussi sa vie, d'accord, mais surtout, ne dis jamais que j'ai une vie facile. On est tous dans le même bateau, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Comme pour approuver ses propos, Pansy but une gorgée d'alcool à la bouteille, le regard brillant de colère. Drago l'observa un grand moment, la trouvant toujours aussi jolie. Ses longs cheveux brun lui retombaient au bas du dos et s'opposaient parfaitement bien à ses yeux verts turquoise et sa peau blanche, qui ne demandaient qu'à être caressé – ce qu'il fit. Une personne telle que Pansy ne méritait pas de travailler comme vendeuse dans une boutique miteuse, c'était un fait. Il se promit intérieurement que dès qu'il en aurait fini avec cette vie, il l'emmènerait avec lui, sur une île tranquille, loin de l'Angleterre, loin de toute cette merdre. Ils pourraient être heureux ensemble après tout … Même s'il lui était difficile de se confier, il avait besoin de sa meilleure amie pour continuer à vivre … et qui sait, peut-être qu'il arriverait à éprouver de forts sentiments envers elle ?

D'un geste maitrisé, il caressa le visage de Pansy, désormais plus calme.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il dans un demi souffle.

\- Pendant combien de temps nous allons jouer à ce petit jeu ? demanda Pansy, les yeux brillants. Etre amant n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

\- Sauf que j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant.

Pansy ricana :

\- On peut s'aider d'une autre manière … en mangeant nos muffins par exemple…

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Sans prévenir il l'embrassa en pleine bouche, l'emmenant sur lui pour pouvoir mieux la caresser et profiter de son corps. L'odeur parfumée de Pansy vint titiller ses narines et il sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Il adorait son odeur. Son corps. Ses courbes. Très vite, il lui enleva son peignoir et elle se retrouva totalement nue sur lui, ce dont il se délecta quelques instants. Elle avait décidemment une très belle peau. Il profita de ce moment pour embrasser et lécher chaque parcelle de son corps, prenant toutefois son temps sur ses seins et ses tétons, qu'il adorer titiller et toucher. Les gémissements de Pansy lui fit monter la température, il adorait avoir le pouvoir, et le contrôle de la situation.

Lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle, il se sentit plus libre que jamais. Pansy chevauchait sauvagement sur lui, et il profita de toutes sortes de sensations qui encerclaient son esprit et son corps pour profiter de cet instant et oublier tous ce qui hantaient son esprit.

Yeux dans les yeux, tous deux s'observaient, se comprenant que trop bien.

Puis, très vite, ils perdirent toute notion du temps et montèrent vers une jouissance qui leur fit crier leur délivrance commune.

**XXXX**

Assis autour d'une large table, les principaux Aurors s'occupant de l'affaire de l'Assassin Numéro Un, attendaient patiemment que leur chef prenne la parole. Tous s'observaient sans dire un mot, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Seul Drago Malefoy semblait ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. C'était toujours le seul à paraître décontracté de toute situation. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, eux, se lançaient quelques regards lourds de conséquences, comme s'ils communiquaient entre eux de manière énervée, sans toutefois dire un seul mot. C'était un spectacle assez étrange mais personne n'y prit garde. Fred, quant à lui, baillait longuement depuis quelques minutes, visiblement épuisé de servir de garde du corps à temps plein. Il but avidement dans sa tasse à café, avant de faire une grimace horrible et de reposer le gobelet sur la table d'un air désespéré. Enfin, Jack siégeait autour d'eux, mais toute trace de fierté et de contentement était parties de son visage pour laisser place à des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Les seuls absents de la réunion étaient Kingsley et Axel mais chacun avaient de bonnes raisons de ne pas venir un était avec Hermione Granger, la victime, et l'autre passait à cet instant devant les médias, pour leur expliquer les nouvelles règles de sécurité.

\- Bien, commença Jack. Comme vous le savez tous, notre affaire commence à durer depuis bien trop longtemps, j'ai donc prit quelques initiatives pour avancer. Un nouveau membre va venir nous aider et je compte sur vous pour être le plus correct possible avec lui.

D'un signe de la main, il fit appel à sa secrétaire, sans doute pour lui demander de faire venir le nouveau de l'équipe. Aussitôt, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et l'équipe regardait le nouveau venu, avec surprise. Ce fut Drago qui reprit ses esprits le plus vite, même s'il lâcha un juron à faire rougir sa grand-mère.

\- Eric ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? demanda t'il d'un ton de reproche.

\- Asseyez-vous Eric, demanda poliment Jack avant de regarder avec fureur Drago pour avoir osé l'interrompre.

Visiblement gêné d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui, Eric prit place à côté de Fred, qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre la situation.

\- Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nous avons de grandes difficultés à comprendre notre assassin… à savoir comment il pense… comment il réfléchit et agit. Etant dans notre service depuis un bon nombre d'années, Eric est considéré parmi le meilleur de sa catégorie pour parvenir à comprendre ce genre d'individus. Je lui ai donc demandé de venir nous aider en urgence.

\- J'ai lu votre rapport d'hier, continua Eric, et je suis donc au même niveau que vous pour l'instant.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes arrivé à une conclusion quelconque ? demanda Potter en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh je suis arrivé à plusieurs conclusions même. Pour commencer, cet homme n'est pas fou.

Devant les yeux estomaqués de son équipe, Eric toussota, les joues rouges, avant de s'expliquer :

\- Certain meurtriers commettent des crimes sans vraiment se rendre compte de leurs actes. Ils sont pris de folies aigues qui les poussent à agir et aussitôt ils s'en veulent et se punissent aussitôt. Ici, notre homme sait très bien ce qu'il fait, et il s'en délecte.

\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ? demanda Weasley, visiblement impressionné.

\- Il agit avec une précision monstre, répondit tout simplement Eric. Tout est fait de manière propre si je puis dire, montrant qu'il maitrise totalement la situation. Quand il tue, il ne tremble pas. De plus, avec le témoignage d'Hermione Granger, nous pouvons affirmer qu'il aime ce qu'il fait, qu'il a la voix d'un dirigeant et qu'il n'hésite jamais. Il aime faire peur et montrer qu'il a le pouvoir. Enfin, il aime tuer.

\- Est-ce qu'une personne de ce style est reconnaissable parmi nous ? Est-ce qu'il peut se distinguer ? Demanda Drago, curieux.

\- Et bien, si j'en crois mon expérience, c'est l'un des points les plus compliqués. Un psychopathe se montre très sociable dans sa vie sociable, mais dès qu'il est seul, il reprend son véritable visage et tue pour son plaisir. Il peut aussi bien être un homme timide au quotidien, que normal ou avec du charisme. Tout dépend de sa vie quotidienne. Quant à son physique, il vous suffit de voir la vidéo pour comprendre que n'importe qui peut lui ressembler …

\- Alors il pourrait très bien être marié et avoir des enfants ? interrogea Fred. Ou faire n'importe quel travail ?

\- Tout à fait, même si ce cas est plutôt rare… néanmoins oui il ne faut pas écarter cette hypothèse.

\- Que pensez-vous au sujet de son obsession pour Hermione ? reprit Potter. Car on peut parler d'obsession n'est-ce pas ? La photo d'hier dans le corps de la victime ne fait que le démontrer un peu plus.

\- Je dirai plutôt qu'il s'amuse avec elle. Il connait son identité et ce qu'elle représente. Il sait aussi que vous et Monsieur Weasley êtes ses meilleurs amis et que Monsieur Malefoy … et bien qu'ils ne se portent pas dans leur cœur. Il ne réfléchit pas comme nous, car nous sommes seulement des pions pour lui. Et le jeu en devient amusant. De plus c'est une née Moldue, qui a fait la guerre à vos côté qui plus est. Pour lui, elle mérite encore plus de souffrir avant de mourir. Car s'il y a bien une chose terrible, c'est l'attente de sa mort, sans savoir quand elle va frapper mais en la sachant toujours présente autour de soi.

Un grand silence s'installa dans le bureau, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Seul Drago s'en fichait un peu, car il en était déjà arrivé à ses conclusions.

\- Et au sujet de la femme de Patterson ? reprit t'il en se raclant la gorge. Du nouveau ?

\- Rien qu'on ne sache déjà, répondit Weasley, déçu. Elle n'était pas au courant du rendez-vous de son mari et était totalement … misérable. Elle nous a tout de même donné la liste de tous ses contacts professionnel et personnel et depuis ce matin je suis en train de faire des recherches sur eux sans qu'il y ait quelque chose de spécial à signaler… pour l'instant.

\- Bien évidemment. Aucun témoignage non plus pour nous aider ?

\- Rien. Les seuls présent pas très loin de la scène du crime était tous des drogués et ils n'ont rien vu de … cohérent.

Fred poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Et Miss Granger ? demanda Jack. Comment ça se passe ? A-t-elle dit quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Elle va plutôt bien. On a réussi à lui poser quelques questions au sujet de son agression pour essayer de voir si elle n'avait pas omit de préciser quelque chose… On n'avance pas assez vite mais elle y met du sien et c'est le plus important.

\- Malefoy prendra le relais dès cet après-midi.

Drago ne dit rien, mais se mordit la lèvre en sang, peu désireux de s'occuper de Granger.

\- Weasley, étant donné que vous vous êtes occupé de Miss Patterson, je veux que vous alliez au Département des Archives, que vous fouillez ses effets personnels, et essayer de voir s'il n'a pas laissé un indice par rapport à son contact. Potter, vous vous occuperez d'aller à Poudlard. Je veux toute la liste des élèves de Serpentard qui auraient pu côtoyer Patterson pendant sa scolarité. Interrogez aussi McGonnagal, voir si elle se souvient de cet élève et de ses fréquentations. Eric, avant de vous laisser, j'aurai une dernière question à vous poser. Nous avons appris que Logan était à Serpentard… est-ce un signe pour vous ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit du … mauvais côté comme la plupart des gens qui sont dans cette maison ?

Eric lui sourit poliment, mais Drago décela une certaine colère dans son regard, ce qui l'amusa grandement.

\- Et bien Monsieur, je n'aurai qu'une seule chose à vous répondre. Si tous les élèves qui sont en ce moment même à Serpentard et qui l'ont été un jour dans leur vie, sont des meurtriers … nous avons du pain sur la planche qui nous attend.

Seul Drago ricana. En même temps, il était le seul à savoir qu'Eric était allé à Serpentard pendant sa scolarité…

**XXXX**

La concentration à son comble, Drago lisait les derniers éléments du rapport concernant la mort de Logan Patterson. Il se remémora la vidéo qu'il avait vu la veille, mais aucun détail ne retint son attention, mis à part le fait qu'ils se connaissaient. C'était le seul détail qu'il n'arrêtait pas de venir le hanter, comme s'il savait quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

\- Je savais que je te trouverai là.

Drago mit du temps avant d'assimiler la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre puis posa son dossier lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Blaise, son meilleur ami, se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Merde Blaise, comment tu vas ?

Tous deux se prirent dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver. Même s'ils étaient proches depuis toujours, tout avait changé lorsque Blaise s'était marié. Malgré eux, ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant, ce dont Drago regrettait amèrement. Toutefois, il restait heureux de savoir son ami casé et en pleine forme.

\- ça va. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu as une heure devant toi, ricana Drago. Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau ?

\- En fait… je préfèrerai rester ici si ça ne te dérange pas.

Au ton de sa voix, Drago comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ferma la porte de son bureau, peu désireux que des oreilles curieuses écoutent ce que son meilleur ami avait à lui dire, activa le sortilège qui le protégeait de tout espionnage –il avait toujours peur que des micros soient installés autour de son lieu de travail- et reprit :

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comme tout le monde, j'ai appris pour la mort de Patterson. Je ne sais plus si tu t'en souviens, mais il était avec nous à Serpentard…

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Je n'avais pour ainsi dire aucun contact avec lui, mis à part quand je le croisais dans l'ascenseur du Ministère de la Magie…

Drago acquiesça, entendant la suite. Blaise toussota, visiblement nerveux et continua :

\- Il se trouve que … hier soir, en quittant le boulot on s'est croisé dans l'ascenseur. Je … je lui ai parlé parce qu'il avait l'air différent de d'habitude.

\- Différent ?

\- Oui, il était … heureux. Je veux dire, c'est le genre d'homme a qui tu ne fais jamais la conversation parce qu'il a toujours son air de dépressif sauf que là … il semblait en pleine forme, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'ai trouvé ça bizarre et ça m'a … intrigué.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Seulement pour savoir s'il avait gagné à un jeu de hasard. Je plaisantais bien sûr, mais il m'a répondu avec sérieux que c'était presque le cas. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais il m'a répondu que je serai au courant demain matin –aujourd'hui donc. Sur le coup, je me suis dit qu'il avait perdu les pédales, mais quand j'ai appris sa mort ce matin, ça m'a … je t'avoue que ça m'a retourné.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit d'autres ? Quelque chose d'étrange ?

\- A part ça, on ne s'est pas parlé. De toute façon l'ascenseur s'est rempli de plus en plus au fil des étages. Il s'est juste mis à chantonner.

\- A … chantonner ? s'étonna Drago. Tu te souviens de l'air ?

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait posé cette question, mais son subconscient semblait trouver ce détail important.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Blaise en souriant. C'était une vieille chanson qui passait quand on était ado. Quelque chose qui ressemblait au groupe Imagine Dragons … j'arrive plus trop à me souvenir des notes mais ça ressemblait plutôt à ça …

Blaise chantonna quelques notes qui amusèrent Drago. Son meilleur ami avait le don de transformer une bonne musique en quelque chose d'affreux.

\- Bref, tu vois la chanson ?

\- Pas vraiment, ricana Drago.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, et d'un simple mouvement de baguette, il actionna une chanson qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Drago.

\- C'est ça ! _It's Time_ de Imagine Dragons. C'était le bon vieux temps n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens m'être bien amusé avec Julie Radow pendant le concert en question. Tu étais avec nous si je me souviens bien… Avec cette fille … Astoria, c'est ça !

Drago éclata de rire et sentit son cœur se serrer de nostalgie à ces pensées.

\- Astoria, c'est vrai … une fille formidable. Tu te souviens de ce type qui lui avait tourné un peu trop autour ?

\- Si tu parles de celui qui a fini à Sainte Mangouste … Tu y étais allé un peu fort.

\- Et toi, tu n'avais pas arrêté de me casser les oreilles avec ta Daphné ! Etonnant que tu ne l'ais pas invité le jour de ton mariage !

\- Arrête, tu sais à quel point Marie peut se montrer jalouse.

\- Je sais.

\- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus … je voulais seulement te tenir au courant de la situation, et non pas que tu l'apprennes par tes collègues dont je ne citerai pas le nom. J'espère en tout cas que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis à cause de moi.

\- Aucune chance. On risque toutefois de venir t'interroger ….

\- Il n'y a aucuns soucis. Je suis sincère, et j'espère qu'ils s'en rendront compte.

\- Tu as un poste haut placé, à mon avis ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je fais partie de la Magistrature que je dois être exonéré de toute enquête. Je ne veux pas de ça.

\- Toujours aussi honnête, hein ? Cette qualité te perdra un jour.

\- Ou l'inverse. Tu sais, mes parents ont passé leur vie à me mentir, et je refuse de leur ressembler sur ce point.

\- Tu ne leur as toujours pas parlé depuis tous ce temps ? Même pendant les préparatifs du mariage ? Pansy m'avait pourtant dit que tu allais faire un effort …

Blaise émit un sourire triste, mais regarda Drago avec une force qui l'impressionna.

\- Tous ce qu'ils m'ont enseigné durant mon enfance et mon adolescence … ils m'ont pratiquement lobotomisé avec leurs idées stupides… ils m'ont volé cette part de ma vie, et jamais je ne pourrai leur pardonner… Je ne les vois plus de la même façon tu comprends ?

\- Mais ils restent tes parents.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'opinions sur les tiens.

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

\- Mais enfin Drago, ils t'ont conduit à une situation ingérable ! Tu es devenu le Mangemort le plus jeune de tous les temps par leur faute ! Tu as vécu des années … cauchemardesques à cause de leurs actes ! A côté les miens sont des anges.

Drago se sentit d'un seul coup nerveux. C'était la deuxième personne en quelques heures à lui dire une telle chose sur ses parents. Etait-il à ce point aveugle ? Non, il refusait de réfléchir de cette manière, de se laisser aller par des émotions de colère qui ne le mèneraient à rien.

\- Mes parents ont fait des erreurs, jamais je ne le nierai … mais grâce à eux j'ai eu une enfance joyeuse… je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, et j'ai même connu des moments heureux.

Blaise tapota l'épaule de Drago, ne sachant visiblement quoi répondre.

\- Soit tu es l'homme le plus sage de toute l'Angleterre … soit tu es barjo mon vieux, dit-il toutefois au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Je suis Drago Malefoy après tout. Et s'il y a bien une chose que mes parents m'ont donné et dont je ne me séparerai jamais, c'est mon nom. Je n'en aurai jamais honte, quoique les gens en pensent.

\- Tu es courageux. Bon nombre d'anciens Mangemorts ont changé d'identité après leur procès pour éviter d'être harcelé et traqué.

\- Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se bat au côté du Gouvernement. Tu sais, Voldemort est peut être mort et enterrée, mais des pourritures, il y en a toujours et parfois des pires.

\- Tu parles de l'Assassin Numéro Un ?

\- Entre autre, soupira Drago. Disons que celui-là est dans la catégorie du haut.

\- Ton enquête a l'air de te déstabiliser.

\- En réalité, je … je suis totalement dépassé.

\- Pour que tu oses me le dire, ça doit vraiment être grave alors. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire, crois-moi. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas … qu'il m'échappe complètement. Pour l'instant il me bat à tous les niveaux.

\- Tu as vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu ne peux pas savoir. Tant que tu n'es pas face à lui, tu ne peux pas savoir lequel des deux est le plus fort, non ?

\- Tu devrais venir me voir plus souvent au bureau, le taquina Drago, le cœur soudain plus léger. Ça m'a fait du bien de te voir … et de te parler.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu me dis gentiment de retourner travailler ? ricana Blaise.

\- Si tu savais combien j'ai envie d'y aller …

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait, si tu as un moment … qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ?

\- ça fait longtemps, approuva Drago.

\- Trop longtemps. Et ça nous ferait le plus grand bien de se parler.

Drago serra la main que Blaise lui tendait et émit un sourire sincère, heureux d'avoir pu parler à son meilleur ami avant de repartir en mission pour une durée indéterminée.

Lorsque Blaise partit de son bureau, il resta debout quelques secondes, totalement immobile, et l'esprit envahit de toutes sortes de pensées plus différentes les unes que les autres. D'abord, les propos de ses meilleurs amis le remuaient plus qu'il ne le voulait. Depuis de longues années, il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vouloir pour ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, et voilà qu'on lui avouait que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi et que rien n'était de sa faute ? Il ne pouvait penser la même chose. Et pourtant, dans un tout petit coin de sa tête, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette conclusion.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était un monstre sans cœur égoïste ?

A cette pensée, Drago jura entre ses dents. Il s'empara de sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé de retrouver Granger. Au moins il pourrait taper sur quelque chose …

**XXXX**

_Hum … Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? On en sait un tout petit peu plus sur Drago et son passé. L'apparition de Blaise et de Pansy vous a fait plaisir ou pas du tout ? Que pensez-vous de la relation Drago/Pansy ?A votre avis ça va être plus difficile pour Hermione ? Quel est votre moment préféré ? Eric (le psy) est de retour dans l'action, est ce que vous avez aimé ce qu'il a dit sur l'Assassin Numéro Un ? Toujours pas d'idée sur son identité ? _

_Drago est t'il toujours votre chouchou ? _

_Breeef ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons du Drago/Hermione. Et je vous promets : une histoire de bouteille – un message très clair – un tout petit petit rapprochement … xD_

_Merci de m'avoir lu et bon week end ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir à tous ! Hop, je vous laisse ce chapitre en vitesse, parce qu'on m'attend pour une séance de ciné (Cendrillon est sorti ce mercredi en salle, il faut croire que mon âme d'enfant est toujours en place !). Je vous préviens d'avance, il n'est pas corrigé. Dès que mon Bêta aura terminé, je le posterai tout propre. Désolée... _

_Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux_ à _me lire et il y a quelques nouveaux qui m'écrivent des reviews vraiment gentilles._ Merciiii ! _Grâce à vous j'arrive à tenir le coup et à garder une certaine avance pour publier chaque vendredi._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ) _

**Musique : Olly Murs - Dear Darlin'**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le coup de poing s'abattit en plein dans sa mâchoire, et le choc fut si violent et imprévu, qu'Hermione en tomba à la renverse, à moitié évanouie. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, et pendant un laps de temps elle en oublia presque son prénom.

\- Debout Granger.

Le ton sévère de Malefoy la fit revenir à la raison. Elle parvint difficilement à se remettre en position assise et se passa les doigts sur son visage, à l'endroit ou Malefoy venait de la taper en grimaçant de douleur. Elle avait mal et se sentit totalement stupide. Désormais, elle serait défigurée en plus d'avoir des courbatures tous le long du corps c'était génial.

\- Je t'ai dit de te relever !

\- Et moi je te dis d'aller te faire voir ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle voulut se remettre debout, mais ses jambes la lâchèrent immédiatement et elle en perdit l'équilibre. Ne maitrisant plus la situation, elle tomba sur Malefoy, qui la regardait avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à la voir si abimée. Quant à elle, elle essaya tant bien que mal de poser ses mains ailleurs que sur le torse nu de Malefoy, qui le déstabilisait un peu trop pour être réel.

\- Ok tu as cinq minutes pour te reposer.

Il l'aida à la faire marcher et la posa sur les marches d'escalier qui menait à la cave. Soulagée de ne plus avoir la tête qui tourne, Hermione se précipita sur sa bouteille d'eau et but de longues gorgée, heureuse de sentir la sensation de fraicheur et de rendre sa gorge moins douloureuse. Elle détestait être gluante de sueur, et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle était. Ses cheveux remontés à l'aide d'une queue de cheval s'échappaient de son élastique, et elle se savait plus sale que jamais. Le plus drôle, c'était que cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elle s'entrainait avec Malefoy. Elle qui voulait lui montrer à quel point elle s'était entrainée sans lui, l'avait eu mauvaise quand elle s'était rendue compte que cela ne lui avait finalement servit à rien.

\- Alors ? demanda t'elle d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Alors quoi ? s'étonna Malefoy.

\- Ta matinée a été si mauvaise que ça pour que tu me tapes autant dessus ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Non bien sûr. Tu n'as jamais été aussi peu maitre de tes émotions, excepté le jour où tu m'as emmené ici, en me révélant à quel point tu me haïssais. Dois-je en conclure que l'enquête n'avance pas et peut être même qu'elle empire ?

\- Toujours aussi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, hein ? répondit Malefoy en tapant sur le punching-bag. Tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Je suis simplement curieuse… Et en colère de voir à quel point tu te sers de moi pour essayer de te calmer.

\- ça te fait du bien un peu. Alex et Fred te chouchoutent un peu trop.

\- C'est vrai.

Surpris d'entendre une telle réponse, Malefoy arrêta net ses gestes et regarda Hermione comme si elle était devenue dingue.

\- Je veux que tu m'aides Malefoy, dit alors Hermione d'une voix sincère.

\- A quoi donc ?

\- A me souvenir … à me faire revivre la scène de mon agression. Je veux aider l'enquête à avancer, et je veux m'aider moi-même. Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans la peur continuellement. Il faut que j'avance !

\- Si tu t'entrainais comme je te le demandais, tu n'aurais plus peur et on avancerait plus vite.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Taper sur quelque chose, ça permet de me défouler, de me fatiguer, et de bien dormir, mais au réveil la sensation de peur n'est que plus présente. Sans parler de tous ses cauchemars ! Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su me défendre un peu plus, et de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver cette pauvre fille … Je vois son visage à chaque fois que j'y pense. Elle était tellement jeune … Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans l'histoire ? C'est que la presse n'a tellement pas arrêté de m'encenser depuis des années en disant que je faisais partie des héros de guerre, que j'étais une des sorcières les plus douées en magie, que c'était grâce à moi que Voldemort était mort, et j'en passe… j'ai tellement lu des articles de ce type que j'ai fini par le croire. Je me pensais presque invincible quand je suis allée voir ce type … Tous ça pour quoi ? Me retrouver ici plus seule que jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de mes amis alors que je les ais délaissé depuis des années … j'ai manqué à mon devoir. Je ne les ai plus aidé en rien, prétextant que j'avais trop de travail et de soucis plus important à régler… Mon Dieu que j'ai pu être stupide et égoïste !

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle, et Hermione en aurait presque rougi de honte. Elle venait de dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait tout bas depuis des jours. Elle l'aurait dit à Alex ou Fred, ça ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes … mais à Malefoy ? Le coup de poing qu'elle venait de recevoir en était-il la cause ou bien était-elle idiote à ce point-là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Granger ? reprit Malefoy en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de ta part, riposta Hermione en sentant son cœur battre subitement dans sa poitrine.

Elle était blessée que Malefoy ne fasse même pas un effort pour la soutenir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

\- Tous le monde a ses propres démons et il faut vivre avec, répondit Malefoy en haussant des épaules.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour vivre avec les tiens ?

\- Tu sous-entends quoi au juste ?

\- Tu as un passé riche en émotion. Tu as été du côté de Voldemort, tu as été entrainé à la dure, et tu fais un boulot que tu détestes parce que Harry est ton chef et passe son temps à te donner des ordres. Même si tes journées sont bien remplies, à mon avis tu dois souvent penser à ton passé cauchemardesque, à la guerre, à ton destin … à tes parents. Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Le peu de couleur sur le visage de Malefoy disparurent instantanément et une fureur saisissante se lisait à travers son regard. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et lorsqu'il parvint à quelques millimètres de son visage, la jeune femme regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas …

\- En fait tu sais ce qui me hante le plus Granger ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? C'est la manière dont tu as parlé de moi au procès.

Il ricana méchamment, sachant qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus violente :

\- Tu te croyais au-dessus de tout le monde, tu prenais ton air supérieur de fille qui sait tout, et tu en as profité. Tous ce que tu as dit sur moi n'étaient que vengeance de ce que tu as pu subir à Poudlard. Tu m'en voulais personnellement et tu t'es dit que tu allais le dire au grand jour, pour me faire payer. Je me souviens parfaitement de la manière dont tu t'es exprimé à mon sujet … avec ton air supérieur. Je t'aurai étranglé avec plaisir.

\- Tu crois que j'ai menti ? bégaya Hermione, mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais juste que tu es la seule des trois à avoir témoigné contre moi alors que Potter et Weasley en ont pris autant que toi dans la gueule.

Cette fois, ce fut autour d'Hermione de perdre les couleurs de son visage. Son cœur continuait de s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, et une boule s'installa dans son estomac qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle détestait que Malefoy ait raison et qu'il lui fasse revivre ses erreurs passées.

\- Pour qui est ce que tu te prends pour me parler sur ce ton ? reprit l'Auror en la regardant avec mépris. Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce que j'ai pu endurer durant toutes ses années. Tu pleurniches parce que tu as passé ta vie au travail en perdant le peu de relation sociale que tu avais, et tu crois que ça fait de toi une martyre ? Tu crois que je vais te plaindre ? Te dire que tu ne méritais pas une telle chose parce-que tu as été parfaite toute ta vie?

\- Arrête …

\- Ah tu veux que j'arrête maintenant ? Alors que tu passes ta vie à parler et pleurnicher sur ton sort ? Regarde- moi quand je te parle !

Pour approuver ses propos, il s'empara du bras d'Hermione et le serra férocement, les nerfs hors de contrôle. En temps normal, Hermione se serait défendue, et l'aurait obligé à lâcher prise, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. La respiration rapide, elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, à tel point qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas faire une crise cardiaque. Son état devait se refléter extérieurement car Malefoy lâcha prise sur son bras et la regardait étrangement, se demandant visiblement si elle se moquait de lui ou pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

Mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, un mal de tête intense s'empara d'Hermione, qui poussa un hurlement de surprise et de terreur. On aurait dit qu'on était en train de lui extraire quelque chose du cerveau, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire mis à part souffrir comme jamais. Ses mains serrèrent son crane dans l'espoir que le mal s'atténue mais ça n'eut d'autres effets que de l'affoler davantage. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle tombait à terre, des images s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit, plus vraies que natures, sans qu'elle ne sache comment elles pouvaient être aussi réelles. Elle se revit, petite fille, en train de montrer à sa parents un devoir qu'elle avait fait en classe en ayant eu la meilleure note … elle revit le moment ou le Professeur McGonagal avait frappé à sa porte pour lui annoncer qu'elle était admise à Poudlard … elle se revit dans la Salle Commune avec Ron et Harry, en train de rigoler comme les meilleurs amis de monde … Elle se retrouva bientôt dans une autre pièce de Poudlard, baguette en main alors que la guerre faisait rage au château, et que des milliers de cadavres l'encerclaient … Et puis soudain tout s'arrêta et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien tellement elle en avait cauchemardé toutes les nuits résonna dans ses oreilles.

\- Ou es-tu Hermione Granger ? demanda la voix grave d'un ton amusé. Ouvre les yeux que je puisse voir, sois gentille. Oh ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Cette voix … tu n'es pas seule n'est ce pas ? Non, depuis que je sais que Malefoy est à tes côtés, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir faire un petit tour dans ta tête …

Un éclat de rire strident résonna dans son esprit.

\- Non, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux spasmes. NON !

\- Montre-moi ou tu te trouves ! Je veux voir !

Le ton avait changé, il était moins satisfait de lui-même mais sa frustration se faisait percevoir et le crane d'Hermione n'en était que plus douloureux encore. Elle essaya par tous les moyens de refouler cette présence qu'elle pouvait ressenti et bientôt un hurlement se fit écho dans son esprit. Cette fois la douleur fut telle, qu'elle perdit totalement connaissance. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit, ce fut un écho de voix ou on lui disait que la prochaine fois elle ne gagnerait pas et qu'il serait plus fort …

**XXXX**

Elle entendit son nom dans un murmure. On l'appelait, on lui demandait de se réveiller, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait dormir encore un peu … Oui elle en avait besoin… En fait elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. Elle allait se replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, mais cette fois elle entendit plus distinctement son nom, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Non …

\- Granger !

Devant un ton si autoritaire, Hermione n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir avec mauvaise grâce. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée de toute force et la lumière de la pièce fut si éclatante qu'elle passa son bras sur ses yeux, comme si elle voyait la lumière du jour pour la première fois.

\- Outch, s'exclama t'elle avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Mange ça.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir totalement les yeux qu'on lui mit un bout de chocolat dans la bouche, avec une grâce sans nom.

\- Malefoy, soupira t'elle.

Habituée petit à petit à l'éclairage du jour, elle parvint à discerner à le visage de Malefoy au-dessus d'elle, qui semblait d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'elle. Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais un violent vertige et un mal de tête carabiné l'en empêcha. Consciente qu'elle n'avait plus de force, elle croqua dans le bout de chocolat que Malefoy venait de lui donner et fut surprise de constater qu'elle connaissait ce gout unique. C'était le même chocolat qu'on avait donné à Harry lorsqu'il avait eu ses ennuis avec les Détraqueurs lors de sa troisième année. Il permettait de revigorer n'importe qui après un combat très intense. Etonnée qu'il ait pensé à elle, Hermione regarda Malefoy puis le chocolat, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle le regarda avec une curiosité non dissimulée et constata bien trop vite qu'il la regardait d'un air étrange, comme s'il était … inquiet. Toujours torse nu et positionné juste derrière la fenêtre, il ressemblait plus que jamais à … un ange.

Pensant délirer, Hermione préféra mordre férocement dans le chocolat.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix blanche après qu'Hermione ait fini son goûter.

Rien que le fait d'en parler, Hermione sentit la chair de poule l'envahir tout le long du corps.

\- Il … il est rentré dans ma tête sans que je ne maitrise quoique ce soit. Ça m'a fait penser à Harry, lorsqu'il voyait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Voldemort, sauf que là …

\- Il est plus fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta Malefoy. Faire de l'Occlumentie a un aussi bon niveau c'est très, très rare. Potter et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom communiquaient à cause de leur lien depuis leur premier entrevu. C'était la cicatrice qui était en partie la cause de leur connexion… Alors que toi, tu n'as rien qui puisse le relier à lui. Tu vois le danger ?

\- C'est censé me soulager ?

\- Je suis impressionné que tu ais réussi à garder la situation en main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il est rentré dans ta tête pour en savoir plus sur tes pensées et l'endroit dans lequel tu te caches n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il m'a montré des images … des scènes … dont je n'avais plus aucun souvenir.

\- Il veut apprendre à te connaitre, tout savoir de ta vie.

Hermione regretta soudain d'avoir mangé le chocolat. Elle avait d'un seul coup envie de vomir toutes ses tripes. Le visage concentré, Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec vigueur. Plus aucune trace de colère ne se reflétait dans son visage et c'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait si normal avec elle.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Malgré sa terreur, Hermione se mit à raconter tous ce qu'elle avait ressentie quand il était entré dans sa tête, et lui rapporta également toutes ses paroles menaçantes à son encontre. Elle croyait que cela allait mettre Malefoy dans une rage folle mais aucun sentiment ne se lisait à travers son regard.

\- La prochaine fois on sera préparé, dit-il d'une voix forte.

\- Je ne crois pas être assez forte pour maitriser une prochaine fois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été compressé comme un citron.

\- Il existe des potions permettant de soulager la douleur… il faudra t'entrainer Granger et plus vite que je le pensais. Si jamais il apprend ou tu te caches, c'est la fin pour tout le monde. Sans parler que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt qu'il apprenne à te connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Tu n'es pas prête à lui faire face et moi non plus.

\- Quel est le programme alors ?

Malefoy se releva et fit les cent pas dans la salle, visiblement contrarié par ce qui était en train de se passer. Il marmonnait des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles aux oreilles d'Hermione, qui n'essaya plus de comprendre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas à elle de décider ce qui allait se passer, elle l'avait bien comprit. Elle voulut se relever une nouvelle fois mais un autre vertige la traversa et elle fut incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle jura férocement contre sa propre faiblesse. Au moment où elle se sentit tomber, deux mains la rattrapèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner nerveusement.

\- ça fait trois fois aujourd'hui Malefoy.

En voyant l'incompréhension se lire à travers son visage, elle reprit :

\- Que tu me rattrapes avant que je ne m'écroule. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides alors que tu me détestes ? Tu devrais me laisser dans mon merdier toute seule et arrêter de prendre cet air si contrarié, ça te fait une petite ride juste là, continua t'elle en lui touchant le haut du front. C'est plutôt mignon comme signe particulier… il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment…

\- Ce sont tes nerfs qui lâchent.

Hermione sentit les larmes arriver et ne put réussir à les contenir. Elle était trop épuisée moralement pour maitriser quoique ce soit. Honteuse que Malefoy la voit dans cet état, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier violemment :

\- Va-t'en, laisse-moi tranquille ! S'il te plait.

Elle le vit du coin de l'œil tendre son bras vers elle, avant de se rattraper à la dernière seconde et ne rien faire. Ce simple constat aggrava la colère et la tristesse d'Hermione qui lui tourna délibérément le dos, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Elle ne s'était jamais autant méprisée encore, même lorsqu'elle avait fichu Ronald à la porte.

\- Je monte là-haut, il faut que je m'entretienne avec Jack mais je ne pars pas. Si jamais tu veux …

Il se racla la gorge puis continua d'une voix moins maitrisée :

\- Cette fois c'est ton tour alors si jamais tu veux te défouler et me taper pour évacuer ta colère … appelle moi.

Croyant avoir mal entendu, elle se retourna vers lui, mais il était déjà en train de monter les escaliers en grande vitesse, comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione considérait cela comme une déclaration presque … gentille.

Elle attendit toutefois qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui pour se laisser aller, et pleurer à chaudes larmes, sans plus rien maitriser.

Même si l'envie de dormir était plus que présente, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser aller comme si de rien n'était. Comme elle l'avait dit à Malefoy, le réveil en était que plus difficile après. Et puis elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire d'autres cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il fallait qu'elle oublie, rien qu'une heure ou deux, ce qui s'était passé. L'idée s'offrit alors d'elle-même. Hermione se traina difficilement vers le petit frigo qui lui faisait face et ouvrit la porte, les doigts tremblants. Des dizaines de bouteilles de vins trainaient à l'intérieur, Fred s'étant laissé aller lorsqu'il avait fait les dernières courses. Elle en prit une au hasard, et à l'aide de sa baguette, ouvrit le bouchon de la bouteille qui s'écrasa au sol dans un petit « pop ». En un rien de temps, elle but autant de gorgée de vin blanc qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait soif, elle pouvait donc se permettre de prendre de longues gorgées sans s'arrêter et regretter son geste. Croyant être au début insensible à l'alcool, elle comprit au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle était plus qu'ivre et qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré les gorgées d'alcool. Des vertiges la prenaient sans que ça ne s'arrête, et elle parvint même à esquisser un petit sourire en se souvenant combien sa situation était désespérée. Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, pas vrai ?

Très vite, elle se sentit lourde, mais son esprit était démesuré, elle ne pensait pas comme d'habitude, ce qui l'arrangeait amplement. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Tout en éclatant d'un petit rire, elle s'écroula sur le sol, le corps détendu.

A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux, qu'elle s'endormit profondément, sans rêver le moins du monde, pour son plus grand bonheur.

**XXXX**

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée dans cette pièce, en train de dormir sur le sol, mais presque malgré elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un demi-sommeil apaisant, elle se sentit flotter. Elle marmonnait des paroles qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas, et ce ne fut qu'après de longues secondes, qu'elle comprit qu'on la portait.

\- Malefoy ? marmonna t'elle d'une voix si basse, qu'elle pensait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

\- Tu n'as même pas vidé la bouteille et on dirait que tu t'es pris la cuite de ta vie, répondit Malefoy d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je …

\- Tu voulais continuer à dormir par terre ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, sentant le sommeil la gagner une nouvelle fois. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la déposait dans un lit –son propre lit- elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir à moitié les yeux, à présent terrifiée. Alors que Malefoy était en train de quitter sa chambre, elle s'exclama vivement :

\- Attends !

Surpris, il se retourna vers elle et la regarda les sourcils froncés.

\- Ne … tu veux bien rester un peu ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

C'était la question qui tuait. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule, voilà pourquoi ! Mais si elle le lui disait, elle savait qu'il en profiterait pour se moquer d'elle et qu'il partirait en lui disant qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire... Epuisée, et n'arrivant pas à réfléchir comme d'habitude, elle lança la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête :

\- Il pourrait revenir une fois que je dors, et je ne veux pas … Il faudrait que tu sois là si ça arrive, n'est ce pas ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de Malefoy à travers la noirceur de la chambre, et elle attendit sa réponse avec crainte. Il allait peut être se fâcher contre elle, lui disant qu'elle ne méritait aucune compassion et elle ne savait quoi encore … Elle se sentit plus stupide que jamais. Elle n'aurait rien du dire …

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, elle vit Malefoy s'approcher doucement et s'asseoir au pied du lit, sans dire un mot. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de respirer plus normalement, et elle se sentit plus heureuse que jamais. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, quoiqu'il pense d'elle. Certes, il était le plus loin possible et il ne lui tenait pas la main comme sa mère avait pu le faire lorsqu'elle était petite … mais cela n'avait aucune importance parce qu'il était là. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait presque envie de sourire. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine à présent, c'est que malgré leur passé respectif, elle avait plus besoin de Drago Malefoy que jamais …

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'il entendit son souffle devenir régulier, Drago devina qu'elle venait enfin de s'endormir. La respiration lente, son cœur battait pourtant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il savait que s'il se regardait dans un miroir, l'anxiété se lierait sur ses traits. Se retrouver seul en présence de Granger le rendait dingue, mais étrangement il ne se sentait plus en colère. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu son lot de surprise pour la journée ? En tous les cas, quelque chose avait changé entre eux, et cette situation le déroutait particulièrement. Après tout, il n'aurait jamais parié sur le fait qu'il resterait avec elle, dans le noir, en attendant qu'elle s'endorme… Le Drago Malefoy d'il y a deux jours aurait gentiment ricané face à cette réclamation et aurait été plus qu'heureux de la laisser seule avec ses propres démons … Alors pourquoi avoir réagi différemment aujourd'hui ?

N'osant pas bouger le moindre muscle, il tourna son regard vers Granger et fut étonné de s'apercevoir qu'elle semblait plus fragile que jamais. Son teint plus pâle que d'habitude, il la trouvait toujours aussi maigre que quand il l'avait vu dans sa chambre d'hôpital, à Sainte Mangouste. Il se demandait si elle mangeait correctement depuis son agression… Une mèche de ses cheveux toujours aussi rebelles s'était incrustée devant son visage, et ce détail fit sourire Drago malgré lui. Même quand elle dormait, il fallait que ses cheveux n'en fassent qu'à leur tête…

Le cœur battant, il se releva enfin du lit, et sortit de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit.

A son grand soulagement, après qu'il eut refermé la porte, Granger n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement et dormait toujours paisiblement. Il pouvait enfin réfléchir en toute tranquillité, sans se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait dernièrement …

Jack lui avait donné de nouvelles directives. A présent, plus personne à part lui ne vivrait avec Granger. Bien entendu, Alex et Fred pourrait venir en cas de dépannage –Drago était sûr qu'on aurait besoin de lui pour une autre affaire- mais en tous les cas, il resterait avec Granger la majeure partie du temps. Il savait qu'il tiendrait le coup, mais il était en colère contre lui-même. Il commençait à se trouver un peu trop gentil envers Granger. Certes, ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi même l'avait contrarié, il s'était vraiment rendu compte du danger qui rôdait autour d'elle … mais il avait également compris qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus comme un ami que comme un garde du corps, et ça … c'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque et qu'il se montre trop gentil sinon il perdrait. Elle avait beau être une victime, elle s'appelait toujours Hermione Granger et il la connaissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

En ce moment elle était supportable parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui … Mais après ? Elle le trahirait, comme lors de son procès.

Non, la seule chose qu'il devait faire, c'était la protéger, l'entrainer et une fois terminé il combattrait ce fou furieux et pourrait partir loin, très loin, sans de Granger ou de Potter sur les talons.

Rassuré par ces propres pensées, Drago soupira longuement et se posa sur le grand canapé du salon, se sentant plus fatigué que d'habitude. A peine avait-il fermé son esprit, qu'il se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée …

**XXXX**

_Ahah, Drago se pose des questions ! Certes, c'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est un début, hein ! Comparé aux premiers chapitres, il y a une petite évolution …_

_J'ai pas mal de questions pour ce chapitre, je vous l'avoue ! _

_Déjà, est ce qu'Hermione est remonté dans votre estime ? Vous comprenez ses questions et ses regrets ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène ou l'Assassin Numéro Un essaie de rentrer en contact avec elle ? Et du moment ou Drago la porte dans ses bras ? :P _

_Drago est-il toujours aussi parfait pour vous- ou pas ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite ? Vous pensez qu'un bisou est pour bientôt ou pas du tout ? _

_Bon, dans la suite, je vous annonce : un réveil difficile – du Drago/Hermione – et une détermination sans faille …_

_Je vous préviens par avance, que l'action va vraiment s'enchainer à partir du chapitre 10 ! Un peu de patience encore, et je pense que vous me détesterez pour le suspens qui va commencer xD _

_Merci de m'avoir lu ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous ! Vous savez que vous m'avez fait super plaisir avec vos nombreuses reviews ? Vos commentaires sont adorables, MERCI ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le chapitre précédent vous plaise autant et c'est une bonne surprise ! Je suis ravie de constater qu'Hermione remonte peu à peu dans votre estime et que Drago continue de vous plaire … Bref, que du bonheur ! _

_Je vous laisse donc lire ce 9eme chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Profitez-en bien parce que c'est un chapitre 100% Drago ET Hermione. _

_Nadra : Coucou :D Un grand merci pour ta review, super motivante et très gentille ! Concernant le procès de Drago, tu en sauras un peu plus dans les chapitres qui viennent… Ainsi, tu pourras te faire ta propre idée sur Drago et Hermione ! Et je ne te cache pas que je suis ravie de savoir que tu n'as aucune idée sur l'identité de l'Assassin Numéro Un xD ça veut dire que j'arrive à bien cacher son jeu. Maintenant, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Bisous :D _

_Lilyy : Merci énormément pour ta review ! Je suis super contente de savoir que ma fiction te plait, et ça me motive vraiment à continuer d'écrire la suite. C'est grâce à des reviews comme la tienne que j'ai le sourire pour le restant de la journée xD Je t'assure que c'est vrai :P J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre maintenant … ) _

_Lisa : Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent. J'étais tellement pas sure de moi en le publiant que tu m'as rassuré sur ce point … Donc MERCI ! Tu as raison, c'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire entre nos deux chouchoux. L'amour ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais ça arrive petit à petit ! … J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Biisous ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

**Musique du chapitre : **The Script - Hall of Fame ft. will.

**Chapitre 9 :**

C'était la première fois depuis des jours, des semaines, une éternité toute entière, qu'elle venait de dormir plusieurs heures d'affilées, sans se réveiller une seule fois ni faire d'affreux cauchemar d'hommes encapuchonnés et cruel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait … presque bien. Bien au chaud sous la couette, Hermione se tourna de l'autre côté du lit, s'étira se tous ses membres, et poussa un bâillement féroce, désireuse de profiter de son bien-être le plus longtemps possible. Après avoir trouvé la position idéale pour bien se rendormir, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- C'est l'heure.

La voix hautaine de Malefoy traversa ses oreilles comme si on lui avait fait subir la pire des tortures. Sans attendre le moins du monde son approbation, il se dirigea tout droit vers sa fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux en grand, laissant apparaitre une trop grande luminosité pour la jeune femme encore endormie.

\- Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer.

Hermione poussa un grognement sincère. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil l'heure qu'indiquait son réveil et faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle se rendit compte de l'heure à laquelle Malefoy venait de la réveiller.

\- Il est cinq heures trente du matin ! C'est une blague ?!

Elle se redressa subitement du lit, sentant le mal de tête arriver plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et fusilla du regard son ennemi juré en continuant d'une voix forte :

\- Si tu as fait ça juste pour m'embêter, bravo c'est réussi ! Je dormais extrêmement bien, et tu sais depuis combien de temps ça ne m'étais pas arrivée ? Depuis une éternité toute entière ! Et puis est ce que je peux savoir ce qui te prend de venir dans ma chambre, comme ça, sans frapper et même sans y être invité, hein ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune tenue !

\- Finalement je te laisse cinq minutes supplémentaires pour te préparer, ajouta Malefoy avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Tu as une tête vraiment affreuse et tu vas avoir du boulot pour arranger tout ça.

Et c'est sans un regard supplémentaire qu'il laissa Hermione dans sa chambre, seule, le cerveau encore fatigué, et avec des envies de meurtres. Avant qu'il ne sorte, elle lui envoya son oreiller qui s'écrasa lamentablement contre son armoire et qui renversa tous ses objets personnels, un par un. Hermione le regarda avec colère. Décidemment, la journée commençait bien…

**XXXX**

Il se sentait bien. Sa tasse de café en main – et du bon café pour une fois, rien à voir avec celui du boulot – il profita de l'air du matin, le cœur léger. Il avait presque l'impression de se sentir libre en pouvant faire ce qu'il voulait de sa journée. Pas de dossiers à s'occuper, pas de conversations avec Potter, ni de compte à rendre à Jack… pas de sorciers à poursuivre ou tuer, ni aucune scène de crime à résoudre … Personne pour le surveiller à droite à gauche et le regarder comme un assassin … A côté, vivre avec Granger était presque plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Certes il ne la supportait pas, mais il avait compris comment agir avec elle. Il savait comment la rendre de mauvaise humeur, les mots qu'il fallait employer pour qu'elle la ferme, pour qu'elle boude, ou qu'elle lui obéisse sans rechigner… et surtout, elle le connaissait, et malgré tout, elle savait qu'il n'était pas le Mangemort-le-plus-cruel-de-l'Angleterre et elle évitait donc de le regarder avec méfiance et colère. Certes elle l'avait envoyé en prison, et ce détail avait toute son importance, mais quand même, il préférait se trouver ici, à la torturer sportivement, plutôt que d'être au travail.

Des pas lourds venant de l'escalier vinrent perturber sa tranquillité et il leva les yeux au ciel d'avance.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de faire, s'exclama Granger en s'avançant dans la cuisine, les traits tirés.

Jamais il ne l'avait aussi énervée. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en souciait, c'était même plutôt amusant à constater et il dû se forcer à ne pas esquisser un petit sourire de contentement. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, elle était plus blanche que lui, ce qui faisait ressortir davantage ses yeux chocolat. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient marrons. Lui qui n'aimait pas cette couleur, il trouvait avec regret qu'elle lui allait plutôt bien.

\- Tu crois peut être que tu as le droit de tout faire parce que tu es seul à vivre avec moi sans que personne ne soit là pour s'interposer ? Oh mais tu te trompes largement Malefoy. S'il y a bien une chose que les hommes ayant partagée ma vie ont retenu, c'est que je suis indomptable, que je ne me laisse pas faire, et que jamais, au grand jamais, on ne me réveille aussi brutalement sans me donner une tasse de café comme excuse.

\- J'en ai fait pour deux, c'est amplement suffisant comme « excuse », répondit Drago tout en croquant dans sa pomme. Et j'ai sorti plein de conneries à manger que tu devrais prendre parce que si ça continue, on arrivera à voir ton squelette à travers tes vêtements.

Granger le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard mais ne dit mot, préférant se servir et boire son café du matin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago. D'un œil agar, il regarda le journal Moldu qu'on venait de leur livrer. Leurs nouvelles ne l'intéressaient absolument pas, mais cela lui donnait une bonne raison pour couper la vision de Granger assise en face de lui.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais arrêter de te dire ce que je pense parce que tu lis le journal ? reprit-elle d'une voix outrée.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de force.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Figure-toi, que j'ai été extrêmement gentil hier soir en te ramenant dans ta chambre et en ayant la bonté d'attendre que tu veuilles t'endormir, comme tu me l'avais expressément demandé.

Les jours de Granger se colorèrent subitement, ce qui eut le don de l'amuser. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il reparle de ce moment gênant. Elle semblait d'un seul coup troublée, et se tortilla les cheveux entre ses doigts pour se donner visiblement une certaine contenance.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup de ce que tu as fait pour moi et … bref, je m'excuse. Voilà. Mais ne t'avise plus de me réveiller si tôt !

Drago replia son journal, et fut amusé de constater son embarras. Il avait toutes les cartes en main, il le savait et il allait en profiter.

\- Tu devrais prendre une veste, il risque de faire froid.

\- Pourquoi une veste ? On ne va pas s'entrainer ?

\- Non, on va courir. Dehors.

\- Mais … Malefoy je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent … et s'il rentrait une nouvelle fois dans ma tête ? Ou qu'il arrive à nous surveiller malgré nos sortilèges de protection ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux rester ici, à l'intérieur ? Et puis, je ne suis pas très sportive et je déteste courir … Hé attend moi !

Drago l'entendait râler derrière lui mais il ne répondit à aucune de ses remarques. En fait il était plutôt amusé par la situation. Il émit un petit sourire en coin, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et commença à courir, ignorant les protestations de Granger.

Il avait raison, la journée allait bien commencer.

**XXXX**

Le village Moldu dans lequel ils se trouvaient était tout proche des côtes anglaises. Drago n'avait jamais pu voir à quoi ressemblait cette partie du pays, et il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion où jamais d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Il courrait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, préférant observer le coin dans lequel ils habitaient, plutôt que de se soucier de ses muscles qui travaillaient. Il faisait également des efforts surhumain pour ne pas aller trop vite, sachant pertinemment que Granger n'arriverait pas à le suivre – et ce n'était absolument pas son but de la perdre, même s'il en avait envie … Quelques personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin lui dirent bonjour, et pendant quelques secondes il en fut tout destabilisé. Puis il se souvint que ce village était entièrement Moldu. Personne ne savait qui il était, personne n'avait peur de ce qu'il représentait … et ça faisait franchement du bien. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureux de vivre dans un village Moldu.

\- Mal … Malefoy !

La voix essoufflée et aigue de Granger dérangea Drago en pleine méditation, et il poussa un grognement intérieur. Même quand il était tranquille, il fallait qu'elle lui parle ou le dérange. Irrité, il se retourna et aperçut à quelques mètres de lui sa nouvelle protégée, au visage cramoisi et la main sur le cœur, ne pouvant visiblement plus respirer. Amusé par sa tête, il arrêta net sa course, croisa ses bras et attendit qu'elle soit bien proche de lui avant de déclarer :

\- Je récapitule. Tu ne sais pas te battre, ni te défendre et en plus tu ne sais pas courir plus de cinq minutes ?

\- ça fait 10 minutes que tu me fais cracher mes poumons ! Et arrête de me regarder de cette manière ou je te jure que je rentre et que je me tire d'ici.

\- Si tu veux te faire tuer plus facilement, je t'en prie Granger.

Visiblement, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration, car elle fut incapable de lui parler, se contentant de respirer à grande bouchée, et de se tenir les points de côté en grimaçant sévèrement.

\- Respire normalement et ça ira mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois … que je suis en train de faire !

\- Tu es énervée alors tu n'arriveras à rien, soupira Drago.

D'un geste las, il s'approcha d'elle et l'obligea à se tenir droite en lui redressant le dos.

\- Oublie tes points de côté.

\- Facile à dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'appendicite.

Drago la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire au juste ?

\- Bref, reprit-il d'une voix sévère, force toi à respirer normalement. Allez !

Au bout de quelques minutes, son teint devint moins rouge, et elle parvint à reprendre son souffle. Néanmoins, elle paraissait plus faiblarde que jamais et ce détail énerva Drago qui la trouvait décidemment bien faible pour son âge. Etait-il aussi puéril lors de ses débuts d'entrainements ? A cette pensée il ricana intérieurement : il était bien pire que Granger oui !

\- Pourquoi cette course matinale ? demanda Granger d'un ton moins énervé

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de poser des questions ou de parler, hein ? On t'a déjà dit que tu étais chiante ?

\- Un homme est en train de fiche ma vie en l'air et tente maintenant de rentrer dans ma tête alors franchement, je crois qu'il y a des raisons pour me montrer un tant soit peu … irritable.

\- Le mot est faible.

Granger ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule en le fusillant du regard. Ce simple geste suffit à le figer sur place. Depuis quand elle se permettait de le toucher comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver ?

\- L'endroit n'est plus très loin maintenant, allez viens, s'exclama Drago d'une voix plus sombre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui poser une énième question, il courut de nouveau vers une montée de colline assez impressionnante mais qui ne le déstabilisa pas, bien au contraire. Il savait que Granger ne ferait plus d'effort, mais il s'en fichait il voulait voir la mer. Motivé, ses pas le conduisirent facilement au bout de la colline et lorsqu'il aperçut la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tout simplement magnifique, beaucoup plus beau que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. La mer s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue, devant un beau levé de soleil couleur orangée qui rendait le tout plus féerique encore. Les collines Anglaises étaient également très belles, assez impressionnantes à voir, mais Drago préféra s'attarder sur l'eau de la mer. Plus jeune, ses parents l'amenaient souvent à la mer, dans le Sud de la France, et revoir cette étendue bleutée indéfinissable le rendit nostalgique. Il se souvenait de la manière dont il se baignait, des vagues qui le recouvraient lorsqu'il se laissait choir dans l'eau, ce sentiment de bonheur qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il nageait, les rires de ses parents quand ils le voyaient faire l'imbécile … C'était l'époque où il était heureux et libre. Désormais c'était fini, il était plus seul que jamais…

\- C'est extraordinaire…

Encore une fois, la voix de Granger coupa court à ses réflexions, mais contrairement à d'habitude il ne le regretta pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à son adolescence et aux moments qu'il regrettait tant… La cicatrice n'était pas totalement refermée pour lui, et ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible.

\- Ouais, répondit-il d'une voix morne. Allez, on a assez perdu de temps, il est temps de rentrer.

\- Déjà ? Mais on vient à peine d'arriver !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi beau que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Granger le regarda quelques instants, les sourcils froncés mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de le fixer davantage. Tout en lui tournant délibérément le dos, il pesta intérieurement contre lui-même et sa bêtise. Car s'il était sur d'une chose, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à bien cacher son émotion, et que sa nouvelle élève s'en était bien rendu compte …

**XXXX**

Drago évita de croiser le regard de Granger et se contenta de lui expliquer les bases de l'Occlumencie avec le plus de patience possible. L'esprit renfrogné, celle-ci lui lançait des regards assassins et jura entre ses dents après que Drago lui ait dit comment se protéger.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu me demandes, râla t'elle. Je me sens faible, je n'ai plus aucune force ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire courir juste avant le …

\- Je t'ai dit que désormais ton entrainement serait intensif Granger ! Arrête de jouer les filles pourris gâtés et écoute.

\- J'ai déjà tout écouté. Oui, il faut que j'apprenne à me vider l'esprit, que je fasse preuve de spiritisme et de calme sauf qu'avec tous ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ma vie ça va être difficile. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser tellement je pense à des milliers de choses différentes !

\- Alors tu ne seras qu'une victime de plus ! Tu veux te retrouver morte dès demain matin ? Très bien, alors tu peux aller faire la sieste que tu désires depuis qu'on est rentré mais je ne te promets pas que ce fou furieux ne rentre pas une nouvelle fois dans ta tête !

\- Je t'en prie arrête de …

\- De quoi ? De t'ouvrir les yeux ? Vide ton putain d'esprit comme je te le demande et je me calmerai.

Granger semblait sur le point de pleurer. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, visiblement prête à lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et ferma les yeux. Visiblement concentrée à vider son esprit, Drago lui laissa dix secondes avant de s'exclamer sans qu'elle ne s'y attende :

_\- Legilimens !_

Plusieurs images s'emparèrent de l'esprit de Drago ce qui le troubla plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait appris ce sortilège en théorie, jamais en pratique et s'était toujours trouvé à la place de Granger, et jamais à la place de l'Instructeur. Comme des images sorties tout droit d'un rêve, il vit Granger, le Choipeau sur la tête en priant pour être à Gryffondor … Dans une chambre en train de crier à ses parents qu'elle avait réussi tous ses examens des BUSES … Sous une tente, avec Potter et Weasley en train de parler d'Horcruxes … pendant la bataille de Poudlard, le visage blessé en train d'embrasser Weasley et de lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait comme personne… Assise dans une salle de procès, exposant sa relation avec Malefoy … dans son appart, en train de hurler à Ron de ficher le camp de chez elle … dans une ruelle noire, blessée, et suppliant l'Assassin Numéro Un pour qu'il la laisse tranquille …

\- Arrête tout de suite !

Les images cessèrent subitement de s'insérer dans l'esprit de Drago. D'abord surpris, il aperçut ensuite Granger écroulée sur le sol, la respiration rapide et plus blanche que jamais.

\- Arrête tout de suite de regarder ce qu'il y a dans ma tête ! cria t'elle.

\- Relève-toi Granger.

Malgré ses pleurs, elle finit par l'écouter et reprit place sur la chaise, le corps tremblant. Drago s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pleurerait autant. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? D'habitude, elle se montrait plus forte, plus sage, plus Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Pourquoi cette fois il sentait que c'était différent ?

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu pleurniches ? demanda t'il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Une fois les yeux secs, Granger se releva, regarda Malefoy et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Je ne peux pas …

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours parler ?

\- Pitié Granger …

\- Revoir tout ça, c'est impossible, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! Ron, Harry … et ce que j'ai dit au procès … je ne peux pas, tu comprends ?

\- ça suffit.

Son ton était dur et sec, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Parler de son procès était sans doute sa plus grande faiblesse, et entendre Granger se plaindre était pire que tout. Il préférait encore qu'elle le regarde avec haine et mépris plutôt que d'affronter cette faiblesse immonde. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et l'obligea à lui faire face en s'empara de son visage sans la moindre délicatesse. Il se savait brusque, mais il préférait encore cette tactique plutôt que de la voir pleurer.

\- Je ne suis pas là dans le seul but d'être baby-sitter ou de servir de curé à qui on fait sa confession ! Je suis là pour t'apprendre à te battre, à t'enseigner la force et les techniques qui te serviront en cas de besoin. Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment même, et tu peux mettre tes regrets là ou je pense, c'est clair ? Tu ne vois donc pas que tes propres faiblesses servent à l'Assassin Numéro Un de t'atteindre plus facilement ? Tu ne peux donc pas faire plus d'efforts ? Mais où est donc passé cette putain de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout voulant toujours se battre pour prouver qu'elle a raison ? Où est passé ton courage ? Où est passée la Hermione Granger particulièrement chiante qui n'abandonne jamais ? J'en ai ma claque de te voir pleurer ou de repenser sans cesse à ton agression, tu comprends ? Je veux que tu te battes !

Les yeux grands ouverts, Granger le regardait avec stupéfaction.

\- Je veux que tu apprennes à contrôler ton esprit, à vider toutes tes pensées. Est-ce que c'est trop dur à demander bordel ? Si c'est pour t'entendre geindre à chaque fois que tu échoues, crois moi j'arrête de suite et je me barre. Alors ?

Granger reniflait à n'en plus finir, ne le lâchant pas du regard, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à avaler toutes les paroles qu'il venait de lui balancer en pleine figure. Puis, dans un murmure presque inaudible, elle répondit :

\- Ok. C'est bon.

\- Alors ne pense plus à rien, et arrête de vouloir jouer les gentilles. Ça ne t'apportera rien de bon dans la vie.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il la lâcha et se remit face à elle, baguette en main. Granger le regarda étrangement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais se résolue néanmoins à fermer les yeux. Les traits tirés par la concentration, Drago ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de se mettre au travail et cria une nouvelle fois :

_ \- Légilimens ! _

**XXXX**

En gémissant de douleur et de fatigue, elle se traina lamentablement jusque dans son lit, sans prendre la peine ni le temps de se déshabiller. Elle ignorait quelle heure il était, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le soleil était en train de se coucher, et qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi « vidée » de toute sa vie. Malefoy l'avait entrainé à protéger son esprit pendant des heures entières, ne lui accordant que quelques minutes de répit pour qu'elle aille boire et manger un morceau –ce dont elle avait amèrement regretté ensuite. Sans prendre la peine de se soucier de son état, il avait continué à regarder ses pensées les plus intimes sans qu'elle n'arrive à se défendre, et elle avait subitement pris conscience de la torture qu'Harry avait dû subir durant sa cinquième année…

Elle ignorait si Malefoy avait été satisfait d'elle –en fait, elle s'en fichait totalement –mais ce dont elle était sure, c'était qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant méprisée de toute sa vie. Autrefois si douée en la magie, elle avait l'impression aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait totalement abandonné, et qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une novice en la matière. Oui elle se détestait de sa propre faiblesse.

C'est sur ses pensées peu engageantes qu'elle ferma les yeux, sans même prendre le soin de protéger son esprit, comme Malefoy n'avait cessé de le lui répéter pendant toute la journée … Aucun doute que s'il l'avait pris sur le fait, il l'aurait étranglé sur place.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, sa chambre était plongée dans une obscurité absolue. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi motivée depuis une éternité. Elle voulut se rendormir mais une pensée profonde surgit dans son esprit et elle se releva subitement, plus concentrée que jamais. Elle n'avait pas sommeil alors autant en profiter n'est-ce pas ? Malefoy n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'elle était faiblarde ? Elle allait lui prouver l'inverse !

Se sentant plus forte que jamais, elle descendit le plus doucement possible jusqu'à la cave, en multipliant les attentions pour ne pas réveiller Malefoy –depuis quand il dormait sur le canapé du salon ? Enfin arrivée dans sa salle d'entrainement, elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et commença à réfléchir sur son programme de la soirée. Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres et un sentiment de satisfaction pénétra aussitôt son cœur. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais.

Elle commença par courir. Malefoy s'était moqué d'elle le matin même ? Elle allait lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Malgré ses courbatures, elle commença à s'entrainer sur le tapis roulant, plus motivée que jamais. Très vite, elle se sentit épuisée et une méchante douleur s'empara de ses jambes, de ses poumons et de son cœur mais elle ne lâcha pas et redoubla d'effort. Elle essaya d'ignorer les douleurs de son corps en pensant à toute sorte de chose et tient bon jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la moitié de son but fixé. La respiration saccadée, elle essaya de surmonter ses points de côté et ses tremblements. Elle se désaltéra un long moment, espérant que cela suffirait à ne pas lâcher et à continuer d'atteindre son but. Transpirante de sueur, elle attacha une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en une queue de cheval pour éviter qu'ils ne la gênent. Une fois fait, elle s'avança vers le punching-ball et frappa de la même manière que Malefoy lui avait montrée le premier jour de leur entrainement. Au premier coup, une douleur aigue lui transperça la main et le bras, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur. Mécontente d'elle-même, elle ne se laissa pourtant pas abattre et recommença. Encore une fois la douleur fut terrible et encore une fois elle fusilla du regard le punching-ball. Elle s'y prenait mal, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse au meilleur moyen de se défendre …

« _Imagine toi face à lui … défend toi …_ _Il est en train de lancer un sortilège, protège-toi_», pensa t'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se mettre dans l'ambiance et frappa de toutes ses forces. La douleur fut toujours aussi virulente mais cette fois elle émit un petit sourire lorsqu'elle vit le punching-ball se balancer d'avant en arrière, preuve qu'elle avait tapée bien fort.

Ce serait plus difficile qu'elle l'avait pensé, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Ça ne faisait d'ailleurs que commencer …

**XXXX**

Drago l'observait du haut des escaliers, les bras et les jambes croisés. Regarder Granger s'entrainer toute seule l'avait d'abord surpris, puis un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de lui, comme s'il était … presque fier. Malgré ses nombreuses erreurs de techniques, il ne pouvait qu'approuver sa volonté de s'améliorer. Le plus étrange – et il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais – c'était qu'elle lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était une battante, et elle n'abandonnait jamais, même si elle passait son temps à râler. Elle lui refaisait sans cesse penser à lui quand il avait été entrainé pour la toute première fois… A la différence qu'à l'époque, il avait montré un peu plus de résistance et de révolte… Granger en était incapable. Elle était trop gentille et naïve. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tuer personne de sang-froid, alors que lui n'avait jamais hésité, surtout quand il connaissait la personnalité de ses agresseurs. Il aimait se battre, il aimait se donner à fond et rendre ridicule les assassins. Granger ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Elle chercherait plutôt à comprendre le « pourquoi ». Il était certain que si l'Assassin Numéro Un se présentait à sa porte en disant regretter tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle lui accorderait son pardon, tout en lui disant qu'il devait aller en prison pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà pourquoi plus jeune il la détestait. Pour lui, c'était une fille tellement faible et sans intérêt ! A part passer son temps à la bibliothèque et se mêler d'histoire qui ne la regardait pas, elle n'était capable de rien d'autre. Aujourd'hui pourtant elle arrivait à attirer son attention. Son caractère l'intriguait. Elle était aussi bien capable de l'insulter parce qu'il la réveillait trop tôt le matin, que de s'excuser pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait lors de son procès. Elle pouvait se montrer à la fois faible et forte. Elle ne cachait jamais ses sentiments et disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. C'était tout l'inverse de lui, Drago Malefoy, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il la trouvait attrayante et parfois marrante malgré elle. Il se demandait l'image qu'il lui renvoyait….

D'un haussement d'épaule, il arrêta de se poser trop de questions et remonta vers la cuisine, attendant le retour de Granger avec une certaine impatience …

**XXXX**

_Ahaha. Hermione est plus motivée que jamais et Drago semble fier d'elle ! _

_Certes, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais il reste important par rapport à la relation de nos deux héros. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment trouvez-vous Hermione ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? En avez-vous plus appris sur Drago et Hermione ? Quel moment vous a marqué ? Est-ce que vous aimé bien les leçons de combat et d'Occlumentie données par Drago ? Avez-vous des idées sur la suite ? _

_J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce chapitre, parce qu'à partir de la suite, les actions vont s'enchainer ! Je vous promets d'ailleurs : une trouvaille importante – une crise de couple – le retour de Ron … et de l'Assassin Numéro Un !_

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !_

_Ps: ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé ... Toutes mes excuses ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonsoir à tout le monde ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendiez de l'action, donc je vous annonce que ça arrive avec ce chapitre ! A partir de maintenant ça va beaucoup bouger, et je vous promets pas mal de rebondissements. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un message (j'adore vous lire … mais vraiment !) ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris/follow. Sans vous, je n'aurai pas le courage de publier chaque vendredi ! _

_Merci également aux guests :_

_Nadra : Merciii beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de voir qu'Hermione ne te déçois pas et qu'au contraire, tu es satisfaite de son entrainement ! Tu vas voir, au chapitre 11 sa relation avec Drago va encore s'améliorer … :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D _

_Lilyy : Mercii pour tous tes compliments ! ça fait trop plaisir à lire et ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il y a des personnes qui attendent la suite de mes chapitres avec autant d'impatience xD ! J'espère que les personnages de ce chapitre ne te décevront toujours pas, et que l'action te plaira :D Merci encore ! _

_EmMa : Merci énormément pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que tu es satisfaite du caractère de mes personnages ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ) _

_Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé et j'en suis désolée … Si jamais vous connaissez quelqu'un de rapide et de compétant, faites le moi savoir, parce que je n'aime pas poster les chapitres sans corrections mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas de chance cette année ! …_

_Musique du chapitre : Leona Lewis - Run_

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Chapitre 10 :**

Harry se passa fébrilement la main dans ses cheveux indomptables et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais pour se motiver mentalement et se forcer à garder un visage qu'il voulait calme et impassible. La main tendue devant la porte, il allait s'apprêter à frapper mais le courage l'abandonna au dernier moment et son geste se figea net. Totalement désemparé, il poussa un grand soupir, sautilla sur place pour détendre ses muscles tendus par la pression, et murmura entre ses lèvres :

\- Calme toi Harry, tous va bien se passer … Tu es juste venue pour parler à ta femme, et lui dire à quel point … tu regrettes … oui il suffit juste de franchir cette fichue porte et de tout arranger, comme tu sais si bien le faire … Un peu de courage et d'ici une dizaine de minutes nous seront en route pour rentrer à la maison avec les enfants …

En pleine méditation pour se motiver à agir, il fut brutalement interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre sa femme, Ginny, les joues plus rouges que jamais et visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence –elle faillit même lui rentrer dedans -, elle se figea net, et le regarda avec une suspicion non dissimulée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda t'elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je suis venue ... Eh bien en fait …

Se sentant complètement ridicule, Harry marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et ne put s'empêcher de se gratter furieusement le cuir chevelu sans oser la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Comment tu vas ? finit-il par dire.

A peine ces mots franchirent ses lèvres qu'il comprit sa maladresse. Ginny le fusilla du regard et l'observa d'un air si impérial qu'il eut du mal à garder toute contenance.

\- Comment je vais ? répéta Ginny en ricanant. Oh mais je vais parfaitement bien mon chéri. Nos enfants sont insupportables et réclament leur père matin et soir sans que je ne sois capable de leur donner une réponse concrète. Je suis un poids supplémentaire pour Bill et franchement j'ai l'impression d'exploser à force de sentir le regard pesant de Fleur …

\- Tout le monde craquerait à ta place …

\- Et pour finir, je viens de rentrer de chez mon avocat, qui a réussi à me prendre la tête plus qu'autre chose.

\- De … ton avocat ? demanda Harry le cœur battant. Pour une affaire de bureau ?

« Ne pense pas au pire, Harry, et continue de rester serein … », pensa t'il au plus profond de lui.

\- Je veux divorcer, s'exclama Ginny en regardant le sol.

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Cette phrase résonna plusieurs fois dans son cerveau, sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement le sens. Cette situation devenait trop ridicule pour que ce soit réel… oui, il était simplement dans un mauvais rêve et il allait se réveiller très bientôt dans son lit, Ginny à ses côtés.

\- Divorcer, répéta t'il comme si ce mot était une insulte. Divorcer ?

La surprise passée, il ressentit une telle colère au fond de lui, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de hausser le ton :

\- Tu es totalement ridicule Ginny ! Tu décides de fiche nos années de mariage en l'air simplement parce que je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer tous les soirs à la maison en te complimentant sur tout et n'importe quoi ? Tu penses peut être qu'en ce moment j'ai le temps de faire tes quatre volontés sans broncher parce que TU l'as décidé ?

\- Arrête de me faire passer pour la méchante, répliqua sèchement Ginny. Notre mariage ne veut plus rien dire depuis des mois et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ton travail passe avant le reste, je l'ai bien compris … et cette affaire est encore pire que les autres parce qu'elle concerne ma meilleure amie que je ne peux pas voir. Je suis seule Harry … tu m'as abandonné depuis longtemps, je ne sais même pas si je peux encore te considérer comme mon mari. Tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne me parles plus … tu ne me touches plus. Je ne suis plus rien pour toi, et même si ça fait mal, je l'ai compris.

Harry regardait sa femme comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux qu'elle essuya rageusement, visiblement peu désireuse de se montrer faible devant lui. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, se sentant plus misérable que jamais. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Etait-il si absent avec elle ? Si nul ? Si méprisable ? Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

D'un seul coup, il eut envie de frapper sur quelque chose, de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Quelques minutes auparavant, il s'imaginait rentrer à la maison, sa femme et ses enfants avec lui, heureux que ce mauvais passage soit terminé … à présent tout avait changé. Il ne serait plus jamais comme avant, il le sentait.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as dire ? s'exclama Ginny d'une voix cassée.

Harry avait envie de lui dire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il allait changer, qu'il ferait des efforts… mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il déglutit péniblement et déclara d'une voix sèche :

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Et sans un regard supplémentaire, il se détourna, les poings serrés. Il savait que Ginny n'était pas rentrée et continuait de le regarder. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas cependant, ce furent les larmes qui coulèrent sur le visage d'un Harry, complètement dépassé par les évènements. Et c'était loin d'être terminé …

**XXXX**

Ron n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler autant sans avoir une minute à lui, et c'est donc totalement épuisé qu'il reprit place à l'arrière d'un bureau miteux. Voilà des heures qu'il travaillait aux Archives Magiques dans l'espoir de trouver un indice pouvant le relier à l'Assassin Numéro Un et il commençait franchement à déprimer. Cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'il se trouvait dans une salle remplie de dossiers sur le monde magique, et la plupart des recherches qu'il faisait n'aboutissait à rien d'intéressant. Tous ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche, manger tous ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage, et se coucher. Il s'imaginait déjà manger une bonne douzaine de cuisse de poulet, pendant que sa femme lui ferait couler un bon bain en lui massant délicatement le dos, lorsqu'un détail retint subitement son attention. Cela faisait des heures qu'il parcourait des listes de toutes sortes, de dossiers classifiés top secret, d'informations personnelles sur les victimes … et alors qu'il lisait un document qui n'avait rien à voir avec son enquête –s'aérer l'esprit quelques minutes fait toujours du bien …-, il sentit son cœur battre d'excitation, face à la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Concentré, il relu deux fois la même phrase, puis continua sa lecture, le cœur battant. Soucieux de ne pas faire d'erreur, il entoura les mots importants, chercha frénétiquement les dossiers qui l'intéressait et qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur, puis poussa un cri de joie face à sa découverte. Il avait enfin trouvé le lien qui unissait les victimes. Il savait pourquoi l'Assassin Numéro Un tuait ces gens. Il savait.

La joie passée, il rassembla tous les dossiers d'un simple sortilège et les plaça dans sa pochette. Puis, se rendant compte de l'ampleur des conséquences, il ne sourit plus du tout. Ce que ce fou était en train de faire était répugnant, dangereux, et pire que tout. Si on ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite, il était clair et net qu'une autre guerre referait surface.

Il fallait qu'il réunisse le conseil, et vite. Il fallait qu'il agisse pour Hermione.

Tout en dévalant les marches d'escalier, il se dépêcha d'appeler ses collègues et ses supérieurs pour les convoquer au bureau de Jack. Trop concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de leur dire, il ne vit pas l'Ombre se détacher tout doucement d'un pan du mur. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'Homme craqua ses phalanges de satisfaction. Il avait observé Weasley toute la journée, se demandant s'il devait le tuer maintenant ou plus tard. Il s'était finalement dit que pour s'amuser, il attendrait encore un peu…

**XXXX**

\- J'ai trouvé LE lien avec les victimes, s'exclama Ron en essayant de ne pas rougir face à l'attention que les autres lui accordaient.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha envahit la salle et Kingsley tapa du poing sur la table pour que le silence revienne.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un concours de circonstance, reprit Ron, mais à mon avis … retrouver des indices pareils ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- Weasley ? Accouchez ! aboya Jack.

\- Ok. Hum, voilà, j'étais en train de lire un document sur la Grande Guerre …

\- La grande guerre ? coupa Fred. Quel rapport avec l'Assassin Numéro Un ?

\- Chut !

\- Pour tout avouer je regardais autre chose … pour me détendre un peu, m'aérer l'esprit, vous voyez ? Je suis tombée sur un article de journal abordant le thème de la Grande Guerre, quand soudain j'ai vu le nom cité d'une de nos victimes, Susan Bel. A l'époque, elle était avocate générale de la Cour Suprême numéro 18. Au début, j'ai trouvé ça ironique, étant donné que je ne cherchais absolument pas un article la concernant mais … bref. J'ai donc continué ma lecture, et au bout de plusieurs paragraphes, j'ai lu le nom de James Seven, témoin principal contre un traitre au sein de l'ancien Ministère de la Magie. Je me suis dit que c'était très étrange de trouver une telle coïncidence. Trouver deux noms de victimes en quelques secondes alors que pendant des heures je cherchais des informations pouvant les relier … Je me suis donc posé des questions, et j'ai voulu savoir qui avait écrit cet article et il se trouve que la journaliste se nommait Aria Martin ...

\- Notre quatrième victime, continua Harry en murmurant.

\- Exact. J'ai fait des recherches, et toutes nos victimes ont un lien qui les unis : elles ont agi lors de l'après-guerre, elles ont puni les traitres, témoigné contre des assassins ou écrit des articles de journaux en leur défaveur. En plus d'être nés de parents Moldus, nos victimes ont fait en sorte que les assassins soient mis au bûcher. A mon avis, nous avons affaire à un homme qui veut se venger des circonstances de cette guerre. Peut-être qu'il a été jugé à cause de ces personnes ? Ou un proche ? A mon avis, c'est une histoire de vengeance, mais je n'ai pas encore déterminé le pourquoi.

\- Tu penses que la liste que Logan lui a donnée portait sur toutes les personnes qui ont fait justice après la guerre ? demanda Harry.

\- Surement. Ou alors ce document parlait d'une affaire en particulier, mais à savoir laquelle c'est plus compliqué à déterminer.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas que des sorciers nés de parents Modus qui ont fait agir la loi, s'indigna Kingsley. Nous sommes tous des victimes idéales pour lui et pourtant … nous n'avons rien eu. Sans parler du nombre de sorcier conséquent qui a fait en sorte de punir les traitres, juste après la Guerre …

\- J'y ai pensé, reprit Ron, et je suis sûr que ce sont des gens nés de parents Moldu qui lui ont fait du mal ou qui s'en sont pris à lui… A lui ou à un proche, je l'ignore. Ecoutez, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de preuves mais je sens que je ne suis pas loin de trouver l'énigme de toute cette histoire. Voici l'article que j'ai multiplié pour vous tous. J'ai souligné en rouge tous les noms des victimes.

\- Je trouve au contraire que vous venez de nous donner des informations d'une grande importance, s'exclama Eric en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez. Nous avons enfin un peu d'avance sur lui. Toutefois, je pense que la clé de notre mystère reste Hermione Granger. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle se retrouve liée à toute cette affaire et je suis certain qu'elle pourrait répondre à nos questions si on prenant la peine de lui parler de son agression …

\- Hélas, coupa Jack, miss Granger doit d'abord apprendre à maitriser l'Occlumentie.

\- L'occlumentie ? s'étonna Harry. Quel rapport avec Hermione ?

\- Si Malefoy ne se trouve pas parmi nous, c'est parce que je lui ai donné l'ordre express de ne pas quitter notre protégée pour l'instant. Il y a deux jours, l'Assassin Numéro Un a tenté de rentrer dans sa tête et … de la faire parler. Par chance il n'y a eu aucun dégât mais Malefoy est en train de travailler pour que ça n'arrive plus.

Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit Harry se raidir sur sa chaise. Il semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un.

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire Potter, continua Jack, mais pour l'instant votre travail est de faire avancer l'enquête, et non pas de vous préoccuper de Granger. Vous n'avez aucuns soucis à vous faire à ce sujet-là. Après tout, Malefoy est notre meilleur agent, n'est- ce pas ? Et nous vous remercieront jamais assez à ce niveau-là.

\- Mais je …

\- Eric, pour en revenir à ce que vous disiez, vous pensez que Granger à peut-être agit contre l'Assassin Numéro Un sans le savoir ? continua Jack sans aucun regard sur Harry.

Visiblement concentré par ce qu'il allait dire, Eric pris le temps de nettoyer ses lunettes sur le bout de sa manche, avant de répondre calmement :

\- Une chose est sure tout est lié. Notre Assassin Numéro Un est peut être un psychopathe, mais il agit avant tout pour une vengeance personnelle. Je pense que Monsieur Weasley n'est plus très loin de découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Il faudra retourner aux Archives pour trouver quelle enquête d'Après-Guerre peut expliquer cette colère, cette raison qui pousse à tuer volontairement.

\- Si tout se passe comme prévu, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on mette enfin la main sur ce fou furieux ! s'exclama Kinsgley plus vivant que jamais. Weasley vous retournerez aux archives dès demain, Potter vous irez l'aider.

\- Aucun souci monsieur.

\- Jack, si je peux me permettre, je voudrai me rendre aux archives dès que possible, s'exclama Harry en essayant de ne rien paraitre. Ron a besoin de repos, mais moi je suis en pleine forme. Plus tôt on découvre un nouvel indice, mieux ça sera, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack ricana franchement.

\- Vous me connaissez Potter, ce n'est pas mon style de vous interdire de faire des heures supplémentaires non payées …

Si Harry n'avait pas cette boule coincée au fond de sa gorge, il aurait sans doute rigolé avec lui.

**XXXX**

\- Tu ne devrais pas venir avec moi, marmonna Harry de mauvaise humeur à l'encontre de Ron. Tu as l'air épuisé, rentre au moins retrouver ta femme et profites-en !

\- Parce que tu n'as pas de femme qui t'attend non plus ?

Harry eut l'impression qu'un liquide glacé envahit sa gorge et ses entrailles. Il coupa court ses reproches sur Ron et reporta toute son attention sur une copie d'un procès d'Après-Guerre. Il cherchait en vain un rapport de procès mettant en scène les victimes tuées par l'Assassin Numéro Un mais pour l'instant la chance ne lui souriait pas. Il en allait de même pour Ron, qui ne cessait de soupirer toutes les deux minutes. Malgré lui, il avait tenu à l'accompagner dans leur recherche, au moins pour quelques heures, mais Harry trouvait sa présence pesante. Ron lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à Ginny, et il n'avait malheureusement pas du tout envie de penser à sa femme pour le moment.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, s'exclama Ron. Ce fou voudrait se venger d'une chose qu'on lui aurait faite juste après la guerre… Peut-être une peine de prison ? On cherche du mauvais côté. A combien d'audience à assister Hermione ? Je suis sûr que nos recherches seraient moins longues si on cherchait de ce côté-là.

\- On parle d'Hermione. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'être membre d'un jury pendant plus de deux ans, pour que la justice soit faite partout en Angleterre, tu as oublié ?

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle fasse plus que tout le monde ?

Harry grogna.

\- Tu sais si elle a beaucoup jugé de peine capitale ?

\- Si cet homme avait été jugé à mort, il ne serait plus là pour tuer des victimes innocentes.

\- Et s'il était vraiment dingue et qu'il réussissait à trouver Hermione ? Il a quand même réussi à rentrer dans sa tête ! A côté, ta connexion avec Tu-Sais-Qui semblait presque mignonne.

\- Malefoy est avec lui, elle est en sécurité.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? Qu'il la traite comme il faut ?

N'en pouvant plus, Harry regarda Ron droit dans les yeux et lui rétorqua :

\- Je ne veux pas penser à Hermione pour le moment. On a du travail, alors il faut s'y mettre à fond. Si tu ne le sens pas, rentre au moins te coucher quelques heures, comme je te le dis depuis le début, crois moi je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Visiblement gêné, Ron attendit quelque secondes avant de reprendre d'une petite voix :

\- Harry ?

\- …

\- Harry ?

\- …

\- Ginny ne va pas tarder à rentrer avec toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire tu sais. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble après tout.

Cette fois, Harry arrêta toute lecture. Il observa son meilleur ami avec colère, et le vit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

\- Désolé, dit-il en remettant en place une liasse de journaux. Je remarque juste à quel point tu as l'air malheureux ces derniers temps et … bref, Ginny va revenir, je le sais. Vous avez des problèmes, mais quel couple n'en a pas, hein ? Vous vous aimez depuis des années, vous avez deux beaux enfants, une belle maison et …

\- Elle veut divorcer.

Cette fois, la bonne humeur de Ron s'envola immédiatement. Ne se sentant plus très bien, Harry se leva subitement de sa chaise et fit semblant de chercher un document qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment.

\- Je … elle veut … mais enfin c'est du n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Ron. Elle t'a dit ça ? On ne divorce pas pour quelques problèmes dans un couple ! Je vais aller lui parler …

\- Il en est hors de question, déclara brutalement Harry. C'est son choix, je ne peux pas lui faire changer d'avis … elle m'a dit des choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir et … elle a raison sur beaucoup de points. Ça fait quelques mois que je ne m'occupe pas d'elle, et je l'ai blessé. Je n'ai pas été son mari depuis des mois. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Mais on est en pleine enquête, c'est normal qu'on ne soit pas toujours avec nos femmes !

\- Il n'empêche. C'est ma femme et je n'ai pas su prendre soin d'elle … J'ai été blessant mais sur le moment je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Tu veux que je te dise le pire ? C'est que nos problèmes ont débuté bien avant ces meurtres et que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. J'ai continué à faire comme si de rien n'était, lorsqu'elle râlait ou boudait je la laissais faire sans prendre le temps de discuter avec elle … Je me suis conduit comme un con.

\- C'est ce que tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ron …

\- Ginny t'aime, TU l'aimes ! Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce sont nos histoires, s'emporta Harry malgré lui. Nos problèmes ne te regardent pas !

Le cœur battant, Harry sentit la colère refaire surface tout le long de son corps, mais en voyant Ron se figer, il s'en voulu aussitôt. Il n'avait pas voulu lui crier dessus, mais la cicatrice était encore trop douloureuse et virulente pour parler de ces problèmes, à plus de trois heures du matin.

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Tais-toi, ordonna Ron.

Son ton sec laissa Harry sans voix. Jamais encore Ron ne l'avait autant remis à sa place. Il se sentait d'un seul coup minable.

\- Je t'en prie Ron …

\- Bordel Harry je t'ai dit de la fermer ! J'ai entendu du bruit …

Cette fois, Harry ne dit plus aucun mot. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et se cacha avec Ron derrière une grande étagère de livre, les sens en alerte. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se mit à son tour à entendre des bruits répétitifs. On aurait dit des bruits de pas… qui se rapprochaient un peu trop de leur cachette à son goût. Alors qu'il trouvait que la situation n'était pas à leur avantage, il poussa un juron sonore lorsque, sans prévenir, l'électricité se coupa. Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans une pièce sombre, éclairée seulement par quelques torches magiques éternelles. Malgré l'ambiance pesante, Harry sentit l'adrénaline envahir tout son corps. C'était leur chance de l'attraper vivant et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Car, si l'Assassin Numéro Un était ici, c'était parce qu'ils se rapprochaient un peu trop près de la vérité, et que les indices se multipliaient contre ses crimes. Un plan germa dans son esprit, mais il revint subitement à la réalité, lorsqu'il aperçut Ron sortir son alarme d'Auror de sa poche arrière. Ce modèle tout récent permettait à n'importe quel Auror de faire appel à une patrouille qui arrivait en moins de deux secondes. Plus l'alarme retentissait, plus le danger était grand, et donc le nombre d'Auror augmentait.

Malgré la tentation d'appeler du renfort, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner aussi vite. Il stoppa le geste de Ron au dernier moment, et lui fit comprendre en un coup d'œil qu'il voulait agir sur le terrain. L'avantage de travailler avec Ron, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour communiquer ils se comprenaient toujours. Sauf que cette fois, Ron ne semblait pas en accord avec lui.

\- Il n'est plus très loin, chuchota Harry. Reste ici, et si jamais ça tourne mal, appelle l'équipe.

\- Harry, non !

\- C'est un ordre !

Il savait que c'était un point sensible entre eux mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'en abuser. Administrativement, Harry était le supérieur de Ron, et par conséquent c'était lui qui avait le dernier mot. Trop concentré par ce qui allait suivre, Harry ne vit pas le regard assassin que lui envoya son meilleur ami. Il contourna sans faire de bruit les étagères qui se dressaient devant lui, et marcha doucement, baguette en main. Les quelques lumières qui éclairaient la vaste pièce ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, c'est pourquoi il se fia à ses sens. Les oreilles aux aguets, il s'approchait le plus délicatement possible des bruits de pas qu'il entendait. Il sentait le danger se rapprocher, mais il continua sa route sans baisser sa garde.

Certain que l'Assassin Numéro Un se trouvait derrière les premières étagères des Archives, il finit par arriver à l'endroit fatidique, la peur lui tiraillant le coeur. Avant de se lancer, il prit une profonde respiration et se montra à découvert, en lançant :

\- Plus un geste !

Il comprit bien trop tard qu'il n'y avait personne. A la place, il trouva une balle qui bondissait toutes les cinq secondes sur le parquet, grâce à un sortilège de Répétition. Comprenant que c'était un piège et qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant, Harry se retourna brutalement pour rebrousser chemin et prévenir Ron mais c'était trop tard. Un sortilège s'abattit sur lui de plein fouet, sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter, et il vola à toute vitesse à travers la pièce. Une douleur aigue traversa ses côtes et il mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'une masse de sang coulait le long son torse. Malgré la douleur terrible qui lui serrait les entrailles, il essaya de récupérer sa baguette qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, sachant que c'était son seul espoir de s'en sortir. Il arrêta cependant son geste lorsqu'il aperçut l'Assassin Numéro Un s'approcher de lui. Encapuchonné, il marchait à pas lent vers lui, d'un geste menaçant, comme pour lui montrer que c'était lui qui décidait de l'heure de sa mort.

\- Montrez-vous espèce de lâche ! cria Harry malgré lui.

Il voulait le provoquer, mais visiblement cela ne marchait pas. L'Assassin se contenta de s'arrêter devant une des étagères, et d'y prendre un dossier qu'il cacha sous sa robe de sorcier. Harry était écœuré. Il venait de voir sous les yeux ce fou furieux lui voler un document qu'il essayait de trouver depuis des heures.

\- C'est l'heure de mourir maintenant, Potter.

Sa voix était terrible. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, face à un Voldemort plus puissant que jamais. L'ombre continua sa route vers Harry, qui essayait d'arrêter son hémorragie, sans grand résultat. D'ici quelques secondes il allait perdre connaissance, il le savait, il allait peut être même mourir et c'était le moment ou jamais d'essayer de gagner du temps.

\- Lâche ! répéta t'il dans un petit soupir.

La main tout près de sa baguette, il la sentit glisser sous ses doigts, mais soudain, tout bascula autour de lui. Un cri retentit dans l'espace, et il vit Ron courir vers l'Assassin Numéro Un, visiblement prêt à le défier avant qu'il ne s'attaque à son meilleur ami.

\- Non, Ron ! hurla t'il

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce, et un jet violet traversa Ron, qui s'écroula sur le sol, totalement inconscient. Son alarme d'Auror virevolta autour de lui et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. L'Ombre écarta l'objet d'un coup de pied et reprit toute son attention sur Harry, plus satisfait que jamais. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut l'impression de le voir sourire, ce qui le rendit totalement fou.

Omnibulé par Ron qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé, Harry ne cessait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il allait l'aider d'un moment à l'autre. Il vit alors un sortilège fuser droit sur lui. L'adrénaline aidant, il parvint à l'éviter et roula plusieurs fois sur lui pour se défendre, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de crier face à la douleur de sa blessure, de plus en plus grande. Dans le feu de l'action, il actionna l'alarme à l'arrière de sa poche et sortit une mini bombe qu'il jeta sur l'Assassin. Malheureusement, ce dernier l'évita à la dernière minute.

La dernière chose dont Harry entendit, ce fut ce rire, dénué de toute compassion, et visiblement ravi d'avoir mis à terre les deux meilleurs Aurors d'Angleterre. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit, et avant de se sentir partir, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé…

**XXXX**

_Bon, j'avoue qu'il y a un peu de suspens en fin de ce chapitre, mais au moins il y a eu de l'action, non ? _

_Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'annonce du divorce entre Ginny et Harry ? Pensez-vous que-Harry va mourir ? Ou Ron ? _

_Les indices sur l'Assassin vont ont plus ? Est-ce que vous aviez deviné qu'il voulait se venger personnellement pour un procès d'après-guerre ? Vous avez des idées sur le pourquoi ? A votre avis que vient faire Hermione dans l'histoire ? Est-ce qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite ? Du bon ? Du mauvais ? _

_Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous annonce : __**un mort ( !) – une surprise – du Drago**__ … _

_Ça vous inspire ? Je pense que vous serez surpris par ces trois choses ! _

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir ! Ma vie est un peu mouvementée en ce moment, et comme j'ai peur d'oublier de poster le chapitre (je ne vous oublie pas, par contre, je ne sais jamais quel jour on est …), je vous laisse ce tout nouveau chapitre quelques heures en avance :P Je stresse ! La fiction avance petit à petit et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue par les nouveaux évènements… _

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos review ! Pratiquement tout le monde a aimé le chapitre précédent alors tout va bien xD_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

**Musique du chapitre : ** Enya It's in the rain

**Chapitre 11 :**

A moitié endormie, Hermione mangeait ses œufs brouillés concoctés spécialement par son nouveau colocataire. Lorsqu'elle était remontée dans la salle à manger après sa séance sportive solo, elle n'avait même pas eu la force de s'extasier devant ce geste si étonnant de la part de Malefoy. Non, à vrai dire, elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle s'était contentée de manger en silence, et ses gestes au ralenti démontraient sa forme physique : elle était tout simplement épuisée, ce qui semblait réjouir son voisin de table...

D'un œil agar, elle regardait une émission télé dont elle ne comprit même pas le sens, puis se rendit compte avec horreur que le soleil était en train de se lever. Cela faisait deux jours d'affilés qu'elle se levait avant le soleil et elle commençait à s'inquiéter de son état mental.

\- Comment vont tes mains ?

La question de Malefoy mit du temps avant qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens. Puis, elle jeta un regard sur ses mains gonflés et rougies à cause de ses exercices, et souffla de désespoir.

\- Décidemment, tu me fais à manger et en plus tu t'inquiètes pour moi, s'étonna t'elle d'une voix faiblarde. Je fais si pitié que ça ?

\- Carrément, répondit-il.

Hermione sourit. Elle aimait le voir si spontané. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais être avec Malefoy la changeait complètement. Elle se sentait plus forte et il la rendait si peu maitre de ses émotions, qu'il arrivait à pimenter ses journées alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi malheureuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme qu'elle méprisait tant à l'époque, la fasse sourire à un moment pareil de sa vie.

\- Qui es-tu réellement Drago Malefoy ? demanda t'elle d'une voix curieuse

Surpris, il la regarda avec une attention particulière et finit par répondre :

\- Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi ? Tu as perdu la mémoire ? A moins qu'on essaie une nouvelle fois de rentrer dans ta tête ?

\- Tu es tellement … différent des autres. Depuis combien de temps ?

Cette fois, ses traits se durcirent, mais elle ne pris pas peur et attendit une réponse concrète.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir quelques heures, finit-il par répondre.

\- Pas cette fois, je t'en prie !

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive au juste ? s'énerva t'il

\- A chaque fois que j'essaie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, tu te défiles. Tu es un lâche !

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Granger.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais c'était tout comme. Ses yeux pétillaient de colère mais une nouvelle fois, Hermione ne pris pas peur. Elle ignorait si c'était la fatigue qui la faisait agir de cette manière, mais elle était plus motivée que jamais pour en apprendre plus sur Malefoy. Quelque chose s'était passé pour qu'il soit devenu si Homme et elle voulait savoir quoi.

\- Très bien, reprit-elle d'une voix forte. Commençons par moi.

\- Je me fou totalement de …

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai vingt-huit ans. Célibataire et sans enfants, je pense que je finirai malheureusement vieille fille. Mon travail me prend tous mon temps, et étant de nature trop impulsive, je pense même me retrouver toute seule un jour ou l'autre. Oh, certes, j'ai des amis géniaux, mais je suis tellement peu présente avec eux que ça finira par cesser … Dans dix ans je me vois donc seule mais avec une vie professionnelle absolument parfaite. Mes parents ne me feront jamais de réflexions par peur de me blesser, mais je sens qu'il aimerait me voir sous un autre jour… Je fais sans doute trop … froide et sérieuse, qui sait ?

\- Tu fais les deux, et ce depuis toujours.

\- C'est ce que je disais. A toi maintenant.

\- Ta vie est minable, Granger.

Cette fois, Hermione éclata littéralement de rire. Il avait une telle manière de dire les choses ! Si n'importe qui d'autres lui avaient fait la réflexion, elle se serait vexée, mais sans savoir pourquoi, venant de la part de Malefoy, elle le prenait plutôt bien.

\- Parce que ta vie est meilleure peut être ? la taquina t'elle.

\- Non mais plus … trépidante surement. Après tout, je suis le meilleur Auror de toute l'Angleterre.

\- Comment y es-tu parvenu ?

\- J'ai suivi un entrainement … intensif. Presque inhumain même. Nous étions trois en lisse. Trois anciens Mangemorts pratiquement graciés mais cachés par le Gouvernement pour ne pas faire de vague. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu.

Cette fois, Hermione ne souriait plus du tout. Toute cette histoire lui semblait si … barbare. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle n'osait pas intervenir de peur que Malefoy le prenne mal et arrête toutes confidences.

\- J'ai donc souffert le martyre pendant deux ans d'affilés… peut être plus je ne sais plus. Et j'ai fini par rejoindre les membres d'Aurors. De peur que je ne redevienne un traitre à son nom, on m'a fait suivre par un psy. J'ai fait de ses journées un enfer.

Il ricana, les yeux dans le vide et semblait se rappeler de bons moments. Puis il reprit :

\- J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour qu'on arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un meurtrier alors que je n'ai tué qu'après avoir intégré le Département des Aurors… J'ai fait partie des sorciers qui torturaient et tuaient les espions et les traitres de pays. On m'a dit que je travaillais pour une société secrète alors qu'en fait les ordres venaient de ton cher et tendre Potter. C'est lui qui a insisté pour me faire sortir d'Azkaban, me donner un appartement et un semblant de liberté. Je crois que ce sont les deux seules choses qu'il ait faite réellement pour moi et il n'arrête pas de me les rabâcher à longueur de journée pour ne pas que je l'oubli. On dirait qu'à côté, je n'ai rien fait. Si tout se passe bien, après cette mission, je serai de nouveau libre. C'est pour ça que je prends ta protection au sérieux et que je te traite comme il se doit. Sans ça, je t'aurai sans doute étranglé sur place. Bref, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ma vie est quand même vachement mieux que la tienne.

Comme pour montrer qu'il avait fini de se confier, il se leva de son siège pour aller poser la vaisselle dans l'évier. Seul le bruit de verre résonnait dans la pièce, et l'ambiance devint d'un seul coup pesante, voire oppressante. Hermione, elle, ne souriait plus du tout. Toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle ignorait quoi penser. Tous ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se sentait mal de connaitre ce qu'il avait vécu, par sa faute et celle de Harry. Il avait beau prendre un ton léger voire insouciant, elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'il avait souffert, et qu'il en avait bavé plus qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'avança vers Malefoy, prête à le rassurer, peut-être même à le consoler, elle l'ignorait encore. Elle l'obligea à lui faire face, plus motivée que jamais, et ouvrit la bouche sans trouver les mots adéquats. Elle eut le malheur de croiser ses yeux si gris, sans aucune expression lisible, de voir son visage si beau et charismatique, puis perdit toute contenance. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva à l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de son geste, elle attendit qu'il l'écarte, lui crie dessus ou l'injure, mais il n'en fit rien et approfondie même leur étreinte. Très vite, leurs langues se bagarraient dans leur bouche, comme si chacun d'eux essayaient encore une fois d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Un désir intense venait de naitre au cœur de la jeune femme, et, s'abandonnant aux sensations qui l'assaillaient, elle noua les bras autour de son cou pour rendre son baiser encore plus de ferveur. Oubliant toute retenue, les mains de Drago caressèrent les courbes du corps de la jeune femme et faillit exploser lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir dans sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Pourtant, une alarme sonna dans son esprit, et lorsqu'il reprit contenance, la honte et l'horreur l'envahirent. Dans un sursaut, il s'arracha à Hermione et lança :

\- Bordel Granger !

Comme s'il avait peur d'attraper la peste, il s'écarta le plus loin possible d'elle et s'essuya la bouche. Ce fut sans doute le geste de trop. Hermione se sentie d'un seul coup sale et miteuse, à tel point qu'elle en oublia la passion qui l'avait déchainé quelques secondes auparavant. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de mépris et de colère, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle d'une voix acide, j'avais oublié que tu n'embrassais pas les Sang- de- Bourbe.

Elle savait cette remarque assez basse, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle remarqua les poings serrés et le regard assassin de Malefoy mais ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Elle ne voulait plus essayer de le comprendre. Elle ignorait encore quoi penser de cette étreinte, mais la manière dont il s'était détaché d'elle l'avait bien trop blessé pour qu'elle l'oublie de sitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'insulter ? s'énerva t'elle. Me dire que je suis une folle, que j'ai perdu l'esprit et que jamais au grand JAMAIS un Malefoy ne doit approcher de trop près une fille telle que moi ?

\- ça suffit.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que j'exagère trop la situation ? Mais regarde toi, on dirait que tu vas vomir parce que tu as osé …

D'un bond il fut près d'elle et lui emprisonna la nuque d'une main de fer. Hermione essaya de se débattre mais il était trop fort pour elle. La colère passée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir la peur l'envahir, ce qui eut l'air de satisfaire Malefoy.

\- Lâche moi, ordonna t'elle d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Dans ce cas, ferme-la Granger.

Tout en retirant sa main de sa gorge, il recula de quelques pas, se sentant sans doute plus rassurée de la savoir loin d'elle. Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentit si lamentable. Elle allait monter dans sa chambre, sans doute pour évacuer toute cette pression nouvelle en se traitant d'idiote, lorsqu'un léger bruit se fit entendre dans le jardin. Aussitôt, Drago se posta devant elle, prêt à attaquer mais l'intrus se révéla être Fred, l'ancien garde du corps d'Hermione.

Elle aurait été contente de le retrouver, si son air terrifié et son visage transpirant ne l'avait pas trahi plus tôt.

\- Malefoy …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda ce dernier, les sourcils froncés.

\- Nous sommes en alerte quatre.

Malefoy regardait Fred comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Qui ça ? demanda t'il

Fred regarda Hermione un peu trop longtemps, ce qui le trahit encore plus. La panique se fit ressentir dans son estomac et elle s'exclama d'une voix un peu trop aigue :

\- Harry … Ron … Lequel est en danger ?

\- Il faut que tu te rendes sur place Malefoy, ordonna Fred, visiblement pincée de s'être fait si vite comprendre.

\- Non, il n'en est pas question, si un de mes meilleurs amis est en danger je dois aller le voir ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

Fred allait l'empêcher de sortir, mais Hermione le poussa de l'autre côté de la pièce grâce à une prise que Malefoy lui avait apprise pas plus tard que la veille. Visiblement choqué par sa force, Fred la regarda quelques secondes, comme s'il avait affaire à une blague de mauvais goût.

\- Il faut que j'y aille ! Malefoy … s'il te plait …

\- Pour te faire tuer plus facilement ? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'ils voudraient ? Reste ici. Je reviens vite.

\- Non …

L'Auror la fusilla du regard, mais en voyait l'air désespéré de sa protégée, il ne résista pas bien longtemps. S'il ne la rassurait pas de suite, elle allait faire une connerie, et Merlin savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de passer derrière elle.

\- Je te promets de te tenir au courant à mon retour. En attendant, tu te calmes et tu restes ici. Compris ?

Hermione croisa des bras, et se sentit plus dégoutée que jamais. Elle avait envie de répliquer et de lui clouer le bec, mais ce qu'elle lut dans son regard la fit frémir. Elle n'avait plus Drago Malefoy en face d'elle, mais l'Auror, qui allait tout faire pour coincer cet Assassin. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre … et de rester plus seule que jamais.

**XXXX**

Son pas était rapide et précis, pour signifier clairement qu'il était là pour remettre de l'ordre. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il était totalement perdu. Entre cet acte d'assassinat sur deux Agents, et Granger qui lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus sans qu'il n'arrive à la repousser, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cette fille n'avait pourtant rien de spécial, et pourtant elle arrivait à le rendre fou à distance.

A ses côtés, Jack piétinait sur place, lui expliquant la situation avec difficulté. Sa voix ne cessait de monter dans les aigues, et Drago eut peur qu'il meure d'une crise cardiaque s'il ne le calmait pas de suite.

\- Dans quels états sont-ils ? demanda t'il d'une voix forte.

\- Potter vient de se réveiller. Ses blessures sont assez graves mais s'il écoute ses Médicomages ça devrait aller. Weasley, lui, est toujours au bloc avec les Médicomages. On pense … disons que son cas est le plus grave.

\- Il faut que je parle à Potter.

\- Je sais. J'ai donné l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne d'autre que nous.

Ils continuèrent donc leur marche jusqu'à la fameuse chambre ou Potter se reposait. Devant sa porte, Drago eut le malheur d'apercevoir sa femme Ginny, accompagnée de ses parents et de ses frères, tous plus rouquins les uns que les autres. Il n'avait pas vu tous ses Weasley depuis au moins une dizaine d'années et pour être honnête il s'en serait bien passé. Tous semblaient sous le choc des derniers évènements, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Ron, toujours en centre d'opération.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous interdire de le voir ! s'indigna Ginny Weasley d'un ton autoritaire malgré ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Madame Potter … commença Jack.

\- La ferme Jack ! Mon mari et mon frère sont à moitié mort et vous nous interdisez de leur rendre visite ? Mais quel homme êtes-vous ? Après tous ce qu'ils ont faits pour vous ? Alors que vous êtes l'homme le plus stupide de tous ce Gouvernement !

Molly essaya de calmer sa fille, mais c'était peine perdu. Les joues rouges, elle semblait hors d'elle, cependant Drago ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier son courage. Alors que Jack se cherchait des excuses minables, Drago l'interrompit et s'exclama :

\- J'en ai pour dix minutes. Après je vous le laisse.

Visiblement surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole, Ginny le regardait comme si elle venait d'halluciner.

\- Malefoy, je vous ai dit que les visites étaient interdites pour le moment ! aboya Jack.

Drago essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel

\- Laisser au moins sa femme le voir ou vous risquez juridiquement d'avoir des ennuis, _patron_.

Il accentua bien sur ce mot, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le trouvait ridicule.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du danger, brailla t'il. Imaginez un peu que l'Assassin décide de se transformer en Ginny Weasley et le tue ! Je vous jure que je m'arrangerai personnellement pour que vous passiez le restant de vos jours à Azkaban pour haute trahison !

Cette fois, la colère reprit le dessus et Drago ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sèchement :

\- C'est votre boulot de garder Potter et Weasley en vie. Le mien est de découvrir la vérité alors débrouillez-vous de votre côté ou sinon je ferai une petite interview aux Médias expliquant clairement comment vous traitez les victimes.

A vrai dire il se fichait totalement de prendre la défense des Weasley, mais c'était l'occasion rêvée de lui faire prendre conscience de sa position affaiblie. Sans Potter et Weasley, il ne restait plus que lui seul pour arrêter leur Ennemi en commun, et quoiqu'il pense de sa personne il restait le seul agent à pouvoir arranger la situation.

Face à ces menaces, Jack le regarda avec une répugnance non dissimulée, ce qui fit comprendre une chose importante à Malefoy. Quoique Kingsley lui ait promis, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa liberté totale. Jack ferait tout pour l'en empêcher et malgré sa petite intelligence, le pouvoir était avec lui et il avait la population de son côté.

\- Parler aux Médias ? reprit-il d'une voix enjouée. Mais Malefoy, dois-je vous apprendre que vous êtes censé pourrir à Azkaban ? Qui pourrait croire un ancien Mangemort comme vous ?

L'Auror dû faire preuve d'un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui en coller une. Il était en public et il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le jeu de son imbécile de patron.

\- Vous allez le laisser rentrer oui ou non ?

La voix aigüe de Ginny Weasley interrompit leur bataille verbale et Malefoy la regarda avec curiosité non dissimulée. Cette femme avait du cran, et elle lui était de plus en plus sympathique, surtout lorsqu'il voyait Jack retenir sa colère.

\- Parlez à mon mari et trouvez-moi ce salopard qui lui a fait ça, dit-elle en s'adressant uniquement à Drago. Et … n'oubliez pas de dire à Hermione qu'on pense à elle.

Amusé qu'on lui parle de cette façon – ses frères semblaient désapprouver ses manières – Drago lui adressa un petit salut militaire et rentra dans la chambre de Potter, sans dire un mot.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était le silence total qui régnait dans la petite chambre. L'espace était sombre, et seul un lit et une petite table de nuit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Potter semblait dormir, et des dizaines de tuyaux le reliaient à une machine qui semblait prendre sa tension toutes les deux secondes, de peur qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque d'une minute à l'autre. Drago n'avait jamais vu autant d'objets de Médicomage, et il commença réellement à prendre conscience de l'état chétif de son ex mentor. Merlin savait qu'il avait rêvé de le voir crever dans d'affreuses souffrances, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait dans cet état épouvantable, il ne pouvait que le plaindre. Se retrouver dans ce lit et cette chambre déprimante à cause d'un salopard de première le rendait plus faiblard que jamais.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha doucement du lit et tira une chaise en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Aussitôt, Potter se réveilla.

\- C'est pas joli joli tout ça, marmonna Drago d'un ton qu'il voulait banal.

\- Une minute de plus, et j'y passais, expliqua Potter d'une petite voix.

Il essaya de se mettre en position assise, mais visiblement, l'effort était trop dur et il laissa vite tomber.

\- J'imagine qu'il t'a lancé des sortilèges Impardonnables et qu'elles vont mettre un temps fous avant de cicatriser … s'il y a espoir qu'elles cicatrisent bien sûr.

\- Tu imagines bien. Des nouvelles de Ron ?

Le ton de sa voix était devenu plaintif, comme s'il craignait plus pour la vie de Weasley, plutôt que pour la sienne.

\- Toujours au bloc mais pour être honnête, il est en plus mauvais état que toi. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Potter semblait à court de mots. Ses yeux semblaient vides mais Drago attendit qu'il se lance. Au début, ses mots étaient imprécis, hachés, puis il se reprit rapidement et lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Il lui parla de la trouvaille de Ron, de leur recherche, et de son intention de coincer l'Assassin Numéro Un sans demander aucune aide extérieure.

\- Je pensais que je pourrai l'arrêter, tu comprends ?

On aurait dit qu'il cherchait un soutien quelconque mais Drago le laissa continuer car il avait autre chose à faire que de tomber dans le mélodrame. A la fin de son histoire, il y eut un long silence, tous les deux perdus dans leur pensée.

\- Et si on cherchait du mauvais côté ? demanda Drago

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ce que Weasley a trouvé est le Saint graal pour moi. Si Eric était là, il te dirait que le profil de notre meurtrier est pratiquement complet. Je commence à mieux le comprendre, à mieux cerner son caractère de fou furieux. Toutefois, je pense toujours au fait qu'il a une certaine influence au sein de notre communauté. On dirait qu'il garde à chaque fois une longueur d'avance, qu'il se joue de nous …

\- Tu penses qu'il y a un complice ? Qu'on nous espionne ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il a un complice … mais qu'il nous espionne oui, surement. Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai la sensation d'être observé. Je ne voulais rien te dire parce que tu allais encore me casser les couilles, mais maintenant que tu es sur ce lit d'hôpital, je me dis que tu ne peux plus vraiment rien me faire.

\- Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de te casser ta belle gueule, Malefoy.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Comme quoi, l'insulter lui faisait du bien, car il avait repris quelques couleurs sur les joues.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il prend un peu trop d'avance sur nous, et commence à devenir trop sûr de lui. Ça peut lui jouer des tours. Tu es sur de n'avoir aucun indice nouveau à me donner sur lui ? Quand il t'est apparu, aucun détail ne t'a intrigué ?

\- Son rire.

Drago le regarda un instant comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Son rire ? répéta t'il.

\- Je … J'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. Ça peut paraitre dingue mais c'est la seule chose qui m'a intrigué.

\- Sa corpulence ?

\- Basique. Taille moyenne, poids moyen.

\- Bien évidemment …

\- Comment va Hermione ?

Cette simple phrase eut le don de le couper dans ses réflexions intellectuelles. Le fait de prononcer le prénom de Granger lui fit revivre la scène du baiser dans la cuisine, et il s'insulta mentalement pour repenser à ce moment. Il avait embrassé beaucoup d'autres femmes dans sa vie, cela ne signifiait rien pour autant. C'était une petite faiblesse de leur part, qu'il ne commettrait plus jamais.

\- Elle va bien, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait normale. Elle commence à reprendre du poil de la bête et … elle a toujours gardé son mauvais caractère.

\- J'espère qu'elle t'en fait baver.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Il se revit lui caresser ses courbes, toucher sa peau douce. Bordel il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle avait une peau si douce.

\- Je devrais y aller, ta femme doit faire vivre un enfer à Jack qui refuse de la laisser passer.

\- Ma f … Ginny est ici ?

Drago le regarda d'un œil sournois.

\- Elle a failli nous tuer quand on est arrivés parce que personne ne voulait la laisser rentrer. Il faut croire qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi… et que ça a l'air de t'étonner.

Potter ne releva pas la pique, et Drago en conclut qu'il était trop obsédé par cette révélation soudaine. Sans un mot, il se releva et alla ouvrir à Ginny qui courut presque au chevet de son mari. En refermant la porte, il les aperçut se prendre dans les bras, et se murmurer des mots doux et tendres dont il ne comprit pas le sens. Cette image lui serra le cœur.

Jamais il ne pourrait connaitre quelque chose de semblable … Comme l'avait indiqué Jake, lorsqu'on s'appelait Drago Malefoy, rien n'était comme les autres. Jusqu'ici cette situation lui allait très bien, mais dernièrement, cette situation commençait à lui peser plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais …

**XXXX**

Malgré son ennui profond, Pansy ne se démoralisa pas pour autant et décida de rangea la réserve. Ainsi, les articles invendus les plus récents seraient tout devant, et les plus vieux tout au fond. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de tout ranger et nettoyer –sa collègue ne tarderait pas à tout remettre en désordre – mais au moins ça lui faisait passer le temps. D'un œil distrait, elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait la pendule, et soupira quand elle remarqua qu'il lui restait encore trois longues heures avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Depuis quelques temps, elle pensait sérieusement à quitter son job. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir le coup, et elle détestait de plus en plus son métier inutile. Plus jeune, elle avait toujours rêvé pouvoir travaillé dans la justice, et ces derniers temps, elle désirait plus que tout se remettre à ses études. Elle s'appelait peut être Pansy Parkinson, mais c'était terminé le temps où elle rasait les murs de peur qu'on la reconnaisse. Elle voulait aller de l'avant, et en finir avec sa vie pathétique. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Drago –qui lui aurait dit des dizaines de fois de faire attention à elle – mais elle ne tarderait pas à lui apprendre la nouvelle. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle ne méritait pas de travailler dans cet endroit humide et peu sympathique ?

Motivée, elle chantonna un air qu'elle avait entendu passer à la radio le matin même. Elle s'imaginait, au plus profond de son esprit, réussir le concours et pouvoir faire le métier de ses rêves … Elle aurait droit à un bon salaire, elle pourrait s'habiller de manière coquette, et n'aurait plus de soucis de loyer impayés … elle pourrait même se faire de nouveaux amis.

La clochette de la porte du magasin résonna dans la pièce et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'un client venait dans cette boutique, c'était pour y rester des heures et marchander sur les prix. En général, elle se faisait toujours avoir et sa patronne le lui enlevait de sa paye … Encore moins motivée que quelques minutes auparavant, elle se leva, soupira, et rejoignit la salle du magasin.

\- Bienvenue, que puis-je faire pour …

Son faux sourire se figea instantanément sur son visage, quand elle aperçut l'individu. Une longue capuche couvrait son visage mais lorsqu'il dévoila son identité, elle prit peur. Sans savoir pourquoi, le regard de cet homme lui fichait la chair de poule, même s'il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Son allure semblait dangereuse, et n'avait rien à voir avec sa clientèle habituelle de mémère du coin.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda t'elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je suis venu laisser un message.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Pour Drago Malefoy.

Cette fois, Pansy commençait sérieusement à flipper. Le cœur battant, elle le regardait avec crainte, sans arriver à faire autrement. Aussitôt, elle repensa à tous ses meurtres et aux nuits blanches que faisaient Drago à cause de cette enquête qui le faisait tourner en rond. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des conclusions hâtives sur les gens, mais elle se mit à faire le lien entre les meurtres et cet homme et d'un seul coup, son sang se glaça dans les veines.

\- Sortez de mon magasin, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

L'homme ricana.

\- Allons Pansy, tu pourrais être plus aimable.

Loin de se laisser impressionnée, Pansy s'avança vers lui pour lui ouvrir la porte et le faire sortir de force. Pour se motiver et cacher sa peur, elle repensa à ses rêves… Mais alors qu'une de ses mains frôla la poignée de porte, une douleur virulente la frappa sans qu'elle ne s'y attende le moins du monde et elle s'effondra aussitôt au sol, impuissante. La bouche à moitié ouverte, elle jeta un regard sur sa poitrine et vit une masse de sang s'échapper tous près de son cœur.

\- Voilà mon message, déclara l'homme en se penchant vers elle. Tu en as pour quelques minutes encore, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester auprès de toi pendant tout ce temps.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais aucun mot ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Elle griffa les mains de son assassin mais finit par laisser tomber, lasse et impuissante.

Elle avait mal mais malgré tout, elle essaya de lutter contre la mort pendant un long moment. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, et en voyant son assassin lui adresser un large sourire, elle ferma les yeux. Elle se mit alors à s'imaginer la nouvelle vie qu'elle avait tant rêvée depuis des années. Quel serait son quotidien ? Elle se lèverait tôt pour pratiquer son jogging avant d'aller au travail, s'habillerait d'un tailleur élégant avec des escarpins assortis, dirait bonjour à ses collègues souriants… Drago passerait souvent la prendre pour sa pause déjeuné et il parlerait de tous et de rien pendant de longs moments. Elle serait heureuse, et attendrait avec impatience que son meilleur ami se décide à la demander en mariage … C'était beau de rêver. Drago était tellement renfermé sur lui-même quand il s'agissait de s'ouvrir à une femme ! Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle partirait loin de ce Monde ? Elle pria du fond du cœur pour qu'il retrouve le bonheur malgré sa vie chaotique et malheureuse …

Inquiète pour lui, elle eut beau lutter contre la mort, cette dernière finit par gagner la partie … pour le plus grand bonheur de son assassin.

**XXXX**

_Hum … Vos conclusions ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous attendiez vous à ce que l'Assassin tue Pansy ? Vous êtes déçu/triste/content ? A votre avis, comment va réagir Drago face à cette mort atroce ? En parlant de lui, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Et le bisou qu'il a partagé avec Hermione ? J'imagine que vous vous y attendiez pas xD Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? C'est trop tôt selon vous ? _

_Les déclarations d'Harry vous ont paru comment ? Le rire de l'Assassin Numéro Un a-t-il une signification particulière ? Pensez-vous qu'il ait un complice ? _

_A votre avis, Ginny va-t-elle toujours demandé le divorce ?_

_Jack va-t-il vraiment faire des histoires à Drago pour le garder comme Auror ?_

_Breeef ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça, non ? Si avec tous ce questionnaire, vous ne savez pas quoi me dire, je ne peux rien faire pour vous xD Au moins, ça vous oblige à me laisser un petit mot, mouahah !_

_Un grand merci de m'avoir lu et bonnes vacances à tous (enfin, du moins ce qui le sont …)! _

_PS : j'allais oublier. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous annonce : __**un nouveau Drago – Du suspens – beaucoup de mélodrame … **_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir ! Désolé pour le retard, je rentre tous juste de vacances et il m'était impossible de poster avant. Vous avez déjà passé 3 jours à voyager en moto ? C'est génial, mais franchement j'ai des courbatures partout xD_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai quand même eu le temps de lire toutes vos reviews, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour le bonheur que vous m'apportez. J'aime écrire, cette histoire est mon nouveau bébé, et savoir que des gens aiment ma fic me fait vachement plaisir ! _

_Tif : Un grand merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de voir qu'une nouvelle lectrice apprécie ma fiction. J'espère que ça va continuer !_

_Nadra : Mercii beaucoup ! Soulagée de voir que tu n'es pas déçue de la manière dont se déroule mon histoire … _

_Vera : Merciii beaucoup pour ta review ! ça me motive beaucoup et ça fait très plaisir de constater que de nouvelles personnes arrivent petit à petit et aiment ce que j'écris :D J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! _

_Allez, je vous laisse tranquille, Bonne lecture à vous ! _

**Musique du chapitre : **Within Temptation : Stairway To The Skies

**Chapitre 12 :**

Il était resté dans la même position depuis un long moment, sans bouger, sans rien dire. La main dans celle de Pansy, il ne cessait de la regarder comme si elle allait se remettre à vivre d'un instant à l'autre, mais plus il attendait et plus son visage devenait blanc et sa main glacée. La tache rouge au milieu de sa poitrine l'obsédait, et il essayait de s'imaginer l'enfer qu'elle avait dû vivre juste avant de mourir. Avait-elle supplié ? Quelles étaient ses dernières pensées ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Car après tout, si elle était morte c'était de sa faute, et c'était sans doute la chose la plus difficile à avaler.

Jamais encore il ne s'était autant détesté.

Les yeux secs, il faisait son maximum pour ne pas verser une larme. Il le ferait mais plus tard, sans que personne ne le voit, mais pour l'instant il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il restait Drago Malefoy, l'homme le plus insensible et que tout le monde craignait …

A son arrivée sur les lieux, il n'avait pas cru à la mort de Pansy jusqu'à la dernière minute. En voyant son corps, inerte et blessé, il avait senti une telle colère entremêlé à la tristesse qu'il avait perdu son calme Olympien, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre tout le monde à la porte, médicomage légiste compris. Il se fichait totalement de savoir si oui ou non il avait le pouvoir de le faire, il n'avait même plus peur des répercussions Tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

La lèvre tremblante, il toucha le visage de sa meilleure amie avec le plus de douceur possible.

Il se mit bientôt à regretter de ne pas avoir pris davantage soin d'elle. Travailler dans cet endroit devait être déprimant au possible, pourtant elle ne s'était jamais plainte à lui, bien au contraire. Il aurait dû être plus présent pour elle, plus attentionné... Plus passionné.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ignorait quoi faire. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir sur son enquête. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à l'Assassin Numéro Un, à Potter, à Granger… il voulait simplement rester près d'elle …

En entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir, Drago sentit sa colère reprendre le dessus :

\- Dehors, ordonna t'il sans se retourner. Je ne veux personne dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que je le décide.

Malgré son ton très autoritaire, l'intrus continua sa route et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. Ce dernier allait une nouvelle fois riposter et se mettre en colère, mais lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Blaise, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Son meilleur ami le regarda avec inquiétude, et contrairement à lui, ses yeux étaient trempés de larme. Au ralentit, Drago posa une dernière fois le regard sur Pansy, puis, d'un geste contrôlé, ferma le drap blanc sur son visage avec une infime délicatesse.

\- J'ai appris la nouvelle … Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à y croire… je ne voulais pas y croire …

Drago se releva vers lui et déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Je vais le trouver, et je te promets que je le tuerai.

\- Le tuer ? Non ce serait trop simple, déclara Blaise avec colère. Cet homme ne mérite même pas de crever, mais d'attendre la mort le plus lentement possible … De pourrir dans un endroit où personne ne viendra le chercher … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui a fait ça ? Tu crois qu'elle le connaissait ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais il l'a tué à cause de moi …

\- Arrête …

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour jouer les victimes, s'énerva Drago. Il savait … que Pansy était tout pour moi, que j'aurai tout fait pour elle… Il a fait ça pour me blesser, et ça a marché au- delà de ses espérances. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire.

Blaise essuya rageusement une larme qui avait eu le malheur de tomber devant Drago. Puis il secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place et reprit :

\- Tu te souviens quand elle a vomi sur mon costume de mariage quelques heures avant de passer devant Kinglsey ? Elle stressait tellement pour moi qu'elle en a été malade. J'aurai dû être en colère, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle était trop touchante, trop attentionnée pour que je sois en colère, alors que j'étais aussi paniqué qu'elle. Elle a toujours été comme ça… Elle m'a toujours aidé quand j'avais besoin d'elle … Merlin.

\- Blaise …

\- Je lui ai dit des centaines de fois que je pouvais lui trouver un autre travail, moins chiant que celui-là. Elle n'a pas voulu, elle m'a tout le temps dit qu'elle se débrouillerait … Putain Drago, je l'ai laissé travailler dans ce truc et vivre dans un appart tout aussi lugubre … Dernièrement je n'ai pas toujours été là pour elle et je crois que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ne pense pas à une chose pareille.

\- Tu es le premier à dire que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte.

\- Parce que c'est le cas.

\- Elle t'aimait, tu sais.

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile de savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant. Certes, elle était tout pour lui, mais il n'aurait pas pu passer sa vie avec elle, même si c'était son idéal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit insensible à ses charmes alors qu'ils couchaient ensemble ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il éprouvé que de l'amitié profonde alors qu'elle aurait fait une excellente épouse ? Ils auraient tellement pu partager ensemble …

\- On devrait les laisser entrer, tu ne crois pas ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Drago reprit réellement conscience de la situation. Il regarda derrière la porte d'entrée et s'aperçut qu'une dizaine de personnes attendaient d'entrer. Il se sentit d'un seul coup honteux.

\- Il faut que … je dois y aller.

\- Au fait, j'ai prévenu sa famille … pour Pansy. Je m'occuperai de tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à …

\- Franchement Drago, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Tous ce que je te demande, c'est de trouver ce type … et de lui en faire baver.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi.

**XXXX**

Le vent siffla dans ses oreilles, et ses membres furent vite glacés. Pourtant, il continua sa route, sans prendre la peine d'utiliser la magie, et marcha un long moment dans la ville, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, et il arrivait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, sans pour autant faire disparaitre son mal être et sa boule coincée au fond de sa gorge.

Arrivé à destination, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches dans la cage d'escalier et frappa trois grands coups à la porte qui lui faisait face. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage d'Eric lui apparut. Les traits tirés, on venait visiblement de le mettre au courant de la situation.

\- Je savais que vous viendriez, s'exclama t'il d'une voix grave.

Sans mot dire, Drago s'installa sur son siège habituel et sortit directement de sa poche un paquet de cigarette qu'il venait d'acheter. Il ignorait pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Eric, il avait besoin de fumer. Ces rendez-vous allaient le tuer un jour ou l'autre, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il avait besoin de le voir. C'était la première fois en dix ans qu'il venait de son plein grès, et il commençait à s'inquiéter de son état mental.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago en prenant sa première bouffée.

\- J'ai appris la nouvelle, oui. Jack voulait que je vienne vous voir, mais j'ai pensé qu'un peu de sérénité vous ferez du bien.

Drago mit du temps avant de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait envie de crier ses quatre vérités à Eric, mais en même temps, sa gorge était plus serrée que jamais. Pour se donner du courage et rester maitre de ses émotions, il attendit de finir totalement sa cigarette, les mains quasiment tremblantes et le cœur battant à vive allure. Eric le regarda faire sans mot dire, ce qui eut le don de l'irriter davantage. Il aurait tout donné pour garder autant de contrôle que lui.

\- Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. J'aurai du penser à la protéger davantage.

\- Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui vient de se passer. La dernière chose à faire est de penser que vous êtes responsable de sa mort.

\- C'est marrant, je viens de dire la même chose à mon meilleur ami. Sauf que mon cas est différent.

\- Vous pensiez que c'est vous qu'il visait directement ?

\- Bien évidemment. Il a pratiquement tué Weasley, Potter se retrouve gravement blessé dans un lit d'hôpital … Et moi je continue de protéger Granger. Evidemment qu'il voulait me faire sortir. Me faire craquer. Me montrer qu'il est toujours là et que pour l'instant c'est lui qui gagne chaque partie.

Tout en parlant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'élever la voix. Il se força aussitôt à se reprendre.

\- Est-ce qu'il a réussi son but ?

\- Oui. Je suis … je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi triste et en colère de toute ma vie.

\- Pourtant vous ne criez pas.

Drago émit un sourire.

\- Vous m'avez appris à me calmer, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Mais je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas le cas cette fois ci.

D'un seul coup fatigué, Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. L'image de Pansy sans vie revint aussitôt hanter son esprit, et il se maudit pour sa propre faiblesse. Avec tous les cadavres qu'il avait vus dans sa vie, il aurait dû se montrer plus professionnel… mais il n'y arrivait pas.

\- J'ai envie de tuer, doc. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver des années en arrière, quand je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. J'ai peur de … de me laisser aller une nouvelle fois.

\- Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, déclara Eric d'une voix grave. Vous avez fait trop d'efforts pour abandonner maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous sentez que vous n'y arrivez plus, frapper sur quelque chose, défoulez-vous mais ne flanchez pas. Ça voudrait dire que vous tombez dans son jeu, ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez j'imagine.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Eric soupira –de soulagement ? Il posa ses lunettes sur son bureau, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Drago remarqua ses cernes noirs sous les yeux. Visiblement, cette affaire l'affectait plus qu'autre chose et il en était désolé pour lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire, que tout était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda le psychomage en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais plus trop. Je commence à me faire une idée plus précise de la personnalité de ce taré mais en même temps j'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose d'important.

\- Vous pensez que vous êtes plus près du but que vous ne l'imaginiez ?

\- Je ne sais pas … il va falloir que j'enchaine avec Granger pour lui soutirer des informations pouvant être intéressantes. Après, peut être que j'aurai des réponses à mes questions. En tous cas, il faut que je la voie... Que je lui parle.

\- Hermione Granger ? s'étonna Eric.

\- Je lui ai promis de lui donner des nouvelles de Potter. Elle ne sait pas encore pour Weasley et j'imagine déjà la scène qu'elle va me faire. Je vais devoir supporter ses jérémiades alors que ma meilleure amie vient de se faire tuer…

\- Je vois que vos relations se sont … nettement améliorées. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, vous me disiez que vous n'arriverez pas à vivre avec elle et qu'elle vous faisait perdre tous vos moyens.

\- On est bien obligés de mettre nos différents de côté, expliqua Drago en haussant des épaules.

A vrai dire, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il ignorait quel serait sa réaction en la retrouvant. Serait-il en colère ? Incontrôlable ? Y aurait-il une autre dispute alors qu'il était au bout du rouleau ?

\- J'imagine que vous allez continuer à l'entrainer avec beaucoup de sérieux, ajouta Eric en le regardant étrangement.

\- Elle est déjà passé au niveau supérieur toute seule … Elle m'a surprise mais ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de son agression et de sa nouvelle vie … elle regrette beaucoup de choses mais me le dit comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose !

\- Chacun gère ses émotions différemment. Vivre une agression affecterait n'importe qui, surtout quand cela remet en cause plusieurs choses. Après tout, elle a dû se rendre compte de ses erreurs passées vous concernant… Peut-être même qu'elle s'est excusée…

Drago ricana sans joie :

\- Excuser ? Vous rigolez, elle m'a carrément …

Il se tut à la dernière minute, se demandant si oui ou non il allait lui dire la vérité. Après tout, ce genre d'histoire ne regardait que lui. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses stupides qui le mettraient surement hors de lui. Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin en ce moment.

\- Je vois, murmura Eric en le regardant avec surprise.

\- Vous ne voyez rien du tout, râla Drago.

\- Comme vous voulez. Je suis simplement rassuré de constater que je me faisais du souci pour vous inutilement.

Il eut du mal à se contrôler, car un tout petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, ce qui eut le don d'irriter l'Auror plus qu'autre chose. Il sentit la colère l'envahir et ses joues rougir de fureur. Alors qu'il avait fait en sorte de ne pas exploser devant lui, cette fois, il se sentit hors de contrôle.

\- N'allez pas imaginer que j'éprouve de la sympathie pour Granger, bien au contraire, elle m'insupporte. Cette fille est toujours la même, elle ne cesse de poser des questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres, elle fouine partout et n'arrête pas de se plaindre de la manière dont je la traite.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous justifiez autant …

\- Parce que je vois votre sourire insupportable et que ce n'est pas le moment de me chercher ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la situation compliquée dans laquelle je me trouve, doc. Vous êtes assis tranquille derrière votre bureau toute la journée, pendant que moi je combine entre Granger, Jack, Potter, et ce PUTAIN d'Assassin Numéro Un ! Il a tué Pansy, et pourtant tout le monde compte sur moi pour que je fasse un miracle, mais je n'y arrive pas et je commence à en devenir dingue, vous comprenez ? Personne ne veut comprendre que moi aussi, parfois, j'ai besoin de recharger mes batteries.

D'un geste rageur, il envoya valser un vase à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui ne sembla pas choquer le moins du monde son psychomage, pour son plus grand malheur.

\- Autant mettre les choses au clair Drago … Je ne souriais pas parce que vous essayiez vainement de vous justifier sur vos sentiments. Non, je souriais parce qu'il a suffi que vous parliez de Granger, pour que votre tristesse disparaisse instantanément de votre regard. Vous avez peut-être du mal à … l'apprécier comme vous dites, mais elle vous énerve tellement, que ça vous permet de penser à autre chose qu'à toute cette histoire maudite et au meurtre de votre meilleure amie. Et pour ne rien vous cacher, je trouve cela fabuleux. Car après tout, quand on prend autant de temps pour expliquer pourquoi on n'aime pas quelqu'un, cela veut dire qu'au fond de nous on refuse de vouloir admettre qu'on puisse l'apprécier ou même ... l'aimer.

Face à cette explication, Drago le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Il était mal, il avait envie de tout plaquer, et voilà que cet abruti de Doc, commençait à lui dire que parler de Granger lui faisait du bien ? Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de l'amour pour aucune femme, et ce n'était surement pas Granger qui allait le lui apprendre.

\- Vous êtes complètement dingues, murmura t'il entre ses dents.

\- Surement plus que vous ne le croyez, ricana Eric.

Passablement irrité, Drago se releva de son siège et fit les cent pas dans la pièce en essayant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur incontrôlables.

\- S'il a tué Pansy, c'est surement pour me dire qu'il peut tuer Granger quand il veut … Qu'il a plus de connaissances qu'on ne le pensait au début. Le problème, c'est comment peut-il être renseigné avec autant de facilité ? Qui peut lui donner toutes les informations importantes ? Et Comment ?

Son esprit plus actif que jamais, il continuait à se poser des milliers de questions sans réponse.

\- Potter m'a dit que ce qui avait retenu le plus son attention, c'était son rire … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je l'ignore, poursuivit Eric. Vous croyez que nous avons un espion au sein de notre confrérie d'Auror ?

\- Oui, j'y ai de suite pensé, mais maintenant ça me semble obligé.

\- Nous pouvons déjà éliminer Alex et Fred. Si l'un d'eux étaient l'assassin Numéro Un, ils auraient tué Miss Granger depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Jack et Kingsley feraient une chose pareille, continua Drago. Jack à le QI d'une mouette, et Kingsley est bien trop droit pour agir comme un fou.

\- Ce qui veut dire que l'espion serait à l'extérieur de notre groupe ?

\- Peut-être … Il faut que j'y réfléchisse davantage. Je dois y aller, doc.

\- Je comprends.

D'un geste automatique, Drago remit son long manteau et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau lorsqu'Eric lui adressa d'une voix enjouée :

\- N'oubliez pas de passer le bonjour à Miss Granger de ma part.

Drago grogna. Il détestait quand le doc se mettait à se foutre de sa gueule.

**XXXX **

La nuit était plus noire que jamais. Aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel et Drago se dit que c'était peut-être un signe … Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il était rentré plus tard que prévu chez Granger, et cette dernière devait dormir depuis un bon moment déjà. Fred lui avait précisé qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre de toute la journée, et qu'il lui avait été impossible de la faire sortir. En temps normal, Drago en aurait souri, mais l'occasion ne s'y prêtait plus. Il se sentait tout simplement vidé.

Juste après sa visite chez le doc, Jack l'avait appelé pour le mettre au courant sur la suite de l'enquête. Il se fichait totalement de savoir que sa meilleure amie venait de se faire tuer, tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était que l'enquête se termine le plus vite possible pour passer aux médias à vingt heure et venter ses mérites. Ainsi, Drago avait dû subir le rapport du médecin légiste concernant Pansy, et ce qu'il avait lu lui avait fichu la nausée. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils avaient trouvé des traces de sang autres que celui de Pansy sous ses ongles, et que les légistes étaient en train de rechercher à qui il appartenait. Pessimiste, Drago se doutait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. C'était toujours pareil avec cette enquête rien n'allait comme prévu ou alors c'était un piège commis par cet immonde assassin.

D'une main tremblante de fatigue et de pression, il but une longue gorgée d'alcool fort et ricana contre sa stupidité. Il devait faire un beau tableau vu de l'extérieur. Il se demandait ce que diraient ses parents s'ils le voyaient ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, et des cernes énorme sous les yeux. Sa mère lui murmurerait sans doute de laisser sa peine le gagner, pendant que son père lui dicterait de se reprendre. Un Malefoy ne pleurait jamais.

Quand est-ce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré ? Lors de la prise de son Manoir par l'armée de Mangemort, il s'était souvent laissé aller, par peur et par colère. Et puis un jour il s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, de ne plus jamais se montrer aussi faible… Oh certes, faible il avait été. Toutefois, il n'avait plus jamais réussi à pleurer… il s'était tellement forcé au fil des années à se montrer robuste, vigoureux et courageux, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à verser une larme. Cela faisait une heure qu'il essayait de vider toute cette tristesse qu'il avait en lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était désespérant et sans cœur.

Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant de l'escalier, il coupa court à ses réflexions et se retourna brutalement. Il vit alors apparaitre Granger qui sursauta lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence –il n'avait pas pris soin d'allumer la lumière – et qui le regarda avec surprise. Visiblement, elle aussi avait passé une journée épouvantable. Ses yeux étaient plus gonflés que jamais.

\- Je … je me croyais seule. Je n'ai rien mangé et …

\- Tu es chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, s'exclama Drago en regardant une nouvelle fois le ciel décidemment bien sombre.

Il entendit la porte du frigo s'ouvrir et se refermer brutalement.

\- Tu as pu aller voir Harry et Ron ? demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, répondit Drago d'une voix distraite.

\- Et comment vont-ils ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, et bien Potter est toujours le même, il va s'en sortir. En ce qui concerne Weasley, ce sera plus compliqué.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il se rendit compte des propos qu'il venait de dire sans réfléchir. Il jeta un regard à Granger, plus blanche que jamais.

\- Je veux dire que Weasley ne s'est pas encore réveillé, et …

\- Laisse tomber, coupa Granger en s'éloignant de lui. J'ai compris. C'est top secret, c'est ça ? Et bien évidemment tu as le droit de ne rien dire. Je pensais juste que tu comprendrais que … rester dans cette fichue maison alors que mes deux meilleurs amis sont plus en danger que jamais m'a demandé énormément de courage … la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir, c'est de me dire que toi au moins tu me tiendrais au courant parce que tu n'aimes pas les protocoles … en fait je me suis totalement trompée, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale alors que je peux aider !

\- Qui est ce que tu veux aider ? s'énerva Drago. Ils sont à Sainte Mangouste, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi !

Touchée, Hermione le regarda avec douleur, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes, ce qui n'eut d'autres effets que de regonfler ses yeux déjà rouge.

-Je suis … arrête de pleurer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Un jour tu es à peu près normal avec moi, un autre tu me traites comme une moins que rien, puis tu m'embrasses …

\- Tu m'as embrassé, nuance.

\- Tu ne t'es pas enfui.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Tu étais simplement choqué d'avoir éprouvé du plaisir.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

\- Moi oui !

\- Je viens de te dire …

\- Je me fou de ce que tu as à me dire, Malefoy.

Drago du faire un effort surhumain pour tenter de contrôler ses spasmes de colère. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête que de reparler de leur moment d'égarement.

\- La dernière chose dont j'ai envie ce soir, c'est de me disputer avec toi, d'accord ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Je suis à bout, et j'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des ennuis dans cette putain de vie !

\- Toi au moins, tu peux sortir et te tenir au courant des dernières informations. Tu sais tout sur cette affaire et je donnerai cher pour être à ta place.

Un éclair de fureur passa dans le regard de Drago. Il ressentit la colère le submerger, comme chez Eric, sauf que cette fois il se retrouvait face à Granger et qu'il savait qu'il pouvait être plus dangereux que jamais. Il ricana cruellement, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de lui faire des reproches. Il en avait assez qu'on le prenne pour un con à longueur de journée.

\- Parce que tu crois que ma position est privilégiée ? demanda t'il d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Ce n'est pas …

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir un meurtre, Granger ? De voir un corps en décomposition de plusieurs jours ? De voir des corps de femmes violées et tuées de sang froid ? De devoir torturer déjà un corps meurtri ? D'entendre des cris de douleur à longueur de journée ?

Les yeux de Granger s'ouvrirent en grand, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Je …

\- Non parce que tu vois, j'en ai tellement vu depuis toutes ces années, que ce spectacle me laisse totalement indifférent. C'est donc ça que tu regrettes ?

\- Non …

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de devoir torturer pour soutirer des informations ? De combattre jours après jours des salopards en les tuant si tu n'as pas d'autres choix ? Toute la journée j'ai droit à sentir cette odeur du sang, âcre et tenace… C'est donc ça que tu veux vivre ? Tu préfères donc être sur le terrain plutôt que de rester calmement dans cette maison adorablement chauffée et décorée ? Oh oui putain, je te plains Granger.

Plus il parlait, plus il s'approchait dangereusement d'Hermione, qui reculait à petit pas. Elle l'écoutait parler, attendant ou il voulait en venir.

\- Alors imagine toi ce que ça fait de vivre tout ça en trois mois puissance dix, de ne jamais pouvoir souffler un peu, de toujours être mis sous pression et en plus de t'entendre te plaindre toute la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il _t'a_ fait ? demanda Hermione, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Il m'a pris tous ce dont il me restait, murmura Drago, en buvant cul sec le liquide qui restait dans son verre. La seule personne qui pouvait me rendre normal est partie, envolée, et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir comme je le voulais.

Il posa brutalement le verre sur le bar et tourna le dos à Hermione, se détestant de montrer sa propre faiblesse et sa colère au grand jour. Qu'il le fasse devant son psy c'était une chose, après tout il connaissait tout de sa vie et ses pires démons. Mais Granger ? Non, il devait se reprendre. Décidé à mettre un terme à cette conversation, il allait répliquer par une phrase piquante pour pouvoir être tranquille, mais avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le geste était doux, et la pression tendre qu'elle lui adressait le fit craquer. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de calmer sa respiration bien trop rapide.

\- Parle-moi, murmura Hermione. On est deux à être dans cette galère, nous sommes seuls à pouvoir comprendre ce que c'est que d'être coupé de tout, et devoir subir en silence nos sentiments.

\- On est totalement différents, grogna Drago malgré lui.

\- Pas en ce moment. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Harry et Ron depuis ce matin, si l'un deux venait à mourir à cause de moi … Je pense que je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler aussi bien que toi…

Elle se tut, visiblement reprise par les émotions. Sans savoir ce qui le poussait à le lui dire, Drago déclara :

\- Il a tué Pansy.

\- Je suis … vraiment désolée, Malefoy.

\- Tu l'as toujours détesté, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda t'il méchamment.

Loin d'être meurtrie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre –c'était sa manière à lui de se protéger après tout -, Hermione l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle regarda cet homme droit dans les yeux, en essayant de distinguer une trace quelconque de pleurs ou de tristesse mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la colère et de la froideur. Alors, sans un mot, comme le matin même, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre par cette étreinte, qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'elle était là pour lui, en cas de besoin. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, il venait de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il subisse cette perte tout seul. Il avait beau s'appeler Drago Malefoy, ce n'était pas un surhomme et il avait sans doute besoin d'un peu de douceur.

Durant ce long moment de tendresse, Drago ne dit mot et profita malgré lui de ce contact. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais ça lui faisait du bien de se sentir épauler, même si c'était Granger. Pris par l'émotion, il repensa au corps de Pansy, à la manière dont elle avait été tuée, à son regard d'habitude si plein d'émotion désormais vide pour toujours … Il ne pensa à rien d'autres qu'à Pansy. Et alors, sans qu'il ne le voie venir, une seule larme coula le long de son visage. Il ne fit rien pour l'enlever, et regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel derrière la fenêtre, priant pour que Pansy la voie lui rendre ce dernier hommage …

**XXXX**

_Bon … j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, parce que j'ai passé énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre pour le rendre –presque- parfait. Je crains vos réactions, mais en même temps j'ai envie de savoir. _

_Comment Drago vous a-t-il paru ? Faible ? Robuste ? Intelligent ? Vous êtes déçues ou au contraire assez surpris dans le bon sens ? Le retour de Blaise ? Le passage entre Drago et le psy vous a plu ou pas du tout ? Vous en avez retenu quoi ? Vous pensez que Drago se rapproche petit à petit du but ? Toujours aucune idée ? _

_Le passage entre Hermione et Drago vous a fait plaisir ? Vous pensez qu'ils vont se rapprocher de plus en plus ou que leur relation va stagner ? Breeef, je veux savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :P _

_Dans le prochain épisode, je vous annonce beaucoup de choses, à tel point que j'ai du mal à choisir les indices … D'abord … __**Une histoire de café une prise de conscience BEAUCOUP de révélations (même si vous en aurez encore plus dans le chapitre 14 !)**_

_Mercii et à la semaine prochaine ! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello ! Vous avez illuminé ma semaine. Si, je vous jure ! J'ai dû lire tous vos messages, reviews, MP et autres au moins une cinquantaine de fois xD Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point tous vos messages m'ont fait plaisir et vos efforts pour découvrir l'identité de l'Assassin Numéro Un est une sacré surprise ! Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si à fond (mais je ne m'en plains pas !) J'ai été tellement contente que j'ai pratiquement fini d'écrire ma fiction alors que j'étais bloquée au chapitre 21 depuis un long moment (il y aura 23 chapitres au total). Donc je vous le dis et le redis : MERCI ! Je stresse du coup. Bah oui, s'il faut vous n'allez pas aimer ce chapitre xD Bref, je croise les doigts, surtout qu'il n'est pas corrigé, comme d'habitude ! Je fais du mieux que je peux pour éviter les fautes, sachez-le xD Avec un peu de chance, je pense avoir trouvé enfin LA bonne personne pour prendre un peu soin de ma fiction … Il faut croiser des doigts ! Un grand merci également à tous les guests qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire :_

_Lisa : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Je te remercie de me lire depuis le début, au moins ça veut dire que l'histoire te plait xD Si tu aimes les histoires d'amour compliquées, tu vas être servie avec celle-là xD ça va être pendant un moment le Je t'aime moi non plus ! J'espère que ça te plaira …_

_Vera : Merci pour ta review ! Blaise sera de retour pour très bientôt ! Même si je ne parle pas beaucoup de ce personnage, il reste quand même important ) Quand à Pansy, je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à la faire mourir ! … mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! _

_Nadra : ça c'est une belle review ! :D Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu ) J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci :P _

_Laulau : Merciii beaucoup pour ta review ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, d'autant plus quand on reçoit autant de compliments ) Je prends en compte ton avis sur Eric ! Tu n'es pas la seule à m'en avoir parlé … :P Un peu de patience, tu sauras très bientôt la réponse finale ! _

_Black shadow : Mercii ! ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes mon histoire, c'est même super encourageant ! Toi aussi tu votes pour Eric ? Décidemment, soit je ne suis pas douée, soit je suis super forte mouahaha ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ) _

_Auriane : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La relation entre Drago et Hermione commence petit à petit mais on y arrive (même s'ils sont compliqués … :P) Je prends note Pour Eric xD Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à penser que c'est lui … :D La réponse est pour très bientôt ! _

_Anabetha : Coucou ! ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle review de ta part :D Et un grand merci pour tous ses compliments ! Whaou c'est vraiment gentil __ Drago va réellement se dévoiler au fil des chapitres, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Hum tu as beaucoup de suppositions concernant l'identité de l'Assassin ! Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire, mais patience, la réponse finale est pour bientôt ! Encore un peu de suspens, d'aventures et ce sera bon xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

_MG123 : Whaou, merci pour ta review qui m'a touché énormément ! Tous ses compliments … merciii, j'en rougie de plaisir xD ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, j'ai fini d'écrire ma fiction, et je poste tous les vendredis, donc pas de soucis niveau timing. Je garderai cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! Je prends tes suppositions en compte sur l'identité de l'Assassin, ahah :D Tu sauras très vite si tu as eu raison ou pas )J'espère que la suite te plaira comme il se doit :P _

_Je crois avoir fait le tour … Un grand merci encore ! Bonne lecture ! _

**Musique : Iron – Within Temptation**

**Chapitre 13 : **

Hermione s'étira lourdement avant d'émerger petit à petit de sa courte nuit. Elle bailla plusieurs fois, se frotta les yeux et se fit craquer son dos endoloris avant de regarder autour d'elle et de s'apercevoir qu'elle était seule. Déçue, elle soupira et se recoucha sur le canapé, endroit où elle venait de passer la nuit en compagnie de Malefoy.

Visiblement abattu par les récents événements, il n'avait même pas rechigné lorsqu'elle l'avait incité à se reposer et à tenter d'oublier son enquête ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Pour essayer de le faire penser à autre chose, elle lui avait parlé de tout et n'importe quoi –notamment sa manière à elle de se détendre lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien - mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, elle l'avait surprise en train de dormir à poing fermé. Elle se souvint avec précision de ses traits totalement reposés, presque agréable à regarder et de son souffle régulier particulièrement attendrissant... Elle aurait pu le laisser tranquille et aller se coucher à son tour, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul. La fatigue aidant, elle s'était endormie à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, courbaturée de partout et toute seule…

Intriguée de savoir ou Malefoy pouvait bien se trouver, elle tendit l'oreille et crut desceller du bruit, en bas, dans la cave. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Déjà qu'en temps normal il passait son temps à s'entrainer, la mort de Pansy n'allait pas arranger les choses… Pansy Parkinson …

Hermione avait été plus qu'abasourdie de savoir qu'il avait gardé contact avec cette fille, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait être très importante pour lui … Elle gardait quelques souvenirs de cette ancienne Serpentard -une belle brune aux yeux verts qui ne cessait de ricaner sur son passage - et avait été étonné de se sentir aussi attristée par sa mort. Après tout, elle connaissait cette fille, elle lui avait déjà parlé en cours, elle l'avait surprise plus d'une fois en train d'embrasser des garçons dans le couloir pendant sa ronde de Préfète, elle s'était déjà disputé avec elle …Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que cette femme était désormais morte, à cause de cet Assassin. Et si c'était de sa faute ? Étrangement, elle ne cessait de se poser cette question depuis la veille au soir. Son subconscient n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer que tous ses gens tués par l'Assassin, étaient entièrement de sa faute … Et si Malefoy se mettait à penser la même chose ? Rien qu'à cette idée, elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls la veille au soir et qu'il s'était confié à elle, il avait dévoilé une certaine douceur mêlée à une tristesse flagrante qui l'avait rendu totalement séduisant malgré lui. Le fait qu'il s'ouvre à elle de cette manière, qu'il se montre si sincère, si malheureux, si colérique, avait fait battre le cœur d'Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais elle préférait mettre cela sur le compte de la compassion… car cela ne pouvait être rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis leur fameux baiser -qui ne cessait de hanter son esprit chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient- elle le percevait d'une manière différente, un sentiment proche de la sympathie voire plus, ce qui la rendait folle à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Dans ses moments-là, elle oubliait sa rancœur passée, leur histoire divergente ou leurs querelles incessantes, et ne cessait de se poser des questions à son sujet, tout en se remarquant à quel point il avait changé autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. En réalité, elle ne maîtrisait plus la situation, mais faisait son possible pour tenter de vaincre les sentiments qui s'emparaient d'elle dès qu'elle l'observait d'un peu trop près.

En tous les cas, elle ne regrettait absolument pas le fait qu'il ose lui parler sans la regarder systématiquement avec ses yeux d'assassins et remplie de rancœur. Elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point il s'était confié à elle hier soir –certes, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais on parlait de Malefoy- et elle se sentait presque fière de savoir qu'il ne la méprisait plus et qu'il lui faisait clairement confiance. Après cette tragédie, il avait sans doute besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, ou quelqu'un à qui parler …

A ces pensées, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Décidée à bien faire, elle se leva subitement du canapé et alla dans la cuisine dans l'intention de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Le connaissant, Malefoy ferait la diète pendant des jours, et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse sombrer dans la dépression ! Pleine de bonne résolution, elle se figea net lorsqu'elle découvrit la cafetière à café. Les cafetières à dosette, elle connaissait, mais elle avait en face d'elle une cafetière électrique dont elle ignorait totalement comment il fallait s'en servir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle moula les graines à café tant bien que mal, et en versa une quantité qu'elle jugea suffisante dans le filtre, en priant pour que ça ait au moins une apparence de café. Pendant que le breuvage coulait difficilement dans le réservoir, elle continua sa bonne œuvre et fit griller quelques tartines en les recouvrant de beurre et de confiture –son péché mignon. Enfin, elle alla remplir deux verres de jus d'oranges pour que le petit déjeuner soit parfaitement équilibré.

Tout en essayant de prendre son air le plus agréable possible, elle s'empara enfin du plateau en marmonnant des bribes de phrases qu'elle pourrait dire à Malefoy pour le rendre de bonne humeur sans rendre la situation dérangeante. En faisant le plus attention possible, elle ouvrit la porte menant à la cave d'une main, tout en maintenant le plateau de l'autre main. Fière de ne rien avoir fait tomber, elle descendit une à une les marches et se raidit lorsqu'elle attendit des bruits épouvantables venir du sous-sol. Intriguée, elle descendit les marches de plus en plus vite, prête à se servir de sa baguette en cas de besoin, toutefois, le spectacle qu'elle eut devant les yeux fut si irrationnel et terrifiant, qu'elle se figea sur place, sans savoir quoi faire.

La salle avait doublé de volume grâce à un sortilège d'Agrandissement et n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa petite pièce d'entrainement. Une dizaine de personne ayant l'apparence d'hommes encapuchonnés lançaient des sortilèges à tous vas, couraient dans plusieurs sens différents et semblaient tous décidé à abattre quelqu'un. Hermione mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que ce quelqu'un c'était Drago Malefoy … Elle n'aperçut ce dernier qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes et le vit s'élancer vers un des hommes pour lui trancher la gorge à coup de couteau. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise et de dégoût face à ce spectacle, Hermione sursauta d'autant plus quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un homme, mais un Prototype plus vrai que nature que Drago venait de tuer. Le mannequin disparut aussitôt en poussière, non sans avoir poussé un cri terrifiant plus vrai que jamais.

Les sourcils froncés, elle regarda le combat en sentant la peur et la crainte l'envahir. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ses techniques de combat, mais n'avait jamais voulu croire à ces histoires de spécimen qui pouvaient tuer n'importe qui grâce à de puissants sortilèges et agir de manière presque humaine. Elle se souvint qu'à un moment donné le gouvernement avait pensé les utiliser à la place des Aurors, mais ce choix avait provoqué une telle colère au sein de la population, qu'ils avaient arrêté de parler de ce projet. De plus en plus curieuse de savoir comment Malefoy se les étaient procurés, Hermione continua de le regarder avec une attention particulière, mêlée à une certaine frustration de le savoir en danger.

Loin de se démonter par son arrivée, Drago continua sa course en roulant sur le sol, et en évitant ainsi un des sortilèges propulsés par ses ennemis. A coup de baguette, il en tua trois d'un coup, qui poussèrent à leur tour un cri à déchirer une âme. Puis, dans un sursaut de haine, elle le vit courir à une vitesse impressionnante vers un autre prototype, et lui faire le coup du lapin avant même que l'intéressé ne se tourne vers lui. Un craquement sonore résonna dans la salle, et attira visiblement une colère incontrôlée de la part des cinq autres prototypes. Visiblement prêt à le tuer, ils encerclèrent bientôt un Malefoy plus furieux que jamais. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à chacune des reproductions, comme si elles étaient coupables du meurtre de sa meilleure amie, et Hermione sentit son cœur cesser de battre en voyant ce spectacle si troublant. Chacun des mannequins levèrent leur baguette en même temps, visiblement prêt à tuer Drago sans aucune pitié. Sentant qu'une catastrophe allait arriver, Hermione finit par s'emparer de sa baguette, laissant ainsi tomber son plateau à terre, mais avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse au sortilège qu'elle allait employer, Malefoy la devança. Alors que les sortilèges fusaient droit sur lui, il exécuta un saut incroyable, qui lui fit éviter de justesse les maléfices. Dans un cri de rage, il se jeta aussitôt sur deux des prototypes, et avec une force et une précision incroyable, il maintint l'un d'eux et cassa la jambe de l'autre. Un autre cri abominable s'échappa de la bouche du blessé mais visiblement Drago n'en tint pas compte car il l'acheva sans aucune pitié, tout comme son acolyte.

Croyant qu'il allait enfin mettre fin à ce carnage, Hermione lâcha un cri de désapprobation lorsqu'elle le vit envoyer valser intentionnellement sa baguette pour faire face aux trois derniers mannequins. On aurait dit qu'au plus profond de lui, il voulait être blessé, et mourir en héros. Hermione l'aurait giflé.

Avec une technique impressionnante, elle le vit frapper un des mannequins qui se propulsa à plusieurs mètres et perdit connaissance. Enfin, elle le regarda se faire prendre en sandwich entre les deux derniers spécimens restant. L'un d'eux essaya de l'étrangler, et l'autre lui envoya un sortilège que Malefoy évita de justesse, mais qui le blessa violemment au bras. Du sang s'éparpilla autour de lui et gicla sur le visage du robot, qui laissa échapper un rire à glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

Décidée d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce spectacle de fou furieux, Hermione s'avança vers Malefoy, mais il lui intima l'ordre de rester en arrière. Son ton était si dur et sec, que la jeune femme l'écouta, non sans avoir pesté contre lui.

Croyant qu'il allait finir par mourir le plus stupidement possible, elle se figea une nouvelle fois quand elle le vit se retourner violemment vers un de ses agresseurs et lui planter le couteau droit dans la tête. Le dernier hésita une seconde de trop avant de s'en prendre à lui, ce qui lui fut fatal. Le couteau en plein cœur, il s'effondra immédiatement en ne devenant que poussière.

Un silence sans nom frappa aussitôt la pièce et Hermione regardait un Drago, transpirant et couvert de sang, mais qui semblait plus motivé que jamais. Torse nu, il s'empara d'une serviette et essuya sa blessure au bras, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de se battre avec une dizaine de fous furieux plus vrais que nature. De l'autre bras, il s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il s'empressa de boire en entier.

La baguette toujours en main, la jeune femme sentit la peur laisser place à la colère et l'indignation. Le visage de Drago n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il affichait lors de ses combats, il semblait avoir retrouvé sa normalité et elle en profita pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Espèce de … Nom de Dieu, Malefoy, tu es un taré !

Le concerné se tourna vers elle, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, comme si c'était elle la dérangée.

\- Quoi, tu as eu peur pour moi ? demanda t'il en souriant.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Depuis quand as-tu des envies suicidaires, hein ?

\- Je m'entraînais de manière toute à fait normale.

Lorsqu'il la vit lever la baguette vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce …

\- Baisse-toi !

D'habitude peu obéissant, il se coucha immédiatement au sol lorsqu'il croisa le regard conquérant que lui adressa Granger. D'un geste, elle fit disparaitre sur le coup le dernier prototype, qui s'était avancé le plus doucement possible vers Malefoy, visiblement prêt à le tuer en catimini.

Le cœur battant, Hermione refit face à l'Auror avec une exaspération non dissimulée. Elle était à la fois rassurée de le savoir en vie, mais aussi étrangement attirée par la manière dont il se battait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu à l'œuvre et elle devait avouer qu'il était exceptionnel à voir. Tout en finesse, il arrivait à la fois à combiner sa force physique, mentale et magique. Même Harry ne lui semblait pas aussi doué et sûr de lui.

Pour éviter de lui faire comprendre son admiration soudaine, elle répara son plateau déjeuné à présent foutu sur le sol, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de râler.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte, s'exclama Malefoy en continuant de sourire.

\- J'ai envie de te tuer.

\- Essaye mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas facile.

\- Ta blessure … il faut la soigner ou ça va s'infecter.

\- Tu rigoles, c'est juste une égratignure.

En voyant le regard assassin que lui adressa Hermione, il leva les yeux au ciel et prit place sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

\- La trousse est juste là. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Sans un mot, Hermione alla se laver les mains dans le petit évier situé juste à côté de Malefoy. Elle sortit de la trousse à pharmacie du désinfectant ainsi que des compresses et du sparadrap. Elle trouvait la blessure de son protecteur beaucoup plus profonde qu'il ne le disait et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant le sang couler à flot. De manière intentionnelle, elle imbiba un coton de désinfectant et appuya lourdement sur la blessure, comme pour le provoquer et le faire sortir de ses gongs. A sa plus grande surprise, il émit seulement une grimace, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant visiblement se désaltérer une nouvelle fois. Encore plus énervée de se rendre compte que ce n'était plus la chochotte qu'elle avait connu au collège, elle se concentra d'autant plus sur la blessure. Ses yeux tombèrent innocemment sur son torse et elle lâcha un autre juron en découvrant plusieurs traces de cicatrices qui éveillèrent sa curiosité au plus haut point. Normalement, la médecine magique était capable d'enlever n'importe quelle cicatrice il était étonnant que Malefoy les garde toujours.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda t'elle.

\- Tu as bien vu, non ? Il m'a pris par surprise, il aurait pu me blesser plus dangereusement, mais il faut croire que j'ai eu de la chance. Heureusement que …

\- Je ne te parle pas de cette blessure, coupa Hermione d'une voix glaciale, mais des autres, termina t'elle d'un ton plus doux. Pourquoi ne pas les faire disparaître ?

\- Parce qu'elles font parties de moi et me rappelle sans cesse pour quoi je me bats. Pareil pour ceci, fit-il en levant son bras et en laissant apparaître sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Hermione essaya de ne pas regarder le tatouage qui lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs et continua sur sa lancée :

\- Ce sont les gens que tu traques qui t'ont attaqué d'une telle manière ?

\- Non, ceux pour qui je travaille.

Hermione en perdit son vocabulaire. Elle regarda Malefoy, puis les cicatrices et refusa de croire que des Aurors qualifiés pouvaient traiter les gens de cette manière. Le pire était sans nul doute la manière dont Drago semblait relativiser les choses.

\- Ne prends pas cet air si choqué, intima t'il, visiblement vexé.

\- Mais enfin … ils n'ont pas le droit !

\- Je suis un ex tolard, tu te rappelles ? Ils sont tous les droits. Personne ne sait que je suis en semi-liberté.

Choquée, Hermione posa la compresse le plus délicatement possible sur le bras blessé et entoura le tout à l'aide d'un bandage en espérant qu'il tienne plus d'une journée. Sa tache terminée, elle reporta toute son attention sur Drago, qui n'avait visiblement pas cerné à quel point il en avait trop dit.

\- Harry savait qu'on te traitait de cette façon ? demanda t'elle, les bras croisés.

\- Je voudrais bien du café, marmonna t'il en remontant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- On n'en a pas fini ! hurla Hermione malgré elle.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de croire aux contes de fées ! s'énerva Drago en allant dans la cuisine se servir lui-même son café.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Bien sûr que Potter savait ! Tu crois quoi ?

\- On t'a entrainé de la même manière que je t'ai vu faire, j'imagine.

\- Granger, ça suffit, cracha Drago.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? La manière dont tu as de combattre … peu de gens parviennent à faire ce que tu fais. Comment est-ce qu'ils s'y sont pris ? Qui a pris autant de temps pour t'entrainer !

Malefoy ne répondit pas, préférant boire son café, qu'il recracha immédiatement dans l'évier en faisant une grimace digne de ce nom.

\- Par Merlin c'est immonde, ça a un gout de réglisse ce truc !

\- Je ne savais pas comment faire, s'indigna Hermione, les joues rougies.

\- Tu as pensé à mettre de l'eau ?

\- Il en restait au fond du réservoir.

\- Mon œil !

\- Je t'en prie, à t'entendre, on dirait que ne pas savoir faire du café est pire que de torturer des gens censés être en prison !

\- Viens ici, je vais t'apprendre comment on fait.

\- Je … Quoi ?

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste chez une femme, c'est qu'elle ne sache pas faire du café.

\- On n'est pas en couple je te ferai remarquer, marmonna Hermione en rougissant d'autant plus.

Malgré tout, elle s'approcha de lui et écouta d'une demi-oreille ses recommandations pour faire du bon café. En temps normal, elle aurait été amusée de cette situation, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'esprit le nombre incalculable de cicatrice gravés sur le corps de Malefoy. C'était plus que de la barbarie ! Comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose alors que nous étions censés être dans un monde de paix ?

\- Granger ! Tu es exaspérantes, soupira Drago.

\- Quoi encore !

\- Arrête de penser.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est en partie ma faute si ça s'est passé !

\- ça me fait une belle jambe.

\- Comment peux-tu penser de cette manière ? N'importe qui aurait déjà essayé de les tuer, ou de crier vengeance ! Merlin, tu n'es pas l'Assassin Numéro Un, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago éclata littéralement de rire.

\- Merde, tu as tout compris !

Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Combien de temps t'a-t-on fait subir cet entrainement intensif ?

\- Je ne répondrais plus à tes questions. Quoique tu penses, je suis devenu tel que je suis, grâce à ces entrainements et j'en suis fier. J'ai en peut être bavé, chialé, hurlé, mais je sais me battre comme personne, et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me tue le plus…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Drago tiqua. Hermione savait qu'il allait mettre un terme à cette conversation d'ici peu mais elle priait le ciel pour qu'il lui donne cette dernière explication.

\- C'est d'être mis de côté et de sentir les regards appuyés des gens. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait et subi, les gens n'ont toujours pas confiance en moi, et le Gouvernement encore moins. Ça c'est difficile à gérer. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais aller prendre une douche.

\- Malefoy, tu n'iras nulle part !

Apparemment prêt à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit apparaitre son collègue, Alex apparaitre au beau milieu du salon. Lorsqu'Hermione l'aperçut à son tour, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses traits tirés laissaient apparaitre sa fatigue et sa lassitude. Sentant le pire arriver, elle essaya de paraitre le plus aimable possible et de lui sourire.

\- Du café, Alex ? demanda t'elle d'une voix agréable.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Drago, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione soupira. Décidemment, il n'avait aucun tact pour accueillir les gens en finesse !

\- Les résultats du labo sont tombés et il faut que tu voies ça, annonça Alex en lui montrant un rapport.

\- Tu veux parler du sang qu'on a trouvé sur … Pansy ?

L'Auror acquiesça et tendit le dossier à Drago qu'il s'empressa de lire malgré son air inquiet. Hermione le regarda avec un intérêt certain, se demandant encore ce qui était en train de se passer. Plus elle regardait le visage de Malefoy, plus il s'assombrissait pour se perdre dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il parcourut une nouvelle fois le dossier, comme s'il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et jura férocement entre ses dents, déchirant au passage une feuille toute fine.

\- Mais je … c'est du délire ! s'exclama t'il au bout de plusieurs minutes. Mike est certain de ses résultats ?

\- Il n'y a aucune erreur possible. Les résultats sont sûrs à 95%

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, Malefoy lui tendit une page du dossier en lui demandant d'une voix très sérieuse :

\- Ce type ? Tu le connais ?

Intriguée, Hermione parcourut la feuille qu'il lui tendait et regarda une photo d'un homme qu'elle se rappelait que trop bien.

\- Teddy McAllister, murmura t'elle.

Visiblement étonné qu'elle se rappelle de son nom, Malefoy la regarda avec encore plus d'intérêt, ce qui la déstabilisa complètement. Avait-il les yeux si gris d'habitude ?

\- Il était accusé de haute trahison envers le gouvernement, continua Hermione sans le lâcher des yeux. Il travaillait pour le compte de Voldemort et essayait de rallier nos pays voisins à sa cause. Il a été condamné à mort. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire …

\- Il est là le problème, coupa Alex. C'est son sang que nous avons retrouvé sur la victime.

Hermione secoua la tête, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Si j'ai bien saisis, reprit-elle d'une voix glaciale, vous êtes en train de me dire que cet homme, tué par jugement devant une cinquantaine de personne dont je faisais partie, a laissé son sang sur Pansy Parkinson ? Dans ce cas, je suis navrée de vous dire que ce test est un faux ou que les résultats ne sont pas les bons. J'ai vu Teddy McAllister mourir, et je peux vous affirmer qu'il est bel et bien enterré dans le cimetière d'Azkaban.

\- Les tests sont corrects, j'ai regardé vingt fois le résultat final, râla Drago. Tout est là, dans ce putain de dossier.

\- Dans ce cas, l'Assassin Numéro Un a dû changer le test ou …

\- Vous avez trouvé quoi d'autres sur Teddy McAllister? Coupa Drago qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce que disait Hermione.

Alex préféra se servir une tasse de café avant de répondre :

\- Voilà notre deuxième problème. Nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver le dossier sur ce McAllister, nous pensons que c'est ce que l'Assassin Numéro Un a volé sous les yeux de Potter et Weasley, aux archives.

Drago semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa fureur. Faisant les cent pas sous les yeux d'Alex, il murmurait des bribes de phrases dont Hermione ne comprit pas le sens mais qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi sur lui ? demanda t'il brusquement.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand-chose, il a refusé de parler comme 90% des accusés. Il n'a nié aucun des faits, et … il me semble qu'il n'a même pas voulu d'avocat. Il devait sans doute savoir que son cas était déjà foutu.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Elle essaya de mettre un nom dessus, sans déterminer ce que c'était vraiment, et tenta de se remémorer la totalité du procès.

\- Il faut que je prenne un bain, annonça brutalement Drago.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées.

\- Que … quoi ? On est dans une impasse la plus totale et tous ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu prennes un _bain_ ? s'énerva Hermione.

\- On n'est pas plus avancé, et pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

D'un pas décidé, il monta au premier étage, non sans avoir balancé à Alex le dossier des résultats du médecin légiste. Folle de rage de voir qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider dans son enquête, Hermione poussa un long soupir.

\- Il est infernal, pesta t'elle.

\- Je trouve qu'il prend bien les choses, au contraire, ricana Alex. A ses débuts, il était beaucoup plus … colérique et incontrôlable.

\- Tu veux dire que tu le connais depuis longtemps ? demanda Hermione, la curiosité éveillée.

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Comment était-il ?

Alex ricana.

\- Je croyais que vous vous connaissiez depuis des années.

\- Oui, nous étions ensemble à Poudlard mais crois-moi, le Malefoy qu'il est devenu est totalement différent de celui que je connaissais. C'était une chochotte et un imbécile de première, prêt à tous pour nous faire des histoires… Quand je pense qu'il y a, à peine dix minutes, je l'ai vu s'entrainer avec tous prototypes gouvernementaux …

\- Il excelle dans ce domaine. Tout le monde se l'arrache autour de nous lorsqu'une enquête trop compliqué prend le pas. C'est un de nos meilleurs agents.

\- Sauf qu'il n'est pas traité comme les autres.

\- Certain te diront qu'il est devenu tel qu'il est grâce au Gouvernement, et qu'il ne doit pas se plaindre. D'autres continueront à ne jamais lui faire confiance … mais beaucoup de gens ont du respect pour lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je crois qu'il se met lui-même des barrières pour ne pas devenir trop agréable. Quoiqu'il dise, il aime faire régner l'ordre autour de lui, il aime qu'on le craigne, et qu'on le trouve redoutable dans ce qu'il fait. C'est une carapace qui lui a à merveille.

Hermione médita ses paroles un bon moment, sans cesser de repenser aux bribes d'informations que lui avait donné Malefoy.

\- J'ai vu ces cicatrices …

\- Oui … Parfois, nos dirigeants y sont allés un peu fort.

\- Un peu ? C'est de l'esclavagisme, oui !

\- Tous le monde commet des erreurs, reprit Alex en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Regarde, le jury dont tu faisais partis l'avait condamné à vivre une peine de prison à vie. Si Harry n'avait pas fait pression sur Jack et Kinglsey, il pourrirait en cellule à l'heure qu'il est, et n'aurait pas toutes les qualités qu'il a aujourd'hui. Même si je suis contre la manière dont on l'a entrainé et traité … je me dis qu'il a au moins ouvert les yeux sur le monde dans lequel il vit, et qu'il a réfléchit à toutes les conséquences de ses actes passés. J'ai énormément d'estime pour Malefoy, mais il est devenu l'homme qu'il est grâce à nous.

Hermione tiqua. Sur certains points, elle était entièrement d'accord avec lui… Mais Malefoy avait-il mérité pour autant la vie qu'on lui faisait mener ? Elle s'en voudrait sans doute toute sa vie de l'avoir jugé de manière stupide, rien que pour le punir de la manière dont il l'avait traité durant toutes ses années … Après la Guerre, elle s'était fait la promesse de faire justice, mais avec Malefoy, elle n'avait fait justice qu'à elle-même, et c'était sans doute ce qui la rongeait le plus.

\- De toute façon, reprit Alex d'une voix fatiguée, tout va finir par s'arranger si on arrive à résoudre cette enquête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Drago ne te l'a pas dit ? Kingsley lui a promis une liberté totale s'il réussissait à te garder en vie et à démasquer l'Assassin Numéro Un. Il a déjà prévu de partir loin d'ici, sur une île pratiquement déserte. Je le vois bien bronzer toute la journée en plein soleil sur un transat et regarder les fesses des nanas qui passent devant lui, ricana t'il.

\- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Hermione en sentant son cœur s'accélérer

\- Hum. Harry n'arrivera jamais à le faire revenir travailler … Malefoy est bel et bien décidé à partir, ce que je peux comprendre.

La jeune femme eut le courage de sourire, mais au fond, elle sentit le vide s'emparer d'elle. Il allait donc partir loin d'ici ? Pour quoi faire ? Sans savoir pour quelle raison, elle se mit à s'imaginer sa vie juste après cette enquête … et cela ne lui invoqua que des pensées aussi dépeuplées que déprimantes. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne l'imaginait que trop bien reluquer de belles femmes plus mannequins les unes que les autres… Oui, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette image.

Elle en aurait presque pleuré.

**XXXX**

_Bon ce chapitre peut vous paraître fade, mais croyez-moi il a toute son importance. Vous vous souvenez quand Hermione pense oublier un détail sur Teddy McAllister ? Et bien elle aura la réponse à ses questions dans le prochain chapitre, et ça va débloquer pas mal de choses ! _

_Du coup, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? (je stresse …) xD Hermione vous a paru comment ? Vous aimez la voir en plein débat contre elle-même ? Vous pensez qu'inconsciemment elle est attachée à Drago ou que c'est simplement passager ? Vous avez aimé la scène ou Drago joue le beau goss en se battant face à des prototypes ? J'ai fait ça parce que c'était important de le montrer, pas spécialement pour montrer à quel point il était beau et fort, hein xD Comment avez-vous trouvé Drago face à ses révélations ? _

_Maintenant que pensez-vous de ce McAllister ? Vous avez des suppositions, des théories ? Je préfère être honnête avec vous et vous avouer que l'Assassin Numéro Un fait partie de mon histoire. Vous l'avez déjà vu, donc pas de Crabbe ni de Goyle ou de Nott à l'horizon … Autre chose, faite bien attention à chaque chapitre, ils ont toute leur importance. J'ai glissé quelques détails minimes dans certains d'entre eux prouvant qui est l'Assassin (même s'il faut être très douée pour deviner, je vous l'accorde xD). Je vous dis ça parce que j'ai fais lire mon chapitre-révélation à une copine et elle n'a rien compris du pourquoi et du comment xD Du coup j'ai retravaillé dessus de manière plus logique on va dire. Mais faite bien attention !_

_Vu que le prochain chapitre est un peu plus « léger », j'aimerai bien faire un petit jeu … La __**5eme et la 15 eme**__ personne qui me laisseront une reviews (soyons fous) auront droit à me donner une phrase que j'incèrerai dans le prochain chapitre ! _

_Dans le prochain chapitre je vous annonce : un bain – une conversation qui brise des rêves – une sacré dispute ! :P …Bref, autant d'humour que de déceptions … _

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir à tous ! Merci d'être toujours présent, et de m'encourager chaque semaine à poster mes chapitres. Même si j'ai terminé d'écrire ma fiction, j'ai l'art de rajouter des scènes supplémentaires et ça me demande du temps. Par chance, je pense toujours à vous quand j'écris, et ça devient plus facile. _

_Un immense merci à__**Pandadoudoucornu**__pour sa correction du chapitre ! Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un de compétant et de sérieux. Vous pouvez lui dire merci parce qu'elle fait un boulot formidable ! _

_Un grand merci également à :_

_Guest 1: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plait. C'est clair que j'ai une vision un peu innovante de Drago Malefoy, qui n'est pas seulement un pleurnichard et un macho sans cœur xD Je suis donc contente que ce personnage te plaise ! Mercii ! _

_MG123 : Ahah, un peu de pitié pour les filles comme moi qui n'ont pas confiances en elle xD Désolée, mais je stresse aussi pour ce chapitre-là ! J'espère donc qu'il te plaira ) Tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre tu en apprendras davantage sur McAllister (et du coup peut être que tu te feras une idée plus précise sur l'Assassin :P). Concernant les sentiments des personnages, tu vas être servies ! Je vais beaucoup en parler, tu comprendras pourquoi quand tu auras lu ce chapitre ) Donc pas de soucis, tu auras toutes tes réponses à tes questions. Certes, ce sera pas l'amour fou tout de suite, mais on y arrive tout doucement !Et je vais vraiment détailler leur amour naissant … ) Merci pour ta review super gentille et très agréable à lire ) _

_Guest 2:Merci beaucoup pour cette review super gentille ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que mon histoire te plait, c'est toujours agréable à savoir ) Tu sais ce qui est fou ? C'est qu'au début je voulais vraiment faire de Pansy l'Assassin Numéro Un ! Puis très vite j'ai laissé tomber l'idée puisqu'il fallait la faire mourir xD Mais je trouve dingue que tu ais pu penser à elle ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

_Yase : Etant donné que je ne peux pas t'envoyer d'MP je t'écris mes remerciements ici :D Un grand merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise. J'espère que la suite va te plaire )_

_Laulau : Mercii beaucoup ! ça m'encourage vraiment de savoir que mon histoire continue à plaire ! Ahah, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais beaucoup parler de la relation Hermione/Drago au fil des chapitres ) Un peu de romance fait toujours du bien, pas vrai ? :P J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre :D _

_Nadra : Merci à toi pour cette review surtout ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre _

_Tif : merci pour ces review ! J'aime bien connaitre tes avis sur mes chapitres, et je suis ravie de voir qu'on pense la même chose sur Drago. Harry t'énerve ? C'est fait exprès, mouahah ! Merci encore ! _

_Space1994 : Merci énormément pour ta review ! Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, et c'est grâce à des gens comme toi que j'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peux. Je passe énormément de temps à peaufiner les réactions de mes personnages, donc je te remercie d'y prêter attention ) Je prends en compte ton avis sur Eric :P Tu sauras très bientôt si tu as eu raison sur lui ! Merci encore ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

**Musique du chapitre : ****Vicent Niclo: Divino**

**Chapitre 14 :**

Après qu'Alex soit parti pour une intervention d'urgence, Hermione se retrouva plus seule que jamais. Pour ne pas se laisser dominer par cette solitude trop entêtante, elle s'activa à faire la vaisselle, tout en ressassant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre en très peu de temps. Entre le passé de Malefoy qui la rendait folle d'indignation, le manque de nouvelles d'Harry et Ron qui lui serrait la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, et l'enquête qui restait au point mort, elle commençait à perdre de plus en plus patience. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais heureusement que Malefoy était présent pour pimenter un peu ses journées monotones. Au moins, quand ils se disputaient tous les deux, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre et c'était franchement agréable au bout du compte.

En repensant à lui, elle se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie après cette enquête qui allait aboutir. Avec les années qu'il venait de vivre, il partirait sans doute un long moment en vacances, à moins qu'il ne veuille continuer à travailler. Mais dans quel secteur ? Elle le voyait bien faire détective privé. Oui, ce rôle lui irait à merveille.

Tout en se séchant les mains, Hermione tomba sur le dossier qu'Axel venait de ramener à Drago. Les sens aux aguets, elle s'approcha des documents au ralenti, puis le toucha du bout des doigts pour se raviser immédiatement. Elle n'allait quand même pas jouer les curieuses, si elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle n'avait qu'à demander à Drago. Sauf qu'il prenait son stupide bain et qu'elle savait par avance qu'il en avait pour des heures. Elle se demandait comment sa peau faisait pour être si lisse à force de rester des heures sous l'eau. Il ne mettait quand même pas de la crème hydratante, si ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était l'excuse idéale pour lire le dossier sans faire d'histoires supplémentaires avec son colocataire. Car elle gardait toujours en tête l'étrange sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose au sujet de McAllister… Peut-être qu'en apprenant davantage de choses sur lui, elle pourrait trouver plus facilement ce qui la titillait tant ... Un détail allait sans doute lui faire revenir la mémoire plus facilement ? En pestant contre elle-même et sa curiosité maladive, Hermione ouvrit aussitôt le dossier, les mains tremblantes d'excitation et de crainte.

En quelques minutes, elle parcourut les articles le concernant, et eut la chair de poule en voyant les photos de Pansy, gisant dans son sang les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se demandait comment Drago faisait pour rester aussi maitre de ses émotions avec ces images aussi abjectes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Très vite, elle parcourut les pages des tests sanguins –en n'y comprenant pas grand-chose-, et fut déçue de constater à quel point le reste était inintéressant. Pas étonnant qu'Alex le lui ait laissé sous les yeux, il y avait rien à découvrir sur McAllister.

Dépitée, Hermione se mit à repenser à ce procès. Elle en avait assisté à plus d'une centaine, mais elle se souvenait très bien de McAllister parce que c'était l'un des rares à l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le verdict final, sans l'injurier comme les autres. Aucune trace de surprise n'avait été lisible sur son visage, seulement de la souffrance et de la culpabilité. Elle en avait été si déstabilisé que le soir même elle avait relu son dossier –pour se prouver qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte- et en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il était aussi pourri (voire plus) que les autres.

De manière presque automatique, elle regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de Teddy et sentit la chair de poule l'envahir le long de son bras, comme si elle avait la réponse sous les yeux. Les yeux, si sombres de cet homme … Se pouvait-il que ce soit réellement lui qui aient commis tous ces crimes ? Que ce soit lui qui l'ait attaqué dans cette ruelle lugubre et désolante ? Hermione soupira. Il était mort, c'était impossible que …

D'un coup, elle eut un sursaut, comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Ça y est, elle se souvenait à présent. Elle avait enfin trouvé le détail important et qui comblait cette pièce du puzzle manquant. Le cœur battant d'excitation, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de soulagement. Enfin elle avait trouvé un indice capital dans l'enquête, et enfin elle pouvait avoir des réponses à ses questions ! Stimulée comme jamais, elle courut dans les escaliers, criant le nom de Malefoy et en ricanant contre ce poids énorme qui venait de s'envoler de sa poitrine.

Heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain et se figea net devant les cris d'indignation que lui hurlaient Malefoy. Toujours dans son bain, il tentait de cacher inutilement ses parties intimes alors qu'une mousse épaisse de dix centimètres couvrait le tout. Hermione en fut si étonnée, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un large sourire.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais si pudique, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse, alors que tu passes tes journées torse nu.

\- Fiche le camp de cette putain de salle de bain, Granger ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les cheveux mouillés, il essuya la mousse abondante qui lui coulait devant les yeux et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans l'eau, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le regarde d'un peu trop près, ce dont elle ne se gêna pas le moins du monde Elle n'avait jamais caché le fait qu'il était bien bâti. En temps normal, elle aurait passé une bonne demi-heure à le taquiner, sauf que cette fois, elle n'avait absolument pas le temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu pire dans ma vie, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La mousse encore présente sur la moitié du visage, il semblait fou de rage.

\- Regarde-moi bien dans l'œil *je te jure que si tu ne pars pas de suite de cette putain de salle de bain …

\- Je me souviens du procès de McAllister, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire comme si de rien n'était. Et je me rappelle d'un détail très, très, très important.

\- Tu es vraiment la pire des chieuses et …

\- Il avait un frère jumeau.

Les mots d'injures que Malefoy était près à lui envoyer dans la figure se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il faillit même s'étouffer devant la révélation soudaine.

\- Répète ça, Ordonna-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Un frère jumeau.

\- Il a été jugé lui aussi ?

\- Non, il était porté disparu durant la Grande Guerre de Poudlard, et j'ai appris bien plus tard qu'il était censé être mort…

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

\- Exact. Le sang retrouvé sous les ongles de Pansy, je te pari que c'est le sien. Les tests ont révélé que c'était celui de Teddy, parce qu'ils étaient archivés dans les logiciels. Et qui d'autre peut avoir le même ADN que lui ?

\- Nom de Dieu.

\- Je me suis dit exactement la même chose !

\- Tout concorde à présent. On sait pourquoi il veut se venger et pourquoi tu restes son trophée… Tu es celle qui a déclaré le jugement final de Teddy, n'est-ce pas ? Les documents qu'il a volé à l'avant dernière victime, Logan Patterson, c'était surement pour en apprendre davantage sur toi, ta vie, ton parcours... Et lorsqu'il a blessé Potter, c'était sans doute pour s'emparer du dossier de son frère et ainsi nous laisser échapper l'information qu'il est le frère jumeau de McAllister… Quand Weasley a pensé qu'il voulait se venger d'un procès, il avait raison !

\- Et je suis certaine qu'il tue les Sangs-de Bourbe pour continuer ce que faisait Voldemort. Une sorte de vengeance personnelle le ramenant à ses origines …

\- Et parce qu'il y en avait pas mal qui faisait partie du jury de son frère, continua Malefoy. J'en suis sûr. Pour le reste, on ne peut qu'émettre des hypothèses même si je suis prêt à parier que c'est un fou furieux.

\- Il faut que tu le trouves.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il a gardé le même visage depuis tous ce temps ? Ça va faire plus de dix ans qu'il est préparé, il ne va pas apparaitre d'un claquement de doigts. Il faut que j'aille au boulot.

\- Tu dois d'abord mettre Harry et Ron en sécurité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cet assassin veut me faire du mal, c'est clair et net. Avant de me tuer, tu ne crois pas qu'il veut tuer toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus ? Comme Harry et Ron par exemple.

\- Leur porte est surveillée et puis franchement, ils ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme alors on peut dire qu'il a réussi son coup.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Alex n'avait cessé de la rassurer sur l'état de santé de ses deux meilleurs amis et voilà que Malefoy fichait tout par terre. Il pouvait vraiment se montrer agaçant parfois.

\- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour l'instant, se contenta de dire Drago.

\- Mets une alarme ou un sortilège de détecteur de mouvement, ou je ne sais trop quoi. C'est toi le génie dans l'histoire, pas moi.

\- Passe-moi une serviette.

\- Parce que je ne peux plus te voir tout nu, maintenant ? Railla Hermione.

Malgré tout, elle s'empara d'une serviette propre et la lui tendit. Drago s'en empara et la regarda avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, lui demandant sans doute de quitter les lieux sans faire d'histoire. Face à son teint rosé, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Il était des plus mignons lorsqu'il jouait les pudiques. Elle se retourna néanmoins et l'entendit se lever du bain aussitôt.

\- Avec cette information, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir l'attraper ? Demanda-t-elle le dos toujours tourné à Malefoy.

\- Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'on avancera plus vite.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait tellement envie que cette histoire se termine au plus vite !

\- Au fait, Granger ?

\- Hum ?

Naïvement, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et compris trop tard sa propre bêtise. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il s'empara de son bras et la tira violemment contre la baignoire. Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, elle se sentit trempée de la tête au pied et s'étouffa avec la tonne mousse qui flottait dans l'eau. Un goût amer emplie sa bouche et elle poussa un juron à faire rougir sa mère. Elle s'énerva d'autant plus, lorsqu'elle entendit Malefoy éclater de rire jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Une fois certaine qu'il était hors de sa vue, elle se leva du bain, totalement gelée et trempée, et essaya de limiter les dégâts. Face à son aspect dans le miroir, elle comprit qu'elle devrait prendre une douche à son tour, si elle ne voulait pas que ses cheveux deviennent aussi épais qu'elle le craignait. Dégoutée de s'être fait avoir bêtement, elle attendit de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, avant de glousser à son tour …

**XXXX**

Harry essayait de garder son calme. Ça faisait à présent deux jours qu'il répondait à toutes les questions de ses collègues et à présent, il devait faire face à Jack, qui se montrait franchement pesant. Pas étonnant qu'il n'aille pas sur le terrain, il ferait fuir n'importe quel témoin tellement il pouvait se montrer pénible et buté. Par chance, Ginny restait à ses côtés et rendait la situation beaucoup moins pesante pour lui. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire au bonheur qui l'assaillait depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé à l'hôpital, les larmes aux yeux, regrettant leur dernière conversation. Elle avait bien cru qu'il y était passé cette fois et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre une situation pareille parce qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup trop. Harry comprenait, et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, il se remettait en question et pensait sérieusement à prendre un congé et peut être même à changer de métier. Il était père après tout, il avait une femme qui l'aimait, et il faudrait qu'il en profite davantage plutôt que de penser boulot à longueur de journée… Oui, il y pensait très sérieusement. Après tout, il en avait assez de prendre soin des autres et de voir des pourritures à longueur de journées, assez de faire des semaines de travail sans compter ses heures qui n'en finissaient plus, assez de rentrer le soir et de sentir la tension entre lui et Ginny. Toute cette situation devenait trop compliquée et il fallait y mettre un terme.

Sa main dans celle de Ginny, Harry regardait Jack sans vraiment entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes auxquelles penser, comme par exemple, le fait que Ron n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller grâce à une potion concoctée spécialement pour lui. En apprenant la nouvelle, Harry avait senti un poids énorme se retirer de sa poitrine et il n'avait jamais autant mieux respiré que maintenant.

\- Potter ? Vous m'écoutez ? S'exclama Jack

\- Hum ?

Ginny jeta un petit coup d'œil à son mari pour lui faire comprendre de mettre d'y sien pour être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute de ce rendez-vous qui n'en finissait plus.

\- Je vous écoute, soupira Harry.

\- Donc, je reprends mes notes. Vous étiez avec Weasley aux Archives. Vous avez soudainement entendu du bruit et vous vous êtes cachés. Il faisait sombre, pratiquement noir, et il était assez désavantageux de faire un duel dans ce lieu, détail que vous avez ignoré, c'est bien ça ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit et redis, râla Harry malgré lui. J'ai voulu lui faire face, j'ai échoué. Ron a voulu me sauver et par ma faute il s'est retrouvé à terre, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Je crois que mon mari a besoin d'un moment de repos, coupa Ginny d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Jack pesta mais n'argumenta pas davantage.

\- On se reverra Potter. Vos médicomages m'ont dit que vous serez bientôt sur pied. Il faudra qu'on discute, et très sérieusement.

Harry avait compris la menace. Ici, il pouvait se permettre de ne pas répondre à ses questions, mais d'ici peu, ça ne sera plus le cas. Il attendit de voir son patron partir de sa chambre, avant de pester contre lui.

\- Il est décidemment très chiant, siffla Ginny en poussant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Ça va toi ? Tu as le teint pâle.

\- Hum.

Sans savoir pour quelles raisons, il se sentait étrange, comme s'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose d'important au sujet de son agression. Il savait qu'il pourrait appeler Jack à n'importe quel moment, si besoin, mais cette histoire ne cessait de le titiller.

\- Ron va s'en sortir, tu sais. Je lui fais confiance pour ça.

\- Oh, moi aussi…

Harry n'osait pas avouer qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment à Ron en cet instant, mais plutôt à son duel raté avec l'Assassin Numéro Un.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant une nouvelle fois à son côté.

\- Visiblement elle va bien. Alex m'a dit que son entrainement portait ses fruits. Quand elle a su qu'on était ici, à Sainte Mangouste, elle lui a pratiquement arraché les yeux.

Ginny ricana.

\- Je la reconnais bien là, même si je peux comprendre. Tu sais, j'ai vu Malefoy la dernière fois qu'il est venu te rendre visite… Je l'ai trouvé changé... Dans le bon sens soit-dit en passant. Mon petit doigt me dit que sa cohabitation avec Hermione se passe mieux que je ne le craignais.

\- Peut-être que c'était le cas avant le meurtre de Pansy… Maintenant, je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour elle, soupira la jeune femme en se remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

\- Elle ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui a fait, c'est clair et net …

\- Tu crois que c'était un message pour Malefoy ?

\- Evidemment. J'espère seulement que ça n'a pas marché et qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'occuper de lui en ce moment, j'ai d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes en tête.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça l'embête vraiment de ne plus t'avoir dans les pattes, annonça Ginny d'un ton moqueur.

Harry grogna. Les traits tirés, il se sentait plus fatigué que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Demanda Ginny en lui caressant le visage.

\- Jack m'a parlé de Malefoy avant que tu ne reviennes me voir … et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait jamais repartir libre après cette enquête malgré ce qui était convenu. Il veut continuer à l'avoir auprès de lui et je peux comprendre, c'est notre meilleur agent et il est bien trop précieux pour notre service.

\- Une promesse reste une promesse. Si Kinglsey a …

\- Kinglsey n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir dans nos bureaux, nous sommes Indépendants, souviens toi. Ce n'est pas lui qui décide à proprement parlé. Il faut qu'il y ait un vote et crois-moi, aucun de mes supérieurs ne se décideront à laisser Malefoy en paix.

\- Dans ce cas, tu dois faire quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir !

\- Tu t'appelles Harry Potter ! C'est toi qui l'a laissé dans cette situation, et il faut que tu l'en fasses sortir. Il a payé sa peine, chéri… Penses-y.

Harry soupira. C'était tellement facile pour elle de parler de cette manière. C'était peut-être beau à entendre, mais sur le papier ça restait plus compliqué. Ses supérieurs comptaient sur Malefoy plus que ce dernier ne le pensait et il restait leur élément principal dans leur bureau. Même lui ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider à se tirer de la ville, pourtant Merlin savait qu'il avait un bon réseau.

\- Bref, mieux vaut ne pas en parler et ébruiter l'affaire. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce qu'il se dit dans les bureaux, ça risquerait de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, s'exclama Harry.

Pour ne pas le brusquer, Ginny n'argumenta pas davantage, même si elle savait d'instinct que cette histoire ne se terminerait pas bien. Elle comptait sur son mari pour qu'il arrange les choses, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis des années.

Heureux d'être ensemble malgré tout, ils ne parlèrent plus de problèmes de travail et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus amoureux que jamais.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, en revanche, ce fut le regard glacial de Drago plongé droit sur eux. Ce dernier venait d'entendre en direct toute la conversation sur lui et franchement, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir.

Le cœur battant et emplit de rancœur, il essaya de garder son calme sans vraiment y parvenir. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti si mal et si trahi … et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la planque de Granger, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer contre son mal de crâne accablant. La nuit était à présent tombée, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il prit réellement conscience du temps qu'il venait de passer à boire, dehors. En fait, il avait picolé tout l'après-midi. Il ne regrettait pas pour autant ces heures passées sans rien faire, car c'était bien la première fois en dix ans qu'il se le permettait. Jack était tellement overbooké, qu'il ne le faisait plus surveiller comme d'habitude, ce qui était plutôt agréable au final. Tout en maugréant contre sa fatigue soudaine, il poussa un râlement lorsqu'un bruit de clochette retentit autour de lui.

Il entendit soudain des pas précipités dans l'escalier, et vit apparaitre Granger, le sourire au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu arrives pile poil pour le diner ! S'exclama-t-elle sans se rendre compte de l'humeur massacrante de son invité.

Tout en chantonnant gaiement, elle ouvrit le four et une odeur de gratin se mit à flotter dans l'air. Drago la regardait faire, sans bouger le moins du monde, se demandant si elle faisait autant de bruit d'habitude. En tout cas, son mal de tête ne cessait de s'intensifier.

\- Bonne journée ? Demanda Hermione en coupant deux tranches de gratin de pâtes. Qu'ont dit tes collègues lorsque tu leur as appris la nouvelle ?

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Sur le frère jumeau de McAllister, évidemment !

Consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle arrêta de fouiller les placards de cuisine et se retourna vers Malefoy, sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Tout va parfaitement, s'exclama Drago d'un ton sec.

D'un pas mal assuré, il zigzagua avant de s'assoir avec lourdeur sur le canapé. Il ferma un court instant les yeux, sentant le sommeil le gagner plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se sentait déjà partir vers un repos sans rêve, mais se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit un pincement sévère à son avant-bras.

\- Hé ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il en voyant Granger l'observer avec colère.

\- Tu as bu ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Dégage, râla Drago. Fiche moi la paix pour une fois !

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je me suis embêtée à faire la cuisine pour rien ! Allez, tiens ça te fera du bien.

En voyant l'assiette généreuse que lui tendait Granger, Drago ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de sentir la nausée arriver.

\- C'est quoi ce truc gluant ?

\- Gratin de pâtes aux fromages, une recette secrète des Granger. La seule que j'ai toujours réussie avec succès. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut quand on s'est pris la cuite de sa vie, mais je verrai bien les effets plus tard.

\- Tu es sure que ce n'est pas du gratin de fromage aux pâtes ?

Devant l'œil assassin qu'elle lui lança, il soupira et ne dit plus un mot. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de se disputer maintenant et de toute façon, il ne trouverait pas les mots assez forts pour dire le fond de sa pensée. D'un geste rageur, il piocha dans son assiette un bout de gratin, et trouva le plat assez bon finalement… Mais ça, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, même sous la torture. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, qu'il entendit un bruit de musique en fond de pièce. Il ignorait qui chantait, mais c'était plutôt apaisant.

\- Tu as sorti le grand jeu dis-moi, déclara-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Tu fais à manger, tu mets de la musique …

\- J'aime la musique, se contenta de dire Hermione. Je voulais simplement fêter notre trouvaille, parler avec toi, mais visiblement tu as mieux à faire.

\- Notre trouvaille ? Répéta Drago. Arrête de croire qu'on va boucler cette enquête en moins de deux ! Non mais regarde-toi, on dirait une gosse à qui on a promis des bonbons si elle restait sage !

\- J'essaie de t'aider ! S'énerva la jeune femme en reposant l'assiette le plus fort possible.

Drago eut l'impression que le bruit ne partirait jamais de son crâne.

\- Personne ne peut m'aider, cria-t-il. Personne ! Et toi encore moins que les autres.

\- Je croyais qu'on formait une équipe … Ça marchait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent !

\- Tu es totalement dingue.

\- Pourquoi avoir bu autant, hein ?

Cette fois, Drago arrêta de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il se releva violemment –un peu trop d'ailleurs – et regarda Hermione avec une telle colère, une telle rage, qu'elle l'observa avec une peur incontrôlée mêlée à une certaine exaspération.

\- Arrête de jouer les gros durs, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte. J'en ai assez tu entends ? Assez de te voir changer d'humeur chaque jour où tu te retrouves ici, assez de t'entendre me faire des reproches sans qu'il n'y ait de raison valable ! Je …

Visiblement accablée, elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normale avant de continuer, les lèvres pincées :

\- Quoique tu penses, je veux t'aider… je t'apprécie !

Figé, Drago la regardait comme si elle venait de dire la pire des bêtises.

\- Quand on travaille ensemble, je suis heureuse, tu comprends ça ? Continua-t-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus de lui. Je me sens utile et j'évite de penser à tout ce qui hante mon esprit quotidiennement ! Même si ça me tue de te le dire, j'aime passer des journées avec toi, j'aime te voir taquin, et moqueur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait du bien, tu comprends ? Sauf quand tu remets ton masque de Drago Malefoy, l'Auror, le Magnifique, là, je ne te supporte pas ! Alors, est-ce que pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas … au moins faire semblant de m'apprécier ?

Elle était si proche de lui à présent, qu'elle ne cacha pas les quelques larmes qui brouillaient sa vision. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il se contentait de la regarder, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, sans aucune expression lisible sur le visage.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, Hermione crut que cet échange serait bref, sec, voire laconique. Elle se prépara mentalement à ne pas craquer, à ne pas en demander plus, mais finit par se laisser aller bien trop vite. Le baiser de Drago se prolongea, lui faisant plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et bientôt elle s'accrocha à lui, comme si c'était devenu un besoin vital. Leurs langues se battaient, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire habituellement entre eux, et bientôt, toutes sortes d'émotions envahirent son corps. Un petit gémissement vint interrompre ce silence pesant, et elle se força à reprendre possession de ce baiser... tout en sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas.

Lorsque Drago se détacha d'elle, elle se permit d'ouvrir les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Les yeux métalliques de Malefoy l'immobilisèrent sur place. A cet instant, il paraissait dangereux, en colère voire même incontrôlable. Elle pensait qu'il allait partir, la laisser en plan comme la dernière fois, et faillit tomber à la renverse quand il reprit le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus rien d'étrange. Tout n'était que bestial. Il l'embrassait sauvagement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle se retrouva bientôt propulsée contre le mur, le corps de Drago toujours collé au sien, ses lèvres parcourant son corps comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Tout était vertigineux, inédit. Elle sentit ses mains explorer ses courbes, sa langue dévorer chaque parcelle de peau. Il descendait de plus en plus bas, et des sensations nouvelles prirent possession du corps de la jeune femme, des sensations dont elle ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence. Elle ne s'entendait pas gémir et pourtant elle savait qu'elle le faisait. Elle avait chaud malgré sa poitrine nue, et criait, haletait. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Lorsque Drago arriva au point le plus sensible, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, surprise par son audace et sa détermination. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé que les hommes lui fassent connaitre ce plaisir-là. A présent, elle comprenait qu'elle s'était bien trompée. Des vagues de plaisir commencèrent à l'envahir, et elle se sentit proche de l'extase en très peu de temps, ce qui la fit frémir et crier davantage. Ses mains s'accrochaient au mur, griffant la tapisserie avec ses ongles et elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au désir qui s'infiltrait en elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, elle allait exploser. Un petit cri de désespoir lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit Drago remonter vers elle.

La respiration rapide, il la regardait d'une telle manière, qu'elle n'osa pas lui demander de continuer. Pendant quelques secondes, seules leurs respirations rapides résonnaient dans la maison, sans que rien d'autre ne se passe. Elle se fichait d'être totalement nue au milieu de son salon, tous ce qu'elle désirait à présent, c'était Drago Malefoy, et elle ne s'en cachait plus. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit … S'exclama-t-il en lui passant furieusement la main dans les cheveux.

Cette fois encouragée par l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de Drago, Hermione entoura son cou de ses bras et lui murmura un « toi non plus » avant de l'embrasser aussi sauvagement qu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

Oubliant leur mésentente et leur colère réciproque, tous deux continuèrent leur course dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle enleva avec une rapidité impressionnante la chemise de Drago pendant qu'il la débarrassait de son pantalon et de son dernier sous-vêtement. Couchée sur le lit, Hermione essayait de reprendre la situation en main mais très vite elle abandonna, constatant que c'était Drago qui avait la carte en jeu. Il la caressait, l'embrassait, la mordillait furieusement, pendant qu'elle découvrait son corps collé contre le sien. Elle ignorait combien de temps ils s'étaient découverts l'un l'autre, mais pour Hermione se fut beaucoup trop court. Elle avait tant envie de le connaitre un peu plus !

D'un geste contrôlé, il écarta ses cuisses et se glissa en elle avec une lenteur démesurée, qui rendit la jeune femme à moitié folle, pendant qu'il poussait un râle de plaisir caché. Totalement possédée, Hermione s'accrocha à son amant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses va-et-vient lui procurèrent une excitation nouvelle, qui la fit gémir comme jamais encore.

Très vite la cadence s'accéléra et leurs sensations également. Le plaisir était à son comble, tous deux le sentaient. Les coups de rein de Drago la faisaient frémir, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à lui et aux sensations nouvelles qui l'assaillaient… et tandis qu'Hermione atteignait la jouissance, incapable de se maitriser davantage, Drago se coucha de tout son poids sur elle, vidé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Et totalement alarmé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

**XXXX**

**_* Petite phrase donnée par __SunPotion__. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue, c'est le seul moment où j'ai pu mettre ce petit message xD_**

_Hum. Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ? Vous êtes déçues/surprises/énervées/heureuses de cette dernière scène ? Je vous rassure tout de suite, dans le prochain chapitre ils ne vont pas se marier xD ! Bien évidemment, ce sera plus compliqué que ça …_

_Du coup, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? _

_Bravo aux 2 personnes qui avaient trouvé cette histoire de jumeaux ! Vous en pensez-quoi de cette théorie? Avez-vous appris beaucoup de choses ou vous vous doutiez déjà des réponses ?_

_La scène du bain vous a plu ? Vous pensiez Hermione si coquine ? xD _

_La scène entre Harry et Ginny vous a paru comment ? Vous êtes déçues de la décision de Jack concernant Drago ? Vous comprenez qu'il se soit pris une (petite) cuite ? Vous pensez que l'alcool fait des miracles ou qu'il va regretter amèrement ce qu'il a fait ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit lemon ? Vous pensez que c'est trop précipité ? Inutile ? Vous pensez qu'il va y avoir des cris ou qu'Hermione et Drago vont se montrer plus adultes ?_

_Quel a été votre moment préféré dans ce chapitre ? _

_Une idée dans ce qui va se passer ensuite ? _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous annonce : _**Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire – Une danse de la joie (si vous trouvez pourquoi et comment, vous êtes fortes !xD) – et une discussion sincère…**

C'est pas facile à trouver, mais je ne peux pas approfondir sinon ce serait trop facile.

Merci de m'avoir lu &amp; à la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre centré sur l'amour !

PS : Avant que j'oublie, **Laulau**, tu as été la 15 eme personne à me laisser une review, du coup, si tu veux, tu peux me donner une phrase que je mettrai dans le prochain chapitre ! Tu n'es pas obligée, mais en tous cas, tu peux te faire plaisir ) Bisous !


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir ! C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je vous laisse ce nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un message ! Je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire continue de vous plaire. On s'approche de plus en plus du moment où vous allez connaitre l'identité de l'Assassin ! Mais avant tout, voilà un chapitre expliquant les sentiments des personnages … J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! _

_Merci également aux guests :_

_Laulau : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, je reparlerai de l'enquête dans le prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant, tu auras droit à un peu plus de légèreté et de douceur ) si jamais tu es inspirée par une phrase, n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Merci de continuer à me lire en tous cas ) _

_Tif : Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que tu lis mes chapitres avec bonheur. Et si j'arrive à te faire rire, c'est encore mieux ! Merci pour tous ) _

_Lolo : Merci énormément pour ta review ! Si Drago te plait c'est l'essentiel, ahah ! Cette histoire ne serait pas grand-chose sans son fichu caractère :P Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter de publier, quand j'écris une fic c'est pour aller jusqu'au bout, même si c'est pas toujours facile ! Merci encore ! _

_Guest : Merci merci pour cette jolie review ! Je suis ravie de savoir que de nouvelles personnes lisent de plus en plus mon histoire ! Ahah, tu hésites encore sur l'identité de l'Assassin ? Un peu de patience, tu connaitras très bientôt la réponse ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

Et également un** grand merci à ****Pandadoudoucornu** pour sa patience et son énergie à corriger les chapitres ! Elle est vraiment douée et me fait rire :P

Bonne lecture !

**Musique du chapitre : Hans Zimmer: Young Hearts**

Chapitre 15 :

Etourdie, Hermione reprit peu à peu ses esprits, la respiration toujours saccadée. Elle aurait dû se montrer affolée, inquiète, ou même dégoutée par ce qu'elle venait de faire avec son meilleur ennemi, mais malheureusement c'était tout le contraire. Totalement abasourdie par les sensations nouvelles qu'elle venait de vivre, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter au sujet de son état mental. Jamais un homme ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle se donnait autant à quelqu'un. D'habitude, elle était plutôt le genre de femme à aimer le romantisme, les bougies, et les draps en satin, mais cette fois tout n'avait été que bestial, irréfléchi et elle avait adoré.

La respiration encore rapide, elle n'osa regarder son amant qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, craignant ce qu'il allait faire, ou dire. Elle n'avait pas envie que ce moment magique disparaisse, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle, et le plus sérieusement possible.

Couché sur le dos, ce dernier regardait le plafond comme si quelque chose d'important s'y trouvait inscrit. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait totalement dépassé par la situation.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Maintenant quoi ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

\- Il est indéniable qu'on se plait tous les deux, quoiqu'on dise et quoiqu'on fasse.

\- On a juste couché ensemble, je ne vois pas ou …

\- Arrête, pas de ça avec moi. Fini les mensonges…

Drago se tourna dans sa direction, et Hermione en profita pour le regarder davantage. Elle le trouvait plus beau que jamais, mais elle savait qu'il était trop tôt avant de le lui confier. Même elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il arrivait à la mettre dans cet état-là alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour se faire remarquer.

\- J'ai seulement trop bu. Dit-il enfin d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Et c'est vrai que l'alcool te donne toujours envie de sauter sur n'importe quelle fille, même une Sang de Bourbe.

\- Arrête avec ce fichu mot. Râla-t-il.

\- Tu as aimé ce qu'on vient de faire, j'ai aimé également, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Couché ne veut pas dire qu'on va rester ensemble pour la vie.

\- Encore heureux.

Malgré elle, l'affirmation de Drago lui fit plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle ne le montra pas le moins du monde, ne voulant pas rendre la situation plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, reprit Malefoy. On est le jour et la nuit tous les deux. Tu es une ancienne héroïne de guerre, je suis un ex Mangemort. Ton travail consiste à aider les gens et moi je tue les assassins. Tu m'as l'air saine d'esprit, et je consulte un psy dès que je sens la colère reprendre le dessus. Tes meilleurs amis sont mes deux meilleurs ennemis. On se déteste depuis toujours et on n'a rien en commun. Qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête, bordel ?

D'un geste las, il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai consulté un psy juste après la guerre, avoua Hermione sans rougir. Nous avions vécu tellement d'horreur en peu de temps que je n'arrivais plus à vivre normalement… C'était devenu vital pour moi de le voir … Tu vois, ça nous fait déjà un point commun.

\- On rentre dans le jeu de l'Assassin Numéro un.

\- Je me fou de cet homme. J'en ai assez de vivre dans la peur et dans l'attente qu'il vienne me tuer un jour. Je veux vivre ! Ce n'est pas à lui de dicter ma vie.

\- Arrête de te plaindre.

\- Non, je veux que tu comprennes ma position ! Avant toute cette histoire, je n'avais pas de vie. Je me levais, travaillais, mangeais, dormais, point barre. Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître fou mais … depuis que je te connais … Oh certes tu m'as très souvent énervée, révoltée et même fait pleurée, mais quand je suis avec toi je … je revis. J'aime te voir bouder de manière intentionnelle, boire ton café avec ton air tranquille, te regarder te battre comme Bruce Lee...

\- Qui c'est celui-là ?

\- J'aime quand tu regardes la télé sans comprendre une seule émission Moldue ou te voir parler avec Alex et Fred avec ton air supérieur qui ne marche pas avec moi. Ta présence me rend … à la fois paisible et vivante. Même moi je n'y comprends rien mais … c'est comme ça et je n'arrive pas à changer la donne malgré toutes mes persuasions stupides. Maintenant, à savoir ce que je ressens pour toi … Je n'en sais rien mais je peux te dire que je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'on vient de faire. J'en avais envie.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas connu d'hommes depuis trop longtemps.

\- Peut-être, avoua Hermione en souriant malgré elle.

\- Dis-moi au moins que je suis meilleur que Weasley, rajouta Drago en prenant l'air de martyre.

\- Je ne parle jamais de mes ex.

\- Quelle rabat-joie.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione se cala près de lui. Sur le ventre, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne sachant comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment précis. Elle ne voulait pas le voir aussi désespéré, elle voulait simplement le voir heureux, et profiter de ce moment serein.

\- Pourquoi avoir autant bu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- J'avais soif.

\- Il y a toujours une raison particulière pour boire à en perdre la raison.

\- J'y réfléchirai la prochaine fois.

\- Dis-moi … Je pourrai peut-être t'aider. C'est à cause de l'enquête ? De … Pansy ?

En poussant un long soupir, Drago lui refit face, jugeant le pour et le contre. Hermione attendit patiemment, le cœur battant.

\- Je suis allé voir Potter ce matin. Je voulais le tenir informer du frère jumeau de McAllister. Au moment où j'ai voulu frapper à sa porte, je l'ai entendu prononcer mon nom… J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi il parlait de moi alors j'ai écouté.

La mâchoire serrée, il semblait plus en colère que jamais. Hermione attendait la suite avec impatience, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas pour autant, sachant qu'il lui parlerait en temps voulu.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais me défaire de ce sale boulot. Reprit-il d'une voix menaçante. Jamais.

\- Alex m'a pourtant dit que …

\- Alex n'est pas le chef, il n'est qu'un pion. Comme nous tous. Potter a avoué à sa femme que la promesse de Kinglsey n'aboutirait à rien et que Jack ne me permettrait jamais de partir loin d'ici. Je me doutais un peu qu'il ferait des histoires, mais je pensais que Potter pourrait faire quelque chose. Même si c'est un sale con, il arrive toujours à faire flancher la balance en sa faveur. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas te retenir contre ton plein gré.

\- Ils se sont gênés pendant dix putains de longues années ! S'énerva Drago avec ironie. Ça va continuer jusqu'à ma mort ce bordel.

\- Je m'y connais un peu en droit, je pourrai toujours t'aider à faire un procès contre …

\- Hors de questions. Je me débrouillerai tout seul.

Soucieuse, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle comprenait la colère de Malefoy, mais s'il ne voulait pas se défendre, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il aboutisse à un résultat quelconque.

\- Tu pourrais faire appel aux Médias, Proposa la jeune femme.

\- Tu es folle ou quoi ? Ils m'enfonceraient encore plus !

\- Pas si tu leur expliques la situation …

\- Ils se rangeraient du côté de Jack, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Imagine que Bellatrix soit en vie et qu'elle décide qu'elle a passé assez de temps à Azkaban, tu crois que les médias sauteraient de joie à cette idée ?

\- Tu n'es pas Bellatrix.

\- Non, seulement son neveu.

Il avait marqué un point. Elle se mit à la place des gens, et pouvait comprendre leur incompréhension et leur colère si jamais Malefoy plaidait sa liberté. Lorsque Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il serait son garde du corps attitré, elle avait cru en avoir une attaque. Ce n'est qu'en apprenant à le connaitre que les choses s'étaient arrangées. Et malheureusement pour lui, sa réputation le précédait sans parler de sa famille. Personne n'avait oublié que c'était dans le manoir Malefoy que le QG de Voldemort s'était formé.

\- On trouvera un autre moyen dans ce cas. Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de défit.

Drago ricana.

\- Si Miss Je Sais Tout s'y met …

\- Je veux simplement t'aider.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu le mérites.

\- Tu parles… Tu veux seulement avoir meilleure conscience.

En le voyant la défier du regard, Hermione comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas et qu'il gardait en tête leur passé commun. Il devait sûrement penser qu'elle allait le laisser tomber comme la plupart des gens, mais c'était tout le contraire. Décidée d'être la plus sincère possible, elle décida de se confier à lui plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

\- Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que ton procès serait si sévère… Harry avait plaidé en ta faveur, Ron aussi et je m'étais dit que tu ne méritais pas d'être gracié aussi facilement. Je voulais seulement que tu passes deux ou trois mois en détention à Azkaban, au moins pour apprendre de tes erreurs et réfléchir à tes gestes passés … pas toute une vie.

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal ! S'énerva Drago. Jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire … Tu as été le plus jeune Mangemort de tous les temps ! Tu avais des préjugés sur des personnes telles que moi ! Tu étais du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, même si tu l'as regretté ensuite …

\- Mon éducation a fait que …

\- Tu étais quand même en tort ! Il fallait montrer au Monde qu'il n'y avait pas de protégé, seulement une justice sans faille.

\- Non mais je rêve …

Cette fois décidé à la laisser seule, il se leva d'un bond et se revêtit de son jean d'une manière si brutale, qu'Hermione cru qu'il allait le déchirer en deux. Sentant la situation s'envenimer, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago la devança de suite :

\- Je ne veux plus t'attendre, ok ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que … je pensais que tu étais moins stupide !

\- Je t'interdis de …

\- Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore ! Hurla Drago. Et tu le sais depuis le début ! Quand vous vous êtes retrouvés au Manoir, j'ai reconnu Potter dès la seconde ou je l'ai vu, et je n'ai rien dit ! Pourquoi à ton avis, hein ? Pour ses beaux yeux ? Parce que j'avais pitié ? Ma mère a sauvé cet imbécile ignare alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire prendre … Mais non, bien sûr que non, rien de tout ça ne compte et tout est de notre faute, nous sommes les pires traitres de l'Univers ! Et avec tout ça je méritais de passer toute une vie en prison !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Tu as seulement dit que tu ne t'attendais pas à un jugement aussi sévère. Sauf que tu n'as rien fait pour me sortir de là, tu as continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était, sans penser un seul instant à ton comportement égoïste. Mettre un homme innocent en prison ne fait pas de toi une héroïne, seulement une personne faible et imbus de sa personne.

Sa colère était telle qu'Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, se sentant plus mal que jamais. Elle n'avait jamais voulu dire une telle chose !

\- Combien de temps vais-je devoir répondre de mes actes, hein ? Continua t-il en la regardant d'un air mauvais. Combien de temps vas-tu encore me rabâcher le passé ? Tu as fait en sorte que j'aille à Azkaban, non pas parce que tu le devais, mais parce que tu savais que j'avais une chance d'être sauvé et que ça ne te plaisait pas. Tu voulais que je paye mes erreurs, que je paye tout ce que je t'avais fait subir pendant notre scolarité, ce n'était qu'une vengeance personnelle !

\- Ce n'est absolument pas vrai !

\- Tu oses me faire des reproches, mais je pense que tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à ta propre situation, Granger. L'Assassin Numéro Un veut ta peau parce que tu as condamné son frère … j'aurai pu être comme lui ! Sauf que j'ai fait le choix de m'en sortir, de montrer que j'avais changé, que j'étais différent et pourtant tu es là, à me reparler de mon procès et en essayant de te convaincre que tu avais raison … Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Tu joues les scandalisées quand tu apprends la manière dont ils m'ont traité, mais tes propres actes ne te choquent pas le moins du monde … Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive !

Sur ces mots venimeux, il sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte, décidé à se défouler totalement de cette pression qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Elle l'entendit descendre précipitamment les escaliers tout en jurant contre le monde entier, puis plus rien, le silence total. Choquée par la tournure de la conversation et de la situation, Hermione resta figée dans la même position pendant un bon moment, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que quelques minutes auparavant, ils s'embrassaient comme des amants enragés. Ne voulant pas craquer, elle se releva doucement et se vêtit d'un peignoir chaud qu'elle serra plus que nécessaire.

\- ça va aller Hermione. Murmura-t-elle en sentant un bloc de glace s'insérer dans son estomac. Tout va bien aller … Il va revenir pour s'excuser …

Mais elle eut beau attendre son retour, il ne revint pas, et bientôt le silence de plomb rendit folle la jeune femme. Ou était-il ? L'avait-il laissé seule, sans défense ? Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les pièces de la maison, mais sa fierté fut plus forte. Si elle franchissait la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle le retrouvait … Elle risquait de se montrer plus faible que jamais, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait.

Ce que Malefoy venait de lui dire l'avait profondément affecté. Non pas parce qu'il s'était montré violent, mais parce ce qu'il venait de lui jeter dans la figure était en partie la vérité. Il y a dix ans, lors de son procès, elle n'avait pas seulement agit par acte de droiture… Elle avait aussi voulu lui donner une bonne leçon, sans se douter que ça marcherait au-delà de ses espérances. Au départ, elle avait trouvé le jugement très dur, sévère, et même illégal, mais avec le temps elle avait essayé de se persuader que c'était une bonne chose de le savoir en prison. Elle avait revisité son imagination et son personnage de Drago Malefoy était devenu plus méchant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en réalité. Elle se savait fautive, mais c'était encore plus dur de l'admettre après avoir couché avec lui et ressentit un bonheur intense qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis bien trop longtemps.

La manière dont il l'avait regardé avant de la quitter … Cet air dégouté et accusateur… Elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler de son procès, elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire la vérité… La dernière chose dont elle avait voulu, c'était le blesser et pourtant elle y était arrivée comme jamais. Elle avait tant besoin de lui …

Le cœur brisé, elle laissa couler les larmes sur son visage et ferma les yeux de désespoir, plus mal que jamais. Depuis le début de leur collocation, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle craignait que cette ultime altercation fiche par terre tous ses efforts pour le rendre heureux et fier d'elle.

Elle repensa alors à l'Assassin Numéro Un et ne put s'empêcher de fulminer à son encontre. Il avait fait de sa vie un enfer, mais à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, ce n'était rien du tout.

XXXX

Blaise se réveilla en sursaut. Les tambourinements sur sa porte résonnaient dans tous son appartement, et il crut un instant que la Troisième Guerre Mondiale venait d'éclater. Il entendit sa femme sursauter à côté puis pester contre les mauvaises manières de gens. Marie avait toujours détesté d'être réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit et il sentit de suite les ennuis arriver pour lui.

\- J'y vais, chérie, Murmura t'il d'un ton léger. Surement un ivrogne qui cherche les ennuis. Il va m'entendre …

\- Non n'y va pas ! S'exclama d'un seul coup sa femme, plus pâle que jamais. C'est peut-être l'Assassin tant recherché, le même qui a tué Pansy !

\- Et qui prendrait le temps de réveiller tout l'immeuble avant d'entrer ? S'amusa Blaise. Reste ici, je reviens de suite.

Tout en se revêtant d'une robe de chambre, Blaise sortit de la chambre, baguette en main. Lorsqu'il vit sa pendule afficher trois heures du matin, il râla contre son invité surprise, ne comprenant pas comment les gens pouvaient être aussi irrespectueux.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Personne ne répondit mais les coups sur la porte continuaient inlassablement.

Las, il ouvrit rageusement la large porte d'entrée et ses insultes se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami, visiblement mal en point. Le visage fatigué et pouvant à peine tenir debout, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désespéré de toute sa vie.

\- Par Merlin Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, ce dernier se faufila dans son salon et prit place sur son large canapé, la mine sombre et le pas peu assuré.

Ne voulant pas être dérangé pendant leur conversation, Blaise alla rassurer sa femme sur l'identité de leur visiteur, puis retourna dans le salon, un verre de médicament contre le mal de tête en main. Lorsqu'il le présenta à Drago, ce dernier esquissa un demi-sourire, qui lui fendit le cœur. Il détestait le voir si fragile, si vulnérable. Qu'est ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état-là ?

\- Dure journée au boulot ?

\- Si ce n'était que ça …

\- C'est ce connard de Jack Pears ? Je vais aller lui régler ses comptes à ce minable, tu vas voir …

\- Il n'y est pour rien, laisse tomber.

\- Potter alors ?

Drago répondit non de la tête et bu d'un trait son verre, tout en grimaçant.

\- C'est infect ce truc.

\- Mais parfait contre les lendemains de cuites. Tu pues l'alcool à cent mètres.

\- Petit moment de faiblesse.

\- Ouais. Il faut que j'aille casser la gueule à Potter alors ?

Blaise eut la joie de voir son meilleur ami lui adresser un large sourire.

\- Potter est innocent également. Enfin, presque …

\- Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que tu t'en veux toujours pour Pansy… Tu sais, elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te fasses du mal inutilement et …

\- Je sais Blaise.

\- Qui d'autres peut te mettre dans cet état-là ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix intriguée.

\- Personne… Tu sais, j'ai pas trop envie de parler alors …

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est Granger ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sa voix était partie dans les aigues. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait Drago comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Ce mec était capable de supporter tout et n'importe quoi, mais Granger arrivait à le mettre dans cet état pitoyable ? C'était le Monde à l'envers !

\- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle te mette dans cet état-là ? Demanda-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler ?

\- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne vais pas laisser tomber l'affaire.

\- J'aurai peut-être dû rentrer chez moi, finalement. Maugréa Drago.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant veux-tu, et parle-moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi et tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses …

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, voilà tout. S'énerva Drago. Il y a trop de choses d'un coup qui me tombent sur la tronche et je commence à être fatigué. Pansy n'est plus là, les meurtres continus, je fais des journées de dingues, je viens d'apprendre que je n'aurai pas droit à mon congé …

\- Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas le droit !

\- Ouais, et bien va le leur dire ! Ne fait pas ses yeux dégoutés, tu devais t'en douter.

\- Il faut que tu prépares une attaque. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, j'ai des relations …

\- On dirait Granger.

Son ton était sec et dur, et Blaise comprit que leur dispute avait dû être féroce pour qu'il arrive à cacher si mal ses émotions.

\- Et qu'a donc fait Granger pour te mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

\- J'ai couché avec elle.

Blaise s'était préparé à le consoler de manière solennelle, à lui faire oublier son boulot rien que quelques heures, mais la phrase que venait de lui balancer son meilleur ami le coupa dans ses réflexions et il en resta un moment sans voix, les yeux exorbités de surprise. C'était sans doute une blague, il avait mal entendu …

\- Répète ça. Dit-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.

\- Tu … Tu as couché avec Granger. La Granger de Poudlard ? La même que tu méprises depuis toujours et qui … t'a envoyé à Azkaban ? La meilleure amie de Potter ? Tu as couché avec cette Granger-là ?!

\- Continue à me le répéter et je te jure que je te fracasse la tronche contre le plancher.

\- Rassure moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as fait.

Devant le regard assassin que lui jeta son ami, Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il se revoyait, adolescent en train de faire les quatre cent coups ensemble … Le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient moqués du clan Potter, de leur manière si parfaite … et voilà que Drago couchait avec Granger ? Il n'aurait jamais cru une chose pareille possible et il trouvait cela fabuleux. Il avait presque envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

\- Alors toi et Granger … Par Merlin j'essaie de m'imaginer la chose et c'est assez … étrange.

\- Alors arrête d'essayer d'imaginer. Râla Drago en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Et c'était comment ? Je veux dire, je me fiche d'avoir tous les détails, mais au final, tu as … comment dire …

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai pris mon pied ?

\- Finalement ça ne me dérangerait pas de connaitre tous les détails !

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- C'est pour ça que tu es tellement énervé ? Bah, tu sais, le sexe est une case à part, même si tu l'as fait avec Granger, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la pire des erreurs. Si tu as passé du bon temps, c'est l'essentiel … Est-ce que tu as joué le grand jeu ou tu t'es carrément jeté sur elle ?

\- Je te jure Blaise …

\- Quoi ? Je veux seulement me faire ma propre idée ! Elle a aimé ? Tu lui as fait passer du bon temps ? Comment elle est niveau physique ? Tu te rends compte que Weasley est passé avant toi ?

\- Bordel …

Drago commençait à faiblir, et bientôt un petit sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses sourire à un moment pareil ! Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix amusée. Je n'ai pas envie de rire, tu comprends ?

\- Tu me dois bien quelques révélations croustillantes…

\- C'était … étonnamment …

Il cherchait visiblement l'adjectif convenable et Blaise essaya de l'encourager :

\- Excitant ? Cool ? Etonnant ? Nul ? Hasarda-t-il

\- Non, je veux dire …

Devant son mutisme, le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit d'autant plus.

\- Non, mec ! Tu as pris ton pied !

Enchanté de voir son meilleur ami aussi perdu, Blaise se leva et ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques pas de danse en poussant un petit cri de joie.

\- Tu sais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu perdre autant tes moyens ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une voix sournoise.

\- Non et je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Mais enfin regarde-toi ! Tu es complètement abattu ! Tu devrais fêter ça, au contraire !

\- Tu es complètement dingue. Râla Drago. Je te dis que je viens de coucher avec Granger et tu me réponds que c'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Tu en pinces pour elle ?

\- Surement pas.

\- Mais tu as aimé …

\- Le sexe, c'est différent. J'en avais besoin et elle aussi, voilà tout… L'alcool m'a aidé à supporter la chose.

\- Sauf qu'il y a deux mois en arrière, si je t'avais dit que tu toucherais un jour à Granger, tu m'aurais traité de malade mental ... Tu es dingue de te saouler pour une histoire pareille …

\- Ce n'était pas spécialement pour ça.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

Cette fois, Drago ne souriait plus du tout et Blaise en fut désolé.

\- Elle continue de se défendre de ce qu'elle m'a fait pendant le procès. Pour elle, je méritais d'être enfermé … Je pensais qu'elle prendrait la peine de s'excuser ou je ne sais pas moi ! Mais non, elle me voit toujours comme le Mangemort que j'étais avant … ça a fini de m'achever ... Tu sais à quel point cette histoire me tient à cœur et quand elle a commencé à se trouver des excuses, j'ai pété les plombs ! J'avais envie de la secouer, de lui montrer à quel point ce qu'elle disait pouvait me faire revivre des moments difficiles …

\- Donc, tu t'es énervé contre elle.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas …Tu t'en veux d'avoir couché avec elle ou tu t'en veux d'avoir souffert de ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Visiblement, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

\- Je vois. J'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que tu es en train de t'attacher à elle.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je tenais à Pansy, pas à Granger !

\- Pansy était ta meilleure amie …

\- Pas tout le temps.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais ressenti LE grand amour pour elle.

\- Pour Granger non plus.

\- Mais tu as pris ton pied, mec ! Avec une fille que tu es censé détester depuis toujours !

\- Arrête de m'embrouiller !

\- J'essaie seulement de comprendre.

\- Sauf que je ne veux pas comprendre ! S'énerva Drago. Ma relation avec Granger s'est peut être améliorée un tout petit peu au fil des semaines, mais de là à avoir des sentiments pour elle … il en est hors de question ! Ma vie est assez compliquée ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est la femme la plus chiante que j'ai jamais connu, Soupira Drago. Tout le temps à se mêler des affaires des autres, à poser des questions inintéressantes … Elle passe sa vie à râler et fait tout pour m'emmerder. Ce matin, elle est carrément rentrée dans la salle de bain pour me dire un truc au sujet de l'enquête, tu y crois toi ?

\- Je crois surtout que tu es en train de te chercher des excuses … Même si cette histoire de salle de bain m'a l'air très intéressante …

\- Je prenais un bain !

\- Tu te cherches encore une fois des excuses !

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Ecoute Drago, tu sais à quel point tu es important pour moi, mais ouvre grand tes oreilles. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tu es resté en solitaire et en colère contre tout le monde pour des raisons compréhensibles, certes, mais il faut tourner la page. Tu trouves Granger chiante ? J'en suis ravi ! Ça te fait du bien de voir des gens qui te tiennent tête et qui te font sortir de ton train-train habituel. Et si tu tombes sous son charme c'est encore mieux ! Tu es seul depuis bien trop longtemps et il faut que ça change !

Il voulait le faire sortir de sa réserve, mais Drago se contenta de le regarder avec étonnement, visiblement peu habitué à se faire parler de cette manière. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien pour ce soir, Blaise lui tapota l'épaule, incapable de l'aider davantage. Il était tellement braqué qu'il n'arrivait à rien lui faire entendre de plus. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il arriverait à entendre raison …

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Dit-il calmement. Tu sais ou on range les couvertures ?

Drago acquiesça, visiblement préoccupé par toutes cette histoire.

Une fois seul dans le noir le plus total, il soupira longuement, totalement démuni. Il ignorait ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais il sentait que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui …

**XXXX**

**Tadam ! Bon alors … Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous vous attendiez à une dispute de ce genre entre nos deux héros ? Drago vous déçois ? Hermione aussi ? Vous pensiez qu'elle avait mis Drago en prison intentionnellement ? J'attends vos avis avec impatiences (même négatif !) parce que c'est un chapitre qui parle énormément des sentiments des personnages et ça reste très important pour la suite. **

**Blaise vous a fait rire ? Vous avez aimé sa conversation avec Drago ? Est-ce que vous avez un moment préféré dans ce chapitre ? Vous pensez que Drago tombe peu à peu amoureux ou que l'alcool parle à sa place ? Est-ce que vous avez des idées pour la suite ?! A votre avis, comment va réagir Drago dans la suite ? Il va se montrer violent/aimable/hypocrite/faire comme si de rien n'était/en colère/ou tout à la fois ? xD (j'ai des questions moi des fois …)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons l'enquête et l'Assassin Numéro Un ! **

**Je vous annonce : le retour d'Harry &amp; Eric – un nouveau indice – une scène que l'Assassin n'aurait jamais dû voir … **

**Hum. Ça vous inspire ? **

**Tout ça pour dire que je croise des doigts en espérant que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre :P Drago et Hermione n'ont pas fini d'en voir … **

**Merci de m'avoir lu &amp; à vendredi prochain ! **

PS : Avant que j'oublie, j'ai écrit un OS que j'ai publié hier alors si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil n'hésitez pas. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire aussi courte et mignonne xD Et puis tout avis est toujours bon à prendre ! Biisous à vous !


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir ! Allez, nouveau chapitre en vue ! On reprend donc l'enquête là où on l'avait laissé (bah oui sinon ce ne serait pas drôle), sans laisser tomber pour autant notre couple préféré. Comme d'habitude, je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise ! Merci vraiment pour votre soutien, vous êtes de plus en plus à m'ajouter en favoris/follow !**

**Merci également à :**

**Nadra : Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu à ce point-là ) Ahah, il fallait ce petit clash pou r repartir sur de meilleure base … Merci pour tout !**

**Laulau : Mercii énormément ! Ahah, j'ai adoré écrire la scène avec Blaise alors je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ce passage ! Normalement ce chapitre devrait te plaire parce qu'il y aura à la fois la reprise de l'enquête et du Drago/Hermione ) Merci de continuer à me lire !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir à lire et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fiction )**

**MG123 : Coucou, mercii beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ? :P Hum pour la relation de nos deux héros, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va quand même évoluer, même si au fond ce ne sera pas facile à admettre ! Et plus que 2 chapitres avant de connaitre (enfin) l'identité de l'Assassin donc patience, ahah ! Merci encore !**

**Un grand merci à Pandadoudoucornuqui gère, comme toujours et qui reste une Déesse, quoiqu'elle en dise, ahah !**

**Je pense n'avoir oublié personne …**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Musique** **du chapitre :** **John Legend - All of Me**

**Chapitre 16 :**

\- Et donc Teddy McAllister aurait un frère jumeau ? Répéta Fred en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Drago préféra boire sa tasse de café plutôt que de répondre. Assis sur un des tabourets du bar de la salle à manger, il venait tout juste de rentrer de sa courte nuit chez Blaise et il n'était pas franchement d'humeur à se montrer aimable ni patient. L'esprit embrumé, il regrettait son manque de sommeil, son accès d'alcool et surtout il craignait la venue de Granger plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il se demandait comment réagir lorsqu'il la verrait apparaître dans cette pièce. Elle lui jetterait sûrement un œil noir, et se montrerait des plus caractérielles … quant à lui, il devrait faire en sorte de ne montrer aucune expression possible et de garder son calme, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'avait plus dix-sept ans après tout. Coucher avec une femme ne signifiait pas grand-chose et il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Et elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, cela ne l'atteindrait plus jamais. Malgré ses bonnes paroles qu'il se répétait depuis des heures, il avait tout de même du mal à se l'assimiler et se sentit plus faiblard que jamais.

\- C'est quand même fou !

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Drago en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Cette histoire, Répondit Fred en le regardant comme s'il était devenu dingue. Tu as fait ton rapport à Jack ?

\- Je comptais sur toi pour que tu t'en occupes.

\- Moi ?

\- Ça te pose un problème ? Gronda Drago en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Visiblement surpris de le voir perdre autant ses moyens, Fred le regarda avec suspicion, mais ne posa pas d'autres questions, préférant se concentrer sur le dossier de l'Assassin Numéro Un. Lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, Drago ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Il s'empara précipitamment du journal posé à côté de lui pour avoir les mains et l'esprit occupés et s'activa à lire la première page en prenant soin de cacher toutes émotions. Du coin de l'œil, il vit apparaître Granger, les yeux cernés, et qui semblait aussi épuisée que lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était intimement satisfait de la voir aussi abattu que lui. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à se retrouver perdu dans cette histoire.

\- Bonjour Fred, Marmonna-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Comment ça va ?

Durant quelques minutes, elle lui posa quelques questions de politesses sur sa famille et son travail, puis s'empara furtivement d'une petite bouteille d'eau avant de redescendre dans la cave d'un pas lourd et décidé, sans un seul regard pour Drago. Frustré de constater qu'elle avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, l'Auror serra le journal entre ses mains, totalement furieux. De quel droit l'ignorait-elle de cette façon ? Elle aurait quand même pu faire semblant ! Sans réfléchir davantage, il laissa son collègue en plan et rejoignit Granger dans leur salle d'entrainement en descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

\- Prête pour un petit combat ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Je suis en train de m'entraîner, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Il est temps que je t'évalue. Intima-t-'il en enleva son pull.

Irritée, Granger lui envoya un regard assassin mais il l'ignora royalement. En tee-shirt, il revêtit ses chaussures de sports et fit face à sa protégée, l'air de rien.

\- Tu as décidé de te venger ? Finit-elle par dire d'une voix sèche. Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux d'abord me ridiculiser pour ensuite me montrer à quel point tu m'es supérieur … Quand tu auras fini de me tabasser, tu vas retourner à tes occupations et rejouer le Drago Malefoy, l'Auror-supérieur-et-plus-puissant-que-jamais, disparaissant pendant trois jours, le temps de me faire comprendre que tu ne ressens rien pour moi et revenir en me faisant ton plus beau sourire ?

Loin de se laisser démonter –Merlin, était-il si prévisible ? Drago lui adressa un petit sourire narquois avant de répondre :

\- Tu as fini ? Mets-toi en position.

A sa grande surprise, elle l'écouta. Face à lui, elle exécuta les premiers gestes de défenses qu'il lui avait apprises lors de leur première leçon. Il commença doucement, pour vérifier qu'elle avait les bonnes bases et les compétences requises pour accéder à un niveau supérieur et fut étonné de constater à quel point elle s'était endurcie depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, tout comme elle, mais gardait un visage impassible, alors que Granger semblait bouillir de rage.

L'échauffement terminé, il accéléra le rythme et sentit sa proie faiblir face à ses coups plus forts et précis.

\- Ta respiration Granger ! Contrôle là davantage, on dirait que tu vas mourir d'asphyxie.

Il se savait sévère, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Si elle voulait se défendre convenablement, il fallait qu'il reste impitoyable sur les bases.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser seule cette nuit, Attaqua Granger en lui fichant une secousse plus forte que les autres.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de discuter il me semble.

\- Tu n'es qu'un salopard de première !

Cette fois hors de contrôle, elle arrêta les techniques de combat et frappa Drago de toutes ses forces, de manières totalement incontrôlées mais rebelles. Surpris, l'Auror mit du temps avant de parvenir à encercler ses bras autour d'elle et l'empêcher de pouvoir le frapper davantage.

\- Tu vas te calmer, oui !

Peu enclin à lui obéir, il fut cependant coupé dans sa bonne foi, par un coup de pied bien placé de la part de son adversaire. Le coup fut sec, et si inattendu qu'il s'écroula sur le sol sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jurer plus férocement que jamais, des larmes rebelles aux yeux et les mains placées sur ses bijoux de famille.

\- Je … Merlin je suis désolée, je ne sais pas …

Elle semblait à présent terriblement mal à l'aise et désolée, mais Drago ne sentit que la rage l'envahir. Malgré sa douleur fulgurante, il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put et grâce à une technique contrôlée, il parvint à la faire tomber au sol de manière plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. A moitié abasourdie, Hermione eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, que Malefoy se positionna sur elle en lui emprisonnant les mains, l'air plus féroce que jamais.

\- Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire, Murmura-t-il d'une voix plus menaçante que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix de défit.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser comme tu l'as fait ! Tu m'as fait souffrir !

\- Il ne fallait pas me parler du procès et de ce que tu m'as fait.

\- Je suis désolée, tu entends ? Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait … je pensais avoir fait le bon choix !

Surpris de la voir autant faiblir, Drago en perdit un instant sa colère.

\- Ce que nous avons fait hier était une erreur des plus stupides, Se borna-t-il à répondre. Il faut que tu t'y fasses rapidement.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu y as pris du plaisir ! S'énerva la jeune femme, toujours couchée sous lui.

\- ça n'a absolument rien à voir !

\- ça a tout avoir ! Non mais regarde-toi bon sang ! Tu es aussi perdu que moi, à la différence que tu caches mieux tes émotions ! Dis-moi que tu ne ressens absolument rien pour moi !

\- Je ne ressens rien pour toi.

\- Dans les yeux, Malefoy ! Cracha Hermione, le cœur plus rapide que jamais.

Perdant peu à peu patience, Drago poussa un grognement profond avant de croiser le regard noisette de Granger. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte de sa pâleur et de la tristesse lisible dans son regard. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit si malheureuse à cause de lui ? Il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait été ravi de la savoir aussi triste par sa faute, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de profiter de la situation, et il le regrettait amèrement.

\- Dis-le-moi, Murmura Granger, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

Il suffisait qu'il sorte ces cinq petits mots de la bouche pour être tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Il était pratiquement résolu à les dire, lorsqu'il eut le malheur de tomber droit sur sa bouche et sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa peau ivoire était aussi jolie à regarder. Elle n'avait aucun défaut et semblait plus douce que jamais, prête à être caresser par ses mains à la moindre occasion. Aussitôt, des souvenirs revinrent le hanter, et des images s'emparèrent de son esprit, se rappelant avec précision de la manière dont il avait découvert son corps et profiter de chaque instant. Le cœur battant, il se sentit totalement perdu.

Sans prévenir, il serra son emprise sur Granger et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Il se savait brutal, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme une vengeance personnelle. Il se vengeait de l'effet qu'elle arrivait à lui faire, de sa manière à le rendre plus faible que jamais, du fait qu'elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens sans qu'il ne comprenne comment. En l'entendant gémir et approfondir le baiser, Drago s'accrocha d'autant plus à elle, ignorant totalement s'il lui faisait mal ou pas.

Chacun leur tour, ils roulèrent sur le sol, désirant maitriser la situation qu'il leur échappait malgré eux. Ses mains finirent par caresser les courbes de Granger, qui le faisait frémir plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Leurs corps se frôlaient, se touchaient, se complétaient, et il savait que s'il n'arrêtait pas le jeu maintenant, ce serait trop tard pour eux.

A bout de souffle, il finit par se détacher de la jeune femme le plus délicatement possible, la respiration rapide et les yeux plus gris que jamais. Lorsque Drago retrouva ses esprits, il évita de croiser le regard de Granger et se releva, les jambes pratiquement tremblantes. Qu'est ce qui était en train de lui arriver, bon sang ? Il était devenu fou. Inconscient. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Son corps était en train de lui jouer de sale tour et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Les mains posées sur la rampe d'escalier, il essaya de maitriser les émotions qui l'assaillaient et de reprendre tous ses esprits.

\- Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? Demanda Hermione en restant couchée sur le sol.

\- C'est à toi de me le dire, Rétorqua Drago malgré lui.

Il refusait de la regarder. Si jamais il posait ses yeux sur elle, il pourrait commettre une grave erreur, et il ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

\- Comment peux-tu arriver à me faire ressentir autant de choses ? Reprit la jeune femme d'une voix fragile. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire que je n'avais fait qu'imaginer ce qui s'était passée … et tu viens de tout foutre en l'air.

\- J'imagine que c'est purement physique.

\- Peut être …

La gorge sèche, Drago s'empressa de boire dans la bouteille que Granger avait ramenée de la cuisine. Il essaya de faire disparaître la boule coincée au fond de sa gorge, sans y parvenir le moins du monde. Toujours dos à Hermione, il resta perdu dans ses pensées un bon moment, ne comprenant décidément plus ce qu'il se passait. La situation était en train de lui échapper, et il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui et son enquête. Il fallait croire que la situation n'était pas à son avantage, et que protéger une femme en détresse, quelle qu'elle soit, lui plaisait bien et rendait le tout attrayant et attirant... S'ils aimaient bien être ensemble, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient personne d'autres à qui parler, à qui se confier et qu'ils avaient un but en commun. Une fois l'enquête terminée, elle retrouverait ses amies et reprendrait sa vie d'avant. Quant à lui, il partirait loin d'ici, avec ou sans l'avis de Jack et recommencerait une vie nouvelle, sans avoir à se justifier sur rien …

Tellement omnibulé par ses sentiments, Drago ne fit pas attention aux deux paires d'yeux qui le regardaient avec un mélange d'étonnement mêlé à la satisfaction à travers la petite vitre menant au sous-sol …

_Un large sourire sur le visage, l'Ombre quitta sa cachette et sortit du petit jardinet, plus satisfait que jamais. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une chose pareille serait possible. Malefoy avec Granger ? Il descendait décidément bien bas dans son estime. Toutefois, cela rendait le jeu plus attrayant encore. Cela voulait dire que le final serait plus amusant, plus jouissif, plus extravagant … et il n'aurait plus aucune honte à éliminer cet ex Mangemorts, décidément bien faible à ses yeux … Qu'ils en profitent tous les deux, parce que dans très peu de temps, ils allaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances …_

**XXXX**

Jamais le bureau de Jack ne lui avait paru aussi terne et ennuyeux. Assis sur une chaise, il entendait malgré lui les acclamations de joie adressées au retour de Potter. Aidé d'une béquille, ce dernier restait debout par respect et serrait les mains qu'on lui tendaient, mais Drago devina immédiatement son état chétif et fragile, même s'il cachait bien son jeu.

\- Comment va Ron ? Demanda Alex avec bonne humeur.

\- Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures … il va vite se remettre sur pied.

\- C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, Déclara Eric, l'air plus détendu.

Leur bonne humeur rendait Drago Malefoy encore plus dégoûté qu'il ne l'était déjà. Certes, il se sentait rassuré de savoir Weasley hors de danger –il n'aurait pas supporté les funérailles Nationales en son honneur- mais il trouvait que les gens en faisaient décidément bien trop. Et leur bonheur le rendait fou. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la gravité de la situation ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était fini ? Drago Malefoy qui commençait à perdre la tête à cause d'une femme telle que Granger signifiait qu'il ne serait jamais plus aussi puissant, aussi méritant et courageux. C'était la fin de sa carrière, il était mort.

\- Messieurs, S'exclama Jack d'un ton ferme. Nous pourrons parler de manière plus allégée après la réunion, ou des petits toasts nous attendent avec impatiences ! Comme vous avez pu le lire dans le dossier que Fred vous a fait parvenir …

Drago en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de ce Teddy McAllister et de cette histoire de frère jumeau. L'esprit ailleurs, il finit par se demander où était l'Assassin Numéro Un en ce moment même. Etait-il en train de chercher Hermione ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas attaqué, et il se demandait si c'était pour mieux se préparer à son attaque finale ou si c'était pour les faire attendre dans la peur et la crainte. Soudain, il sentit l'appréhension monter en lui. Il redoutait cet homme qui en savait toujours beaucoup trop et il se demandait s'il savait pour lui et Granger ? Avait-il appris qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux ?

Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que personne n'était au courant, pas même Alex et Fred, et que par conséquent ce serait impossible à savoir … Toutefois, il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à cette possibilité. Si tel était le cas, nul doutes qu'il avait une belle épine à son pied …

\- Drago ?

Le concerné sursauta en entendant son nom et fut surpris de constater que tout le monde était parti du bureau de Jack exceptés lui et Eric. La réunion était déjà terminée ? A moins qu'il ne se soit endormi à moitié. En tous cas, il n'avait rien vu.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda son psychomage en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui. Je devrais y aller …

\- Vous n'avez pas dit un mot de toute la réunion, je me demandais si vous étiez malade.

S'il voulait le faire rire, c'était raté.

\- Si vous voulez parler, vous savez que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces quelques mots mirent du temps avant de monter au cerveau de Drago. Il ne les comprit réellement qu'une fois qu'il vit Eric s'approcher de la porte de sortie.

\- Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il malgré lui.

Le psychomage se retourna, son masque impassible sur le visage.

\- Dites-moi doc, avez-vous déjà … comment dire … Qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous vous sentez perdu ? Quand vous ne vous comprenez plus vous-même ? Quand vous avez l'impression de … changer ?

\- Vous savez, j'ai passé tellement de temps à me concentrer sur les problèmes de mes patients, que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le moment et le temps de me poser ce genre de questions. Je vous avoue que parfois je le regrette un peu … Je suis tellement posé et maniaque sur mes habitudes !

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de vie personnelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que vous le regrettez ?

Les sourcils froncés, Eric s'avança doucement vers Drago et s'empara d'une chaise qu'il installa en face de lui, visiblement contrarié par la tension qui émanait de son patient.

\- Je regrette de ne pas connaître la joie d'avoir des enfants, de rentrer chez moi le soir et de retrouver une femme aimante… mais en même temps, je me dis que je n'aurai jamais pu aider autant de gens si j'avais perdu mon temps à combiner vie professionnelle et familiale. Sans parler des tords que j'aurai pu causer à ma famille …

\- Hum.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse autant ? Demanda Eric

\- Je ne sais pas, Mentit Drago.

\- Est-ce que vous vous posez des questions par rapport à … vous-savez-qui ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vous fait changer ? Ça vous fait peur ?

Cette fois totalement mal à l'aise, Drago attendit un bon moment avant de murmurer :

\- Elle et moi on a … c'est compliqué… On a … Merlin ne m'obligez à le dire. Vous voyez le topo, pas vrai ? Entre un homme et une femme … l'un sur l'autre … bouche contre bouche et … bref.

\- Oh.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le doc semblait totalement à court de mot. Drago se demandait s'il avait compris ou il voulait en venir et cette idée ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

\- Et bien je dirais que ça arrive à tout le monde, Reprit-il en essuyant ses lunettes d'un geste agar. C'est … naturel.

\- On s'est embrassé aussi. Plus d'une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur dans ce cas ?

\- Il s'agit de Granger bon sang ! Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je me suis déjà amusé avec des femmes, j'ai aimé Pansy … mais avec elle c'est différent. Sûrement parce qu'on est censé se détester et que notre passé m'empêche de réagir normalement. Je suis coincé, doc. Et j'ai du mal à me concentrer comme je le devrais. Je passe plus de temps à me dire de ne pas la regarder, plutôt qu'à m'occuper de l'enquête !

\- Vous lui en avez parlé ?

\- Vous rigolez …

\- Et … est-elle aussi catégorique que vous ?

\- Granger ? On dirait que cette histoire ne la dérange pas le moins du monde ! Elle s'attend à ce qu'on se rapproche de manière intime, comme si c'était normal. Cette fille est complètement folle. Elle a osé me dire que me foutre à Azkaban avait été un bienfait pour moi mais en même temps elle me reproche de ne pas vouloir prendre cette histoire au sérieux et de la faire souffrir. Les femmes, je n'y comprendrai jamais rien !

\- Vous êtes en colère ?

\- Évidemment ! Je n'aurai jamais dû craquer. J'essaie de me dire que l'alcool y est pour quelque chose mais …

\- Vous étiez deux à prendre cette décision.

\- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur. Je ne voulais déjà pas vivre une histoire sérieuse avec quelqu'un, alors imaginez un peu avec Granger ! Il ne se passe rien dans sa vie, et elle ne fait que travailler jour et nuit. Moi j'ai un travail de dingue, et je ne compte pas rester en Angleterre, quoiqu'on me dise. Et puis physiquement ce n'est pas mon type ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds complètement les pédales à chaque fois que je lui parle ou que je la voie. Je suis en train de devenir barge !

\- Je pense surtout que vous essayez de fuir. Et si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez peur de souffrir.

Drago pouffa.

\- J'ai souffert plus que n'importe qui. Ce n'est sûrement pas Granger qui …

Prêt à dire une bonne fois pour toute à quel point il se sentait perdu, il fut cependant coupé par l'arrivée de Potter, plus pale que jamais. Il fallait croire que la petite fête réservée en son honneur l'avait plus fatigué qu'autre chose. En temps normal, Drago lui aurait sans doute demandé de lui foutre la paix, mais cette fois il ne s'y résolue pas, trop préoccupé par ses pensées et les paroles du doc.

\- Désolé Eric, je pensais que Malefoy était seul …, Commença Harry.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais vous laisser entre-vous.

\- Oh, non ne vous dérangez pas …

\- J'insiste. Ça vous permettra de vous reposer un peu.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à se rendre compte de son état maladif. Sans un mot, Harry pris place sur la chaise que lui tendit Eric et attendit qu'il sorte du bureau avant de regarder Drago droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait avec autant de sincérité, et ce dernier finit par se demander avec sarcasme ce qui allait encore lui tomber dans la figure. Peut-être qu'il allait lui parler de Jack et de son refus de le laisser en liberté. Il attendait cette conversation avec plaisir ! Au moins il pourrait le tuer de ses propres mains. Il avait tellement envie de fumer en cet instant présent …

\- Alors Potter ? Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir, hein ? On dirait que tu vas t'effondrer sur place.

\- Jack a insisté. Il fallait montrer aux autres qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur de l'Assassin Numéro Un.

\- Ils sont assez grands pour se faire une idée eux-mêmes de la situation.

\- Certains commencent à avoir peur et voulaient rester chez eux pour protéger leur famille.

\- Ce que je peux comprendre.

\- Tu ne demandes pas comment va Ron ?

\- Tu as dit qu'il se portait bien, non ?

\- Il va mettre du temps avant de s'en remettre totalement.

\- Mais il n'est pas mort.

S'il voulait qu'il le rassure, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, râla Drago pour lui-même.

\- J'ai eu le temps de lui parler quelques minutes ce matin … et il m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant au sujet de l'enquête.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé pendant la réunion ? Demanda Drago, surpris.

\- Parce que je pense comme toi … J'ai eu le temps de bien réfléchir dans ma chambre d'hôpital et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que tu m'as dit … au fait que l'Assassin Numéro Un ait toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous … C'est obligé qu'il ait un complice … ou alors qu'il se trouve parmi nous de manière tellement incognito que ça me fait flipper rien que d'y penser.

\- Impossible. Granger aurait déjà été tué sinon.

\- Qui te dis qu'ils ne fait pas exprès de retarder l'échéance pour nous faire baisser notre garde ?

Drago médita ses paroles quelques instants, ne sachant si oui ou non il était d'accord avec Potter. Certes, ce qu'il disait avait un sens, pour autant il refusait de croire qu'un de ses collègues pouvaient être liés à l'Assassin Numéro Un. Ils avaient tous un certain honneur après tout ! D'un autre côté, son instinct ne cessait de lui répéter que l'Assassin n'avait pas de complice. C'était un homme qui aimait agir seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un esclave à ses ordres…

\- Et donc tu arrives à me croire innocent, et pas les autres ? Intéressant.

\- Tu es innocent, je le sais parfaitement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me rabâche depuis dix ans pourtant. Bref, que t'as dit Weasley alors ?

Harry soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'un geste maîtrisé, il rapprocha la chaise vers Drago et lui murmura :

\- Comme tu le sais, il est l'un des rares survivants à s'être approché le plus près de ce meurtrier …

\- Il a vu son visage ?

\- Non mais il a aperçu un tatouage sur son épaule. Au moment où l'Assassin Numéro Un a levé le bras pour jeter le sortilège, il a réussi à entrevoir … la Marque des Ténèbres représentée sur sa poitrine.

\- Sur la poitrine ? Ricana Drago. Il ne devait pas être au courant que c'était sur le bras qu'on le faisait.

Et par simple esprit de sarcasme, Drago montra sa Marque sur son bras, sans quitter des yeux son mentor. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, mais semblait regretter de revoir ce symbole, qui signifiait beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs pour lui.

\- Il a peut-être dessiné à cet endroit pour être sûr qu'on ne le remarque pas.

\- Si Weasley a pu le voir, crois-moi, tout le monde peut l'apercevoir par inadvertance.

\- Faux. Ron est très précieux pour les indices. Il arrive à voir beaucoup plus de choses que la moyenne.

\- Je m'en fou Potter. C'est quoi ton plan alors ?

\- Il faut que je me rende à Poudlard. J'ai l'impression qu'on peut avoir des réponses à nos questions là-bas. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose sur le frère jumeau de McAllister….

\- Tu ne te souviens pas que la plupart des dossiers ont été brûlé pendant que Tu-Sais-Qui maîtrisait l'École ?

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose … On peut sans doute trouver des informations sur Patterson, la victime des archives. Tu m'as bien dis que tu le connaissais et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis ? Peut-être que dans les archives de l'école je pourrai trouver quelque chose, comme des photos ou …

\- Ok, je m'y rendrais.

\- Je viens de te dire que c'était moi qui irais.

\- Et tu seras totalement inefficace. Regarde-toi, je suis sûr que mon arrière-grand-mère, arriverait à t'écrabouiller en moins deux secondes, et pourtant elle est à moitié folle et frôle les cent-dix ans ! Prépare-moi un rendez-vous avec la vieille McGonnagal et j'irai …avec Granger.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et se figea net lorsqu'il en comprit le sens.

\- Hermione ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas l'embarquer la dedans ! S'énerva Potter.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, il semblait avoir repris des couleurs.

\- Elle est maladivement curieuse, S'emporta Drago en faisant semblant de chercher un paquet de cigarette à ses poches. Elle pourra m'aider plus que n'importe qui. Et puis, au moins elle quittera la maison sans que personne ne le sache.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Sa sécurité est très importante, et ça ne fait absolument pas partie du plan de laisser Hermione aider dans l'enquête. Jack va …

\- Jack ne saura rien du tout, parce qu'on ne dira rien à personne. C'est pas toi qui vient de me dire il y a dix secondes, qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne pour l'instant ? Elle viendra avec moi pour être certain qu'elle ne court aucun danger, ok ? Prépare nous ce rendez-vous demain et laisse-moi m'occuper de l'affaire comme il se doit.

Sourcils froncés, Harry regardait Drago avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il essayait de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui cacher.

\- Comment se porte Hermione ? Finit-il par demander avec suspicion.

Le cœur battant, Drago ne sut comment lui répondre sans se griller tous seul.

\- Bien, même si elle est de plus en plus pénible. Elle ne supporte plus de rester enfermée… Au moins, en l'emmenant là-bas je serai plus tranquille que jamais. Et puis qui c'est, elle pourra faire tout mon boulot pendant que je bronzerai en plein soleil !

\- Et les cours que tu lui donnes ? Elle arrive à s'en sortir ?

Drago repensa à leur dernier cours, leurs lèvres entremêlées l'une à l'autre … Potter en crèverait s'il voyait ce à quoi il pensait. Désirant ne pas se dévoiler un peu trop, l'Auror se releva de son siège et regarda Potter avec une arrogance sans nom. C'était sans doute la dernière personne avec qui il voulait parler de Granger, et il ne voulait pas que la conversation tourne vers elle. Il déclara donc d'un ton ironique :

\- Je ne préfère pas trop t'en dévoiler, Potter. On ne sait jamais, tu peux être l'Assassin Numéro Un …

Et tout en lui lançant un regard supérieur, il le laissa seul, dans le bureau de Jack. Trop occupé à partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible, il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le petit sourire satisfait de Harry.

Une fois seul avec lui-même, Harry décida de rentrer chez lui. Ginny lui avait parlé d'une tourte à la viande qui l'attendrait à son retour et rien que d'y penser il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Il se releva donc péniblement de son siège, et soupira longuement face à la situation.

Tous ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'Hermione en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs à Malefoy. Ça lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien …

**XXXX**

**Voila pour ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous pouvez en penser alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **

**D'abord, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre (pour changer xD) ? Vous avez aimé quand Drago se vexe de l'indifférence d'Hermione ? Et quand Hermione lui donne un coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille ? *je sors* xD Comment avez-vous trouvé la scène du baiser ? **

**Et l'Assassin Numéro Un qui les surveille ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est toujours Eric ? [Plus que 2 chapitres avant la grande révélation !]**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé la conversation Eric/Drago ? Et Harry/Drago ? Vous êtes contentes de voir que Harry fait confiance à notre Drago chéri ? L'expédition à Poudlard vous inspire ? **

**Que vous imaginez-vous dans la suite ?! **

**Désolée, ça fait quand même pas mal de questions tous ça xD Je vous laisse donc tranquille ! Un grand merci de m'avoir lu ) **

**Dans le prochain chapitre je vous annonce : Poudlard – une photo- un suspect (!). **

**A vendredi prochain ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut à tous ! Déjà le chapitre 17 en ligne … le temps passe vite (on dirait une grand-mère qui écrit, mais je reste quand même surprise de voir à quel point on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin :P). Je ne vais pas faire dans l'originalité, mais je vous remercie encore pour tout. Lire vos reviews me fait vachement plaisir, et ça donne du punch ! **

**MG123 : Mercii pour ton commentaire ! Je suis super contente (et soulagée) de voir que pour l'instant tu n'es pas déçues des chapitres :P Patience, patience, tu sauras pourquoi l'Assassin Numéro Un se trouvait présent dans le jardinet. Bientôt, tu auras droit à toutes les réponses à tes questions ! Je me répète aussi, mais merci vraiment pour tes reviews qui me motivent à chaque fois. C'est rassurant de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait aux gens :D Au passage, merci également pour tes reviews sur ma fic « une vie de mensonge » ! C'est adorable ) **

**Nadra : Merci à toi pour ta fidélité et tes reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire te plait **

**Laulau : Tu fais parties de celles qui croient dur comme fer au psy comme coupable ? :D Je ne peux rien te dire (je suis vilaine …) mais encore un peu de patience. Tu sauras son identité au prochain chapitre et tu auras toutes les explications au chapitre 19 ! :D Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire d'amour entre Drago/Hermione te plait ! C'est gentil et franchement rassurant :D Sinon, il y aura 23 chapitres au total dans ma fiction … ça va vite arriver ) Merci encore de continuer à me lire **

**Emma : Mercii beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis ravie de voir qu'une nouvelle lectrice aime lire ma fiction ) Tes compliments m'ont fait super plaisir ! J'espère que l'intrigue continuera de te plaire. Peut-être que tu as raison dans tes raisonnements ! Merci encore ) **

**Guest : Merci à toi pour cette review super gentille ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, d'autant plus que je remarque à quel point tu te donnes à fond pour résoudre cette enquête ) Tu as raison pour certain détail … mais patience, tu auras bientôt droit à toutes tes réponses ! :D Sinon, je trouve ça génial que le Draymione ne te dérange pas … j'espère que leur romance va continuer à te plaire ! Bisous et merci encore !**

**Merci à ma petite Bêta-Fée qui reste toujours la meilleure, quoiqu'elle dise ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Musique : Maroon 5 -Sugar

Chapitre 17 :

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus repensé à Poudlard, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle aperçut le majestueux château en haut de la colline, elle fut parcourue du même frisson d'extase qu'elle avait ressentie lors de sa première rentrée. La grandeur des lieux la rendit plus nostalgique que jamais et elle regarda avec une attention toute particulière la haute Tour de Gryffondor qui avait été sa maison et son refuge durant six années de sa vie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait vécu ses premières aventures avec Harry et Ron. Cet univers lui semblait si lointain !

Heureuse malgré tout, elle ferma un court instant les yeux et huma l'air frais du petit matin avec une sensation de liberté nouvelle. Qu'elle aurait aimé remonter le temps ! À l'époque, tout était tellement plus simple, plus excitant, plus nouveau.

La Hermione qui avait quitté ce château était alors âgée de dix-huit ans. Elle était partie de cet endroit plus motivée que jamais, décidant de réussir sa vie autant professionnelle que personnelle et pourtant... rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Comment en était-elle arrivée dans sa situation actuelle ? Le destin s'était acharné sur elle en très peu de temps et elle se demandait si elle sortirait un jour de cette situation précaire.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris, c'était qu'elle ne maitrisait absolument plus sa vie. Elle n'avait d'autres choix que de se cacher pour ne pas mourir de la main d'un fou furieux, et de subir les sentiments qui l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Drago Malefoy d'un peu trop près.

Rien que le fait de penser à leur « rapprochement » lui fichait la chair de poule. Quand elle se trouvait avec lui, elle ne se posait pas de questions et ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait. En revanche, quand elle était seule et perdue dans ses pensées, c'était tout autre chose. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, qu'elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensée une bonne fois pour toute … Puis elle se trouvait en face de lui, et n'avait envie que d'une chose : l'embrasser, se montrer tendre et profiter de ses moments d'intimité.

\- Tu comptes rester figée encore longtemps ?

La voix sarcastique de Drago la coupa dans ses réflexions et elle sursauta de surprise.

\- Je … Désolée je repensais juste à certaines choses … Cet endroit me rends si nostalgique, pas toi ?

Il préféra grogner dans sa barbe naissante, plutôt que de répondre. D'un air morose, il continua sa marche sans accorder un regard à Hermione.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas profiter de ce paysage rien qu'une minute ? Tout est tellement beau ! Je ne me souvenais pas que la lumière était si intense et brillante … Regarde, on voit la cabane de Hagrid ! Tu as entendu ? La cloche ! Les élèves vont tous rentrer en cours. C'est dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé en voir quelques-uns.

\- Bien sûr, on aurait tous pris un verre ensemble en parlant de nos vies comme si de rien n'était … Si on arrive après le début des cours, c'est pour une raison Granger.

\- Oh ... bien sûr.

Hermione se traita intérieurement d'idiote. Il était évident qu'ils venaient au château de manière incognito. Déjà, elle savait que cette enquête devait être top secrète, sans parler du fait qu'il valait mieux pour Drago de ne pas se faire surprendre par quelques élèves curieux … Elle aurait dû y penser avant. Pour essayer d'apaiser la tension naissante entre eux, Hermione décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et demanda d'une voix motivée :

\- Quel est le meilleur moment que tu as passé à Poudlard ?

Les yeux gris de Malefoy se posèrent sur elle avec une telle intensité, qu'elle crut pendant un moment qu'il allait l'étrangler sur place.

\- Je veux dire … ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Poudlard ne me rappelle que de mauvais souvenirs, Granger.

\- Menteur !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- En fait, j'ai adoré la fois ou Weasley s'est jeté un sortilège de Crache-Limace tout seul. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais autant rigolé de toute ma vie.

\- Tu es vraiment pitoyable. S'énerva Hermione malgré elle. Ron se trouve à l'hôpital et tu oses te moquer de lui !

\- Tu voulais savoir un de mes meilleurs souvenirs ici, le voilà !

\- Je continue à dire que tu mens.

Cette fois peu désireux de rentrer dans son jeu, Drago accéléra le pas malgré le chemin grimpant.

\- Allez Granger, avance ! Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Pour une fois, Hermione l'écouta. Malgré sa respiration rapide et son point de côté naissant, elle ne baissa pas des bras et maintint son rythme pour prouver qu'elle faisait des efforts. Malgré ses courbatures causées lors de ses entrainements, elle continua sa route, non sans grimacer de temps en temps et continua à regarder le sol, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas faire attention à la large montée.

\- Je ne me souvenais plus que ça montait autant. Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne regarda devant elle qu'une fois arrivée devant la grande porte du château et fut satisfaite d'apercevoir une personne qui lui rappelait d'excellents souvenirs s'avancer vers eux.

\- Professeur McGonnagal ! S'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers elle.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Le visage toujours aussi sec, ses yeux laissaient cependant entrevoir une chaleur humaine qu'elle avait toujours appréciée, même lorsqu'elle avait onze ans. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'Hermione la prit dans ses bras, visiblement heureuse de la retrouver.

\- Et bien Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Poudlard n'a pas changé, c'est incroyable. L'atmosphère respire de … Magie !

Le sourire de McGonnagal s'effaça lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago s'avancer à son tour vers elle. Visiblement moins satisfait de revoir son ancienne professeure de Métamorphose, il adressa toutefois un signe de tête en signe de salutation mais garda sa mauvaise humeur visible. Hermione était certaine qu'il le faisait exprès pour provoquer la Directrice. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer arrogant quand il le voulait !

\- Désolé, professeur, on arrive un peu en retard. Dit-il en regardant Hermione en biais comme pour la mettre en faute. Est-ce que la salle est prête ?

\- Bien évidemment. Répondit McGonnagal. Suivez-moi. On a rassemblé les dossiers de l'école dans une salle fermée à double tour, impossible à ouvrir sauf avec ma clé personnelle. Je ne vous cache pas que beaucoup d'informations ont disparu lors de la Grande Guerre, et je ne suis pas sure que vous trouviez tous ce que vous cherchez mais …

\- Vous rappelez vous d'un certain Logan Patterson, professeur ? Demanda Drago.

\- Patterson ? N'était-il pas à Serpentard ?

\- Si, il était plus âgé que moi … peut être de trois ou quatre ans, je ne sais plus. Vous souvenez-vous avec qui il trainait par hasard ?

\- Seul Rogue connaissait ses élèves sur le bout des doigts … Je vous avoue que je ne me rappelle plus très bien de ce garçon mis à part qu'il était plutôt timide et que ses notes en Métamorphose restaient assez médiocres …

\- Il faut espérer trouver nos réponses à nos questions dans les archives dans ce cas. Répondit Hermione, plus motivée que jamais.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans des couloirs du château totalement reculés et allumés par de simples torches magiques. On se serait cru dans les cachots sauf qu'il faisait plus chaud et moins humide. McGonnagal les emmena dans une galerie déserte qu'Hermione ne connaissait absolument pas, et elle espérait secrètement que Drago se rappellerait de leur chemin pour rentrer chez eux parce que ce ne sera surement pas son cas.

Arrivés devant une large porte en bois, la Directrice sortit de la poche de sa robe une large clé dorée, qu'elle inséra dans la serrure et qui fit un grincement assourdissant. La porte s'ouvrit à peine, qu'Hermione vit une montagne de documents, éparpillés dans toute la salle et rangés n'importe comment. Sa motivation se transforma soudain en désespérance totale et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. A vrai dire, elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Elle jeta un regard en biais à Drago, qui semblait tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

\- J'imagine que rien n'est rangé par ordre alphabétique. Marmonna-t-il en regardant la large salle d'un œil lugubre.

\- Vous imaginez bien Monsieur Malefoy. Répondit McGonnagal. J'ai déjà prévu de vous emmener de quoi manger pour toute la journée. J'imagine que vous en aurez bien besoin !

Hermione avait envie de la remercier, ou même de lui sourire, mais la tâche de travail était si difficile, qu'elle n'esquissa qu'une vague grimace. Drago avait complètement perdu la tête. S'il pensait trouver quelque chose dans cet endroit, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Avant de vous laisser tranquille, une dernière question. Reprit Drago en regardant la Directrice droit dans les yeux. Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait cours à des jumeaux du nom de McAllister ? Ils étaient plus âgés que nous et devaient sans doute se trouver chez les Serpentards …

Hermione attendit sa réponse avec une impatience non dissimulée, croisant des doigts pour qu'elle leur annonce quelque chose d'important, leur permettant ainsi d'éviter de chercher dans ces tonnes de parchemins.

\- McAllister vous dites ? Je ne me souvenais plus qu'ils étaient jumeaux … n'étaient-ils pas à Beauxbâtons ? Demanda McGonnagal.

Drago la regarda, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, visiblement surpris par cette réponse.

\- À Beauxbâton dites-vous ?

\- J'imagine que vous voulez parlez de cet ancien Mangemort ? J'étais présente lors du procès et je me souviens particulièrement du moment où il a dit que sa mère était française… C'est d'ailleurs la seule phrase qu'il ait dite pour sa défense. Si c'est important, je peux toujours demander à Madame Maxime de m'envoyer leur dossier.

\- Ce serait génial. Répondit Drago en esquissant un petit sourire.

Une fois seuls dans la salle de classe, Hermione vit Drago se tourner vers elle, tout sourire. Etonnée, elle le regarda avec surprise.

\- Qu'est ce qui te met d'aussi bonnes humeurs ?

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Ils étaient à Beauxbaton et je suis certain qu'on arrivera à voir leur dossier.

\- Que veux-tu apprendre sur eux ?

\- Leurs notes, leurs appréciations, s'ils jouaient au Quidditch, leurs amis … et j'aimerai voir à quoi ils ressemblaient à l'époque.

\- Ne m'as-tu pas dis qu'ils se pouvaient qu'il ait changé d'identité ?

\- Si, mais lorsqu'il saura que j'ai son dossier scolaire, je suis à peu près sûr que ça le rendra nerveux et crois-moi ça le fera sortir de sa tanière plus vite qu'on le pense. Il fera plus de conneries, de meurtres … Et ça, c'est un bon point pour nous.

\- Je ne pense pas que me tuer plus vite soit une bonne chose.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne l'arrêterai pas avant ?

Et tout en lui laissant son regard plein d'arrogance et de suffisance, il alla le plus loin possible d'elle et commença à feuilleter un dossier, non sans avoir maugrée dans sa barbe comme il aimait si bien le faire.

**XXXX**

Les cheveux remontés à l'aide d'une queue de cheval tenant grâce à un stylo, Hermione feuilletait depuis un long moment déjà les documents à sa portée de main. Pour l'instant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chances dans ses recherches, mais elle continua son enquête le plus sérieusement possible, sans prendre la peine de souffler un peu. Au début, affolée par la tonne de travail qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à lire les parchemins parlant de plusieurs élèves ou de comptabilité faite depuis des siècles. Ce qu'elles tenaient entre les mains étaient de petits bijoux pour la jeune femme, et elle admirait la qualité du papier et des écritures après tous ce temps passé dans une pièce humide. D'un geste doux, elle reposa un des dossiers qu'elle venait de lire et qui datait depuis trop longtemps pour parler de Patterson et être intéressant pour l'enquête. Elle classa le dossier en bas d'une longue pile qu'elle venait de classer par ordre chronologique et piocha au hasard un autre document qui attira son œil grâce à une photo illustrée en première page.

\- Café ?

Hermione mit du temps avant que son cerveau ne comprenne le sens de cette question, et finit par se retourner vers Malefoy au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Hum ? Oh oui, j'adorerai ! J'ignorais que tu en avais fait ...

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas vu l'Elfe de Maison venir ici ? Pourtant, il t'a salué trois fois.

Les yeux pétillants de malice, il aimait visiblement la rendre mal à l'aise. Tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention à Malefoy, elle se releva difficilement de sa position assise et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à ses membres endoloris à force de rester dans la même position depuis des heures. Elle se jeta littéralement sur sa tasse de café mais se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise face en sentant le regard persistant de son voisin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour aimer rester dans un endroit pareil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Arrête, ça se voit à dix mille kilomètres que tu adores faire ces recherches super ennuyeuses.

\- C'est passionnant en effet. Et alors ?

\- Alors tu es une femme complètement folle. Lança Drago en haussant des épaules.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu ne l'es pas toi ? Demanda-t-elle les bras croisés.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis sur le terrain, et je ne m'ennuie jamais, surtout quand je dois pourchasser des hors la loi. Toi, il suffit que tu restes dans une pièce remplie de paperasses pour que tes joues se colorent et que tes yeux pétillent.

Au début vexée par ses accusations, les mots d'Hermione se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Avait-il vraiment remarqué tout ça chez elle ? Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression qu'il ne lui accordait aucune importance et qu'il l'ignorait délibérément. Elle se sentit si heureuse, qu'elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement dans sa poitrine.

\- Et bien … venant de toi, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Dit-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes.

\- Un compliment ?

\- Ça veut au moins dire que tu fais attention à moi, contrairement à ce que je pensais.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Drago de paraitre mal à l'aise. Il eut beau afficher son visage méprisant, Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'ai l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, S'exclama-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Quand j'essayais d'envoyer des signaux d'alarme à Ron pour qu'il fasse attention à moi.

\- Ne me compare pas à lui, veux-tu ? S'énerva Drago en regardant d'un air faussement concentré, un dossier pioché au hasard.

\- Ça saute pourtant aux yeux. Certes, je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous, mais …

\- Il ne se passe rien, Granger, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise !

\- Et allez, ça recommence. Tu es franchement pénible.

D'un geste rageur, Drago se retourna vers Hermione, qui sentit son estomac se contracter devant ce regard si charismatique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait être si faible devant lui ! Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête …

\- Tu sais, reprit-elle d'une voix enrouée, j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

\- Oh vraiment ? Venant de ta part c'est étonnant. Et si on se remettait au travail, hein ?

\- Si toute cette histoire se termine bien, je te promets que je ferai en sorte de te sortir de cette situation. Je reverrai mon témoignage, ou je parlerai au procureur et …

\- Et ça ne fera que renforcer mon dossier. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir qui que ce soit… J'ai déjà prévu un plan B de toute façon.

\- Un plan B ? Nom de Dieu Malefoy, tu ne serais pas en train de prévoir d'échapper à la justice au moins ? Ce sera le moyen idéal pour montrer que tu es incapable d'obéir à quoique ce soit !

\- Granger …

\- Mon témoignage peut faire pencher les choses en ta faveur ! Je pourrai parler à ton patron, à tes supérieurs, à tous ceux qui te mettent des bâtons dans les roues !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu m'ais bien compris, S'énerva Drago en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de cette histoire, ce sont mes affaires et j'ai toujours agis seul sans que ça ne pose le moindre problème. Donc tu vas t'enlever cette idée stupide de m'aider, du crâne et me laisser faire. C'est clair ?

Il était clairement en colère et Hermione se demandait ce qui lui arrivait d'un seul coup pour se mettre dans cet état alors qu'elle voulait simplement l'aider. Elle aurait aimé lui rabattre le caquet ou continuer à argumenter pour montrer qu'elle était de son côté, mais elle perdit toute contenance lorsqu'elle constata qu'ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, peut-être un peu trop. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur –un mélange de savon et de coton mêlé à une faible odeur de cigarette – et aussitôt, tous devint brouillon dans son cerveau. Elle se mit à rougir bêtement, et aperçut une fine cicatrice sous le menton de Drago qui attira plus son attention qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Comment tu te l'ais faite ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque tremblante.

Un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, Drago la regardait comme à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle aimait le voir si perdu et émit un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Je veux dire … tu as une cicatrice juste là …

Elle toucha la fine marque du bout des doigts et sentit une démangeaison apparaitre à l'endroit exact où elle toucha sa peau. Irritée de s'apercevoir qu'elle devenait totalement hors de contrôle lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop de lui, elle recula de quelques centimètres, plus gênée que jamais. À tous les coups, il avait dû se rendre compte de son égarement, et elle se détestait de sa propre faiblesse.

\- Je suis tombée. Répondit simplement Drago d'une voix grave. Je devais avoir six ou sept ans et j'avais emprunté le balai de mon père sans sa permission. Je voulais montrer à Blaise à quel point je savais voler, alors qu'en fait c'était la toute première fois que j'essayais.

Il ricana à ces pensées et reprit :

\- Je me suis pris une sacrée raclée mais ça reste l'un des plus beaux moments de toute ma vie.

Hermione était touchée qu'il se confie à elle de cette manière, même si elle savait que c'était plutôt pour lui qu'il disait ça, et trouvait son histoire touchante. Elle l'imaginait, enfant, n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour prouver qu'il était meilleur que les autres … Oui, elle voyait très bien le tableau. Elle aurait voulu rigoler avec lui et même le narguer sur son entêtement stupide, mais quelque chose retint son attention et lui fit perdre toute envie de rire. Concentrée et le cœur battant, elle s'approcha méticuleusement vers la photo qui la narguait au pied de Drago et la ramassa au ralentit, les sens en alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Drago d'un ton curieux.

Hermione ne répondit pas et mit quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la photo, la main légèrement tremblante. La réaction de Drago ne se fit pas attendre. Il la regarda avec une colère non dissimulée, mélangée à une incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Ce … c'est bien Logan Patterson, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication. Déclara sèchement Drago.

\- Et … à côté de lui, celui qui tient sa Bierraubeurre c'est bien … Blaise Zabini ? Continua Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- C'est impossible. Coupa Drago la voix cassée. Ils ne se parlaient pas tous les deux… Et jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Pansy.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas le blesser par des paroles inutiles. Le voir aussi perdu et malheureux la rendit plus troublée que jamais. Elle se sentait mal pour lui, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter un minimum. Alors, le plus doucement possible, elle s'empara de sa main qu'elle serra dans la sienne, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était de son côté.

\- On va trouver l'explication Drago…

Il hocha de la tête, visiblement peu convaincu par cette déclaration mais ne préféra pas répondre, ce dont elle pouvait comprendre.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, sans parler. On aurait pu croire que la situation était dérangeante, mais en réalité il en était tout autre. Car pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hermione et Drago n'avaient jamais été aussi proche …

**XXXX**

L'eau frémissait dans la casserole et Hermione eut à peine le temps de la verser dans un des mugs qu'elle entendit Drago rentrer du petit jardinet. Il avait attendu longtemps avant de se décider à envoyer par hibou la photo qu'ils avaient trouvés mais à voir son visage décomposé, il venait de franchir le cap et il se détestait pour cela.

\- Je nous ai fait du thé. S'exclama Hermione d'un ton détaché.

\- J'en veux pas.

\- Tu en prendras quand même.

D'un geste autoritaire, elle lui tendit sa tasse et il n'eut d'autres choix que de l'accepter, tout en râlant contre son caractère têtu.

\- Potter ne va pas tarder à recevoir la lettre. Finit-il par dire après avoir bu sa première gorgée de thé.

\- Je lui ai laissé un mot. Répondit Hermione. Il ne sera pas brusque dans cette affaire tu peux me faire confiance. Il va simplement l'interroger.

\- Blaise est l'homme le plus honnête que je connaisse.

\- Tu lui as parlé de Logan ? Demanda Hermione en priant pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

\- C'est lui qui est venu me parler de lui. Le jour de sa mort … il m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille, à leur sortie de travail.

Surprise pas cette déclaration, Hermione sentit son cerveau commencer à réfléchir de manière incontrôlée. Elle ne croyait pas Blaise coupable –elle ne voulait pas le croire en réalité – mais cette aveux ne l'aidait en rien pour sa défense. Il ne manquait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait un bon alibi le soir du meurtre …

\- Et tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre qu'il vienne te voir pour te dire ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Blaise est l'homme le plus honnête qu'il soit. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Il est magistrat, la justice c'est toute sa vie et franchement il te méprise suffisamment pour ne pas penser une seule seconde à te tuer !

\- Merci pour ce compliment j'en suis vraiment soulagée !

\- Bref, tu vois ou je veux en venir.

\- Il est au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Il perdait peu à peu patience face à ces questions et Hermione ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se fasse sa propre idée sur leur situation actuelle.

\- Que … toi et moi nous nous sommes … rapprochés on va dire.

Elle eut pour seule réponse un juron à faire rougir sa grand-mère.

\- Tu joues à quoi Granger ? A l'avocat de l'accusation ?

\- J'essaie simplement d'éclaircir cette affaire. Imaginons un instant que ce soit lui l'Assassin Numéro Un …

\- Ce n'est pas …

\- Essaie de t'imaginer Malefoy ! Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de la situation ? Tu t'es confié à lui ?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, bien sûr que je me suis confié !

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement et sentit la joie l'envahir de tout son être. S'il s'était confié, cela voulait dire qu'il tenait suffisamment à elle pour en parler à son meilleur ami. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

\- Ecoute, vu de l'extérieur il peut paraitre coupable, mais il y a une chose que tu oublies et qui reste importante. J'étais là quand il a vu Pansy … je l'ai vu et même si on a affaire à un déséquilibré de première, personne n'aurait pu jouer autant la comédie. Il est innocent et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je vais me changer.

D'un geste rageur, il posa fermement son mug sur la table basse et monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sa porte claqua sourdement derrière lui et Hermione soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de se mettre dans un état pareil. Si un de ses meilleurs amis se faisaient accuser de crime, elle agirait sans doute de la même manière … Toutefois, elle devait garder en tête que Blaise connaissait Logan plus qu'il n'osait le dire. Soucieuse, elle sortit de son sac à main une pochette et sortit sa feuille à indice ou elle écrivit le prénom de Blaise entouré d'un point d'interrogation suivit d'une flèche le reliant à Logan Patterson. Depuis le début de cette enquête, elle voulait garder en mémoire les indices qu'ils découvraient petit à petit. C'était peut-être stupide, mais ainsi elle y voyait plus clair. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément à la situation, elle entendit des éclats de voix et la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrir à la volée. Se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer, elle releva la tête vers lui, curieuse et sentit aussitôt les ennuis arriver. Il semblait fou de colère.

\- De quel droit as-tu fouillé dans MA chambre ! Explosa Drago en la pointant du doigt.

\- Je … Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu !

Visiblement hors de contrôle, il s'empara violemment de son bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris les limites Granger. Cracha-t-il à son encontre.

Hermione l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais cette fois c'était autre chose. Il se laissait emporter par ses émotions alors qu'elle était totalement innocente et qu'elle ne comprenait même pas le sens de ses mots.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite. Ordonna t'elle d'un ton sec.

\- Tu penses que parce qu'on s'est embrassés quelques fois et qu'on a fini ensemble dans un lit te permet de fouiller ce qui n'est pas à toi ? Ta curiosité va te perdre un jour et j'espère que tu …

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais absolument pas de quoi tu parlais !

\- Ne me mens pas, je sais toujours quand on touche à mes affaires, et ça a été le cas.

\- Je croyais que tu arrivais à reconnaitre les menteurs, continua Hermione d'un ton ironique. Je te répète que je n'ai jamais mis un pied dans ta chambre !

Son ton était emplie de défit, alors qu'au fond, elle avait les membres tremblants. Elle détestait le voir agir de cette manière, aussi incontrôlable et insupportable car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le résonner comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle attendit sa réponse pendant un long moment et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il desserrait sa pression sur son bras qui lui faisait atrocement mal à présent.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas toi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

\- Non !

\- Alors qui ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, quelle importance ? Sans doute Alex ou Fred ?

Le regard que lui jeta Drago ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Ils sont en intervention aujourd'hui, c'est impossible. Et ils savent pertinemment qu'on ne touche pas à mes affaires.

Tout en se massant son bras douloureux, Hermione sentit une sensation de glace se coller dans sa poitrine.

\- Dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas eux … ni moi …

\- C'est impossible. Coupa Drago. Cet endroit est le mieux protégé de l'Angleterre, nous sommes seulement trois à savoir où tu te trouves.

\- Tu crois qu'on leur a jeté le sortilège de l'Impérium ? Demanda Hermione, plus tremblante que jamais.

\- Non, quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué …

\- Il faut qu'on parte dans ce cas. Je ne vais pas rester dans cette maison, tout en sachant que l'Assassin Numéro Un surveille ce qu'on peut faire !

\- Il est hors de question qu'on fasse preuve de panique. Reprit Drago en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine. Si on reste ici, il ne se doutera pas qu'on sait qu'il est venu. Peut- être même que ce n'est pas lui !

\- Il va falloir être plus convainquant que ça Malefoy.

\- On se rapproche du but, je le sens. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. McGonagal va bientôt recevoir le dossier de Beaubâton, et je suis sûr que je vais trouver quelque chose qui va nous aider.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Après ce que tu viens de faire ? Je t'avoue que non. Tant que tu ne me feras pas confiance, je ne pourrais pas te faire confiance… Je déteste quand tu te montres aussi brutal, aussi hors de contrôle …

Nerveux, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé.

Hermione ne s'était tellement pas attendu à recevoir des excuses, qu'elle en perdit un instant son vocabulaire. (Tu m'étonne... Sa Majesté Malfoy Blond de la Tête qui s'excuse ? On aura tout vu.) Il semblait sincère, et peut être même en colère contre lui-même de s'être emporté de cette manière, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Au moins il redevenait le Drago Malefoy qu'elle aimait bien.

\- Excuse acceptée Malefoy.

Il esquissa un petit sourire et semblait hésitant. Puis, dans un élan de courage, il caressa la joue d'Hermione. Ce geste tendre ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il fit tellement plaisir à la jeune femme qu'elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Je vais jeter quelques sortilèges de protection supplémentaires. Annonça Drago en reculant de quelques centimètres. Tu devrais t'entrainer pendant ce temps.

Hermione acquiesça et le regarda partir dans le jardin non sans lui avoir laissé un dernier regard désolé. Figée, elle se repassa la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques secondes auparavant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de sortir de la maison pour jeter les sortilèges de protections … Il fallait croire que Drago était beaucoup plus angoissé par ses sentiments qu'elle …

**XXXX**

**Bon, il y a pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, non ? L'expédition à Poudlard vous a plu ? Vous vous attendiez à une découverte de ce genre (je parle bien sûr de la photo :P) Comment trouvez-vous la relation Drago/Hermione qui s'installe petit à petit ? Vous avez un moment préféré ? **

**Vous pensez vraiment que Blaise est l'Assassin Numéro Un ? A votre avis, pourquoi connaissait-il Patterson ? Et pourquoi avoir menti à Drago … ?**

**Visiblement l'Assassin a également fait une petite visite à la cachette d'Hermione … Outch. Des hypothèses ? Vous êtes énervées de voir que Drago s'est directement attaqué à Hermione ? Bon, il s'est quand même bien rattrapé ensuite …xD **

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous connaitrez enfin l'identité de l'Assassin Numéro Un ! Et il faudra attendre le chapitre 19 avant d'avoir toutes les réponses à vos questions. Je stresse d'avance …**

**Merci de m'avoir lu &amp; à la semaine prochaine ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoiiiiir ! Bon, c'est l'heure de vérité ! Soit le dénouement de l'enquête vous plait, soit vous êtes déçues et j'en suis désolée d'avance xD A part ça, je ne me met pas la pression :P Donc voici un des chapitres que vous attendez depuis un bon moment déjà… Vous allez enfin connaitre l'identité du méchant. Et vous aurez TOUTE l'explication dans le prochain chapitre :P **

**Merci encore une fois pour vos messages. Lire vos impressions, vos commentaires, vos compliments, vos réflexions, me rend toujours aussi heureuse ! **

**Un énorme merci également à tous les guests : **

**Nadra : Toujours aussi contente de voir que tu continues à me suivre ! Merci ! ) **

**MG123 : Je te fais tourner en rond ? Tant mieux, ahah ! Non mais c'est normal, je fais exprès d'embrouiller l'esprit des lecteurs, pour les surprendre ! Donc que tu n'arrives plus à savoir qui est le coupable est très plaisant à lire xD J'ai écrit 23 chapitres au total… On se rapproche petit à petit de la fin ! Ne t'inquiète pas, parce que je te promets beaucoup de rebondissements dans la suite. Et puis, je vais laisser installer le doute un long moment. Car la grande question sera : est ce que Drago et Hermione finiront ensemble ou pas ? Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai pas fini de vous rendre folle xD Merci encore pour tes reviews ! **

**Minami : Whaou, c'est une super belle review que tu m'as laissé ! Merci ! C'est super plaisant de savoir que tu es tombée sous le charme de ma fiction, je t'assure qu'après avoir lu ton message j'ai eu un sourire niais pendant 5 minutes xD Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plait ainsi que les personnages (je t'avoue que je mise toute l'intrigue sur eux en fait xD). J'espère que la grande révélation ne te décevra pas et que tu resteras surprise jusqu'au bout :P Merci encore ! **

**Laulau : Coucou ! Aaah j'ai réussi à te faire douter ?! C'est génial ! Toi qui était sure à 100% que Eric était coupable … tu le crois toujours ? :P *je suis vilaine parfois !* Xd En tous cas, tu auras enfin la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre … J'espère que ça te plaira ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas en bouffer du draymione dans la suite xD ! Merci pour tout ) **

**Sam : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et franchement félicitations pour avoir lu tous les chapitres d'un coup :O Toi aussi tu mises sur ce pauvre Eric xD Tu sauras dans ce chapitre si tu as eu raison ou tort :D J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! **

**Nyanchi : Mercii pour ta review, d'autant plus si tu n'as pas l'habitude d'en laisser ! Je suis super contente de savoir que mon histoire te plait **** C'est vrai, tu as une idée sur l'assassin ? Peut-être que tu auras raison ! Sinon, je trouve ça chouette que l'histoire d'amour entre Hermione et Drago te plaise. J'essaie de la rendre la plus crédible possible en tous cas ) Merci encore ! **

**Camille : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit message ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ) Ahah, tu connaitras enfin la grande réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Je croise les doigts pour que ça te plaise parce que les grandes révélations arrivent ! **

**Guest : Merci énormément pour ta grande review ! Je suis aux anges de savoir que tu as aimé à ce point le chapitre précédent :P Tu auras l'explication de la photo dans ce chapitre, donc j'espère que ça te plaira et que tu seras un peu plus éclairée sur le sujet :D Ahah, Hermione agit simplement comme une femme ! Elle tient beaucoup à Drago et s'accroche à l'idée que s'ils ont fini au lit ensemble, ce n'est pas par hasard … Il faut la comprendre :P Quand à Drago, il va agir comme un homme habituel … xD Tu as raison pour la fin du chapitre quand tu dis qu'Hermione aurait dû vérifier ses affaires à son tour, sauf que rien ne lui appartient dans cette maison, mis à part ses vêtements. Et puis elle est tellement abasourdie par les reproches de Drago, qu'elle va d'abord gentiment le remettre à sa place avant de vérifier si ce qu'il dit est correct :P En tous cas, merci pour tes messages, ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point tu réfléchis sur l'intrigue ) **

**Enfin, un grand, non un immense merci à Pandadoudoucornu sans qui rien ne serait possible ! Ma Bêta-Fée reste toujours aussi sérieuse, amusante et captivante ! Et je lui fais de gros bisous (glacés… niark !)**

**Je crois n'avoir oublié personne … Merci encore et bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Musique : Europe - The Final Countdown**

**Chapitre 18 :**

\- Et les Moldus considèrent ça comme de la Magie ? Demanda Alex.

Devant son visage si choqué, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle venait d'exécuter un de ces fameux tours de magie ou une pièce de monnaie disparaissait de ses mains grâce à un mélange de précision et de rapidité.

\- Mais c'est de la triche ! Reprit-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Je ne suis qu'une amatrice je te l'accorde, mais je t'assure qu'il y a des magiciens Moldus très doués. Il faudra que je te montre un jour.

\- Non merci. Si c'est comme l'histoire de cette pièce cachée dans ta manche …

\- Hé ! Il ne faut jamais révéler la solution !

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, tout en mangeant ses céréales à une vitesse incroyable. Les yeux rivés sur la télé, il écoutait les informations Moldus avec une certaine attention mêlée à une curiosité sans nom. Il ne devait sans doute pas comprendre pourquoi le journaliste parlait de foie gras ou de confiseries provenant d'une région particulière, ce dont Hermione pouvait comprendre. Elle le regarda faire pendant un long moment, le trouvant toujours aussi attachant que le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle reprit cependant ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et que le visage de Drago apparut dans la salle à manger, plus sombre que jamais. Les cheveux en bataille, il semblait en manque de sommeil mais la jeune femme le trouva toujours aussi craquant et charmeur. La pâleur de ses traits faisait ressortir ses yeux gris qui le rendait plus charismatique que d'habitude, c'était peu dire.

\- Hey ! Tu veux manger un morceau ? Proposa Hermione en essayant d'ignorer ses battements de cœur incontrôlables.

\- Non merci, il faut que j'aille bosser.

La jeune femme comprit aussitôt qu'il allait se résoudre à interroger Blaise. Elle avait appris par Alex que ce dernier avait été relâché la veille au soir par manque de preuve, mais elle pouvait comprendre que cette situation ne pouvait pas convenir totalement à Drago. Sans doute voudrait-il des explications à ses questions ou connaitre toute la vérité par la bouche de Blaise et non pas par des «on dit».

\- Tu seras là toute la journée ? Demanda Drago à l'intention d'Alex.

\- Yep, confirma ce dernier.

\- Alors à ce soir.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'Hermione, visiblement prêt à lui dire quelque chose, mais hésita au dernier moment et se contenta de lui faire un petit signe de tête avant de partir vers l'extérieur, sans un mot ni un regard supplémentaire. Blessée malgré tout qu'il n'ait pas eu un geste plus tendre pour elle, la jeune femme poussa un petit soupir, désespérée. Quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin se montrer honnête envers elle ? Quand osera-t-il lui avouer qu'il ressentait un petit quelque chose pour elle ? Quand dévoilera-t-il son vrai visage ?

\- Est-ce que ça va entres vous ? Demanda Alex en la regardant avec surprise.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas … j'ai jamais vu Malefoy dans cet état. Il faut croire que tu le rends plus dingue qu'il ne veut l'admettre.

Pour faire bonne figure, Hermione haussa des épaules et garda un visage impassible, pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle attendit qu'Alex se reconcentre sur la télé, pour esquisser un petit sourire. Il avait bien dit qu'elle le rendait dingue ? C'était un des plus beaux compliments qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait !

**XXXX**

Il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Les mains incontrôlables et les jambes tremblantes, il essayait de reprendre ses esprits mais il n'arrivait à rien. Il était trop en colère, trop incertain et beaucoup trop impatient pour arriver à rester lui-même. Assis face à Blaise, ce dernier le regardait sans rien dire, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés attendant visiblement qu'il s'exprime le premier, ce qui énerva d'autant plus Drago. Il aurait au moins pensé qu'il s'expliquerait de suite sur cette affaire pour le rassurer ou lui présenter des excuses pour son manque de coopération.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir dans mon bureau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un certain temps sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Blaise ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant se lever de son siège. Les traits tirés et les yeux cernés, il semblait dépassé par la situation, mais Drago n'eut aucune pitié. Il voulait d'abord l'entendre, il voulait une explication à toutes ses questions, à toutes ses interrogations et ses doutes.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, S'exclama Blaise d'une voix forte. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me suspecter d'un meurtre, moi, ton meilleur ami ! Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus d'estime pour moi… que tu me faisais confiance !

\- Tu m'as menti… Tu connaissais Patterson !

\- Tout comme toi !

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots. Cette putain de photo montrent que vous étiez amis …

\- N'importe quoi. Coupa Blaise. Tu sais quel âge j'avais sur ce cliché ? J'étais en troisième année, et Patterson en septième année ! La belle affaire ! Tu devrais remonter aux garçons qui jouaient avec lui quand il était dans son bac à sable pour voir si c'est pas l'un d'eux qui l'a tué par simple malchance !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

\- Je l'ai dit pendant mon interrogatoire qui a duré toute la nuit, tu n'as qu'à lire les notes qui ont été prise. S'énerva Blaise.

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire de ta propre bouche et je te demanderai d'être le plus honnête possible avec moi… Pas comme la dernière fois.

Au début calme, Blaise semblait perdre peu à peu patience. Drago le comprenait parfaitement, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se montrer aussi brutal. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point c'était important à ses yeux de comprendre. Il s'agissait peut être d'un malentendu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Patterson n'avait pratiquement pas d'amis et il se doutait que Blaise avait gardé contact avec lui, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour de son meurtre.

\- Tu te souviens de mes difficultés en potion dès la troisième année ?

\- Façon de parler.

\- Non, j'étais vraiment mauvais … Rogue me donnait des notes raisonnables, mais c'était de la pure invention parce que je me trouvais dans sa maison. J'étais nul. Un soir il m'a convoqué dans son bureau, pour me dire qu'il fallait que je prenne des cours particuliers… Au début j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Je pensais que ce serait mon prof, tu vois le genre ? En fait, il m'a conseillé de voir Patterson … Quand je suis allé le voir, il a de suite accepté, et c'est là que j'ai appris à le connaitre.

Blaise regardait dans le vide et se mit à esquisser un petit sourire, se rappelant visiblement de souvenirs enfouis au fond de sa mémoire.

\- C'était un très bon prof. Reprit-il. Et il se débrouillait bien. Il m'a vraiment aidé et c'est une chose que je n'oublierai jamais.

\- On parle bien de Patterson ?

\- C'était un timide maladif. Quand j'étais avec lui, ça allait, mais il suffisait qu'il y ait une troisième personne au milieu pour qu'il se mette à rougir et qu'il ne dise plus un seul mot. Il préférait se venger par derrière, comme un Serpentard digne de ce nom.

\- Cette photo a été prise à Pré-Au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un jour, j'ai reçu miraculeusement la meilleure note en potion grâce à sa patience et son talent … Pour le remercier je lui ai proposé de passer une journée avec moi. J'étais tellement fier, tellement soulagé, que j'ai même pensé garder un bon contact avec lui.

Drago l'écoutait, sourcils froncés. Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Il sentait que cette histoire allait l'aider à l'avancer pour la suite.

\- Tu as donc sympathisé avec lui ? Demanda-t-il pour le pousser à continuer son histoire.

\- Au début, tous se passait plutôt bien. Il semblait heureux de sortir avec un copain, et il avait même commencé à se confier un peu à moi. On rigolait bien ensemble…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le trouvais attachant… Cette photo a dû être prise à ce moment-là. Je ne me souvenais même plus de ce cliché.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Tout a dégénéré quand quelqu'un est venu le voir … Un gars de sa classe qui lui demandait des comptes … Il le méprisait totalement et lui parlait avec une méchanceté incroyable. Patterson s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même à partir de ce moment-là et il n'a plus été le même après ça.

\- Tu te souviens de celui qui l'emmerdait ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'était un septième année et comme tu le sais, on n'approche pas les septième année de Serpentard tant qu'on n'en est pas un.

\- Il a dit son nom ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Ça en a pour moi.

Blaise soupira :

\- Je ne me rappelle plus trop. Un truc comme McAllan ou McAlls … Ça remonte à loin tout ça !

Le cœur battant, Drago regardait son meilleur ami avec sérieux.

\- Ce n'était pas plutôt McAllister ? Intervint-il sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Ouais, peut être…

\- C'est impossible, il a fait ses études à Beaubâtons...

\- J'en sais rien moi ! En tous cas, c'était un nom bien anglais, qui commençait par Mc… quelque chose.

Les mains tremblantes, Drago chercha dans ses tiroirs le dossier McAllister et arracha la photo du fameux Teddy, qu'il tendit ensuite à Blaise.

\- Est-ce que c'était lui ? Souffla-t-il

\- Hum … non je ne trouve pas … Enfin j'en sais rien, je ne me rappelle plus très bien, ça remonte à loin ! Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? On parle d'un truc qui s'est passé il y a une quinzaine d'années ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est l'assassin que tout le monde recherche ? … Attends une minute … Tu penses que JE suis l'Assassin numéro Un ? Nom de Dieu Drago, tu te fiches de moi là !

Malgré ses insultes envers lui, Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Et si ces jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas à l'identique ? Et si c'étaient des faux-jumeaux ? Il fallait absolument qu'il voit McGonagal pour qu'elle lui donne le dossier de l'Ecole de Beaubâton. Il était sûr d'avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions à ce moment précis.

\- Bref. Coupa Drago alors que Blaise continuait à l'injurier. Tu te souviens de leurs altercations ?

\- J'avais quatorze ans ! Je me faisais dessus face à ce type… Il me faisait flipper alors tu comprends bien que je l'ai pas trop ramené. Je ne sais plus trop ce que c'était … une histoire de devoir pas fait je crois. Bref, Patterson se faisait dominer totalement.

\- Et par la suite ? Vous vous êtes revus ? Vous avez encore plus sympathisés ?

\- Non, il n'a plus voulu me revoir après. Je pense qu'il avait honte ou qu'il avait peur que je raconte cette histoire à tous le monde … Et puis après il a eu ses ASPICS et il a fallu qu'on se recroise lorsque je suis rentré au Ministère. On se voyait de temps en temps dans les ascenseurs mais c'était tout. Dès qu'on se croisait du regard, il regardait ses chaussures et faisait comme si je n'étais pas là. Tout ça c'était de l'histoire ancienne … et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que je l'ai tué !

\- Je sais que tu es innocent.

La bouche en O, Blaise le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Alors pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? S'énerva Blaise.

\- Je voulais avoir des réponses à mes questions et tu m'as bien aidé. Potter a vérifié ton alibi le soir de son meurtre et c'est impossible que tu l'ais tué étant donné que tu dinais avec ta femme et des collègues de bureaux. Sans parler que ton sang ne correspond en rien à celui que nous avons retrouvé sur … Pansy.

\- Tu es vraiment un sale con. Répliqua Blaise. J'ai vraiment cru que tu me pensais coupable bordel ! Comment as-tu pu penser rien qu'une seconde que … j'avais pu commettre des meurtres ! Pansy était aussi importante pour moi qu'elle l'était pour toi nom de Dieu !

\- Désolé.

Blaise semblait respirer un peu mieux. Il desserra son nœud de cravate et s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise, tout en reprenant des couleurs.

\- Ils m'en ont fait bavé, tu le sais ça ? Des heures entières à me poser des tas de questions plus accusatrices les unes que les autres !

\- Je sais … Comme je te l'ai dit, la situation est difficile en ce moment, même si je sais que je me rapproche du but… je le sens.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Toi et ton sixième sens… Comment va Granger au fait ? L'interrogea-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire. Elle doit être rassurée de savoir que tu es si proche de la solution … Elle ne te prend pas pour son preux chevalier ? D'après Potter, c'est elle qui a trouvé cette satanée photo. Tu travailles avec elle maintenant ? C'est mignon …

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens une certaine ironie dans ta voix …

\- Vu ce que tu viens de me faire subir, je peux bien me moquer de toi comme j'en ai envie. En fait, je souhaite t'en faire baver !

\- Granger va bien.

\- Tu t'es encore amusé avec elle ? Combien de nuits as-tu passé en sa compagnie ?

\- La ferme.

Il éclata aussitôt de rire, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

\- Bordel tu devrais voir ta tête ! Tu es … gêné ! Toi, Drago Malefoy embarrassé alors qu'on parle d'une femme ! La situation est pire que ce que je pensais mon vieux, d'habitude tu aimes bien me raconter quelques détails croustillants…

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. Râla Drago en soupirant. Elle et moi … c'est… compliqué.

Blaise n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec cette affirmation. Il était prêt à le narguer davantage, lorsque la porte de bureau de Drago s'ouvrit à la volée et le coupa net dans sa moquerie. A la vue de l'importun, le sourire de Blaise s'effaça aussitôt et l'atmosphère du bureau redevint aussi pesante qu'à son arrivée.

\- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda Drago d'un ton qui se voulait sympathique.

\- Il faut que je vous parle sérieusement Malefoy.

\- J'allais partir. Reprit Blaise en se relevant de son siège. Si j'ai la permission de Monsieur, bien sûr.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais bouillonnait de rage en son encontre. Il voulait vraiment le rendre ridicule devant son patron ! Jack attendit patiemment que la porte soit parfaitement refermée derrière Blaise avant d'accorder toute son attention sur Malefoy, qui sentait les ennuis arriver pour lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous fichiez hier à Poudlard en compagnie de Granger ? Demanda t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Oh … Je voulais vérifier une information sur Patterson. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ça m'a emmené à donner cette photo à Potter. Dit-il en montrant le cliché en question.

\- Ça, je l'avais bien compris. Râla Jack. D'ailleurs ça nous a fait accuser un Magistrat de la Haute Cour pour rien et je me retrouve avec tous les Médias sur le dos qui me posent des milliers de questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres ! C'était bien joué Malefoy, vraiment ! Et en plus vous avez déjoué mes ordres ! Vous agissez sans mon autorisation et vous mettez la vie d'Hermione Granger en danger de surcroit !

\- Potter était dans la confidence, monsieur. Répliqua sèchement Drago. Vous devriez lui demander des comptes à lui, moi je ne fais qu'obéir.

Il se savait lâche, mais il n'avait franchement pas la forme d'argumenter davantage avec Jack. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire et il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir sur cette enquête qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous faites bande à part tous les deux ! Cria Jack, le teint rougit. Ici c'est moi le chef ! C'est moi qui décide qui fait quoi, vous m'entendez ? Je refuse absolument qu'on fasse joujou à part, en vous prenant pour les Maitres du Monde ! Compris ?

\- Totalement. Allez Jack, respirez un coup. Vous voulez entendre une bonne nouvelle ? Je me rapproche tous près du but. Je vais en ce moment même me rendre à Poudlard pour chercher la pièce à conviction.

\- La pièce à … Quoi ?

A voir sa tête inquiète, Drago eut pitié de lui.

\- Vous vous souvenez des jumeaux McAllister ? Ils ont passé leurs scolarités à Beaubâtons contrairement à ce que je pensais.

\- Et alors ? Aboya Jack

\- Alors McGonagal va me faire parvenir leur dossier que je vais aller chercher maintenant. Et je compte bien faire pression sur l'Assassin Numéro Un pour qu'il le sache. Grâce à ses documents, je vais apprendre à le connaitre autant qu'il me connait, je vais lui faire peur, je vais le faire sortir de sa cachette et je vais le coincer. Et puis qui sait, grâce à quelques photos, j'arriverai à me faire une idée de son visage.

\- Je croyais que vous pensiez qu'il avait subi une transformation physique.

\- Sûrement, mais il y a une chose qu'il ne pourra jamais changer … ses yeux. Je me suis renseigné sur le sujet et la transformation physique est la chose la plus difficile à faire en matière de métamorphose magique. Il a peut-être réussi, mais il a gardé les mêmes yeux et je pense que ça va m'aider dans mes recherches… Car si je suis bien sûr d'une chose, c'est que l'assassin se cache parmi nous. Au début je pensais que c'était un complice à lui, mais plus j'y pense, plus je sais qu'il agit seul. J'en ai parlé à Eric et il est d'accord avec moi. Bien évidemment, on ne peut pas en être totalement sûr mais je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous rendre à Poudlard ? Demanda Jack visiblement moins énervé que quelques minutes auparavant.

Drago esquissa un sourire. Il venait de gagner la partie face à Jack et il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Avec un peu de chance il arriverait à reconnaitre l'Assassin Numéro Un plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et fut soulagé de constater qu'il rentrerait à l'heure retrouver Hermione. S'il était rapide, ils pourraient peut-être travailler ensemble sur le dossier de McAllister tous les deux, devant un bon verre de vin rouge … Devant cette dernière pensée, il ressentit un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Il achèterait une bouteille de vin pour se faire pardonner de son comportement d'hier et en profiterait pour la rendre folle quelques minutes supplémentaires. La connaissant, elle se poserait des centaines de questions à la minute, et il adorait la voir si incertaine.

Plus motivé que jamais, il s'empara de ses dossiers, de sa baguette et sortit du bureau non sans avoir accordé un petit sourire satisfait de lui-même à Jack. Il adorait le voir si impressionné par ses compétences …

**XXXX**

Drago monta quatre à quatre les marches d'escalier menant au bureau de la Directrice. Retrouver ce château pendant deux jours consécutifs le rendait plus nostalgique qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et il espérait que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il y mettra les pieds. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense au passé, mais qu'il se concentre sur son avenir. Il se savait tout proche de la vérité, c'était comme un sixième sens pour lui. Et il fallait qu'il pense à fuir le pays plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait espéré s'il voulait retrouver une vie loin de tous ce bordel.

La large porte du bureau s'ouvrit lorsque les escaliers en colimaçon s'arrêtèrent devant, et il s'avança vers le professeur McGonagal qui semblait l'attendre avec impatience, droite comme un I devant sa large cheminée.

\- Professeur. Salua Drago en essayant de paraitre le plus poli possible.

\- Je viens juste de recevoir le dossier, Malefoy. Répondit la Directrice en le saluant d'un signe de tête. J'espère que ça va vous aider.

\- Moi aussi.

D'un geste maitrisé, il s'empara du dossier, le cœur battant.

\- Ça vous dérange si je le lis ici, Professeur ? Demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation. Je suis trop curieux pour attendre une minute de plus.

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir retrouver le coupable juste avec ce dossier ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors allez-y !

N'y tenant plus, Drago ouvrit le dossier en question. Ses yeux parcouraient les parchemins aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les mains pratiquement tremblantes. Plus il lisait, plus les réponses à ses questions se mirent en place dans son esprit.

Ainsi, le jumeau de Teddy McAllister s'appelait Peter Jack McAllister et avait passé la dernière année de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ça concordait avec ce que lui avait raconté Blaise ! Les mains tremblantes, il continua sa lecture. C'était un élève brillant, avec d'excellents résultats, mais qui avait tendance à chercher les ennuis. Ainsi il s'était retrouvé à Poudlard car il avait été viré de Beauxbaton … Un ado indiscipliné mais intelligent, surtout en matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Potion.

Pas étonnant que McGonnagal ne se souvienne pas de lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris l'option Métamorphose …

Drago chercha frénétiquement une photo montrant ce fameux Peter et fini par en trouver une. Les sourcils froncés, il regarda son visage, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celui de Teddy c'était donc de faux frères jumeaux. Sa tête ne lui disait absolument rien, mais Drago ne s'en formalisa pas davantage, se concentrant davantage sur le regard de cet homme.

Il ressentit aussitôt sa nuque le picoter. Ses yeux … C'était impossible et pourtant ils les reconnaitraient entre mille … Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait eu tellement l'occasion de voir ce regard si sûr de lui, si sévère, si difficile à regarder quand il était en position de faiblesse … Une rage sans nom le frappa de plein fouet, et il se traita d'imbécile pour ne rien avoir remarqué avant.

Prêt à aller voir Potter, il se figea net lorsqu'il repensa l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre avant de venir à Poudlard … Merde, il lui avait tout dit ! Hermione était en danger, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller retrouver Potter ! C'était un combat qui se jouait entre eux deux à présent. Et il allait se venger. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Le cœur plus rapide que jamais, il se retourna vivement vers la Directrice, qui le regardait avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

\- Si vous pouviez me rendre un service … Commença Drago d'une voix tremblante.

**XXXX**

Harry se frotta les yeux qui le piquaient affreusement. Trop fatigué physiquement pour se rendre au travail, il avait décidé de travailler chez lui d'arrache-pied. Ça lui permettait au moins de maîtriser cette enquête sur le bout des doigts, et de profiter de quelques moments passés avec ses enfants. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas chargé de les mettre au lit et de leur raconter des histoires, et il devait avouer que ça lui avait affreusement manqué.

\- Toujours en train de travailler, hein ?

Il entendit sa femme, Ginny, s'approcher de lui et lui tendre une tasse de thé.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais géniale ? Demanda Harry en s'emparant de la tasse en question.

\- Pas assez souvent si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ils se sont endormis ?

\- Oui, à poing fermés.

\- Ils ont de la chance.

\- Tu devrais en faire autant, tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Il n'est que vingt-deux heures … et j'ai encore quelques trucs à lire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce soir que tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je veux juste terminer un truc avant… c'est mon témoignage juste après notre agression avec Ron… C'est important pour moi de l'entendre, tu comprends ?

\- Tu sais qu'il t'attend demain à la première heure pour sa rééducation de la jambe.

\- Je sais chérie.

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de tranquillité, Ginny lui embrassa le crane et le laissa dans son bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Harry mit quelques temps avant de retrouver sa concentration et alluma son dictaphone pour entendre son témoignage en entier. Il avait peut-être dit quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas paru important sur le coup, mais qui pourrait l'aider à présent … Entendre sa voix aussi fatiguée lui fit bizarre, mais il se concentra davantage sur ses propos et les questions qu'on lui posait. Il était concentré comme jamais, et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce car ça l'aidait toujours à mieux réfléchir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par entendre la voix de son collaborateur reprendre ses propos et Harry se figea aussitôt. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce qu'il disait. Intrigué, il réenregistra le même passage et écouta avec attention son supérieur dire :

\- Donc pour reprendre, il faisait sombre, et vous étiez cachés tous les deux derrière une étagère des archives, c'est bien ça ?

Harry repassa une nouvelle fois le passage ou il lui avait parlé, totalement ahuri. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais parlé du fait qu'il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Cela lui avait paru tellement inutile de le mentionner…De plus, il avait été tellement en état de choc lors de son réveil, tellement préoccupé par l'état de santé de Ron, que jamais il n'aurait eu l'intelligence de s'en rappeler. Après tout, c'était un détail anodin … Ce n'était pas normal. Comment Jack avait-il pu deviner ? Peut-être que Ron en avait parlé ? Ou que les Aurors qui lui avaient sauvé la vie l'avaient mentionné ? Harry regarda aussitôt le dossier de son meilleur ami, mais ne trouva rien de concret. Pareil en ce qui concernait les Aurors partis en intervention. Son cœur se figea net. Merlin, ce n'était pas possible ! Il se revoyait sur son lit d'hôpital avec Jack qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions impersonnelles sans prendre le temps de se soucier de son état …

Proche de la nausée, Harry se leva, et recommença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit lui … Il refusait de le croire… pourtant sa conscience lui murmurait que cela ne pouvait pas être une erreur. Et sa conscience ne se trompait jamais. Prêt à appeler ses collègues pour être certain de ce qu'il avançait, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit sa cheminée s'illuminer. Face à lui, le professeur McGonnagal sortit du foyer en recrachant la poussière qu'elle venait d'inhaler par inadvertance et déclara d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Potter, vous vous êtes encore fourré dans des ennuis incroyables !

**XXXX**

Les membres tremblants, Jack terminait avec une attention et une précision particulière son cigare. A chaque nouvelle bouffée, un froid glacial s'insérait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine, mais il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'humidité de la nuit. Non, c'était bien plus profond.

Il était en colère. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la balance pencherait aussi vite en sa défaveur. Il avait tellement remporté de manches depuis le début de cette histoire ! Il avait tellement tué ! Tellement fait attention à ne laisser aucun indice ! Tout avait basculé au moment où il s'était malencontreusement coupé le doigt lors de son meurtre avec Pansy Parkinson. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la tuer aussi vite, mais la tentation avait été bien trop forte pour lui. Un petit coup d'inattention et hop, voilà que la chance lui échappait.

Certes, il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur, car Malefoy lui avait pratiquement tout révélé dans l'avancement de son enquête. Il avait avancé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, le salop. Il avait beau le détester, il devait admettre qu'il était doué, même s'il avait réussi grâce à cette Sang-De-Bourbe qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Après tout, c'était elle qui s'était souvenu de son existence, elle qui avait fait le rapprochement entre lui et Teddy … C'était également sa faute s'il était mort et il allait lui faire regretter son geste. Oh il savait très bien que Malefoy ne tarderait pas à venir la prévenir que c'était lui le Terrible Assassin Numéro Un, mais c'était justement ce qu'il attendait avec impatience. Car s'il avait bien appris une chose en les observant tous les deux, c'était qu'ils avaient finis par s'apprécier voire même à s'attacher l'un à l'autre. Il ignorait si c'était aussi profond qu'il le pensait, mais il ne tarderait pas à avoir les réponses à ses questions. Il tuerait d'abord Malefoy et ensuite il torturerait la fille. Ou alors il torturerait la fille, tuerait Malefoy sous ses yeux et se débarrasserait de son corps ensuite. Il fallait qu'il voit suivant son humeur.

Plus excité que jamais, il écrasa sous ses chaussures son cigare et observa un long moment la maison qui lui faisait face. De la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la maison, et il pouvait voir Alex se préparer de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Il ne voyait pas Granger, mais c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Il pourrait l'attraper ainsi par surprise et lui faire aussi peur qu'elle le méritait.

Tout en gardant un visage impassible, il plaqua ses cheveux et remit sa veste en place, voulant faire bonne impression à Axel lorsqu'il lui ouvrirait la porte. Décidant que c'était le moment d'agir, Jack s'avança alors doucement de la maison, plus en forme que jamais.

Car après tout, après la mort de Granger, le juré serait au grand complet … en enfer.

**XXXX**

**Bon, là je vous avoue que j'ai peur de connaitre vos avis xD **

**Parce que OUI, Jack est un des grands méchants de l'histoire (réfléchissez bien à cette phrase … xD). C'est lui le fameux Assassin Numéro Un, et ce depuis le début. Très peu d'entre vous m'ont parlé de ce personnage alors félicitations à tous ceux qui l'avaient trouvé ! Bien entendu, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre avant de comprendre Pourquoi il a agis de cette manière… **

**Est-ce que vous êtes déçues ? Surprise ? Quels sont vos hypothèses pour la suite ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé le passage Blaise/Drago. Et lorsque Drago comprend que son patron s'est joué de lui depuis le début ? Le passage avec Harry vous a convaincu ? Est-ce que vous avez pensé à Jack dès que Drago lui parle de son plan ou pas du tout ? Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans le prochain chapitre ? Drago va arriver à temps ? Hermione va t'elle être en danger ? **

**Bref, dans le prochain chapitre je vous annonce énormément d'action ! Il y aura : des combats – des explications – un mort. **

***Petite anecdote dans le chapitre que j'ai envoyé à ma Bêta, j'ai écrit au bout d'un moment « Balaise » au lieu de « Blaise » xD Franchement, je pense que c'était mon subconscient qui a parlé xD ça peut paraitre idiot comme histoire, mais ça nous a bien fait rire à toutes les deux :P***

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que votre week-end sera bien rempli ! Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse ce chapitre très important et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. **

**Un immense merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait sourire pour la plupart. Beaucoup d'entre vous pensaient tellement que c'était Eric le méchant qu'ils en restent encore ébahis. Vos MP m'ont également fait très plaisir, ainsi que vos ajouts en favoris/follow ! Merci ! **

**MG123 : Tu vois, on est vite arrivé à vendredi xD Mine de rien, je suis contente de t'avoir surprise. Pour te rassurer, sache que personne n'avait trouvé dès le début que c'était Jack le coupable. Certain m'ont émis des doutes sur son sujets mais sans plus ) En tous cas, merci énormément pour tes compliments. Franchement, ça me touche beaucoup ! Ecrire est une passion mais savoir que je te fais passer de bons moments quand tu lis mes chapitres est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me dire. J'espère que ce chapitre sera au-delà de tes attentes :D **

**Nyanchi :Ahah, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé à Eric ne t'inquiète pas ) Merci en tous cas pour ta gentillesse, je suis super contente de savoir que je t'ai bien surprise et que tu es impatiente de lire la suite !**

**Nadra : Mercii beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes toujours ma fiction et que j'ai réussi à faire de Jack un parfait coupable ! ) Merci encore pour ta fidélité continuelle ! **

**Laulau : xD Tu m'as trop fait rire ! Je sais que tu ne pensais qu'à Eric comme coupable xD Mais tu sais ça m'arrangeait beaucoup parce que je voulais vraiment surprendre et je vois que c'est plutôt réussi ) Désolée pour le manque de draymione ... J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira ! **

**Pauline : Whaou ! Merci énormément pour cette review super motivante et gentille ! Tu faisais également partie de celle qui pensait Eric comme étant l'assassin xD Tu n'es pas la seule, rassure toi ! Et n'oublie jamais que c'était fait exprès de le faire passer comme suspect :D Merci en tous cas pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ) **

**Guest : Merciii beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis super contente de savoir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre ! Et je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise autant :D **

**Au risque de me répéter (mais en même temps elle le vaut tellement bien !) je fais de gros bisous à ma Bêta unique et préférée :** **Pandadoudoucornu. Qu'est ce que je serai sans toi, hein ? :D **

**Musique du chapitre : **Ellie Goulding - Lights

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Chapitre 19 :**

Il était glacé jusqu'au sang. Marchant à vive allure, Drago essayait de ne pas faire attention à ses battements de cœur instables et à sa respiration saccadée, signe de son incapacité à garder son calme, mais sans y parvenir. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, terrifié de devoir annoncer que Jack, son patron, était L'Assassin Numéro Un depuis le début. Terrifié de ce qu'il risquait de se passer s'il ne se dépêchait pas davantage … Et surtout terrifié à l'idée de savoir Hermione en danger. C'était dur à admettre mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il fallait au moins qu'il se dépêche d'aller la mettre en sureté, qu'il soit sûr que tout allait bien pour elle ou alors il allait finir par exploser ou pire, faire des conneries qui pourraient lui être fatales… Il revoyait le corps de Pansy, sans vie, le regard dans le vide… S'il arrivait la même chose à Granger, il ne tiendrait pas le coup, c'était certain.

Arrivé à la frontière de Poudlard, il ne se retourna même pas vers le château pour lui faire un dernier adieu, et transplana directement vers la maison ou se cachait sa protégée, le corps crispé par la pression.

À peine eut-il le temps de sentir ses pieds se poser sur le sol, qu'il cria :

\- Hermione ! Alex !

Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que la maison semblait vide. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers les murs, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, Drago monta au premier étage tout en continuant d'appeler son collègue et Hermione, sans avoir plus de succès que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il redescendit les escaliers, cette fois totalement désemparé et se maudit contre sa propre bêtise. Il aurait dû se méfier de Jack ! Depuis leur première rencontre, le courant n'était jamais passé entre eux, il l'avait toujours trouvé … bizarre, cachotier. Sauf que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point il était dangereux. Jamais. S'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère contre lui-même il aurait eu envie de pleurer. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose au lieu d'attendre que les choses se passent, mais il ignorait par où commencer.

Craignant le pire, Drago arrêta instantanément de réfléchir à la minute où il entendit un craquement sonore non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa baguette en main, il s'avança prudemment vers le placard sous l'escalier, et ouvrit précipitamment la porte, les sens en alerte. Il poussa un cri de stupeur, lorsque le corps sans vie d'Alex s'écrasa à ses pieds, les yeux grands ouverts et inerte.

Le choc passé, il eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien mort et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Encore une fois, quelqu'un était mort à sa place et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette idée morbide. Tous ces morts inutiles, toute cette pression endossée par sa faute ! Après Pansy, c'était maintenant le tour de son collègue … Combien d'autres allaient mourir à sa place ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que toute cette histoire était de sa faute depuis le début ? Lui qui aimait tant affirmer aux autres qu'il était le meilleur Auror, il se trouvait tellement stupide à présent ! Il tombait à chaque fois dans le piège que lui tendait Jack …

Sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'il refasse la même erreur avec Hermione. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec une telle chose sur le cœur, il fallait qu'il se bouge, qu'il trouve une solution, qu'il se remette dans la peau de l'Auror qu'il était… Après tout, il s'appelait Drago Malefoy, il restait l'homme le plus doué, le plus futé et le plus combattant …

Plus motivé que jamais, il reprit rapidement ses esprits, et après un dernier regard désolé pour Alex, se releva pour aller chercher ses armes de combat. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte menant au rez de chaussée, descendit les marches le plus vite possible et ouvrit les tiroirs du petit meuble se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Préoccupé par la situation et ses recherches d'armes, il mit une seconde de trop avant de sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il releva la tête, les sens en alerte, avant de ressentir une douleur sans nom le frapper le long de son dos. Il s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol et se perdit dans le noir le plus total, sans cesser de penser une seule fois à Hermione Granger …

**XXXX**

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée de sa vie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette peur remonter le long de sa poitrine remontait au temps de la guerre, lorsqu'elle savait Voldemort à ses trousses. À la différence que cette fois, elle se retrouvait attachée et bâillonnée contre un mur en compagnie d'un fou furieux qui semblait attendre quelque chose … ou quelqu'un.

Elle s'en voulait comme jamais de ne pas avoir été avec Alex au moment où il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée à son patron, d'être restée dans sa chambre à se reposer un peu avant l'arrivée de Drago. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu son gardeu corps parler avec quelqu'un, mais elle avait pensé qu'il était en compagnie de Drago ou de Fred… jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le fameux « Avada Kedavra ». Elle se souvint avec précision de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, à tel point qu'elle en était restée figée pendant de longues minutes. Des minutes qui lui avaient été fatales, puisque l'Assassin qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant le chef des Aurors l'avait attrapée sans aucune difficulté. Certes, elle avait réussi à lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais malheureusement ça ne lui avait servi qu'à le rendre plus en colère et brutal. Elle se détestait pour sa propre faiblesse, mais à présent elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que d'essayer de se détacher sans attirer l'attention sur elle.

Occupée à se tordre les mains dans tous les sens pour tenter de se défaire de la corde qui la retenait prisonnière, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle entendit son propre nom crié par Drago. A côté d'elle, elle put entendre l'Ombre ricaner, et elle sentit aussitôt les ennuis arriver.

\- Tu fais un seul bruit et t'es morte, compris ? Demanda l'homme en lui mettant son couteau sous la gorge.

Les yeux rivés sur les escaliers menant au sous-sol, Hermione attendait, le cœur battant. Malgré ses pensées qu'elle voulait rassurantes, elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud et sentait la panique lui serrer les entrailles. Drago était un battant, un homme de combat, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de mauvais … La gorge sèche, elle poussa un petit gémissement plaintif qui se bloqua net lorsque la lame glacée lui entailla la peau.

Elle pensait connaitre la peur, mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où elle vit Drago descendre précipitamment les escaliers. Cachés dans un coin de la pièce, il ne les aperçut absolument pas et leur tournait même le dos, laissant à l'Assassin toute possibilité de l'attaquer. Hermione sentit l'Homme se détacher d'elle, tout en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement … Elle regarda autour d'elle, en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider, mais c'était le néant total. Alors, dans une dernière tentative, elle essaya de crier garde, mais au même moment Drago se retourna dans sa direction et reçut un coup de couteau qui lui fut fatal.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle criait, mais lorsqu'elle reçut un gifle de la part de Jack qui lui remit les idées en place. Elle observa le corps inerte de Drago, et sentit la peur laisser place à une colère incontrôlée. Son agresseur dû s'en rendre compte, car il lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de lui enlever d'un geste brutal le scotch qu'il lui avait mis sur la bouche et lui brûlant les lèvres.

\- Ne pleure pas, ton petit copain est tout juste vivant. Si j'avais voulu le tuer, je m'y serai pris autrement. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de lui faire fermer sa grande gueule …

Il essuya son couteau rempli de sang du bout de sa chemise et esquissa un grand sourire, comme s'il était le plus heureux de tous. Les joues mouillées par les larmes, elle regardait cet homme avec une curiosité non dissimulée, se demandant comment il avait pu jouer autant la comédie sans éveiller les soupçons de quiconque alors que ses yeux laissaient entrevoir un fou furieux. Certes, elle-même l'avait simplement croisé de temps en temps dans les couloirs menant aux bureaux des Aurors, mais n'empêche qu'elle n'avait jamais fait attention à toute cette haine qui l'habitait et qui le rendait inhumain. Comment faisait-il ?

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Finit-elle par demander d'une voix cassée

\- Toujours aussi curieuse, hein ? Ricana-t-il en s'accroupissant, face à elle. Tu vois, ça fait des années que je mets mon plan en marche pour pouvoir te tuer incognito, des années que je rêve de ce moment où tu es à ma portée sans défense … Je me suis fait des tas de scénarios en tête mais jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurai pensé que toi et Malefoy puissiez vivre une aventure ensemble. C'est quand même dingue, non ?

En entendant ces mots, Hermione se figea net et sentit son corps se glacer jusqu'au sang. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

\- Tu es surprise n'est-ce pas ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'ignorais ou tu te trouvais ? Il est peut être écrit sur le papier que je ne suis pas censé savoir où tu te caches, je reste tout de même l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde magique. J'ai un tas de monde à mes bottes, et il se trouve que ton cher copain et ex garde du corps Alex, avait de réels problèmes d'argent. Des problèmes de jeux à ce qui parait … Tu comprends bien que je me le suis vite mis dans la poche. J'ai joué la carte de la compassion, je l'ai aidé et puis j'ai fait semblant de me confier à lui, notamment en lui parlant de mes préoccupations en ce qui concernait Malefoy … J'avais tellement peur qu'il te fasse du mal, tu comprends ?

Il ricana de son propre humour et continua :

\- Il pensait tellement que je m'inquiétais pour toi, que je n'ai pratiquement rien eu à lui demander. Il me mettait au courant chaque jour de ton état de santé, de ton humeur … pour me rassurer, tu vois. Et un soir, alors qu'il était à moitié saoul, je lui ai posé des questions et il m'a gentiment répondu. Depuis pratiquement le début de cette affaire je savais ou tu te trouvais petite sotte. J'ai toujours eu de l'avance sur vous tous …

\- Vous voulez tout mettre sur le dos de Drago n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione en sentant son cœur rater quelques battements.

\- Il fait le coupable idéal, non ? Un ex Mangemort, qui détestait Hermione Granger et qui n'a pas pu retenir ses pulsions de meurtrier … C'est quand même incroyable qu'il ait réussi à prendre soin de toi alors que tu l'as mis en tôle sans vraiment de preuve valable, non ?

\- Harry ne croira pas à cette histoire. S'exclama brutalement Hermione. Il lui fait confiance quoiqu'il dise !

\- Potter m'a pratiquement donné sa démission. Répondit sèchement Jack. Il est plus faible que jamais et l'erreur qu'il a commise lors de son intervention avec Ron Weasley lui a été fatale ! Les gens ont de moins en moins confiance en lui, il perd peu à peu son pouvoir de persuasion … et j'ai fait en sorte de le rendre de plus en plus inoffensif.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pour venger votre frère reconnu coupable de meurtres et d'espionnage de notre pays ? Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment le coup ?

Cette fois, toute trace de gaieté disparue du visage de Jack, pour laisser place à une haine totale. Visiblement hors de contrôle, il lui agrippa violemment la gorge avant de cracher :

\- Petite garce, tu n'as toujours pas compris ! Mon frère n'avait rien à voir avec les Mangemorts, c'était moi qui m'étais allié avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi qui essayais de rallier des pays voisins à notre cause ! Et c'est un crétin de témoins qui a pensé mon frère coupable simplement parce qu'il s'appelait McAllister et qu'il était à moitié français… Il ne m'a jamais trahi, jamais dénoncé et il est mort par ma faute alors que son dossier était vide de preuve. Et c'est toi, ainsi que toute cette clique de Sang de Bourbe, qui l'avait fait tuer ! Tu ne cesses de crier justice mais tu n'as fait que commettre des erreurs qui ont couté la vie à de nombreuses personnes ! Comment arrives-tu à vivre alors que tu es aussi pourrie que les autres ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione le regardait, sentant les larmes arriver sans qu'elle ne maitrise quoique ce soit. Elle refusait de croire à cette histoire, c'était totalement impossible. C'était déjà dur de vivre en sachant qu'elle avait commis une erreur avec Drago, comment faire la part des choses en sachant qu'elle s'était trompée sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je n'y crois pas … Il a avoué tous les crimes qui lui étaient attribué, c'était un Mangemort, il avait la Marque des Ténèbres sur lui !

\- Il se l'était faite tout juste avant qu'on vienne l'embarquer à Azkaban ! Il se savait perdu mais il a tout fait pour me protéger en me faisant passer pour mort … Un simple sortilège sur son tatouage et on aurait pu voir que c'était un faux, mais personne ne s'en préoccupait ! Il y avait déjà marqué le mot « Mangemort » sur son front quand on l'a emmené à son procès et tu le savais très bien. Tu l'as tué … Tu es aussi meurtrière que moi !

Le cœur battant, Hermione refusait de l'écouter davantage. C'était trop dur, pire que de subir une torture physique. Elle avait passé tellement d'années à juger les gens en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible … Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait exécuté un homme innocent…

\- C'est son sang que nous avons retrouvé sur Pansy, pas le vôtre ! dit-elle, la voix tremblante

\- J'ai simplement fait en sorte que le médicomage légiste trouve le sang de mon propre frère au lieu du mien ! Nous étions peut être jumeaux, mais notre ADN ne concordait pas, je le savais parfaitement. Alors, pour mettre mon équipe sur une fausse piste et m'épargner le fait que mon sang figure sur les dossiers du médicomage légiste, j'ai volé le dossier de Teddy et j'ai eu la chance d'y trouver un échantillon de son sang pris juste avant qu'on ne le fasse crever. Je savais que le médicomage ne ferait pas attention aux autres gouttelettes qui étaient les miennes parce que le fichier de Teddy ne cessait d'apparaitre dans ses recherches d'ADN. Tout aurait pu marcher, mais il a fallu que tu viennes une nouvelle fois mettre ton nez dans nos affaires.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé à prendre un poste aussi bien placé ? Finit-elle par demander alors que son cerveau était en ébullition après tous ses avoeux.

Du coin de l'œil, elle observa le corps de Drago, toujours inerte, en priant pour qu'il se réveille assez vite. Il fallait qu'elle fasse parler Jack le plus longtemps possible pour se laisser du temps devant elle et réfléchir davantage à sa situation. Il était hors de question que Drago endosse le rôle d'Assassin Numéro Un et qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans une situation inconfortable et sans appuis. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à l'option qu'il puisse mourir …

\- Ma plus grande qualité a toujours été la patience, Granger. J'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne me reconnaisse absolument pas au niveau physique. J'ai subi plusieurs opérations de métamorphose, je me suis laissé pousser la barbe et les cheveux, et Peter McAllister est devenu Jack Pears. Je me suis marié à une femme dotée d'une bonne famille, je me suis vite fait des relations et hop c'était terminé. Je suis vite monté dans les échelons parce que j'étais doué en magie et que le Gouvernement était en manque de personnel. J'ai été patient durant deux longues années, avant d'intégrer enfin je poste que je recherchais depuis le début.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait subir l'entrainement intensif de Drago …

\- Tout à fait exact. Potter n'arrêtait pas de m'emmerder avec son Malefoy soit disant innocent alors je l'ai fait sortir de prison à la condition que personne ne le sache. Je lui ai fait subir un entrainement inhumain en souhaitant que ça le transforme complètement, que ça le rende plus dangereux que moi … Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et il est étonnant, à tel point que je commençais à l'apprécier … J'ai même eu l'idée de le prendre comme complice, parce que je pensais qu'il haïssait les Sang de Bourbe autant que moi … Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il ne te rencontre bien sûr. Plus je le laissais rester avec toi, plus il devenait guimauve et faible. Ça se voyait dans sa manière de se tenir, de parler … même s'il jouait très bien la comédie, je savais que tu le rendais dingue.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes rentré dans ma tête par Occlumentie.

\- Décidemment, on ne peut rien te cacher. C'était l'occasion idéale de le laisser rester avec toi sans faire d'histoire et d'avoir ainsi le champ libre sur Potter et Weasley. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que le soir ou je les ai laissé à moitié mort dans les archives de la Ville. J'aurai pu les tuer mais je savais qu'en les rendant pratiquement infirme c'était mieux. Psychologiquement c'est plus dur à supporter… Sauf que Potter a changé plus que je ne le voulais. Il a commencé à se faire plus petit, à moins me faire confiance … et à s'allier avec Malefoy. Jamais je n'aurai permis votre petite balade à Poudlard …jamais ! Et c'est une des erreurs que j'ai commises.

\- On savait que quelqu'un était venu fouiller nos affaires. Continua Hermione.

\- Je comptais te tuer plus tôt mais il faut croire que tu as plus de chance que tu ne le pensais.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée lors de notre première rencontre dans ce cas ?

Jack sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Parce que je voulais que tu sois terrifiée … que tu te sentes la plus seule possible. Et je pense avoir plutôt bien réussi. Regarde toi, tu fais presque pitié, à me regarder avec tes yeux de chien battu sans oser te défendre. La Hermione Granger que j'ai vu combattre lors de la bataille de Poudlard a totalement disparu et j'en suis le plus heureux.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à vive allure. Les mains toujours liées derrière son dos, elle parvenait petit à petit à retirer un de ses doigts, malgré la corde qui lui rongeait ses poignets.

\- Pourquoi avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur votre poitrine ? Demanda-t-elle en apercevant le bout du dessin sur son torse.

\- Ça suffit les questions ! S'énerva Jack. Je n'ai plus le temps de te rendre des comptes. Tu vas mourir comme une moins que rien, seule, dans cette maison déprimante… Et quand ils te retrouveront grâce à mon signal d'alarme, je dirai que j'ai tout vu, que tu as essayé de te défendre d'un Malefoy complètement fou, que tu l'as blessé mais que ce n'était pas suffisant …

La respiration de plus en plus rapide, Hermione poussa un cri de soulagement lorsqu'elle réussit à se défaire la moitié d'une main emprisonnée. Toutefois, sa joie retomba aussi vite, lorsqu'elle le vit lever sa baguette dans sa direction et dire :

\- Mais avant de te tuer, tu dois bien souffrir un minimum, tout comme tu m'as fait souffrir … C'est pour mon frère sale garce ! Endoloris !

Le sortilège la frappa de plein fouet sans qu'elle ne s'y prépare et une douleur sans nom s'empara de tous son corps. Elle ne résista pas bien longtemps et finit par crier à plein poumon, le corps tremblant de spasmes de souffrance. Elle repensa à toutes sortes de choses, plus mauvaises les unes que les autres, et parvint bientôt à hurler à son malfaiteur d'arrêter cette torture. Il arrêta son maléfice au bout d'une éternité toute entière, et elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il continua :

\- Tu es prête pour la deuxième manche …

Mais avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette, il fut brutalement stoppé par un sortilège qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se prit de plein fouet le mur d'en face et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, en poussa un cri de rage et de surprise.

À moitié sonnée, Hermione mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que Drago se tenait devant elle, visiblement inquiet. Il la posa le plus doucement possible contre le mur, et lui enleva la corde qui la retenait prisonnière en lui caressant le visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de se soucier davantage de son état, car Jack venait de se relever et il était plus prudent de lui faire face que de lui tourner le dos.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione s'aperçut avec inquiétude de l'immense trace rouge qui recouvrait tous le dos de Drago. Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, il fallait qu'elle appelle quelqu'un pour les aider … sauf qu'elle était vidée de toutes forces.

\- Alors Jack, c'est comme ça que tu t'y prends ? En attaquant dans le dos ? Demanda Drago d'une voix menaçante. Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement de toi …

\- Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ton cas …

\- Maintenant si. Il va falloir me tuer avant de t'en prendre à elle.

\- Tu ne l'as pas si bien dit … Avada …

Avant même qu'il ne sorte le mot de sa bouche, Drago contre attaqua et lui fit perdre l'équilibre en deux secondes. Malheureusement, Jack s'était attendu à une attaque de ce genre, car il lui envoya plusieurs sortilèges de suite, qui l'obligea à se défendre et non plus à attaquer. Sa blessure ne l'aidait en rien, bien au contraire, et ses gestes furent de plus en plus lents, ce qui n'était pas à son avantage, surtout face à ce genre d'adversaire. Jack aussi avait dû s'en rendre compte, car il accéléra le rythme des maléfices, tout en souriant contre le renversement de situation. Bientôt affaibli, Drago ne put éviter l'un des derniers sortilèges, qu'il se prit de plein fouet et qui le mit KO durant quelques secondes. Son ancien patron éclata alors de rire, ce qui rendit Drago totalement fou. Il comprenait dès à présent pourquoi ce rire avait attiré l'attention de Potter : même s'il ne rigolait pas beaucoup en leur présence, il lui était déjà arrivé de faire le même rire, lors de réunion quelconque ou de repas dédiés en leur honneur. C'était un rire gras, et presque cruel qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille bien plus tôt.

\- Et après tu te prends pour le Maitre du Monde ? Demanda Jack en s'avança vers Hermione. Je me demande à quoi mon entrainement t'a servi depuis tous ce temps …

\- Ne la touche pas espèce de …

\- Tu ne devrais pas m'énerver ou je risquerai de tuer ta petite amie plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé…Tout comme je l'ai fait avec Pansy.

Une rage sans nom s'empara subitement de Drago.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile pas vrai ?

Il aperçut Hermione lui faire les gros yeux, mais il continua néanmoins à provoquer l'Assassin, sachant qu'il avait les dés en main. Il était peut être en position de faiblesse, mais il savait que si McGonagal avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, la cavalerie arriverait pour bientôt… et même s'il trouvait le temps long, il préférait encore provoquer Jack, plutôt que d'attendre de se faire tuer.

\- Le dossier que McGonagal m'a passé, tu crois vraiment que personne ne va le lire ? Qu'ils ne vont pas se rendre compte que Peter Jack McAllister ressemble étrangement à **Jack** Pears, un abruti de première avec un poste haut placé ? Weasley avait remarqué que ta Marque des Ténèbres n'était pas sur ton bras mais sur ton torse … Potter s'en apercevra tôt ou tard ! Il va se rappeler que seuls les étrangers portent la Marque à cet endroit, et il se trouve que tu es à moitié français …

\- Potter n'a aucun pouvoir ! S'exclama Jack, plus furieux que jamais. C'est MOI le chef, MOI qui décide ce qui se passe dans MON service ! Et jamais personne n'osera me demander de me justifier sur mes antécédents … Personne !

Cette fois totalement énervé, Drago décida de repasser à l'action. Tout en ordonnant à Hermione de ficher le camp –ce qu'elle ne fit pas le moins du monde- il tenta de déstabiliser une nouvelle fois Jack en lui lança le plus de sortilège possible. Avec une rapidité incroyable, ce dernier parvint à tous les arrêter. Comprenant qu'il ne s'y prenait pas comme il fallait, Drago finit par laisser tomber sa baguette, et couru en direction de Jack sans qu'il ne le voit venir. Cette fois, le duel n'était plus magique mais seulement physique. L'Auror lui envoya toute les prises qu'il connaissait et qui était d'habitude les plus efficaces mais Jack les déjouaient tour à tour, à tel point qu'il s'épuisait lui-même pour pas grand chose.

\- Tout ton entrainement vient de moi ! Cria Jack, totalement transpirant. Tu ne peux pas parvenir à me …

Mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, il reçut en pleine tête le punching-ball qu'Hermione venait de lui balancer en pleine figure et il s'écroula à terre, totalement inconscient. Hermione en profita pour courir en direction de Drago, qui lui, n'avait pas bougé et semblait de plus en plus mal. En temps normal, il se serait ouvertement moqué de Jack, ou aurait pris la fuite en prenant la peine de cacher Hermione, mais cette fois quelque chose n'allait pas et l'empêchait même de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Drago !

La respiration rapide, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. La douleur fulgurante dans son dos commençait à le rendre totalement impuissant et si Hermione ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il se serait affalé par terre comme un vulgaire débutant en matière de combat.

\- Hé … Reste avec moi, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes, d'accord ?

À voir la tête qu'elle affichait, il comprit que son état ne devait pas être beau à voir. Une larme s'échappa du coin de ses yeux et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire.

\- C'était un joli lancé que tu viens de faire, Granger.

\- Arrête … Si je n'avais pas eu un aussi bon professeur, je n'aurai même pas réussi à le bouger d'un millimètre…

\- Fiche le camp d'ici maintenant.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Granger …

\- Je ne pars pas tant que tu n'es pas en sécurité.

\- Pour une fois écoute ce que je te dis … Potter ne devrait plus tarder …

Il avait terriblement chaud.

\- Il faut d'abord arrêter tous ce sang …

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Se sentant plus fatigué que jamais, il finit par somnoler, mais la claque sèche que lui donna Hermione le fit revenir à lui.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne dois pas dormir ! S'énerva-t-elle, les mains pleine de sang. Il faut que tu restes avec moi … Que tu racontes au Monde entier que tu as réussi à arrêter l'Assassin Numéro Un … Que tu es un héros. Tu auras tous les Médias avec toi, tu seras interviewer de partout, ce n'est pas ton rêve tout ça ?

\- Non.

Hermione ricana.

\- Je le savais. Dans ce cas, il faut que tu tiennes bon pour moi … Tu pourrais faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas …

\- Bien sûr que tu le sais. Je refuse que tu te laisses aller alors que tu as survécu à tant de choses … Tu dois pouvoir vivre une vie nouvelle … En toute liberté … Tu es un homme tellement bon, même si tu fais tout pour ne pas l'admettre …

Incapable de continuer à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, elle renifla férocement, avant de sentir des frissons désagréables parcourir son dos. En voyant la tête que lui adressa Malefoy, elle comprit que Jack venait de se réveiller et que les ennuis allaient une nouvelle fois continuer. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de se retourner, Drago se jeta littéralement sur elle et la fit rouler plusieurs fois sur le sol, évitant ainsi un sortilège mortel. Malgré les cris de rage de Jack, Drago tint bon et parvint à lancer un sortilège de protection, qui ne durerait pas éternellement, mais qui les protégerait quelques secondes au moins. Hermione aurait pu se sentir soulagée, voire même impressionnée par les efforts qu'il fournissait, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait faire en sorte la protéger. La respiration de plus en plus rapide, il lui lança :

\- Fiche le camp d'ici ! Laisse-moi terminer mon enquête avec succès … Ne le laisse pas gagner en te tuant !

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne partirai pas sans toi !

Les sortilèges de Jack fusaient contre le bouclier, et bientôt, leur protection s'évapora en une immense explosion, signe que la mort n'était pas loin.

\- Regarde-moi ! S'exclama Hermione. Il ne gagnera pas … Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'il fait … Tous ce qui compte c'est toi.

Les yeux gris de Drago se posèrent alors sur les siens avec une douceur infinie. Elle ignorait si c'était parce qu'il se sentait mal, ou parce qu'il le ressentait, mais cela lui procura une telle satisfaction, qu'elle se mit à oublier qu'un Assassin allait les tuer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle était prête à lui dire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, mais avant même que les mots ne franchissent sa bouche, elle vit le visage de Drago se tordre de douleur, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Elle eut beau l'appeler, le gifler, rien ne fonctionna. Bientôt, le ricanement sonore de Jack hanta ses pensées mais elle n'eut même pas la force de le lui faire regretter. Elle savait qu'il était en train de la menacer, et qu'il allait la tuer, mais elle n'en avait que faire, tous ce qu'elle voyait en cet instant présent, c'était le visage fantomatique de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Alors qu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Jack lui jeter le sortilège de la mort, des cris retentirent derrière eux, et bientôt, Harry apparu dans la cave, en compagnie de plusieurs Aurors, tous plus armés les uns que les autres. Estomaquée de ne pouvoir agir face à eux, Jack poussa un cri de rage plus terrifiant que jamais. Tous semblaient plus abasourdis par la situation qu'ils qualifiaient d'impassable. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle, Jack s'exclama aussitôt :

\- C'est lui, Malefoy, l'Assassin ! Je l'ai trouvé en train de tuer Alex !

\- Au nom de la loi, Jack Pears, vous êtes en état d'Arrestation pour le meurtre d'une dizaine de Sorciers, pour tentative d'Assassinat sur Agent et pour obstruction à la justice. Emmenez-le…

Il eut beau pousser des hurlements et des injures, Jack était tout de même pris au piège. Personne ne pouvait transplaner de cette maison, et malgré ses talents magiques, il avait bien trop d'adversaires en face de lui pour oser rester en vie face à eux.

\- Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste ! Dépêchez-vous nom de Dieu ! S'écria Hermione.

Penchée sur Drago plus pâle que jamais, il était totalement endormi mais elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait sous les yeux. Malgré ses supplications, il ne se réveilla pas, et elle ne se résolue pas à lui prendre le pouls, de peur de connaitre la vérité sur son état de santé. En pleur, elle regarda deux médicomages se précipiter sur Malefoy et vu l'état de leur visage, elle comprit que ce n'était pas bon.

Sans qu'elle ne le voie venir, Harry la prit dans ses bras, l'obligeant à ne plus regarder le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux et à laisser Drago se faire emmener à Sainte Mangouste sans qu'elle n'assiste à tous cela.

\- Mon Dieu … il faut que j'y aille … Harry …

Cela faisait des semaines entières qu'elle espérait revoir son meilleur ami, mais elle ne profita même pas de ce moment de retrouvailles, bien trop malheureuse par ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Visiblement inquiet de la voir dans un état pareil, Harry la regarda un long moment, avant d'ajouter :

\- On va y aller … Mais il faut que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé…

\- On n'a pas le temps. S'il meurt à cause de moi … je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre tu m'entends ? Jamais !

\- Je ne comprends pas …

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

Les sourcils froncés, il l'observait la bouche grande ouverte, refusant de croire ce qui sautait aux yeux.

\- On va y aller Hermione, Finit-il par dire d'une voix douce, mais il faut que tu te calmes… Tu es peut être blessée ou …

\- Je n'ai rien …Il a tout pris à ma place.

Visiblement inquiet de la voir si peu maitre de ses émotions, Harry ne chercha pas à argumenter davantage. Il ordonna à un de ses collègues de s'occuper de la scène de crime tout en prenant soin de ne pas perdre Jack de vue, et transplana aussitôt en direction de Sainte Mangouste, plus terrifié que jamais à l'idée de voir sa meilleure amie mourir de chagrin. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir et qu'il avait pris soin de cacher, c'était qu'au moment de l'emmener à l'hôpital, Malefoy ne respirait plus du tout …

**XXXX**

**Ne me tuez pas pour cette fin un minimum vilaine, ma Bêta m'a déjà fait des menaces que je prends très au sérieux xD Le point positif, c'est que ça reste un chapitre plutôt complet, non ? Au moins vous avez toute vos réponses à vos questions –ou presque. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il y avait pas mal d'actions, non ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à un personnage aussi démentiel (je parle de Jack bien sur xD). Vous en avez appris pas mal sur lui, qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus choqué ? Et Drago, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Il y a eu un tout petit peu de Dramione, vous avez aimé ? Quels sont les révélations de Jack qui vous ont le plus surprises ? Et cette fin … Vous pensez que je suis tellement méchante que je l'ai fait mourir pile au moment où il montre qu'il tient vraiment à Hermione ? … **

**Sinon niveau combat et action, c'était comment ? **

**Dans la suite je vous annonce : un plan – un nouveau méchant - un groupe uni. **

**Parce que oui, quoique vous pensiez, il y aura encore beaucoup de rebondissements et d'actions ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je pense bien évidemment à tous ceux qui passent en ce moment le bac ou qui ne vont pas tarder à passer le brevet ! J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous et je vous dis un gros M... pour la suite ! **

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon dernier chapitre ! Vous avez fait péter mes statistiques et vos commentaires sont toujours aussi adorables ! **

**Un grand merci également à tous les guest :**

**Nadra : Merciii beaucoup pour ta review adorable ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre comme je le voulais ) La réponse sur Drago est écrit dans ce chapitre, ahah **** J'espère que ça te plaira ! **

**MG123 : Merci énormément pour cette review super gentille ! Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touché, merci ! Je suis juste super contente de voir à quel point tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre, parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à peaufiner tous les détails xD Jack est un fou furieux, et du coup il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à se venger. Par conséquent, il a été d'une patience extrême, ce qui l'a rendu de plus en plus fou :P Tant mieux si le Dramione t'a plu, ça fait très plaisir de le savoir :D Au moins j'ai gardé mon âme guimauve xD Alors concernant les armes que Drago va chercher dans sa cave, je pensais surtout à ses mannequins en fait. Je voulais les faire intervenir dans le combat, mais j'ai laissé tomber l'idée parce que je voulais vraiment que Drago agisse en sauveur unique :P Quant aux sortilèges de métamorphoses de Jack, elles sont éternelles. Ce serait trop facile et puis vu que ce sont des sorts assez complexes, on ne peut pas les enlever aussi facilement ) Ce sont de très bonnes questions en tous cas ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !**

**Springsleeper : Merci beaucoup pour ta review toujours aussi gentille à lire :D Mince, j'aurai dû mettre ma fiction dans « Drama » pour faire paniquer mes lecteurs un peu plus … Ahaha, non plus sérieusement tu sauras tous sur Drago dans ce chapitre :D ! Je suis super contente de voir que tu n'es pas déçue par le chapitre précédent. Ouf ! ça fait très plaisir à savoir :D Bravo pour avoir deviné qu'Alex serait tué, tu es la seule à y avoir pensé :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. De gros bisous :D **

**Camille : Oh sii je suis méchante xD Non je plaisante, tu connaitras toutes les réponses sur Drago dans ce chapitre :D Et également l'identité du nouveau « méchant » :D J'espère que ça te plaira ! En tous cas un grand merci pour ta review ! Bisous :D **

**Pauline : Merciiiii ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir et m'a bien fait rire :P Ne m'en veut pas trop, tu vas tout savoir sur l'état de Drago dans ce chapitre :D C'est clair qu'Hermione ne va pas se remettre totalement de tous ce que Jack lui a dit … Heureusement, elle va avoir de quoi s'occuper ! J'espère que tu vas aimer autant ce chapitre que le précédent :D Bisous ! **

**Laulau : Merci pour ton message, même si apparemment tu me détestes un petit peu xD Allez, ne m'en veut pas trop non plus, parce que tu vas lire la suite juste maintenant :D Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le Dramione … Merci pour ton soutien en tous cas, ça fait trèèèès plaisir ! Bisous ! **

**Et puis comme d'hab, un gros bisous à ma petite Panda, toujours aussi drôle, gentille et loyale ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour tout, vous êtes des anges ! **

**Musique du chapitre : Driving With The Top Down**

**Chapitre 20 :**

Les yeux gonflés par les pleurs et la fatigue, Hermione attendait patiemment la venue d'un médicomage pouvant la mettre au courant sur l'état de santé de Drago. Assise droite comme un I sur une chaise d'hôpital, ses doigts s'amusaient depuis des heures avec un gobelet vide de café, histoire de passer le temps tout en essayant de se détendre. De temps à autre, elle se permettait de regarder d'un air absent le long couloir désolant ou des centaines de gens avaient croisé son chemin, tous plus tristes les uns que les autres. Au début, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'adresser des regards pleins de douceur aux femmes qu'elle croisait en larmes, mais la fatigue et la pression aidant, elle avait vite laissé tomber. À ses côtés, Harry murmurait des brides de phrases à Ron, assit sur un fauteuil roulant et le teint maladif. Ce dernier avait fait tout son possible pour rejoindre Hermione lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de son agression, mais en voyant son état désemparé, il ne s'était résolu à lui poser les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Hermione aurait voulu se montrer plus aimable et prévoyante à son égard, tout en faisant preuve de compassion sur son état de santé, mais elle avait l'impression que le vide immense qui s'emparait d'elle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ne faisait que la rendre plus dingue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Debout face à elle, Blaise et sa femme attendaient également d'avoir des nouvelles de Drago sans mot dire. Blaise n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'attente, et se contentait de jeter quelques regards lourds de conséquences à Hermione, qui elle, ne faisait comme si elle ne voyait rien. Elle savait qu'il voudrait sans doute avoir des réponses à ses questions, mais une fois encore elle n'avait pas la force de répondre. Par chance, sa femme, Marie, semblait comprendre un peu mieux la situation, et essayait de faire diversion à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione.

Enfin, non loin du petit groupe, un homme qu'elle apprit être le psychomage de Drago, Eric, semblait s'être endormi après un long moment passé à parler en privé avec Harry. C'était la seule personne présente qui intriguait la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle se permettait de lui lancer quelques coups d'œil curieux de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Drago se sente bien en sa présence, finit-elle par penser avec nostalgie. Il émanait de sa personne quelque chose de bienveillant et de chaleureux, qui changeait avec ce qu'elle avait pu voir ces derniers temps …

\- Hermione ?

En entendant son prénom, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle aperçut Harry la regarder, sourcil froncés et visiblement inquiet pour elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Non … merci.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas résolue à prendre un peu plus soin d'elle, Ron s'approcha doucement.

\- Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, Jack est derrière les barreaux et il n'en ressortira pas. Il faut que tu ailles te reposer. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien … Tu ne voudrais pas tomber malade, hein ?

Devant autant de naïveté, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu es tellement gentil Ronald … mais il faut que je reste. Il faut que je sache si … Drago …

Incapable de parler davantage, elle arrêta net sa phrase et essaya de garder son calme, alors que son cœur s'accélérait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine et que la crise de larmes n'était pas loin. En la voyant perdre autant ses moyens, Ron la regarda la bouche grande ouverte, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi elle semblait aussi inquiète pour Malefoy, un homme qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Croyant d'abord qu'elle était en état de choc, Ron crut comprendre quelque chose mais ne pouvait se faire à cette idée et passa à autre chose.

\- Ok dans ce cas on reste. Essaie juste de dormir un peu, d'accord ? Demanda Harry en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait attendrissant.

\- Je ne pense pas que Drago serait enchanté de te voir à son réveil, Potter. S'exclama Blaise d'un ton dur.

Etonné de l'entendre parler de cette manière, Harry se retourna dans sa direction, sourcils froncés. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'entre lui et Blaise c'était l'amitié totale, mais jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. On aurait dit qu'il lui reprochait la situation et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Zabini ? Demanda-t-il en sentant la colère arriver.

\- Je veux dire que tous ce bordel est de ta faute ! Jack a manipulé Drago du début à la fin, c'est à cause de lui qu'il s'est retrouvé dans toutes ces histoires sans pouvoir maîtriser quoi que ce soit … et malgré ça tu n'as jamais pris sa défense … Tu étais du côté de Jack depuis tous ce temps, ça veut tout dire !

\- C'est tellement facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres une fois que c'est terminé. Tu étais son meilleur ami il me semble, si tu t'inquiétais tant pour lui, il fallait le faire savoir avant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends au juste ?

Prêt à se battre pour quelque chose de totalement inutile, Hermione décida de les stopper en s'interposant entre les deux.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! S'exclama-t-elle. On s'occupera de vos disputes inutiles plus tard. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour s'accuser à tort et à travers, compris ?

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit, mais c'était tout comme. Harry alla se rasseoir lourdement à côté de Ron, pendant que Blaise se faisait remonter les bretelles par sa femme. Eric, lui, venait de rouvrir les yeux et semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, étonné d'avoir entendu crier dans un endroit pareil.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un homme habillé en blouse blanche vint les rejoindre, le visage fermé. Les cheveux grisonnant et à moitié chauve sur le devant, il marchait d'un pas rapide, mais ne laissait rien entrevoir sur la situation de son patient. Devant le regard apeuré que lui lança Hermione, il déclara d'une voix douce :

\- Il est hors de danger.

Elle eut l'impression que ses poumons reprenaient de l'air à nouveau. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle esquissa un sourire, la main sur le cœur.

\- C'est merveilleux … Merlin … On peut aller le voir ? Demanda-t-elle en se sentant pleine d'énergie.

Visiblement tendu, le médicomage les regarda tous un à un, ne sachant que dire. La joie qu'elle venait d'éprouver retomba aussitôt et son pessimisme reprit le dessus. Quelque chose n'allait pas … Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda alors Harry en prenant Hermione par les épaules.

Le médicomage soupira longuement avant de dire d'une voix hésitante :

\- Nous avons soigné la quasi-totalité de ses blessures, il avait seulement besoin de repos, de tranquillité et de calme … mais avant même que j'ai eu le temps de vous prévenir, des hommes du Gouvernement sont arrivés et ont amené Monsieur Malefoy hors de l'Hôpital … Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils avaient la permission du Ministre de l'Etat … Malgré mes ordres ils sont restés de marbre … Je suis vraiment désolé, on m'a prévenu que vous vous inquiétiez lourdement sur l'état de santé de Monsieur Malefoy ... Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il en regardant avec plus d'attention Hermione.

La jeune femme le regarda sans rien comprendre à la situation. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires de Gouvernement et de Ministre de l'Etat ? C'était une blague, une erreur … Drago devait être libre, on le lui avait promis !

\- Est-ce que l'homme qui est venu vous voir s'appelait Stefan Johns ? Demanda Harry, visiblement horrifié.

\- C'est exact. Répondit le médicomage, visiblement impressionné qu'il soit au courant.

\- Johns ? Répéta Blaise en faisant les gros yeux. Johns ! C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? C'est totalement impossible …

\- Qui est ce Johns ? Demanda Hermione, plus nerveuse que jamais.

\- Le supérieur de Jack. Répondit Ron d'une petite voix. C'est … l'un des hommes les plus puissants de l'Etat, il ne reçoit d'ordres de personne et fait en sorte que la sécurité du Monde Magique soit totale. Il a une influence assez incroyable et fait peur à beaucoup de monde. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville, même Kingsley et Harry réunis …

\- Et bien dans ce cas, il faut aller le trouver et lui demander de nous rendre Drago ! S'impatienta Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se permet de s'occuper de cette histoire !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Reprit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si Johns a décidé de récupérer Drago, ce n'est pas par hasard.

\- Il veut surement lui faire quitter le pays, tout en le faisant travailler pour lui. Continua Blaise d'une voix morose. Il est fichu. Son congé ne lui sera jamais donné, et bosser pour Johns sera peut-être plus dur encore que d'être sous le service de Jack … Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Bordel quand je pense qu'il était si près du but … Cette histoire va le détruire.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'un bloc de glace avait englouti son estomac. Si Drago avait pratiquement été enlevé sans qu'elle ne puisse l'aider, tout était fichu, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle observa d'un œil totalement perdu Eric parler avec frénésie à Blaise et Harry, tandis que Ron essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans les conversations qui ne cessaient de se transformer en disputes. Elle les regarda un long moment, les traitant d'abord d'imbéciles, avant de se figer net, l'esprit en ébullition.

Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

Certes, son plan gardait quelques failles … Mais elle allait le mettre en œuvre, seule ou pas. C'était fini l'époque où elle se laissait faire. N'arrivant pas à leur parler normalement, elle poussa un sifflement aigue à l'aide de ses doigts, et eut la satisfaction d'entendre un silence plat, qui lui donna l'occasion de pouvoir parler comme elle le voulait.

\- Où Drago est-il enfermé à votre avis ?

\- Sûrement dans une cellule de nos bureaux, là où on place nos prisonniers avant de les envoyer à Azkaban, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas je vais aller le chercher. Est-ce que l'un de vous veut m'accompagner ?

**XXXX**

Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans son appartement depuis des semaines entières, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle poussa sa porte d'entrée, elle eut l'impression d'en être partie la veille. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait quitté, elle retrouva même sa vaisselle sale tassée en bord d'évier de cuisine. En temps normal, elle aurait râlé contre sa propre paresse, mais elle se rendit compte que cette normalité lui avait manqué et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ordinaire. Avec un petit sourire, elle se mit à penser que Drago aurait été plus que fier d'elle.

A ses côtés, Harry, Blaise, Ron et Eric rentrèrent à leur tour, l'air plus perdus l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient essayé de la raisonner durant un long moment pour la faire changer d'avis, mais c'était peine perdue son choix était fait depuis longtemps. Drago avait vécu cette vie par sa faute, et c'était à elle de le lui en faire sortir, coûte que coûte.

Plus motivée que jamais, elle alla chercher plusieurs feuilles, des stylos, et se sentit plus en forme que jamais, malgré ses faibles heures de sommeil accumulées depuis la veille.

\- C'est pour dessiner des plans. Expliqua-t-elle devant l'œil inquisiteur d'Harry. Bien, qu'est-ce que je dois savoir avant de m'embarquer la dedans ?

\- Que si tu te fais prendre tu risques de te retrouver derrière les barreaux. Ronchonna Ron. Ecoute, je sais que tu as … sympathisé avec Malefoy, mais tu n'as pas à faire ça pour lui. On peut agir sans passer derrière les lois … Il y a une justice et …

\- Et ça prendra des années avant d'arriver à nos fins. Soupira Blaise. Tu connais Johns, tu sais de quoi il est capable, surtout s'il apprend qu'on veut rendre la liberté de Drago … Sans parler que ta chère et tendre copine Granger, ne fait pas spécialement tout ça pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton pincé.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi … Tu veux te racheter. À moins que tu veuilles vivre une relation plus sérieuse avec lui ? Après tout, je ne connais que sa version des faits. J'avoue que sur le coup j'ai été surpris... Jamais je n'aurai pu penser que vous coucheriez ensemble, même dans mes fantasmes les plus fous mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je suis heureux pour vous.

Bien évidemment, Blaise eut l'effet escompté. À ces mots, il y eut un enchainement de rebondissements, qui aurait fait soupirer n'importe qui. Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, tandis qu'Harry se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Quand à Eric, il devint si nerveux qu'il se gratta l'arrière de la tête durant deux bonnes minutes. Seule Hermione regardait Blaise droit dans les yeux, sans rougir le moins du Monde. L'heure était tellement plus grave qu'elle ne voulait plus se voiler la face et aller de l'avant.

\- Même si tous se passe bien pour nous, je ne sais pas comment va réagir Drago. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détacher. Après tout, il n'aura pas la vie qu'il avait espérée …

\- Parce qu'il vivra en clandestinité ?

\- Sans compter que justice ne sera pas faite.

\- Mais c'est une blague, pas vrai ? Renchérit Ron. Ce … Hermione déteste Malefoy, et il le lui rend bien ! Vous deux ensemble … non, c'est totalement impossible !

\- Généralement, ce sont les opposés qui s'attirent le plus. Déclara Eric d'une voix sage.

Ron le regarda comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'on allait lui teindre les cheveux en blond.

\- Bien que je n'arrive pas à comprendre toute cette situation … Merlin, en fait je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de parler boulot. S'exclama Harry avec précipitation.

\- Il faut surtout savoir ce que vous comptez faire. Reprit Eric en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour commencer, vous êtes censés être sous les ordres de Johns en attendant le remplaçant de Jack. Et je pense que votre disparition ne passera pas inaperçu, sans parler du fait que Ron Weasley est censé se trouver dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Si vous voulez sauver Drago, il va falloir le faire tout en finesse sans que cela n'éveille le moindre soupçon sur vous… Et pour l'instant, ça me semble assez mal parti.

\- C'est moi qui irais le chercher dans ce cas. Répondit Hermione.

Devant le regard menaçant d'Harry et de Ron, elle reprit d'une voix tranquille :

\- Votre rôle à vous sera de me faciliter la tâche le plus possible. Harry, tu as toujours ta cape ?

\- Je ne m'en sépare jamais.

\- Quelle cape ? Demanda Blaise.

Personne ne prit le temps de lui répondre.

\- Combien de temps faut-il pour aller de vos bureaux aux cellules de prisonniers ?

\- Dix minutes, un quart d'heure. Répondit Ron en haussant des épaules. Mais c'est extrêmement surveillé. Il te faut maitriser plusieurs sortilèges de protection, et être munie d'un badge magique, que seuls deux Aurors possèdent. C'est eux qui t'accompagnent, devant la cellule et qui attendent derrière la porte que tu en ressortes à la seconde près. Autant te dire que l'ambiance n'est pas géniale, même quand tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferai une copie de ces badges et je me passerai de leur compagnie.

\- Impossible, l'alarme retentirait. Il te faut les badges réels.

\- Sans parler des caméras de surveillances. Les gardiens sont surveillés à longueur de journée et tout est chronométré dans le moindre détail. Si tu veux passer, il te faudra l'accord de nos supérieurs.

Hermione se massa les tempes. Finalement, elle comprenait l'état dans lequel Ron et Harry s'était mis quand elle avait parlé de faire sortir Drago de tout ce bazar… C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu.

\- Vous oubliez quelque chose. Reprit Blaise d'une voix satisfaite.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je suis Magistrat.

\- Et ?

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et il se trouve que j'ai quelques droits et avantage qui peuvent nous être utile dans ce cas présent. Je peux par exemple aller rendre visite à Drago … sans vraiment éveiller les soupçons sur moi.

\- Tu rigoles ? Coupa Harry. Tout le monde sait à quel point tu es ami avec Malefoy, Johns prendra encore plus de mesure que nécessaire ! Et si par miracle on arrive à faire sortir Malefoy de cet endroit, tu deviendras aussi coupable que lui, ce qui j'imagine n'est pas dans l'idéal étant donné que tu es marié.

\- Et en ce qui me concerne ? Demanda Eric. Vous pouvez faire en sorte de me laisser aller voir Drago… Après tout, je reste jusqu'à ce jour son psychomage et même Johns ne pourra pas l'empêcher. J'ai quelques droits moi aussi, et il est bien indiqué dans notre constitution qu'un psychomage a la possibilité de voir son patient à n'importe quel moment et sans surveillance.

Il y eut un grand silence. Chacun le regardait, en pesant le pour et le contre. Hermione, elle, hésitait grandement. Eric ne semblait absolument pas dangereux, et elle se demandait s'il arriverait à se défendre, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller. Répondit Hermione d'une voix désolée. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et …

\- Vous n'aviez pas parlé de cape il y a deux secondes ? Reprit Eric en haussant les sourcils. D'après ce que Drago me racontait, elle vous permettait de vous tirer de situations bien ennuyeuses par le passé … c'est l'occasion ou jamais de me faire voir de quoi elle est capable.

\- Malefoy vous a parlé de ça ? S'étonna Harry.

Devant sa béatitude, Eric ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Drago arrive facilement à se confier une fois qu'il a confiance en quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler de nos séances mais c'est un homme exceptionnel. Il a une force de caractère qui ferait envier n'importe qui et pourtant il préfère cacher son jeu quand il se retrouve en société. Il mérite plus que n'importe qui de retrouver un semblant de liberté.

\- Vous pensez qu'il sera en colère quand il comprendra qu'on va le libérer ? Demanda Hermione, le cœur battant.

\- Oh oui, surement… mais il vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant. Il vous aime beaucoup, vous savez ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rosir de plaisir face à ses déclarations et baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder ses meilleurs amis face à son trouble. Concentrée plus que jamais, elle pensa à la meilleure solution possible pour faire sortir Drago de cette situation. Il fallait que tout soit fait de manière rapide, nette et précise. Ça ne devait pas être compliqué. Elle avait déjà réussi à s'introduire au Ministère sous le commandement de Voldemort, ce n'était pas le bureau des Aurors qui allait lui faire peur !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ferma bientôt les yeux et se concentra sur le chemin qu'il fallait parcourir pour aller rejoindre Drago. Elle connaissait assez bien le trajet … sauf qu'il fallait prendre en compte ce que lui avaient dit Ron et Harry … Il fallait se montrer le plus invisible possible … Il faudrait faire preuve d'intelligence et de malice … Elle sentait l'inspiration l'envahir, son esprits commençait à faire un plan sur cette expédition, mais des zones d'ombres la contrariait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait des tas de questions à poser avant de pouvoir se mettre au travail …

\- J'ai un plan. Finit-elle à dire. Mais je vais avoir besoin de chacun de vous… et de Ginny. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Les hommes se regardèrent tour à tour, visiblement mal à l'aise. Chacun d'eux avaient des raisons particulières de vouloir sauver Drago Malefoy… Et le regard conquérant que leur adressa Hermione fut si impressionnant, qu'ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de dire oui …

**XXXX**

Drago était peut être quelqu'un de pessimiste mais la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Assis sur son lit de cellule, il attendait impatiemment que quelqu'un vienne le voir pour le tenir au courant de sa position. Qu'allait-on faire de lui ? Cette phrase ne cessait de venir hanter son esprit, sans qu'il n'ait de réponse adéquate à fournir.

Encore affaibli de par son combat avec Jack, l'Assassin Numéro Un, il se sentait encore plus minable qu'à son réveil sur son lit d'hôpital. Quand on était venu le chercher, il n'avait même pas eu la force de répliquer, comme s'il savait depuis le début que cette situation allait lui arriver tôt ou tard. Ce Stefan Johns lui avait foutu la frousse dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Il savait qui il était, il savait de quoi il était capable, et il connaissait sa réputation depuis le début de son contrat en tant qu'espion et Auror du Gouvernement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un homme tel que Johns viendrait un jour s'intéresser à lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi être venu le chercher alors qu'il venait de leur livrer un homme que tout le monde recherchait depuis des mois ?

Non content de se poser des questions sur sa propre personne, il était également inquiet pour Hermione. Etait-elle hors de danger ? Avait-elle pu se mettre à l'abri comme il le lui avait recommandé avant de s'évanouir ? Ou était-elle ? La seule idée à laquelle il se raccrochait éperdument, c'était qu'elle viendrait le sortir de là. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas rabâché les oreilles des centaines de fois en disant qu'elle se ferait pardonner pour ses erreurs passées ? Qu'elle l'aimait trop pour le laisser dans sa situation ? D'un seul coup, il sentit le stress envahir tous son être. Et si on lui avait fait croire qu'il était mort ? Qu'on n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver ? Non finalement, c'était mieux qu'elle ne fasse rien du tout et qu'elle le laisse gérer seul cette situation. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il ne resterait pas sagement dans sa cellule, sans agir.

Incapable de rester une minute de plus assis, Drago se remit debout en faisant les cent pas. Ses muscles le tiraillaient, mais il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire, même s'il avait mal. Il fallait qu'il cherche un moyen de sortir d'ici … Qu'il trouve la solution le permettant de se sortir de cette situation totalement incontrôlable !

Alors que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus inquiètes, il entendit brusquement les verrous de sa cellule s'ouvrir un à un pour laisser passer l'homme qu'il reconnut comme étant Johns. Tout dans sa personne était un peu effrayant. Sa très grande taille était accompagnée d'une ossature assez impressionnante qui intriguait Drago plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Malgré son costard trois pièces, on distinguait nettement ses muscles menaçants, qui auraient dérangé n'importe qui. Enfin, et c'était sans doute le plus terrible, son visage était tailladé sur tout le côté droit d'une infâme cicatrice, laissant apparaitre le bout de sa chair rose. S'attendant à recevoir un accueil glacial, Drago sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer lorsque Johns osa lui faire un petit sourire. À choisir, il aurait préféré encore recevoir le sortilège Doloris.

\- Désolé pour toute cette mise en scène. Déclara Johns d'une voix très grave, mais c'est le protocole.

Comme si de rien n'était, il s'empara d'une chaise située à côté de sa couchette, la dépoussiéra avec un mouchoir couleur crème, et prit place en face de Malefoy, l'air grave et toujours aussi désagréable. Les mains croisées, il regarda Malefoy droit dans les yeux et reprit :

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Votre médecin vous a bien dit de ne pas vous fatiguer.

\- Il m'a aussi conseillé de prendre soin de moi et de ne surtout pas faire trop d'effort, mais je ne pense pas non plus que vous prendrez ces deux remarques en compte. Tacla Drago malgré lui.

Comme à son habitude, Johns laissa apparaitre un petit sourire à glacer le sang. Sa cicatrice s'ouvrit davantage et Drago ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de manière intentionnelle. C'était un spectacle répugnant. Pas étonnant que tout le monde le craigne !

\- Je vois que vous avez une piètre opinion de moi-même …

\- Je sais qui vous êtes.

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Et je pense savoir ce que vous voulez.

\- Approfondissez vos pensées, Malefoy.

\- Kingsley m'avait promis une chose, Johns, et je veux que sa parole rentre en jeu. Maintenant.

Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé avoir assez de cran pour parler aussi froidement à un homme avec autant d'influence. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de parler comme Hermione l'aurait fait à sa place et il se surprit de se sentir fier pour son acte de courage.

\- Kingsley n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi. Répondit Johns en prenant le temps d'articuler chaque syllabe.

Cette fois, toute trace de fausse amabilité avait disparu de son visage. Ses traits reprirent ses tons durs et inquiétants, qui dévoilaient sa véritable personne.

\- Moi seul décide qui fait quoi et il se trouve que jamais je ne vous laisserai en liberté alors que vous faites parti de nos meilleurs agents. Jamais.

\- Sans blague. Et vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser faire ? Vous pensez une seule seconde que Potter, que je déteste par-dessus-tout va vous laisser faire ? Que Kingsley va se contenter de vous regarder sans rien dire ? Que Granger ne mettra pas son nez là où il ne faut pas ? Que Zabini ne va pas s'intéresser à vos magouilles ?

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Vous ne les connaissez pas. Cracha t'il avec hargne, malgré leur défaut, ils restent tous plus chiants les uns que les autres quand il faut déterrer une affaire classée et totalement injuste. Je me suis occupé de l'Assassin Numéro Un, l'affaire va éclater au grand jour comme jamais ! Les Médias s'intéresseront à vos petites affaires, Johns, et croyez-moi je ne vous rendrai pas la vie facile. Jamais. Plutôt crever.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Cette fois, Johns laissa tomber toute retenue. Il se releva de tout son long, visiblement pour impressionner Drago et le regarda avec une sévérité incroyable. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas abattre et continuer à montrer sa colère et son indignation, même s'il se savait en position de faiblesse.

\- Je sais les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir, Finit par dire Johns, et c'est pour cette raison que vous ne travaillerez plus dans mon Service … mais dans celui de mon ami le plus cher à mes yeux, le Commandant Carlos, au Brésil.

Drago mit énormément de temps à saisir les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. À vrai dire, il avait pensé à toute sorte de choses, mais jamais à celle-là. Il voulait donc se débarrasser de lui de cette manière ? Quel salop … Déjà que ses chances de partir étaient minces en Angleterre, elles seraient carrément nulles quand il se retrouverait au Brésil.

\- Vous serez un exilé. Continua Johns d'une voix mauvaise. Et la liberté que nous vous avions accordé dans notre pays disparaitra totalement quand vous vous retrouverez en Amérique du Sud. Les Sorciers à abattre seront plus teigneux et difficiles que tous ceux que vous avez rencontrés jusqu'ici… Et je suis certain que vous serez parfait dans le rôle de l'espion assassin.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire une telle chose alors que je n'ai fait que servir mon pays pendant dix putains d'années ? Alors que vous m'avez fait subir des années de tortures ? Pourquoi s'acharner sur moi alors que je viens de démasquer Jack ?! Vous êtes comme lui …

\- Je savais qui il était et ce depuis le début. Admit Johns à la grande surprise de Drago. J'ai toujours connu son passé, et ça me servait énormément pour mes petites affaires. Avoir un caniche à la tête du bureau des Aurors peut être très intéressant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de vous … Drago Malefoy … Vous êtes un personnage qui m'a toujours fasciné. J'avais déjà croisé votre père dans les couloirs du Ministère … Vous lui ressemblez énormément.

\- C'est totalement faux.

\- Je pensais vous faire plaisir en disant ça. Après tout, je n'oublie pas que c'est votre père qui m'a fait cette cicatrice sur mon visage … Et c'est le seul à avoir réussi à faire baisser ma garde … Un excellent sorcier, vraiment. Quel dommage qu'il ait perdu la raison…

Si Drago n'avait pas été aussi choqué, il l'aurait sans doute insulté. Il serra ses poings d'indignations et sentit une rage incontrôlable le submerger.

\- On peut toutefois lui accorder un certain cran que vous n'avez jamais eu. Continua Johns d'une voix mauvaise. Votre transformation ne m'a jamais plus, Malefoy. Vous êtes doué dans votre domaine mais vous ne pensez qu'à faire le bien, malgré vos grands airs de faux-méchant. Vous êtes un homme faible… Et je suis certain que ce séjour au Brésil vous fera le plus de bien possible. Votre départ se fera de manière rapide et secrète, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce détail.

\- Vous êtes aussi taré que Jack.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres durant quelques secondes. Puis, sans un regard supplémentaire, il toqua à la porte de la cellule qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Profitant de la situation, Drago ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Lorsque Granger parlera aux Médias comme je le lui ai demandé, rien ne sera plus pareil pour vous… Et je vous souhaite tous le malheur du monde, Johns.

Malgré sa colère foudroyante, la voix de Drago était restée totalement neutre. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge qui pourrait se transformer en réalité. Il voulait simplement faire peur à Johns, au lieu de quoi, il entendu dire :

\- Dans ce cas, je m'occuperai personnellement de Granger …

En entendant les portes se refermer derrière lui, Drago s'écroula sur son lit, le cœur battant. Ce Johns était peut être pire que Jack, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

Totalement désemparé, il ferma les yeux quelques instants, en espérant qu'Hermione ne fasse pas la pire bêtise de sa vie en tentant de le sauver …

**XXXX**

**Et donc Drago se trompe lourdement ! xD**

**Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre de transition, mais promis, pour le reste vous n'aurez que du Dramione (ou presque). Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Rassurée de voir que Drago n'est pas mort ? Hermione est totalement sure de ce qu'elle doit faire, vous avez aimé sa façon d'être ? Et ce nouveau groupe qui est en train de se former pour aider Drago ? Surprises ? Vous vous attendiez à cet enlèvement soudain ? Vous pensez que Hermione va réussir à sauver Drago ? Qu'elle va se retrouver plus en danger encore que quand Jack voulait sa peau ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau personnage, Johns ? **

**Vous avez un moment préféré ? Des idées sur la suite ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous annonce : de l'action, de l'action et ... encore de l'action. Avec du Dramione bien sur ! Ahah ! **

**Bref, je pense que vous ne vous ennuierez pas xD **

**Merci de m'avoir lu &amp; de continuer à m'encourager chaque semaine ! **

**Bon week end !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir ! Avant de commencer les remerciements, je vous demande ****de bien lire la note en fin de chapitre ****! Message très important ;) **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, même si ça a été assez calme finalement pour ce chapitre 20. J'espère que vous vous rattraperez avec celui-ci ! :D**

**Un immense merci aux guests :**

**MG123 : Merci beaucoup pour cette review super encourageants ! Ecoute, je ne sais pas non plus comment Johns est sorti de mon cerveau. Je me suis dit qu'après le passage avec Jack ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile et qu'il fallait trouver un autre méchant xD En tous cas, je suis ravie que l'idée te plaise ! Hermione risque de te plaire dans ce chapitre, parce que comme tu dis, elle va tout faire pour sauver son chéri ! Ah l'amour ! xD Merci en tous cas pour tous tes compliments qui vont vraiment plaisir à lire. Tu es un ange ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, de gros bisous ! **

**Nadra : Merci ! C'est tout à fait ça, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de rebondissements alors il m'en fallait plus xD Merci pour ta fidélité, qui fait toujours plaisir à voir :D**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fiction ! Je croise les doigts pour que ça continue, ici ! Bisous ! **

**Camille : Ahah, rassurée de voir Drago toujours en vie ? :D C'est clair que l'histoire a pris un nouveau tournant. Cette fois, ce n'est plus Hermione qui est en danger mais Drago. Les rôles s'échangent et le méchant est un nouveau. J'espère quand même que ça te plaira ! Merci pour ta review en tous cas, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire :D **

**Laulau : Merci pour ta review ! Si Eric est bien le méchant, mais Johns est encore plus fou que lui parce qu'il a tout pouvoir de son côté… Ce qui va donner beaucoup d'actions, comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira ! De gros bisous :D **

**Et un énorme bisou à Panda, qui a pris la peine de corriger ce chapitre alors qu'elle est en pleine révision du bac. Tu es un ange ma poule ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

Musique :Drink Up Me Hearties - Pirates Of The Caribbean

**Chapitre 21 :**

Le visage fermé, Hermione bu plusieurs gorgées dans sa tasse à café comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond d'elle, elle bouillonnait de rage. Alors qu'elle avait passé la nuit à s'occuper du plan pour libérer Drago, elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de recevoir la visite de Johns, chez elle au petit matin. Loin de se laisser démonter par sa présence –et sa cicatrice impressionnante au visage - elle était cependant rassurée de savoir Harry, Ron et Ginny cachés dans sa chambre à coucher.

Yeux dans les yeux, elle jaugeait Johns de manière peu convenable, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Grand, musclé et totalement antipathique, elle n'appréciait absolument pas ses manières, et sa requête la concernant la rendit plus en colère que jamais.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous m'ordonnez de ne pas parler de Drago aux Médias, alors qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait engageant.

\- La conférence de presse est pour demain après-midi, Continua Johns, et je me refuse de parler de Malefoy alors qu'un ex Mangemort pourri en ce moment même à Azkaban et a tué une centaine de personnes nés de parents Moldus sous nos yeux.

\- Ancien Mangemort qui travaillait pour vous et sous vos ordres. Si je ne me trompe pas, Jack a été recruté sous votre commandement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai absolument pas peur pour moi. S'exclama Johns d'un ton faussement agréable.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir enlevé Drago alors même qu'il venait de se faire soigner et qu'il n'était pas apte à reprendre du service ? Pourquoi le garder cacher je-ne-sais-ou sans vouloir me laisser le voir une dernière fois pour le remercier ? Votre comportement est presque immoral et je me demande qui est réellement le méchant de l'histoire.

A sa plus grande surprise, il esquissa un petit sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes attachée à Malefoy autant qu'il s'est attaché à vous. Etonnant.

\- Vous lui avez parlé ?

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question avec frénésie, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

\- Oui. Se contenta de répondre Johns en buvant dans sa tasse à café.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme regretta de ne pas avoir versé un peu de poison dans son verre.

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur Johns, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Drago m'a sauvé la vie, il a pris soin de moi pendant pratiquement deux mois et a fait en sorte de me protéger jusqu'au bout, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait perdre. C'est un héros, et ce que vous me demandez de faire est tout simplement …

\- Est un simple compromis entre nous.

\- Je ne comprends pas …

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous éclairer un peu, Miss Granger. Coupa-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Vous voulez dire au peuple magique que Malefoy a mis fin à l'Assassin Numéro Un ? Qu'il vous a sauvé la vie ? Qu'il a pris soin de vous ? Soit. Vous verrez que les gens n'auront que le nom de Malefoy en bouche, ce sera le nouvel héros de notre temps. Puis les Médias vont se mettre à fouiner, à faire des recherches, à donner des interviews, à écrire des livres … Et ils s'intéresseront certainement à votre comportement lors de son procès. Alors, ils comprendront vite que vous n'avez fait qu'enfoncer Malefoy, que vous n'avez rien fait de juste. Certes, je ne nie pas qu'il fallait le punir … mais comme vous l'avez fait ? Certainement pas. Si vous dites la vérité au sujet de Malefoy, le Gouvernement risque d'avoir quelques remontrances, rien de bien grave… Mais vous ? Ce ne sera pas la même chose …Peut-être qu'ensuite ils se poseront la question de savoir pourquoi Jack vous en voulait … Une source bien connue pourrait parler de son frère jumeau, jugé à tort et mort pour rien … La justice pourrait connaitre de profond ennuis et qui sait … Peut être que tous les gens que vous avez fait mettre en prison seront de nouveau libre à cause de votre parole … Vous voyez un peu mieux le problème Miss Granger ?

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre totalement de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur pour elle, au contraire, mais la manière dont Johns lui montrait les choses dévoilait une profonde manipulation. Elle avait compris ses sous-entendus, ses menaces, ses intimidations, et elle savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, bien au contraire. Il pouvait à la fois lui faire du mal et s'en prendre à Drago, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune gêne possible. En clair, elle était prise au piège et il était gagnant.

\- Je vais vous demander de sortir. S'exclama-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tout de suite.

Johns ne broncha pas. Il devait être bien trop heureux de son petit effet pour éprouver quoique ce soit. Le plus lentement possible, il se releva de sa chaise, termina sa tasse de café, et sortit de l'appartement d'Hermione, qui elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Elle attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se laisser aller et de pester férocement contre cet homme qu'elle commençait à détester plus que n'importe qui. Aussitôt, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrevoir ses meilleurs amis, plus blanc qu'elle.

\- Merlin, Hermione, cet homme est abominable. S'exclama Ginny en lui caressant le dos. Ça va ? Il va me mettre à regretter Jack si ça continue …

\- C'est du Johns tout craché… Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il te ferait un tel chantage. Reprit Harry, les traits furieux. Il est pire que ce que je croyais !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Ron, plus pâle que jamais.

Hermione soupira un grand coup, le cœur toujours aussi battant.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant motivé de ma vie. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Tu ne veux pas abandonner, pas vrai ? Demanda Ron de mauvaise humeur.

\- Non. Nous avons passé la nuit à parler de notre plan, et si tout le monde fait ce qu'on lui a demandé, ça devrait être bon. Des nouvelles de Blaise ?

\- Il doit toujours être en compagnie de Kingsley pour mettre les derniers détails au point…

\- Parfait, dans ce cas je vais prendre une douche.

\- Quand veux-tu qu'on passe à l'action ? Demanda Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Mais enfin Hermione on ne sera jamais prêt ! S'énerva Ron. Imagine un instant que Johns ne veuille pas nous recevoir dans son bureau ou si un des deux gardiens est en vacances ou si …

\- Je trouverai une autre solution dans ce cas, mais crois-moi, vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Johns, je suis certaine qu'il sera dans les bureaux, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Une fois Drago hors de ses barreaux, je ne courrai aucun danger. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'il m'a entrainé comme personne… Si jamais quelque m'approche de trop près, je saurai me défendre.

Sur ce, elle partit dans sa salle de bain, les sens en alerte, mais plus en forme que jamais. Ron attendit qu'elle ferme entièrement la porte derrière elle, avant de déclarer :

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'Hermione se battrait comme une lionne pour sauver la vie de Malefoy, crois-moi, je l'aurai traité de taré !

\- Elle ne le fait pas parce que c'est Malefoy, imbécile. Râla Ginny. Elle le fait parce qu'elle l'aime… Et je trouve que c'est une très belle chose pour tous les deux. Au fond, ils se complètent assez bien, non ?

Harry et Ron ne prirent pas la peine de répondre. Ils savaient de toute façon que quoiqu'ils diraient, ça ne plairait certainement pas à Ginny ….

**XXXX**

Il était temps. Hermione s'observa un long moment dans son miroir de la salle de bain et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle semblait plus en forme que jamais. Elle se trouvait changée, mais dans le bon sens. Ses yeux laissaient entrevoir une force inhabituelle mais qui lui plaisait et qui lui rappelait Drago, l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer malgré elle. Son corps était plus musclé, plus ferme, et elle comprit que ses efforts avaient payés. La magie était sa plus grande fierté, mais Drago lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point son corps était tout aussi vital pour se défendre. Elle voyait à présent le monde de manière différente et elle aimait ça car elle se sentait plus forte et sure d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait simplement audacieuse. Son plan pouvait aussi bien fonctionner qu'être un malheureux échec mais au moins elle aurait essayé. Le visage grave, elle s'habilla d'une chemise serrée et d'un jean qui ne la gênerait pas en cas de combat. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon et revêtit ses bottes qu'elle referma le plus vite possible. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'habillait de manière aussi stricte et professionnelle, mais elle avait soigneusement choisi des vêtements qui lui permettraient de bouger sans la moindre difficulté en cas de changement de plan. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de ressentir l'adrénaline courir le long de ses veines. Etait-ce ainsi que Drago se préparait lors de combat ? Pas étonnant qu'il aime son travail et qu'il se sente toujours aussi sur de lui …

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un profond soupir. C'était l'heure. Harry et Ron devaient déjà être sur place et attendre sa venue. Elle s'empara de sa baguette qu'elle fourra dans sa poche arrière et sortit de chez elle sans jeter un dernier regard à ses affaires personnelles ….

**XXXX**

A deux rues du Ministère de la Magie, Hermione revêtit la cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry. Autant se montrer prudente dès le début et ne pas faire de faux-pas. Elle se doutait que Johns se préparait à une attaque de ce genre, et elle ferait tout pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Après tout, personne ne connaissait l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité et avec un peu de chance elle passerait incognito du début à la fin… Le cœur battant, elle eut la joie d'apercevoir Eric à l'entrée du bureau des Aurors, visiblement concentré par l'article du journal qu'il était en train de lire. Avec prudence, elle lui tapota doucement le bras pour lui annoncer sa présence. Comme elle s'y attendait, il sursauta brusquement, mais remit aussitôt les lunettes sur le bout de son nez et rangea son journal dans sa poche, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Blaise a réussi à vous laisser entrer ? Demanda Hermione à voix basse.

Eric répondit par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers l'entrée des bureaux de son air habituel. La jeune femme se demandait comment il s'y prenait pour rester aussi maitre de ses émotions alors qu'il allait commettre un crime National aux yeux de la loi. Il avait beaucoup plus de cran qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, et elle se mit à l'apprécier de plus en plus.

Les bureaux grouillaient de monde. Hermione se demandait si c'était habituel, ou si Johns avaient réellement décidé de se réinstaller dans ses lieux. Auquel cas, plus rien ne serait comme avant et ce n'était pas un compliment... Eric s'avança prudemment vers les couloirs et s'arrêta devant un portique ou deux Aurors le fouillèrent avec attention.

\- Je dois me rendre aux bureaux des criminels, S'exclama Eric pendant qu'Hermione se faufila derrière lui. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer ou je dois aller ?

Comme prévu, l'Auror le regarda un long moment avant de s'exclamer :

\- Restez-ici je vous prie.

L'Auror s'avança vers le large bureau central de Johns, ou à travers les stores elle parvint à distinguer Harry et Ron en train de parler frénétiquement avec lui. Soulagée, Hermione ferma les yeux de consolation. Tout se passait selon son plan pour l'instant. Si Johns restait sagement dans son bureau, c'était déjà gagné. Elle vit Eric sautiller sur place et comprit qu'il n'aimait pas attendre et que le stress commençait petit à petit à l'envahir. Elle-même commençait à trouver le temps long et des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi avertir Johns de cette visite alors qu'elle était prévue depuis des heures ?

Lorsque Johns sortit enfin de son bureau, il s'avança vers Eric de manière menaçante. Visiblement, il n'avait pas aimé que Blaise et Kinglsey se mêle de ses affaires et voulait être clair à ce sujet.

\- Monsieur, Salua Eric d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous devez être le psychomage de Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tout à fait exact.

\- J'ignorais que des hommes tels que vous avaient autant de réseaux dans ce service, Ironisa Johns. Mêler Kingsley à cette histoire …

\- En réalité, c'est vous qui avez fait beaucoup d'histoires pour pas grand-chose. Tous ce que je demandais, c'était de rendre visite à mon patient au moins une dernière fois … Pour me rassurer à son sujet voyez-vous. J'ai trouvé votre comportement peu professionnel Monsieur Johns et je le regrette.

Johns émit un sourire qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Hermione trouvait Eric remarquable de ne rien laisser dévoiler alors qu'elle aurait sans doute perdu son sang-froid en moins de quelques secondes.

\- Je vous ai tout de même laissé le doit d'aller rendre visite à Malefoy.

\- Et je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

\- Toutefois, j'ai omis de vous dire que je resterai avec vous du début à la fin.

La transparence d'Eric laissa place à une surprise non dissimulée. Quand à Hermione, elle sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il ne fallait pas que Johns intervienne ou sinon son plan était foutu !

\- D'après la loi, Reprit fermement Eric, un psychomage ne doit pas révéler ce qui se dit entre lui et son patient, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi …

\- Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que je suis au courant de certaine choses … J'ai rendu une petite visite à Granger ce matin et ce que j'ai vu était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Elle prépare un mauvais coup et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que vous faite partie de ce mauvais plan. Mon sixième sens, voyez-vous.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, Répliqua sèchement Eric.

Johns lui adressa un regard sévère avant de déclarer :

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre … Ah … avant que j'oublie, il est préférable de nous laisser votre baguette … Simple protocole de sécurité vous comprenez ?

Eric l'écouta, non sans avoir lancé un regard sévère à l'Auror qui s'empara de son seul moyen de protection. Visiblement, il tenait autant à sa baguette qu'à sa vie.

C'est alors que la jeune femme vit Harry sortir du bureau de Jack et regarder Eric de manière désolé. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir l'attention de Johns comme il en était convenu, mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas davantage. Le plan avait changé, et alors ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre solution et tant pis si c'était plus dangereux que prévu. Elle descendit donc au sous-sol en compagnie d'Eric, l'esprit plus concentré que jamais tout en faisant attention de ne frôler personne. L'air devint vite lourd et ils finirent par arriver devant une large porte blindée, surveillé par un homme doté d'une carrure impressionnante.

\- On va rendre une petite visite à Drago Malefoy, Annonça Jack de manière grave. Veuillez installer le système d'alarme. Nous en avons pour dix minutes. A la moindre minute de retard, vous fermez toutes les portes de sécurité, compris ?

Comme Harry le lui avait dit, Johns se servait minutieusement du protocole, désirant se montrer le plus sévère possible. L'Auror n'eut pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir. A l'aide de son badge et d'un code qu'il inséra dans son système de sécurité, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer les visiteurs l'un après l'autre. A présent, Hermione se sentit gelée jusqu'aux os. Des dizaines de portes inviolables lui faisaient face et une ambiance pesante et douloureuse la frappa de plein fouet. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'un Détraqueur lui faisait face …Comme un avertissement. Elle se sentit de plus en plus en colère. Comment pouvait-on enfermer de manière intentionnelle un homme innocent dans un endroit pareil ?

Johns sortit de sa poche une clé minuscule qu'il inséra dans une des cellules. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Le cœur battant, elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de Drago. A première vue, il semblait aller bien, même s'il avait l'air épuisé. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait de la visite, sa colère se transforma en surprise et il fronça aussitôt des sourcils, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Visiblement, lui aussi pensait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche !

\- Bonjour Drago. Déclara Eric en souriant. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Vous assistez à mes rendez-vous personnels maintenant ? Demanda Drago en regardant Johns. Quand je pense que vous critiquez sans arrêt le temps ou Voldemort régnait, vous agissez pourtant de la même façon

\- Vous devriez me remercier, c'est un cadeau que je vous fais en l'autorisant à venir vous voir.

\- Un cadeau ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Plutôt un ordre si vous voulez mon avis.

Hermione eut la joie de voir Johns le fusiller du regard. Eric s'installa sur une des chaises et observa à la fois Drago et Johns, ne sachant visiblement comment s'y prendre. A la base, il devait se retrouver seul à seul avec Drago et non pas avec Johns à ses basques… Comprenant que la situation pouvait devenir difficile, Hermione tapota le dos de Johns qui sursauta avant de se retourner vers elle. Ne voyant personne, il sortit sa baguette, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, Hermione lui envoya un sortilège et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Hermione enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et lui envoya un coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac, espérant qu'il garderait la trace de sa chaussure un bon moment.

\- Abruti ! S'écria t'elle malgré elle.

Puis, elle regarda Malefoy en lui lançant un sourire timide et reprit :

\- Je t'ai manqué j'espère ?

Figé sur place, il la regarda un long moment comme s'il pensait à une hallucination. Il observa ensuite à la fois Hermione et Eric, puis finit par s'avancer vers la jeune femme, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, reprit Hermione un peu plus gênée, mais je ne pouvais absolument pas te laisser ici sans rien faire et …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Drago s'emparait déjà de ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait avec autant de douceur et d'amour, à tel point, qu'Hermione oublia pendant un instant où elle se trouvait. Elle ferma les yeux et referma les bras autour de son cou, profitant de ce moment tendre et agréable alors que le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas du tout... Un petit toussotement interrompit cependant leur étreintes et les firent revenir à la raison.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit Eric en rougissant, mais si mes comptes sont justes, vous avez moins de six minutes pour ficher le camp d'ici et …

\- C'est vrai, Reprit Hermione en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Ce salop à chronométré le temps de visite ? Demanda Drago. Dans ce cas c'est mort, il n'y a aucun moyen possible de sortir d'ici, vous devez partir, tout de suite !

\- Pas si Ginny a réussi ce que je lui ai demandé !

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Aussitôt, la lumière s'éteignit totalement dans la cellule, ainsi que dans tout l'immeuble des Aurors.

\- L'électricité. Comprit Drago. Tu l'as fait couper ?

\- Pour quelques minutes seulement. J'ai toujours dit qu'avoir un père tel qu'Arthur pouvait servir …

\- Cela nous empêche toujours de sortir d'ici sans se faire prendre par le garde d'entrée. Sans parler de la centaine d'Aurors qui doivent être qui le qui-vive.

\- Harry et Ron doivent les retenir un petit moment avant qu'ils ne passent à l'attaque. Suis-moi.

\- Hum ?

Une nouvelle fois, Eric sembla mal à l'aise.

\- Hermione, vous avez oublié …

La jeune femme grimaça.

\- Vous êtes sur Eric ?

\- ça me donnera plus de crédibilité … sans parler du fait que je suis loin d'être aussi sportif que vous. Je ne ferai que vous retarder.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Râla Drago

\- Il faudrait me … frapper, Répondit Eric.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il doit être innocenté, Reprit Hermione. Si Johns se réveille et qu'il a disparu, c'est mort pour lui.

\- Il a vu que ce n'était aucun de nous deux qui l'avons frappé !

\- Qui va le croire ? Il ne pourra pas rendre Eric coupable et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Hermione, je ne peux pas le frapper, c'est un ami !

\- Très bien dans ce cas je vais le faire, S'impatienta la jeune femme.

D'un pas décidé, elle s'avança vers Eric qui prit le temps d'enlever ses lunettes.

\- Tu vas le louper, laisse le moi, Répliqua Drago de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que le courant ne soit remis en place !

\- Désolé Eric … Je vous aime bien vous savez ?

\- Oh est bien …

Ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase, Drago lui envoya un simple coup de poing en plein sur visage, et le mit aussitôt KO.

\- Vous aurez légèrement mal au crane. Murmura t'il à son intention.

Hermione le prit aussitôt par la main, ne voulant pas trainer davantage. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule désormais inutile et s'avança vers le large couloir.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Drago

\- Par là.

\- Le conduit d'aération …

\- C'est le seul moyen.

\- Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu prends les choses en main ?

\- On devrait t'enfermer plus souvent. Répondit Hermione qui enlevait déjà la grille grâce à un sortilège.

Drago l'aida à monter. Le conduit était plus étroit qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, mais elle essaya de ne pas en tenir compte. A son tour, elle aida Drago à monter avec elle, non sans avoir grimacé face à son poids. A peine eut-elle le temps de remettre la grille en place, que le courant se réinstalla aussitôt. Le plus doucement possible, elle rampa donc vers la sortie que lui avait indiqué Harry quelques heures auparavant.

\- Tu es sure que c'est par là ? Demanda Drago

\- A ton avis ?

\- Tu devrais bouger tes fesses un peu mieux Granger …

Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle savait qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris venir du sous-sol, elle revint brutalement à la réalité. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils découvrent leur cachette, et encore moins l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir ou sinon ils étaient foutus. Oh bien sûr, ils ne tarderaient pas à comprendre quels chemins ils avaient emprunté pour s'enfuir, mais ils avaient de l'avance et il fallait la garder coute que coute. Drago comprit aussi le danger, car il la regarda avec vigueur, et semblait essayer d'entendre ce qui se disait. Malgré les hurlements, ils ne parvinrent cependant pas à comprendre le moindre mot mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins ils restaient calmes et ne commençaient pas à paniquer. Une fois certain qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller le bâtiment, Hermione et Drago reprirent leur route de manière un peu plus rapide mais toujours aussi souple et silencieuse.

La jeune femme ignorait depuis combien de temps ils rampaient dans ce conduit d'aération, mais elle avait de plus en plus mal à ses membres, et la chaleur devint vite étouffante. Par chance, grâce à l'entrainement qu'elle avait subi avec Drago, elle garda le même rythme sans râler une seule fois et sans perdre une minute qui pouvait leur être précieuse. Ils montèrent de plus en plus haut dans les conduits, et enfin, au bout d'un long moment, elle parvint à distinguer de la lumière.

\- On arrive, Souffla-t-elle.

Plus motivée que jamais, elle accéléra d'autant plus le rythme et enleva une nouvelle fois la grille les amenant vers l'extérieur, sur le toit du bâtiment. D'un simple coup d'œil, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait personne et elle en fut totalement rassurée. Drago ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'il était aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

\- Je savais que ma nuit blanche ne me réussirait pas. Grogna-t-il entre deux inspirations.

\- Il faut se dépêcher Drago, on ne peut pas transplaner d'ici, ou alors nous serions immédiatement localisable …

Mais avant même qu'elle ne lui parle de sa théorie, une porte menant sur le toit du bâtiment s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrevoir l'agent de sécurité qui était censé intervenir au bout de dix minutes si Johns n'était pas réapparu. Hermione avait déjà remarqué à quel point il pouvait être musclé, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, totalement à découvert, elle le trouva encore plus impressionnant. Prête à lui jeter un sortilège, Drago l'arrêta au dernier moment.

\- Arrête. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Furieuse de voir qu'il les mettait en danger, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sam ? Demanda Drago à l'Auror. Tu agis en homme intelligent ou tu vas faire ce que Johns t'a ordonné ?

L'homme mit du temps avant de se décider. Il observa Drago un bon moment avant de répondre :

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie une fois, quand un des prisonniers a failli s'échapper. Je n'ai jamais oublié … fais ce que tu as à faire, mais dépêche-toi. Si Johns te trouve, tu es foutu.

Bouche bée, Hermione le regardait avec de gros yeux. Elle qui avait toujours pensé que Drago n'avait pas d'allié, pris conscience qu'en fait les gens l'aimaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils disaient. D'un signe de tête, le fameux Sam referma la porte derrière lui et Hermione jeta aussitôt un sortilège de Verouillement, ne voulant pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.

\- J'espère que tu as un bon plan, parce que Sam ne pourra pas nous cacher éternellement…

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione s'apprêtait à appeler Harry pour qu'il vienne les chercher, mais un ricanement lui glaça aussitôt le sang. Johns venait tout juste de remonter leur trace, en empruntant le conduit d'aération. Contrairement à eux, il ne semblait absolument pas essoufflé, et au contraire plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Tu croyais que je ne comprendrais pas Granger ?

Drago lui prit la main et recula petit à petit, comme si mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Johns pouvait l'aider.

\- La troupe arrive derrière moi … Vous êtes perdus, autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Ta baguette. Murmura Drago.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione obéit et la lui donna. Elle ne croisa son regard qu'un seul instant et pourtant elle crut apercevoir un courage qui la revigora aussitôt. Il préparait un mauvais coup, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Or, elle ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient s'en sortir sans se faire aussitôt rattraper.

\- Oh, oh, tu crois que tu vas être plus fort que moi ? Quand je vois dans quel état t'a laissé Jack, je me dis que tu ne dois pas être très doué.

\- Jack m'a attaqué dans le dos…

\- Je le reconnais bien là.

Terrifiée par la situation, Hermione poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, à moins de chuter de trente étages. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les Aurors arriver un à un, elle pensait que c'était réellement la fin pour eux, lorsque subitement Drago la prit vers lui et criant :

\- Un geste de plus, et je la tue !

La baguette en direction de son crâne, Hermione louchait dessus, sans comprendre à quoi il jouait. Visiblement, son visage reflétait la peur, car les Aurors s'arrêtèrent net et observèrent Johns, attendant un ordre.

\- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? Râla ce dernier en haussant des sourcils.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Drago lui lança :

\- Il est temps de voir vos compétences, Johns …

Les yeux de Johns s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il reçut un sortilège de Stupéfaxion fuser droit sur lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Sa surprise lui couta cher, car il voltigea à plusieurs mètres et atterrit violement sur le sol, non sans avoir juré contre Drago. Loin de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Drago s'attaqua ensuite aux Aurors qui semblaient vouloir en finir avec lui mais son attaque impressionnante le rendait pratiquement intouchable. Hermione le regarda faire pendant plusieurs secondes, le trouvant de plus en plus sexy. Sa manière de se défendre, de combattre, de regarder chaque personne qui lui faisait face droit dans les yeux, cet air si hautain et arrogant … S'ils n'étaient pas en pleine attaque, elle lui aurait surement sauté dessus, dans tous les sens du terme.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les Aurors se dispersaient au fur et à mesure du périmètre pour réussir à attraper Drago plus facilement, elle reprit totalement ses esprits et décida d'agir à son tour. Décidant qu'il était plus que temps de montrer de quoi elle était capable, elle ignora l'ordre de son acolyte et couru en direction d'un homme armé. Surpris, elle en profita pour lui coller son poing dans la figure et esquissa un petit sourire en le voyant s'écrouler sur le sol, totalement inconscient. De manière la plus souple possible, elle évita plusieurs sortilège pointés droit sur elle et continua à se défendre avant de s'en prendre à un autre Auror qui s'était approché dangereusement de Drago.

\- Granger, ça suffit ! S'écria Drago, visiblement inquiet.

Loin de se laisser démonter, elle s'empara d'une baguette d'un des Aurors et envoya un sortilège en plein dans l'estomac d'un adversaire, qui pensait pouvoir la surprendre. L'adrénaline se mit à parcourir son corps entier, et elle sentit une puissance l'envahir totalement.

\- Il serait temps de me faire confiance, Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle. À ta gauche !

Un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, Drago se protégea in extrémis d'une attaque et propulsa plusieurs Auror à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Hermione faisait son possible pour bloquer l'entrée qui donnait sur le toit, évitant ainsi de faire venir la cavalerie plus vite. Elle aurait sans doute continué à se battre un long moment, si la vision de Johns ne l'avait pas figé sur place.

Son visage se tordait de colère et de fureur, et elle comprit que cette fois le combat ne serait pas des plus facile et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les tuer tous les deux. En poussant un cri de rage, il leva sa baguette droit dans sa direction et un sortilège fusa droit vers son cœur. Lorsqu'elle entendit Drago l'appeler, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner dans sa direction. Avant même que le sortilège ne la touche, Drago la poussa à terre, la protégeant de l'explosion qui retentit tous près d'eux. C'est à ce moment précis que la cavalerie se mit à arriver.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione regarda autour d'eux. Ils étaient cernés. Elle ne voyait pas quelle solution pouvait bien les aider, et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Au point où on en est …

Drago lui adressa alors son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il à demi-mot.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui dirait une telle chose. Elle pouvait entendre Johns leur adresser quelques mots secs, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, préférant regarder l'homme qui lui faisait face et qu'elle aimait tant. Prête à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis un long moment déjà, elle revint brutalement à la réalité lorsque Drago la poussa dans le vide, à plus de cent mètres de hauteur.

Un cri de terreur s'échappa de sa bouche, et elle crut un instant mourir de la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Le sol s'approchait de plus en plus, à une vitesse effrayante, mais au dernier moment elle vit Drago s'emparer de sa main, et ils transplanèrent aussitôt ensemble, loin de Londres et du danger imminent.

Un hurlement de rage se fit aussitôt entendre dans toute la Ville.

Johns regarda un long moment l'endroit où Malefoy et Granger venait de disparaitre. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'on pourrait se jouer de lui de cette manière. Entre Granger qui s'était faufilée jusque dans sa cellule la mieux protégée du bâtiment sans qu'aucun sortilège ne se déclenche, et Malefoy qui accomplissait une nouvelle fois ses prouesses magiques, il allait devenir dingue.

Ils voulaient jouer à ce petit jeu ? Très bien, dans ce cas il allait gagner…

**XXXX**

**Bon, j'avoue, que je suis super impatiente de connaitre vos avis. Euh, déjà est ce que vous voulez toujours me tuer ? xD **

**Non plus sérieusement, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De Johns, qui menace directement Hermione ? Du plan d'Hermione pour faire sortir Drago de prison ? De leur retrouvaille ? Celles qui voulaient du Dramione, vous avez aimé ?!**

**Et le combat sur le toit de l'immeuble ? La complicité entre Hermione et Drago ? Le Je t'AIME ?! Et cette fin ? … Bref, je veux tout savoir ! **

**Dans la suite je vous annonce : Du DRAMIONE !**

**/!\ Important /!\ La semaine prochaine je ne pourrai pas poster un nouveau chapitre (ne me tuez pas …), parce que je pars en vacances demain ! Du coup, je ne pourrai poster le chapitre 22 que le 10 juillet. Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je vous enverrai par pensée les magnifiques paysages que je verrai de Corse ou alors, si vous le voulez je vous raconterai quelques anecdotes, par MP bien sûr ! **

**Je m'excuse encore une fois ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu et Bonnes vacances à toutes ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous ! ça fait du bien de revenir sur ff pour vous publier cet avant dernier chapitre (!) Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité de passer de bonnes vacances ! J'ai vécu des jours extras, et rien que le fait d'en parler j'en ai encore des étoiles plein les yeux. **

**Bref, un grand merci également pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'aux guests :**

**Ninni : Merci beaucoup pour ta review adorable ! Et je te fais un gros bisou de loin pour avoir approuvé le choix de la musique du chapitre xD J'arrive à écrire grâce à la musique et c'est très agréable de constater que quelques personnes font attention au titre que je leur donne ) Pour le reste j'ai voulu innover ! Drago a tellement de fois sauvé la vie d'Hermione que cette fois il fallait inverser ! xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous ! **

**Siana : Mercii beaucoup pour cette review super gentille ! Je suis juste ravie de voir que ma fiction te plait et j'espère que ça va continuer, surtout qu'on se rapproche de la fin ! Mes vacances se sont très bien passées, merci beaucoup ) De gros bisous )**

**Laulau : Merci, merci, merci ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touché ) Je suis juste ravie de voir que tu es toujours aussi satisfaite de mes chapitres. Et je t'avoue avoir adoré écrire le moment ou Drago dit « je t'aime » à Hermione xD ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux-là ;) Tu auras enfin du Drago et Hermione, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bisous ! **

**Minami : Mercii beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ) Et oui, Drago a enfin ouvert son cœur. Il était temps ! Ahah, je suis là maintenant et tu peux lire ce chapitre assez riche en révélation xD Merci encore ! Bisous ! **

**Je pense n'avoir oublié personne … Juste un petit truc, ce chapitre n'a ****pas**** été corrigé par ma Bêta alors j'espère qu'au niveau des fautes, ça ira ! **

**Musique du chapitre : ****When a Man loves a Woman – Percy Sledge –oui bon, un peu de guimauve fait toujours de bien, hein! :P)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 22 :**

L'atterrissage fut brutal. Sans maitriser quoi que ce soit, elle s'écroula de tout son long sur un parquet de bois bien dur et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement face à la douleur cuisante de son genou. Le cœur toujours aussi battant par les sensations fortes qu'elle venait de ressentir, Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, non sans avoir l'impression que ses jambes tremblaient encore à la fois de peur et d'adrénaline.

\- ça va aller ? Demanda Drago en la regardant avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je n'avais jamais voulu essayer le saut à l'élastique, mais là j'ai été servi…

\- Le saut à l'élastique ?

Les sourcils froncés, il semblait réellement se demander si elle se fichait de lui ou pas. Devant son air si peu charismatique, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait le voir aussi peu sûr de lui, si naïf voire un tantinet innocent.

Consciente de se retrouver dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Hermione regarda autour d'elle et fut étonnée de voir une immense salle à manger faite en bois. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'ils se trouvaient dans un chalet rustique mais avec une décoration très moderne, rendant le tout presque parfait. La maison était très spacieuse et entièrement éclairée par des petites bougies éternelles qui complétaient l'atmosphère calme et tranquille. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago reprit :

\- Il appartient à Blaise.

\- Dans ce cas, mieux vaut ne pas trainer ici, les forces de l'ordre pourraient nous retrouver et …

\- Impossible, cet endroit n'a jamais été déclaré à qui que ce soit. Il appartenait à ses parents et si tu veux mon avis, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est ici qu'il a été conçu.

\- Merci pour cette information vitale, Répondit Hermione en regardant la mezzanine avec de gros yeux

\- Il m'a toujours dit qu'en cas de besoin je pourrai venir me réfugier ici … Je n'ai pas oublié.

Même s'il pensait cet endroit hors de danger, Drago exécuta tout de même quelques sortilèges de protection. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Ne sachant trop quoi faire maintenant qu'elle avait réussi pleinement sa mission, Hermione se gratta le cuir chevelu, plus embarrassée que jamais. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver seule avec Drago après cette escapade de nuit… A la base, ils devaient tous se retrouver chez Harry, qui s'occuperait ensuite de leur sécurité …

Comment se comporter avec lui maintenant qu'ils s'étaient clairement fait comprendre sur leurs sentiments en commun ? Elle repensa au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait … Elle n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils s'étaient bien battus ensemble contre une vingtaine d'Auror ? C'était un moment qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle s'était tellement sentie … puissante, vivante !

Des centaines de questions commençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Drago lui dire avec un petit sourire :

\- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de te poser des questions ?

\- Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de me menacer devant Johns alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je suis de ton côté ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

Au regard que lui lança Drago, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, sentant les mauvaises nouvelles arriver…

\- Je pensais t'épargnais quelques ennuis mais comme d'habitude tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête. Heureusement, on peut encore sauver la situation. Il faudra que tu ailles voir Potter dès demain matin et qu'il plaide le sortilège de l'Impérium en ta faveur.

\- Ils ne sont pas idiots, Rétorqua Hermione en sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Non, mais il n'y aura aucune preuve contre toi. Personne ne t'a repéré entrer dans le bâtiment, ils ont seulement vu que je te prenais en otage et que tu as pris ma défense … Ce sera facile pour toi de dire que tu te trouvais tranquillement avec Potter, et que je t'ai pris contre ta volonté, jeté le sortilège de l'Impérium et que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien …

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais dire ça.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu dois faire.

Son ton était dur et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sûr de lui. Comprenant ou il voulait en venir, elle sentit aussitôt une douleur incontrôlable s'emparer de son cœur, à tel point qu'elle dû se raccrocher au bar qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Inquiet, Drago s'approcha mais elle se retourna vivement, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit dans cet état si faible.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour tenir parole Malefoy, je l'ai fait pour toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'enlever le nœud coincé au fond de sa gorge.

\- Ce n'est plus Drago maintenant ?

\- Comment fais-tu ? demanda Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment arrives-tu à me dire que tu m'aimes pour m'ordonner cinq minutes après de te laisser partir seul ? Tu crois peut être que c'est un signe de force, mais c'est tout le contraire !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse pour …

\- Pourtant c'est ce que je suis ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre … je tiens à toi nom de Dieu ! Je … je t'aime, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ! Pourquoi toujours faire semblant ? Pourquoi toujours mentir ou faire comme si tout était écrit d'avance ?

Enervée contre elle-même, Hermione essuya rageusement une larme qui avait eu le malheur de s'échapper de ses yeux. Oui elle l'aimait, et ce depuis longtemps. Elle avait peut être fait en sorte de ne pas y penser, mais c'était trop dur à présent. Se dire que Drago allait la laisser tomber pour vivre cacher le restant de ses jours était tout simplement impassable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! Elle voulait rester avec lui !

Visiblement touché, Drago l'obligea à lui faire face en lui relevant doucement le menton. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant d'abord que dire pour s'expliquer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça, finit-il par dire. Toi et moi … Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Dès demain matin les Médias afficheront mon visage partout, dans les journaux, les rues, les lieux publics, en déclarant que je suis recherché pour meurtre et prise d'otage … Johns ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Il faut que je parte, que je me fasse oublier, et crois-moi tu ne veux pas de cette vie-là.

\- Je croyais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage sombre de Drago.

\- Oh je te connais Granger. J'ai passé deux jours entiers à réfléchir dans cette cellule moisie et je n'ai pas perdu de temps. Ça me tue de le dire, mais je crois que je me suis plus inquiété pour toi que pour moi. Je me doutais que tu voudrais venir me chercher, et ça m'a fichu la trouille. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je ferai une fois que je serai devant le fait accompli ? On a vécu tellement de choses tous les deux … Je me revoie le jour où je t'ai vu dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je te détestais vraiment, tu le sais ?

Malgré sa douleur, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de ce moment.

\- Je me souviens encore de ton regard glacial et de ton air supérieur, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je voulais t'en faire baver comme personne, Reprit Drago en rigolant. Et puis finalement j'ai appris à t'apprécier. Tu t'entrainais sans perdre courage, tu restais toi-même, tu me faisais sourire et sans m'en rendre compte je passais de plus en plus de temps avec toi non pas parce que j'étais obligé, mais parce que je le voulais. Je prétextais en recevoir les ordres, mais en réalité c'est moi qui le demandais… et ça me rendait complètement dingue. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que Jack a compris ce qui se passait … Le jour où tu m'as embrassé … Merlin je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute la journée. Tu m'as retourné l'esprit ce jour-là Granger … Et je crois que ça m'a fait peur. Alors je ne te parle même pas de la fois ou on a couché ensemble …

\- J'ai tout fichu par terre, Souffla Hermione. Je n'aurai jamais du te parler comme je l'ai fait.

\- Au contraire. Ce que tu as dit était juste mais tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te le dire. J'ai toujours été un petit con et même si j'ai souffert de mon enfermement et de mon entrainement intensif, je suis devenu tel que je suis grâce à tout ça. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur le monde, je suis devenu quelqu'un, tu comprends ? J'ai fait justice à mon pays, j'ai aidé des centaines de personnes, j'ai sauvé la vie plus d'une fois … Je t'ai toujours montré le côté sombre de la chose, mais j'ai également vécu de beaux moments …

\- Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ? Demanda Hermione en lui caressant le visage.

\- Pour comprendre ou je veux en venir… Quand j'ai compris que Jack était l'Assassin Numéro Un et que je savais que tu te trouvais en danger, j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir. Tellement de personnes étaient mortes par ma faute ! Tu n'imagines pas les conneries que j'aurai faites s'il t'était arrivé la même chose. Je n'aurai jamais pu me le pardonner, j'aurai sans doute sombré du mauvais côté …

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé …

\- Non mais ça aurait pu. Tu as tellement de choses à apporter aux gens Granger … tu te rappelles que tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tes amis te manquaient ? Que tu regrettais de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps auprès d'eux ? Que ton travail ne te plaisait pas parce que tu te trouvais inutile ?

\- ça n'a rien avoir !

\- ça a tout avoir … Ma vie ne sera jamais parfaite. S'il faut, du jour au lendemain je me retrouverai à fuir un autre pays ou j'essaierai d'éviter une bande d'Auror prêt à me renfermer, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver …

\- Et si tu attendais que je m'occupe de tout ça ? J'ai déjà pensé aux solutions qui pourraient te rendre justice et …

\- Et ça prendrait combien de temps ? Un an ? Cinq ans ? Non je ne peux pas …

\- Je t'en prie …

\- J'ai vécu prisonnier toute ma vie et je refuse de te faire vivre une telle chose, tu comprends ? Ce serait trop égoïste, trop malhonnête de ma part … Tu as tellement de choses à apporter aux autres …

Prête à argumenter davantage, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. En voyant le visage que lui adressait Drago, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire changer d'avis, même s'il avait l'air d'en souffrir autant qu'elle …

Cette fois incapable de retenir ses larmes, Hermione l'embrassa comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait. Elle mit dans ce baiser, tout l'amour, toute la tendresse dont elle était capable et elle espérait que Drago ressente autant de passion qu'elle. Bientôt incapable de résister aux sentiments qui l'assaillaient, elle passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Drago et caressa timidement son torse rempli de cicatrices mais qui restait agréable au toucher. Elle pouvait sentir ses frissons s'agiter sous ses doigts et cela lui procura tant de plaisir, tant de bonheur, qu'elle décida d'enlever ce bout de tissu bien inutile. Elle voulait retenir chaque détail de son corps, et profiter de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir une dernière fois …

Elle pensait que Drago allait la mettre en garde, ou lui dire d'arrêter mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire. Ses yeux gris métalliques posés droit sur les siens, il semblait avoir envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. La manière qu'il avait de la regarder avec cette intensité peu commune la fit frémir de la tête au pied et une excitation nouvelle et rebelle l'envahie de tous son être.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la porta dans ses bras, monta les marches d'escalier menant à la mezzanine et la déposa le plus délicatement possible sur le lit sans la quitter une seule fois du regard, comme hypnotisé par elle. Son corps contre le sien, ils s'enlevèrent un à un les vêtements qui les gênaient beaucoup trop non sans avoir pris le temps de s'embrasser à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Tandis que la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble n'avait été que passion bestiale, cette fois ils prirent le temps de se découvrir réellement et un plaisir diabolique s'empara d'Hermione comme jamais encore. Positionnée sur Drago, elle toucha, caressa, et embrassa chaque endroit sur sa passage, en s'attardant sur son cou, qu'elle adorait et trouvait particulièrement sexy. Heureuse de sentir sa respiration se couper par intermittence, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il voulait tellement cacher ses sentiments, ça en devenait presque agaçant mais cela l'encourageait également dans son vice et elle continua son supplice le plus longtemps possible…

Tous deux roulèrent plusieurs fois sur le lit, se disputant la place de qui se mettrait au-dessus de l'autre. Drago fini par capituler, à la plus grande joie de la jeune femme, et elle se remit à l'embrasser de toutes ses forces et à profiter de sa situation. Il voulait partir ? Elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Elle lui montrerait à quel point elle tenait à lui …

Lorsqu'elle sentit Drago bouger sous elle, le désir fut si extrême, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement. Elle ne voulait tellement pas se précipiter et profiter de ce moment qu'elle se força à retarder l'échéance du plaisir au maximum. Drago en profita pour se venger et se pencha vers sa poitrine pour lui faire découvrir ce dont il était capable. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de sentir ses frissons sur sa peau. Il était fort, et l'amour qu'elle lui portait n'arrangeait rien à la situation … Sa langue parcourait sa peau avec une délicatesse à faire craquer n'importe qui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'agripper à ses cheveux pour profiter des sensations fortes qui s'emparaient d'elle de manière incontrôlable.

Quand elle se glissa le plus lentement possible en lui, Hermione sentit des émotions plus virulentes que la dernière fois l'assaillir, à tel point que le plaisir la gagna avec une rapidité folle. Elle ne maitrisait plus rien, c'était son corps qui bougeait sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience et lorsqu'elle entendit Drago murmurer son nom, elle se sentit plus aimée que jamais. Le plaisir semblait n'en plus finir, elle se sentait sur le point de défaillir, mais avant qu'elle ne se sente partir totalement vers une jouissance extrême, Drago inversa la tendance et la fit basculer sous lui sans qu'elle ne le voie venir. Ses mains bloquées dans les siennes, il voulait visiblement reprendre le contrôle de la situation pour éviter de perdre tous ses moyens …

Ses coups de rein furent si lents, si contrôlés, si expérimentés, qu'elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait en devenir folle. Ses sensations furent encore plus puissantes, plus exquises et très vite elle ressentit cette même impression de ne rien contrôler. Il continua ses va-et-vient un long moment, la laissant dans un tel état de torture, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'en finir. Incapable de pouvoir le toucher, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de le regarder avec un désir passionnel. Lorsqu'elle le sentit trembler sur elle, Hermione se força à rouvrir les yeux et à la regarder tel qu'il était à cet instant présent; un homme beau, brillant, gentil, et qui démontrait à présent à quel point il l'aimait. Le voir perdre autant le contrôle, lui qui avait tant l'habitude de tout faire pour rester maitre de ses émotions, lui donna une telle satisfaction personnelle, qu'elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Tous deux semblaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre et très vite, ils partirent une délivrance exquise, qui les laissa sans voix pendant un long moment …

**XXXX**

A la première lueur du jour, Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se sentait courbaturée de partout, mais c'était une douleur agréable, qui lui rappelait que de bons souvenirs… Elle venait de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il pouvait tellement se montrer doux et gracieux quand il le voulait … D'un geste qu'elle voulait innocent, elle laissa son bras retomber sur le côté et ne toucha que des draps froids et vides. Reprenant aussitôt ses esprits, Hermione se leva brusquement du lit et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Drago ?

Elle eut beau attendre quelques minutes, elle sut dès la première seconde qu'il était parti. Une douleur intense s'empara brutalement de son cœur… Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir… Ou pouvait-il être ? Pourquoi tout avait été si rapide ? Elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus le voir de bon matin, renfrogné ou de bonne humeur, ni que sa cohabitation avec lui était terminée. Il lui manquait tellement !

La tristesse laissa place aussitôt à la colère. Tout était de la faute de Johns … Si seulement il avait pu ne pas exister, elle aurait pu sortir Drago de cette situation … Il fallait qu'elle continue son plan, qu'elle garde la tête hors de l'eau, au moins le temps de tout mettre en place. Elle espérait que Harry avait tout préparé, comme elle le lui avait demandé …

Sans demander son reste, elle se leva, et décida de prendre une bonne douche, avant de se lancer tout droit dans la gueule du loup …

**XXXX**

Une casquette sur la tête, Drago attendait patiemment que son train arrive. S'il était à l'heure, il en avait pour quelques minutes supplémentaires encore. Des écouteurs Moldus dans les oreilles, il écoutait intensément les nouvelles du Monde Magique, pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Comme il s'y était attendu, il était recherché dans tout le pays. Heureusement, sa barbe Moldu lui faisait changer complètement de tête. Il avait décidé que fuir le pays en mode Moldus serait peut-être plus long, mais plus sûr. Il connaissait un peu Johns, et même si c'était un sorcier redoutable il le savait tellement imbu de sa personne que ça le rendait idiot et qu'il ne penserait pas à ce moyen de locomotion. Et puis de cette manière, il avait toujours la possibilité de faire plus facilement marche arrière s'il le voulait …

A cette idée, il esquissa un petit sourire qui se figea vite lorsqu'il repensa à Hermione. Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir partir aux heures du petit matin… Il avait dû la regarder une bonne heure, avant de se faire une raison et de se forcer à la laisser dormir sans lui dire au revoir. Ce n'était pas un homme pour elle de toute façon. Elle méritait tellement mieux …

Prêt à s'asseoir pour éviter de sautiller sur place, ses pas se figèrent net lorsqu'il entendit dans sa radio Sorciers :

\- _Changement de programme mes chers Sorciers et Sorcières car nous avons droit à une interview spéciale, accordée par Miss Granger, qui je le rappelle était placée sous protection judiciaire pour cause de menace directe de l'Assassin Numéro Un. Je suis impatient d'apprendre ce qu'elle a à nous dire ! Attention, interview en direct qui commence dans 3 … 2 … 1_ !

Drago sentit l'incompréhension l'envahir. A quoi elle jouait au juste ? N'avait-elle pas reçu des menaces de la part de Johns ? Pourquoi rentrait-elle dans son jeu ?

\- _Bonjour Miss Granger, ici Mike Lewis, journaliste choisi à l'unanimité pour vous interviewer en ce jour. Vous vous faites plutôt rare dans les médias, pourquoi ce rebondissement soudain ? Pour nous parler de votre agression ?_

\- Certainement pas, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Rien qu'en entendant sa voix, il sentit son estomac se contracter et son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Elle allait faire une connerie, il le sentait.

\- Si j'ai décidé de parler à toute l'Angleterre, c'est pour mettre au point certaines choses que le Gouvernement voulait passer sous silence et qui me semble important de vous apprendre.

\- _Oh vraiment ? _demanda Lewis, la curiosité lisible dans la voix_. Ne serait-ce pas à propos de Drago Malefoy ?_

\- C'est tout à fait exact.

\- _Vous voulez sans doute nous parler de son évasion d'Azkaban ? Vu que c'est grâce à vous qu'il a été enfermé, j'imagine que vous vous sentez encore plus en danger ? _

Drago eut la désagréable impression de sentir Hermione respirer un grand coup. Visiblement, elle essayait de garder son calme…

_ \- _Drago Malefoy n'a jamais été enfermé plus de quelques mois à Azkaban, déclara t'elle d'un ton sec. Le Gouvernement l'a fait sortir de prison quelques mois après son emprisonnement dans l'intention de lui faire subir un entrainement excessif et le rendre espion pour l'Etat dans l'anonymat la plus totale. Je suis ici pour rétablir une vérité qui gêne beaucoup de monde mais qui reste vitale à mes yeux. Drago Malefoy n'est pas un Assassin mais un héros. C'est lui qui a démasqué Jack Pears, lui qui l'a combattu comme personne et qui a fait en sorte de le boucler à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours.

\- _Vous voulez dire que c'est lui qui vous a sauvé de l'Assassin Numéro Un ?_ s'étonna le journaliste.

\- Je veux dire que c'est lui qui a pris soin de moi durant de longues semaines et qui m'a préparé à combattre Jack Pears en cas d'attaque. Et pour répondre à votre question, c'est également lui qui m'a sauvé la vie, oui.

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle de radio, à tel point, que Drago cru pendant une seconde que son téléphone ne marchait plus.

\- _Quel est le véritable but de cette intervention Miss Granger ? Pourquoi avoir demandé à passer cette interview sur toutes les chaines de radio ? Pour dire que le Gouvernement a menti aux sorciers durant tout ce temps ?_ _Qu'il s'est joué de nous ?_ _Ou que vous vous êtes trompé sur le compte de Drago Malefoy ?_

\- J'ai décidé d'être honnête avec vous. Je ne vous cache pas avoir subi plusieurs pressions pour éviter qu'on me fasse parler, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me laisserai faire alors que je suis pour la liberté d'expression. Il faut que le Monde sache que Drago Malefoy n'est pas un assassin, mais qu'il est au contraire un homme aux multiples qualités. Durant dix longues années, il a servi son pays, il a fait en sorte d'instaurer la paix, de trouver des assassins, de sauver la vie des gens, et tout ça dans l'ombre du gouvernement. Il n'a jamais demandé de compte à personne, n'a jamais demandé qu'on lui fasse honneur … Lorsqu'on lui a demandé de me protéger, on lui a fait la promesse de le rendre libre s'il réussissait sa mission, ce qu'il a fait. Il a failli mourir pour moi, il a perdu sa meilleure amie à cause de moi … Et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le remercier … Le Gouvernement me l'a directement enlevé pour le mettre dans une cellule lugubre en attendant de l'exiler dans un autre pays pour cacher la vérité aux gens. Vous pensez que c'est juste vous ? Je ne suis pas ici dans l'intention de faire changer d'avis le Gouvernement sur son compte, si je suis là c'est pour faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. De nombreux Aurors pourront confirmer ce que je viens de vous dire, et croyez-moi, ils sont nombreux.

\- _Dans ce cas, lorsque vous l'avez condamné à la prison à vie _…

\- Je me suis totalement trompée sur son compte et je le regrette chaque jour qui passe. Je suis prête à passer devant la justice pour leur rendre des comptes s'il le faut.

\- _D'après nos informations, il vous aurait menacé lors de son évasion… Peut-être vous a-t-il fait subir le sortilège de l'Impérium…_

_ \- _Je n'ai jamais été ensorcelé, c'est moi qui l'aie fait sortir de prison de mon plein gré.

Des échos de voix surgirent dans la salle et Drago ferma les yeux de frustration. Il allait la tuer … Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas assez avant de parler ?

\- _Excusez-moi mais je ne pense pas avoir totalement saisi ce que vous venez de dire_ …

\- Comme je vous le disais, j'ai subi des pressions lors de son incarcération. J'ai compris qu'on voulait m'empêcher de parler aux Médias et j'ai donc décidé d'agir. J'ai décidé de le faire sortir de prison, et de lui laisser la liberté, comme on le lui avait promis.

\- _Mais c'est un délit !_

\- Pas plus que d'enfermer des innocents en prison. Pas plus que de ne pas faire preuve de justice envers ses habitants. Pas plus que d'agir comme un dictateur, croyant avoir tous les droits.

\- _J'imagine que vous voulez parler de Johns …_

_ \- _Si vous avez directement pensé à lui, c'est que vous vous êtes déjà fait une propre idée de cet homme, Lewis … Personnellement je ne le connais pas assez pour faire un tel jugement …

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle manipulatrice … Il aimait cette personnalité chez elle … Merde, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ce sourire idiot …

-_Est-il vrai que Potter et Weasley étaient dans le coup_ ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu, vous verrez que chacun a un alibi. En revanche, ils pourront vous parler de Malefoy mieux qui quiconque, et de ses prouesses dans le monde magique.

\- _Et bien, Miss Granger, je vous remercie pour_ …

\- J'aurai une dernière chose à dire… Est-ce que je peux ?

\- _Vu l'audience que nous sommes en train de faire, je ne peux que m'incliner …_

Cette fois, des éclats de rire retentirent dans la salle.

\- Je me suis également présentée face à vous pour vous parler du frère de Jack Pears, qui s'appelait Teddy McAllister …

Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et ferma les yeux de frustration. Il l'entendit se confier sur le frère de Jack, condamné à mort alors qu'il était innocent. Il crut déceler une certaine froideur dans sa voix, mais il savait qu'au fond, elle s'en voulait et était touchée par ses déclarations. Elle ne cacha pas son désarroi face à cette nouvelle, et fut honnête du début jusqu'à la fin, laissant désormais à Johns un champ de ruine à ses pieds. Car si Drago était sur d'une chose, c'était qu'il avait perdu la partie. Il ne lui restait plus rien dans son sac pour faire des histoires à Hermione, et il était sûr que tôt ou tard, la population magique serait en colère contre cet homme méprisable et insensible.

A contre cœur, il finit par éteindre son téléphone, ne voulant plus entendre la voix de la femme qu'il aimait. Ce qu'elle avait fait été très courageux, mais tellement stupide ! Il avait tout fait pour la protéger de ses histoires, et voilà qu'elle se lançait contre sa volonté face aux Médias pour leur expliquer la vérité ! Il espérait que sa notoriété rendrait la justice plus clémente à son sujet … Quand à lui, il ignorait totalement ce qui allait lui arriver. Arriverait-il à être libre grâce à son témoignage ? Même si c'était le cas, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant de connaitre le verdict final, et il ne voulait pas rendre la position d'Hermione plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il devait fuir, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire le tour d'Europe, il serait peut-être temps de s'y mettre …

En entendant le train arriver, Drago soupira. Son cœur était plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais il ne pouvait faire marche arrière …

Une fois assis sur un des sièges, il regarda par la fenêtre le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il pense à l'avenir, il crut voir apparaitre sous le reflet des vitres, le visage d'Hermione Granger … Il en fut totalement désemparé…

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'Hermione se releva de sa chaise, elle crut voir le sol bouger sous ses pieds. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée, et alors qu'elle pensait que cette confession lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle était à présent plus malheureuse que jamais. Elle avait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle avait dit toute la vérité et rien que la vérité … D'ici peu elle verrait si elle avait eu raison ou pas, mais en attendant, elle était plus seule que jamais …

Lorsque le visage d'Harry lui apparut sous les yeux, elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Il la prit alors dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

\- Tu as fait sensation au bureau, tu sais ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ils t'aiment … Tu as du courage d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait.

\- Je ne sais pas trop …

\- Allez vient, Ginny nous attends. Elle nous a préparé de quoi manger... ça va nous faire du bien de nous retrouver.

Rien qu'à cette idée, Hermione sentit son estomac se contacter. Elle n'avait absolument pas faim …et si elle se mettait à parler, elle allait sans doute pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ce dont elle se refusait.

\- Hermione …

\- Il est parti, finit-elle par dire en le regardant dans les yeux. Drago… Il est parti…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, mais parvint à ne pas verser de larmes. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir une mise au point avec Harry, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il semblait vraiment désolé pour elle.

\- Il va revenir, Répondit-il au bout de plusieurs secondes.

\- Je n'en serai pas si sûre à ta place. Nous avons parlé tu sais et … Il pense que c'est la meilleure décision.

\- Il veut te protéger …

\- Tu parles exactement comme lui ! Râla-t-elle. Vous les hommes, vous êtes tellement pareils !

Face à son ton irrité, Harry lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais, même si nous n'avons jamais eu de relations … cordiales, j'ai toujours su que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je te mentirai en disant que je n'ai pas profité de ses talents d'Auror, mais au fond, je ne suis pas surpris que vous soyez tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre …

\- Tu … tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? J'ai fait plus de mal à Ginny qu'il ne t'en a fait …

\- Faux. J'ai tellement mal Harry ... Il m'a fait mal … il n'aurait pas dû me laisser seule …

Harry la regarda tendrement et lui caressa doucement le visage avant de reprendre :

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas revenir ?

\- Il n'y a aucune chance.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Il y a toujours de l'espoir, Hermione. Toujours.

Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et tous deux partirent vers l'extérieur, plongés dans leur pensée. Le cœur lourd, Hermione le suivit sans rien dire mais se sentait plus mal que jamais. Inconsciemment, elle regarda le ciel aussi gris que son humeur, se demandant si Drago pensait à elle en cet instant. Peut-être qu'il l'avait entendu parler à la radio ? Et s'il revenait ? Non, impossible, le connaissant, il devait déjà être loin. Lasse, une seule et unique question la tourmentait sans cesse. Et s'il l'avait bel et bien quitté ? Rien que de penser à cette hypothèse, elle sentit des frissons de peur lui parcourir la peau.

Elle finit alors par esquisser un sourire. Si Drago s'était trouvé avec elle en cet instant présent, il lui aurait surement demandé d'arrêter de se poser trop de questions …

**XXXX**

**Bon alors s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas pour cette fin. J'aurai pu m'arrêter là (si, si !) mais j'ai quand même décidé de faire un épilogue pour que vous sachiez ou en sont les personnages … **

**Je vous laisse imaginer ce que j'ai écrit ! J'aime connaitre vos avis à chaque fois ! **

**Du coup comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Vous avez aimé le moment guimauve entre Drago et Hermione ? Leur conversation ? Leur confession ? Vous êtes dégoûtées que Drago soit parti sans dire au revoir à Hermione ? Est-ce que vous comprenez les personnages ou pas du tout ? Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans le dernier chapitre ?!**

**Bref, j'espère quand même que vous n'êtes pas déçues )**

**Merci de m'avoir lu &amp; à la semaine prochaine ! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon je l'avoue, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que c'est la dernière fois que je poste un chapitre de cette fiction… je suis même complètement blasée ! Toutefois, j'attendrais la fin du chapitre avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et de nous déprimer (sauf si vous lisez jamais les notes en fin de chapitre xD) ! **

**Un grand merci aux guests, toujours présents quoiqu'il en coute ! **

**MG123 : Merci, merci, MERCI pour cette très belle review ! Tes compliments me touchent, comme d'habitude, et j'espère que cet épilogue clôturera cette histoire comme il se doit ;) Un grand merci également de m'avoir lu depuis tous ce temps ! J'ai adoré lire tes impressions sur chacun de mes chapitres, savoir que tu me détestais, que tu me suppliais de te dévoiler la suite ou que tu m'adorais xD Lire les impressions des gens sur ce qu'on écrit reste très important, quoiqu'on dise et c'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai pu terminer cette fiction sans jamais baisser des bras. Encore une fois, merci pour tout !**

**Laulau : Ahah, c'était la dernière fois ou je te fais tourner en bourrique avec l'histoire d'amour Drago/Hermione xD Grâce à cet épilogue, tu sauras enfin si je suis une auteur sadique ou pas :P En tous cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews ! J'ai adoré lire tes commentaires qui m'ont fait sourire pour la plupart ;) Tu étais vraiment à fond dans cette histoire et c'est très gentil de ta part ! Merci pour tout ! **

**Nadra : Roh mercii beaucoup pour cette review et pour ta fidélité tout au long de cette histoire ! Je suis hyper contente de voir que cette histoire t'a plu ;) Merci pour tout et à bientôt peut être ! **

**Lisou : Coucou ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review super gentille à lire. Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir. C'est agréable de savoir que j'ai réussi à te faire aimer les personnages tout au long de cette histoire. C'est même un très beau compliment ! J'espère que cet épilogue ne te décevra pas ! Merci encore ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Musique du chapitre** : _Jerry lee lewis - Great balls of fire_

**Chapitre 23 :**

_3 mois plus tard_

\- Je t'en prie, Ronald, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'accompagnes à chaque fois que je sors du travail !

Loin de se laisser démonter par le ton de reproche de la jeune femme, Weasley continua de marcher devant Hermione, baguette en main et prêt à passer à l'action si le moment s'y présentait. La veille au soir, il avait failli tuer trois Moldus qui s'étaient approchés d'un peu trop près de sa meilleure amie et qui, d'après lui, avaient des têtes de psychopathes. Cette dernière avait mis vingt minutes à lui faire comprendre que c'était seulement les méfaits de l'alcool Moldus…

\- Il n'y a pas de meurtrier qui …

\- On ne sait jamais, Râla Ron à son tour.

\- Harry m'a dit que depuis que vous aviez coincé Jack, le taux de criminalité avait baissé de 70% ! Sans parler du fait que Johns est plus irritable que jamais et que personne n'a intérêt à l'énerver davantage !

Passablement énervée, la jeune femme chercha la clé de l'immeuble de son appartement dans son sac, et ouvrit la large porte en soupirant contre son nouveau protecteur. Elle monta les deux étages à pied, ne sachant quoi faire pour expliquer à Ron qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'embête à chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'une réunion tardive. Il croyait bien faire, et c'était sans doute le pire de l'histoire.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Hermione en insérant la clé dans son appartement.

\- Simplement jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si personne ne t'attend à l'intérieur.

Cette fois passablement irritée, Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami, les lèvres pincées et le regard furieux.

\- Ron, s'il te plait, arrête.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? J'essaie de retrouver une vie normale, et ce n'est pas en me faisant flipper chaque soir que tu arriveras à m'aider !

\- J'ai seulement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme en reprenant une voix plus douce, et c'est pour ça que je ne m'énerve pas vraiment contre toi. Imagine un peu qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta femme parce que justement tu as passé trop de temps à vouloir me protéger, hein ?

Les joues de Ron se colorèrent aussitôt.

\- Elle ne sort pas souvent le soir.

\- Non, mais ça pourrait arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui …

\- Sans parler que tu fais assez d'heures de travail dans la semaine sans avoir à venir perdre ton temps chez moi… n'est-ce pas ?

Ron se contenta de faire la moue.

\- Dans ce cas, rentre chez toi pour faire ton travail de mari et laisse-moi me détendre après cette semaine épouvantable de réunion.

Son ton était empli de défi, mais c'était pour son bien. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron finit par acquiescer tout en maugréant et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

\- Parfait. On se voit ce week-end, chez Harry ?

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi.

Malgré ses bonnes paroles, Hermione attendit de le voir disparaitre totalement du couloir, avant de se décider à rentrer chez elle. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Si elle se tapait le petit orteil par inadvertance et que Ron l'entendait jurer, il pourrait casser sa porte et fiche son appartement sans-dessus-dessous, croyant qu'un vampire essaierait de la mordre … Elle se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et poussa un profond soupir, tout en ravalant sa facette de bonheur pour un visage plus fermé, plus anxieux et plus obscur. Comme chaque soir qui passait, elle se sentait de plus en plus seule, et n'arrivait pas à combler le manque qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur. Pourtant, elle avait tout essayé : de travailler comme une folle, de sortir le soir avec des collègues, de passer tous ses week-end chez Harry, elle avait même gardé ses enfants pendant ses soirées de libres … mais quand elle arrêtait une activité quelconque, son esprit se remettait à penser à un homme du nom de Drago Malefoy. Le soir, c'était pire que tout.

Elle se savait stupide, après tout, trois mois venaient de s'écouler depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais tout était devenu incontrôlable. Elle avait passé l'étape des pleurs et des coups de blues, pour arriver au stade de la mauvaise humeur et de l'obsession. Quand elle mangeait elle pensait à lui, quand elle dormait elle rêvait de lui, et quand un homme la regardait avec insistance elle revoyait son regard si gris et si charmeur… Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait rendu aussi dingue… Quel était son pouvoir ? De toute façon, elle avait remarqué à quel point elle n'était plus la même depuis le jour où il était parti sans lui dire au revoir. La preuve, elle venait tout juste de démissionner, après avoir choisi avec un soin immense son remplaçant. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ?

Désormais plus rien ne lui faisait plaisir. Elle regrettait ses moments passés avec Drago, à combattre et à se défendre. Elle avait donc pris des cours particuliers le soir, mais son entraîneur était beaucoup trop professionnel pour qu'elle y prenne réellement plaisir … Ce n'était pas Drago … Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Elle avait espéré qu'il lui donne de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, ou lui fasse comprendre par un moyen quelconque que tout allait bien pour lui, mais c'était le vide total. Des fois elle priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, alors que de temps en temps elle souhaitait qu'il endure d'atroces souffrances, tous comme il le lui faisait subir. Son comportement était digne d'une adolescente énamourée et elle s'en agaçait elle-même, mais encore une fois elle ne contrôlait absolument rien.

Ne voulant pas perdre une soirée de plus à penser à lui, Hermione décida de prendre un bon bain brûlant dans lequel elle essaierait de lire un livre à l'eau de rose. La lecture était devenu son dernier refuge, même si les héros masculins avaient tendance à lui rappeler trop souvent un homme blond aux yeux métalliques … Cette fois elle ne penserait pas à lui ! Elle allait se préparer un bon verre de vin qu'elle dégusterait le plus doucement possible, pour apprécier la saveur et l'enivrement. Ça lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien ! Et elle comblerait le tout par un peu de musique… Oui, elle avait envie de danser, de se défouler, de penser à autre chose qu'à sa misérable vie. Réconfortée par son programme de la soirée, elle sortit de son placard un verre de vin et se servit une solide dose de vin rouge.

D'un geste expert, elle s'empara de la télécommande et alluma son poste radio qui diffusa aussitôt une de ses chansons préférés de Jerry Lee Lewis « Great balls of fire »

Le son qu'elle trouvait entraînant la fit sourire un court instant de bonheur et elle se sentit plus motivée que jamais. Elle prit le temps d'avaler une longue gorgée de vin avant de se laisser envahir par le rythme de la musique et de ne passer à plus rien. C'était fini le temps ou Hermione Granger passait son temps à être parfaite, à ne pas se laisser aller, à ne pas craquer. Elle venait de démissionner, elle était seule, elle pouvait en profiter comme elle le voulait et prendre le temps de se défouler !

La musique se fit de plus en plus rapide, mais cela lui fit du bien. Elle roulait autour d'elle-même, se déhanchait, se dandinait, levait les bras et roulait des fesses de manière tout à fait ridicule tout en s'amusant à faire des figures de danses plus improbables les unes que les autres. Son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine, elle se sentit bientôt essoufflée, mais elle continuait d'appuyer sur le bouton replay, dès que la musique prenait fin. De temps en temps elle s'arrêtait pour s'hydrater un peu en bon vin et se sentait gagner par la bonne humeur de l'alcool.

Le volume bientôt à son comble, elle finit par se faire une petite chorégraphie digne de son nom. Trois pas de ce côté, puis un tour autour d'elle-même pour continuer à faire deux pas en avant et un petit saut tout en faisant semblant de jouer du piano … Se dandiner lui faisait un bien fou, comme si elle décompressait toute la pression qu'elle engorgeait depuis des mois. Prête à danser sur une autre chanson, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois de manière digne et sure d'elle, lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent malencontreusement un objet sur le sol. Surprise, elle se sentit aussitôt tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme la retienne par la taille, lui faisant ainsi éviter de tomber de tout son long sur le sol. Trop abasourdie pour dire quoique ce soit, elle loucha sur le pied qui venait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et se laissa remettre debout sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. La respiration rapide, elle se sentit défaillir mais se reprit au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une blague ?

Trop honteuse et préoccupée par la situation, elle ne se retourna pas pour autant vers son invité surprise, sachant pertinemment qui c'était, et lui tourna délibérément le dos.

Toute sa bonne humeur s'était soudainement envolée, et elle revint brutalement à la réalité. La musique venait de s'arrêter et le silence de plomb la rendit plus nerveuse que jamais. Merlin, quelle idiote ! Elle venait de danser stupidement devant _lui d_epuis au moins un quart d'heure. Pourquoi ne pas avoir allumé la lumière avant de s'être donnée autant en spectacle ? Et quelle idée d'être venu ce soir ? Elle avait passé des soirées entières à lire et ne rien faire mais non, il avait voulu la surprendre _ce soir_ ? Dégoutée, elle se resservit un autre verre à ras bord et sentit la colère prendre le dessus.

\- Prépares-en un deuxième, tu veux ?

La lumière s'alluma dans la salle à manger et elle se permit de se retourner, le plus lentement possible.

Il était vêtu de noir. Tee-shirt et jean uni, ils faisaient ressortir sa peau pâle et ses yeux si gris et charismatiques. Ça lui allait bien. Elle regrettait de ne pas voir de cernes sous ses yeux, ou une trace indiquant qu'il avait souffert de sa disparition autant qu'elle. Il semblait au contraire très heureux, en pleine forme … Et moqueur.

\- J'ignorais que tu dansais aussi bien, reprit-il. J'ai toujours dit que tu avais des fesses dignes de ce nom.

Elle brûlait d'envie de le gifler mais n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer davantage dans son jeu.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? Demanda-t'-elle d'une voix maitrisée.

\- ça va, Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Tout en s'approchant d'elle sans la quitter des yeux, il ressortit de son meuble un autre verre de vin et le lui en tendit d'un geste contrôlé et gracieux. Elle détestait le voir si maitre de lui-même alors que dans sa propre tête, c'était la panique totale.

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Reprit-il d'une voix grave.

\- A ton avis ?

Elle se savait malheureuse et elle devinait qu'il le voyait dans ses yeux, mais pour une fois, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle voulait qu'il voie dans quel état il l'avait laissé, même si elle était complice de son départ si soudain.

\- Tu es superbe, Déclara t'il en regardant sa robe avec un œil appréciateur.

\- Je sors d'une réunion, Se borna à répondre la jeune femme. Alors, à quoi dois-je ta venue ? Tu as besoin d'argent ?

\- J'ai de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Je voulais juste vérifier si tu allais bien, Dit-il en buvant une longue gorgée de vin.

\- Et bien comme tu peux le voir, je me porte à merveille.

Son ton avait été plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Drago la regarda un long moment, visiblement peu surpris par cet accueil glacial et reprit d'une voix douce :

\- Ecoute, je sais que je suis parti un peu précipitamment et que mon comportement était … inapproprié, j'aurai au moins dû attendre que tu te réveilles mais sur le coup j'ai été trop lâche.

\- Tu as donc fait tous ce trajet pour me dire que tu as agis comme un con ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'avais deviné toute seule.

Visiblement vexé, il la fusilla du regard. Son calme s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était parti, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce spectacle qui lui avait manqué plus que de raison. Elle aimait le voir si peu maitre de ses émotions, cela le rendait plus séducteur que jamais. Tout lui avait tellement manqué chez lui …

\- Je suis venu parce que je devais le faire, bon sang ! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Oh … Tu veux peut être savoir ce que je suis devenue après ma conférence de presse dans ce cas ? Sache que j'ai dû paraitre devant un juge qui m'a épargné la prison mais qui m'a sèchement fait comprendre que mon comportement passé était inacceptable, ce qui a fait la Une des journaux pendant des semaines. Heureusement que Harry et Blaise ont des relations à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, sinon je ne m'en serai pas aussi bien sortie et j'aurai pû faire un petit tour chez Azkaban pour haute trahison…Oui, heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour m'aider … On ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi.

Consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu, Hermione ne laissa paraitre aucune expression et ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Elle posa brutalement son verre sur la table et enleva ses chaussures dans une parfaite indifférence qui l'étonna elle-même. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle posa ses talons aiguilles sur le sol. Elle détestait tellement souffrir pour des stupides chaussures ! Elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de les acheter… Encore un achat sur un coup de tête. Quand elle les avait vues dans la vitrine du magasin, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était le genre de chaussure qui plaisait à Drago. Quelle idiote …

\- Je viens également de démissionner …

\- Tu as fait quoi ?!

Visiblement choqué, il perdit toute contenance et la regardait avec les gros yeux.

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Bref, tu m'as dit tous ce que tu voulais ça y est ? Tu peux partir maintenant, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps, déclara t'elle d'une voix sèche en s'enlevant la pince qui retenant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Tu es en train de me tuer du regard, Granger, S'amusa Drago. Tu veux me frapper ? Vas-y, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu es toujours debout. Ecoute, je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai eu une journée de dingue, alors pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas maintenant ? Je n'ai pas le courage de me disputer avec toi.

\- Hermione …

\- Ne me touche pas, S'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas dans sa direction.

Apparemment peu surpris par sa réaction, il termina son verre de vin sans dire un mot, et sans quitter sa proie des yeux. Hermione sentit le désespoir refaire surface et essaya d'ignorer la boule coincée au fond de sa gorge. Il allait partir maintenant qu'elle venait de l'envoyer balader, et elle attendait ce moment avec une crainte totale. Il l'avait déjà laissé dans un état lamentable mais cette fois, ce serait surement pire que tout. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'obliger à rester avec elle !

\- Tu sais, je me suis amusé à visiter toutes les capitales d'Europe.

Elle se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait vraiment décidé de la déprimer ?

\- Félicitations, Dit-elle à voix basse.

\- C'était mon rêve depuis gamin et j'attendais ce moment depuis toujours. Au début, j'en ai vraiment eu plein les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dans un de ses pays pour faire ce que tu voulais et te trouver une pimbêche de première ?

\- C'est là tout le problème. Au bout de quelques jours, je n'ai pris plus aucun plaisir à voir des cultures différentes, à voir des Monuments Historiques qui me faisaient rêver gamin … Non, c'était trop terne à mon goût et au bout du compte, je m'ennuyais. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Hermione refusa de le regarder davantage. Tout en sachant que son geste était le plus lâche possible, elle lui tourna le dos et observa la noirceur de la nuit à travers sa porte fenêtre en soupirant de mal être. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté le verre de vin avec elle. Au moins, elle aurait eu les mains prises et l'alcool lui aurait donné un peu plus de courage …

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Parce que je me suis trop éloigné de toi et tu me manques.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre si fort qu'elle eut l'impression que Drago pouvait l'entendre de l'endroit d'où il se trouvait. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était heureuse de l'entendre dire ça, ou si elle avait trop peur de ce qui allait suivre pour y faire attention.

\- Oh ... Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu fait aucun signe après que j'ai parlé aux Médias ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu lorsque tu as été enfin innocenté pour toutes tes accusations passées ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seule pendant tout ce temps, sans me donner aucune nouvelle ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur de faire ce que je vais faire maintenant.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire et l'embrassa tendrement avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

\- J'ai acheté un appartement à New-York … ça te dirait de venir habiter avec moi ? Pendant quelques jours si tu le souhaites … et puis pour un temps indéterminé si tu en as envie …

Les efforts qu'elle venait de faire pour masquer sa surprise tombèrent à l'eau aussitôt. La bouche en grand, elle le regardait l'air complètement ahuris. Un instant elle eut peur de rêver et de se réveiller brutalement dans son lit, toute joie disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Doucement, il lui prit les mains en embrassant ses doigts de la manière la plus tendre possible qui lui firent trembler le corps entier.

\- Tu me manques Granger …

\- C'est une blague, pas vrai ? Tu … tu veux te moquer de moi ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Arrête de te chercher des excuses pour refuser ma proposition. Tu en crèves d'envie autant que moi, alors dis oui.

La stupéfaction passée, elle essaya de trouver une insulte à lui envoyer à la figure, mais la joie était telle qu'elle en fut incapable. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Drago s'élargir elle reprit ses esprits et le foudroya du regard. Ainsi, il n'avait même pas eu peur une seule seconde de sa réponse ? Il restait toujours aussi sûr de lui et pensait tout savoir sur tout ? Hors de question qu'elle lui fasse ce plaisir. Sans prévenir, elle lui envoya un coup de poing violent en plein dans la figure. Surpris par son geste et sa force, Drago s'écroula brutalement sur le sol, le nez en sang.

\- Non mais tu es complètement malade ! S'écria t'il en se recouvrant le nez.

\- ça c'est pour m'avoir laissé tout ce temps dans l'ignorance la plus totale à ton sujet. Tu n'images pas à quel point je me suis inquiétée, imbécile ! Et si tu t'étais attiré des ennuis, hein ? Si tu t'étais fait rattraper par les Aurors avant ton procès ?

\- Comme d'habitude, tu t'en fais beaucoup trop …

Il tenta de se relever mais Hermione le devança et le repoussa une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

\- Je vais me fâcher Granger, grogna Drago.

\- ça, c'est pour avoir profité de moi pendant tous nos entraînements, reprit Hermione d'une voix provocatrice.

\- J'ai quand même fait du super bon boulot, avoue-le.

La jeune femme se força à ne pas sourire. Elle se mit à la même hauteur de Drago, les yeux perçants et reprit d'une voix plus calme.

\- Et ça c'est parce je t'aime.

D'un geste de baguette, elle soigna le nez de Drago en un rien de temps. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible, en sachant pertinemment qu'il en voudrait davantage ensuite.

\- Que fais-tu à New-York ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Je mange des hot-dog …

Hermione s'impatienta, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je vis parmi les Moldus, tu te souviens ? Répondit Drago. J'ai ouvert une agence de détective privé… tu pourrais être ma secrétaire.

\- Ta secrétaire ? Tu rêves ! Je serais ton associée.

Drago éclata de rire et la serra davantage dans ses bras.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça ! Je me suis fait quelques petits réseaux et j'aurai souvent droit à des voyages d'affaire.

\- J'adorerai voir la Californie.

\- Que dirais-tu d'y aller pour cet été ?

\- Sur quels genres d'affaires tu travailles en ce moment ? demanda Hermione, en s'approchant davantage de Drago.

\- Une femme soupçonnait son mari d'avoir une aventure.

\- Oh !

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il s'est réveillé un matin avec le corps d'une prostituée gisant à côté de lui, tuée par plusieurs coups de couteaux.

\- Il l'a tué ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Son corps a révélé des traces de drogues dans son organisme. Il aurait été incapable de se rappeler de son prénom si on le lui avait demandé, et encore moins de tenir un couteau, alors tuer de sang froid … impossible.

\- Quel genre de personnes peut faire une chose pareille ? S'indigna Hermione.

\- C'est là que je rentre en jeu. J'ai décidé de prendre l'affaire en main pour aider ce pauvre type.

\- Un pauvre type qui a quand même trompée sa femme !

\- Et qui se retrouve dehors, avec une dizaine de cartons sous la main et sa famille à dos. Il a purgé sa peine, ma belle.

Hermione caressa le visage de Drago, sans croire à l'avenir qui se dressait devant elle.

\- Quand as-tu réservé l'avion ?

\- Pour demain matin, à la première heure.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut aller voir Harry, Ron et Ginny et leur parler.

\- Je sais et j'ai promis à Blaise de passer le voir… il va devenir papa.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum … Que dirais-tu si on s'entraînait nous aussi ? Mais seulement s'entraîner, hein ?

Il l'attrapa aussitôt dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme un fou. L'amour qui se dégageait de son baiser fit frémir Hermione de la tête au pied. La chair de poule présente sur tout le long du corps, elle comprit le message et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle se dégagea de lui.

\- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, murmura t'elle en l'enlaçant d'autant plus.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Devant le sourire que lui adressa son amant, Hermione se sentit plus heureuse que jamais. Elle était du style à être très pessimiste, mais cette fois, elle savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais monotone et qu'elle serait la plus heureuse des femmes. Il y a six mois encore, c'était une jeune femme pleine de responsabilité professionnelle, qui ne profitait pas de sa famille et de sa vie sociale. Aujourd'hui elle allait travailler sur des affaires passionnantes, au côté d'un homme qu'elle aimait de manière inconditionnelle. Elle repensa aux conditions de leur rencontre et s'amusa beaucoup à se rappeler la manière désobligeante dont Drago s'était occupé d'elle au début.

\- A quoi tu penses encore ? Demanda Drago

\- A notre rencontre. Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ?

\- Les opposés s'attirent.

Il l'embrassa en pleine bouche et Hermione se sentit frémir de tous ses membres. Alors que Drago s'amusait à lui enlever sa robe le plus lentement possible et à la faire glisser le long de son corps, elle murmura à demi-mot :

\- C'était surtout une question de vie ou de mort …

**FIN **

**Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est la fin de cette fiction ! Pendant un temps j'ai pensé écrire une deuxième partie ou je parle de la vie de notre couple préféré à New-York mais le résultat n'est pas génial et je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter sur cette bonne note, surtout que j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à moi pour écrire ! Je vous laisse donc imaginer la suite avec une Hermione et un Drago détectives à New-York ! **

**Avant de passer aux fameuses questions (je suis tellement curieuse !) je voulais vraiment vous remercier. J'ai eu peur au début par le peu d'intérêt que les gens portaient sur ma fic, et puis d'un coup une quinzaine de personnes ont commencé à me suivre au fil des intrigues et à rester fidèles ensuite. Quelques-uns se sont manifestés par la suite et grâce à vous j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire la suite de cette histoire. Sachez qu'à chaque fois que j'écrivais une scène, je pensais à vous, en me disant que vous alliez soit me tuer, soit m'adorer soit m'étriper xD **

**Alors je vous le dis et redis, MERCI pour tout. **

**Cette idée de fiction m'est venue sans que je ne me rende vraiment compte et j'ai réussi à la terminer grâce à vos message. 'ai adoré écrire le personnage de Drago Malefoy, rempli de défauts, mais avec des qualités hors pairs et j'espère que j'ai réussi à vous le rendre sympathique ! **

**Voilà ce que je voulais vraiment vous dire. Il faut que j'arrête sinon j'en ai encore pour deux jours. Si jamais vous voulez parler fictions ou me poser des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP, je serais toujours présente ! **

**Merci pour tout et à bientôt peut-être, pour de nouvelles aventures ? Qui sait …**

**Questions pour ceux et celles qui n'ont jamais laissé une seule review (c'est le moment ou jamais, pas vrai ?) :P**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé cette fin ? **

**Vous vous attendiez à retrouver Drago ou vous avez quand même eu peur qu'il quitte Hermione a tout jamais ? :P**

**Vos moments favoris de cette fiction ? **

**Comment imaginez-vous leur futur ? **

**Votre personnage préféré ? **

**Quel est le passage qui vous a le plus marqué dans cette fiction ? **

**Le moment que vous avez le moins aimé ? **

**Quels conseils pouvez-vous me donner sur mon style d'écriture ? :P **

**Je m'arrête là xD**

**Merci à vous, pour votre bonne humeur, votre gentillesse et votre fidélité ! **

**Choupette13**


End file.
